Perfect to Me
by Jezz.90
Summary: Dicen que el amor es cuando dos almas se encuentran, yo creía haber encontrado el amor hace algún tiempo, pero me equivoqué. Así que he decidido no volver a confiar en nadie. Sin embargo, el destino tenía otros planes, de algún modo conspiró para que tuviera a una persona a mi lado, ¿será la indicada?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Mirem, FFAD . groups/betasffaddiction

**Gracias a mi Beta Mirem por aguantarme y reírse conmigo, a Vhica, Martina y Lovely Joy por ayudarme a preparar todo para realizar esto. Las quierooo!**

**Y a mi pequeña hermanita Andrea Lavayen! Que siempre me apoya en todas mis locuras! Te amo sis hermosa**

Dicen que el amor es cuando dos almas se encuentran. Yo creía haber encontrado el amor hace algún tiempo pero él solo quería romper mi corazón, así que había decidido que no volvería a confiaren nadie. Pero parecía que de algún modo el mundo quería que yo encontrara a la persona indicada.

Cuando él llegó, mi mundo se puso de cabeza como nunca antes, él hacía que todo resultara más fácil, lograba que mi corazón se volviera loco con su sola presencia, pensé que nunca volvería a confiar, aunque no estaba segura de que quisiera arriesgarme otra vez, su vida y la mía eran completamente diferentes. Él vivía cada segundo como si fuera el último, y yo intentando vivir de la manera más tranquila, sin que nada perturbara esa tranquilidad. Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, él era lo que necesitaba en mi vida, para poderla disfrutar un poco más. Era extremadamente guapo, increíblemente tierno, con mucho dinero y con algún misterio oculto.

Había aprendido por experiencia propia que los misterios eran malos, que podían lastimar, pero estaba dispuesta a dejar los miedos y mirar adelante para disfrutar la vida…¿un poco más? Tal vez, solo tal vez Edward era todo lo que yo necesitaba en mi vida.

…

Mudarme de San Diego a NY había sido un cambio muy difícil. La gente, su estilo de vida, pero gracias a Dios tenía a mi prima Rose. Iba a quedarme con ella hasta que yo misma pudiera pagar el alquiler de algún departamento, y la verdad no podía quejarme vivir con ella, era lo mejor que podía pasarme y lo que necesitaba, era un nuevo comienzo. Olvidarme de la antigua Bella, de James y de todo mi pasado.

Mi nuevo trabajo era más que perfecto. Ser la asistente de una de las empresas más grandes de publicidad había sido una oportunidad a la que simplemente no me podía negar. Ángela era una jefa increíble, era una de esas personas con las que congeniabas casi enseguida y ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la señora Cullen, quien era simplemente adorable y educada con todos los trabajadores.

Para la hora del almuerzo, habíamos decidido ir a un Starbucks, que estaba a menos de 3 cuadras de la oficina, para poder comer algo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Ya viste a algunos de los hijos de la familia Cullen? —Le sonreí, no me imaginaba a la señora Cullen con hijos ya que era bastante guapa y se veía muy joven.

—No, pero creo que eso es normal ya que soy la nueva ¿verdad? —Ella rió

—¿De verdad? Bueno no sabes de lo que te pierdes, tienen 2 hijos hermosos y una hija que simplemente podría ser una súper modelo, si así lo quisiera. —Le devolví la sonrisa por cortesía.

—Bueno, en algún momento los veré ¿no? —Ella asintió—.Y te van a encantar ya verás.

Reí y cambié el tema de conversación para concentrarnos en un trabajo que nos quedaba pendiente y de hecho trabajamos en eso, durante todo el día hasta antes de ir a casa. Amaba mi trabajo por muchas razones pero entre las más importantes estaba el hecho que era algo que yo amaba hacer y que el ambiente de trabajo era más de lo que cualquiera podría desear.

—Bella, ya nos vamos,¿quieres que te esperemos? —Suspiré aliviada.

—No te preocupes Ángela, termino estos detalles, y me voy estoy está bien así no te apures. —Ella me devolvió una tierna sonrisa como respuesta y se fue, me tomó alrededor de 30 minutos para terminar todo a la perfección. Apagué el computador, tomé mi saco y fui directo al ascensor, donde sólo pensaba que al llegar a casa tomaría un largo baño caliente para poder deshacerme de todo el estrés del día y poder ir directo a mi cama.

Cuando la campana anunció que ya había llegado al lobby, con la poca fuerza que me quedaba para poder salir de ahí, las puertas se abrieron y entonces ahí lo vi. Esos ojos verdes que podían dejarte sin respirar, y esa pequeña sonrisa que tenía, que hacía que olvidara lo cansada que podía estar. Sentí como la sangre escapaba hacia mis mejillas, especialmente cuando él me miraba fijamente, me di cuenta que estaba paralizada cuando había un hombre esperando para entrar al ascensor, se aclaró la garganta, entonces di un salto para poder salir de ahí.

El hombre bajo que esperaba fue el primero en entrar al ascensor y luego él. No dejamos de mirarnos hasta que las puertas se cerraron. Me quedé parada durante algunos segundos, intentando descifrar qué había sucedido y porqué me sentía así cuando ni siquiera conocía a ese chico con unos ojos hermosos y una sonrisa impresionante.

Durante el camino al estacionamiento sentía sus ojos sobre mí, y por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de pensar en él, ni en cómo se sentirían sus besos. Seguí caminando acompañada de mi maravillosa imaginación, hasta que por fin llegué a mi carro; un pequeño volvo plateado del que me había enamorado hace un año y que mi papá me regaló, gracias a mis excelentes notas. Era una de las pocas cosas que había traído conmigo y que no pensaba dejar en San Diego con todos mis malos recuerdos. Esto era lo único que James no había arruinado ni tocado nunca, pero ya no quería pensar en él, ya no valía la pena.

En cuanto subí al auto, encendí la radio y en ese instante,volví a recordar esos hermosos ojos verdes _I'll be your dream, I'll be yourwishI'll be your fantasy…_, sabía que había prometido nunca más sentirme así, pero esta vez por alguna extraña razón era un sentimiento completamente diferente. Yo quería volver a verlo, pero no sabía si iba a tener tanta suerte, así que debía empezara a olvidar la absurda idea y seguir con mi vida con la mayor normalidad posible.

A la mañana siguiente cuando lleguéa la oficina, Angela me recibió con demasiada alegría, más de la necesaria. —¡Bella! ¿A quién conociste y porqué no me contaste nada? —La miré sorprendida.

—Eeehhh… a nadie que yo recuerde,¿por qué? —Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—Entonces esta será una sorpresa increíble para ti. —Tomó mi mano y me llevó hacia mi pequeño escritorio. Ahí habían dos rosas, una blanca y una rosa con una pequeña nota: _Para la chica con los ojos marrones más hermosos que he visto en mi vida._

Miré la nota durante varios minutos, volví a leer ese pequeño mensaje varias veces, ¿quién podría hacer esto por mi?

—Ok Bella, tenemos que descubrir quiénhizo esto por ti ¡Ya! —Amaba el entusiasmo de Angela, y la verdad me daba mucha curiosidad, pero debía poner mis prioridades en orden, antes de empezar nuestra investigación. Tenía que terminar todo el trabajo por delante ese era un hecho.

—Ok, veremos qué hacer Angie pero primero tenemos que terminar todo el trabajo. —Ella me hizo una mueca, sabía que moría de curiosidad al igual que yo, pero por ahora el trabajo era lo primero.

Cuando llegué al departamento, Rose me esperaba con una deliciosa cena y un buen vino. La amaba, ella era simplemente la mejor. Cuando entré y me vio con las rosas en la mano, abrió los ojos como platos. — ¡BELLAAAA! ¿Quién te dio esas flores? —Yo sonreí como reflejo a su entusiasta reacción.

—Rose créeme, es un misterio para mí también—. Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Y no intentaste averiguar ¿quién es? Tenemos que saber ¡quién es!

Puse lo ojos en blanco.—Rose, algún día lo descubriremos lo prometo. —Su sonrisa se hizo pequeña hasta casi desaparecer.

—Vamos Bella, averigüemos quién es ¿sí? Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Diablos, esta mujer puede ser tan insistente.

—Rose ya veremos qué pasa de verdad, vamos a comer ¿sí? Tuve un día pesadísimo en el trabajo y necesito descansar y relajarme. Que te parece si cenamos y vemos unas películas.—Ella suspiro algo exagerada.

—Ok, solo porque eres mi prima favorita Bella. ¡Noche de chicas!, pero no creas que me olvidaré de esto. —Y ahora estaba segura ella me iba a volver loca.

Esa noche vimos un par de películas, luego me ayudó a elegir un atuendo para el día siguiente, ya que tenía una gran presentación y quería verme profesional. Rose me ayudó con el toque sexy, elegimos un vestido de Burberry color crema entallado en la cintura y me llegaba hasta la rodilla. Con los Loubutin, que mi prima me había regalado como bienvenida a NY, era perfecto; sencillo, sexy y profesional.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose se aseguró que me viera perfecta. Un poco de maquillaje un moño despeinado y el atuendo elegido, definitivamente amaba vivir con Rose.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, Angela me recibió dulcemente como siempre. —Bella te ves increíblemente ¡hermosa! —Le miré con ternura.

—Angela,tú no te quedas para nada atrás, te ves preciosa. —Ella también asistiría a la presentación ya que era un proyecto desarrollado por nuestro departamento. Me encantaba su look, el vestido rojo le quedaba simplemente de maravilla.

Tomamos todos los archivos que necesitábamos y nos dirigimos al ascensor. —Bella, diablos, ve subiendo olvidé un CD, nos vemos arriba ¿sí? —Asentí como respuesta y subí. El ascensor paró 3 pisos más arriba, cuando las puertas se abrieron me encontré con esos ojos verdes, con aquello que había soñado las últimas noches. Una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, entonces una extraña sensación me invadió. Él se veía tan sexy, unos jeans oscuros, una camisa con el primer botón desabrochado. En mi cabeza solo podía pensar _¡WOW… WOW… WOW SE VE INCREÍBLE!_ Se paró a mi lado y una extraña corriente empezó a expandirse por mi cuerpo. Era como si fuera un imán, era algo diferente, pero me gustaba. Un hombre, que estaba justo delante de mí, me empujó; por un momento odié estar con tacones, perdí todo mi equilibrio y cuando estaba a punto de caer, él me sujetó. Su rostro estaba tan cerca del mío… era hermoso.


	2. Night out

**DISCLAIMER**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval C, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Gracias a mi Beta Mirem que es un angelito, gracias por ayudarme siempre con todo, y a mi hermanita Andrea, que me ayudas siempre. Las quiero.**

…

Capítulo 2

El timbre del ascensor sonó al llegar, y yo aún seguía en sus brazos. Era un lugar que extrañamente me gustaba estar, y más aún me encantaba cómo me miraba. Entonces mi poca cordura me recordó que debía bajar del ascensor y asistir a una importante reunión.

—Gracias —musité. Él tan sólo me devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

Salí del ascensor con la sensación de sus brazos a mí alrededor, era tan raro. Debía sacármelo de la cabeza; yo no sabía nada de él, como él no sabía nada de mí y tal vez lo mejor sería que las cosas se quedaran así.

Cuando entréa la enorme sala blanca con una gran mesa de cristal, todas mis fantasías quedaron atrás. Al fondo de la sala estaba un hombre mayor de cabello rubio con algunas canas, cuando me vio entrar me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, tú debes ser Isabella Swan ¿verdad?— Me extendió mano—. Angela habla todo el día de ti, además Esme está enamorada de ti y de tu eficiencia. —Sentí como la sangre corrió directo a mis mejillas.

—Señor Cullen, es un gusto conocerlo y por favor llámeme Bella.—Él me dio una enorme sonrisa.

—Dime Carlisle por favor, y también es un gusto conocerte.—Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Lo intentaré. —Él me miró con ternura, tal como mi padre lo hacía. Extrañaba demasiado a Charlie, suspiré por el tierno recuerdo.

—Isabella déjame presentarte a uno de mis hijos.

Un joven de unos 27 años, alto de cabello oscuro y rizado. Ojos verdes muy parecidos a los de su padre, con un traje azul que le sentaba muy bien, además era bastante atractivo.—Bella, te presentó a Emmett, Emmett ella es Bella. —Él me sonrió. Tenía una linda sonrisa, que me recordaba al chico del ascensor.

Cuando me di cuenta que rumbo tomaban mis pensamientos los sacudí. —Mucho gusto Emmett. —Él tomó mi mano con delicadeza.

—El gusto es todo mío, Bella.

Charlamos algunos minutos sobre dónde había estudiado, y hace cuánto que estaba en Nueva York.

La presentación había sido perfecta. Angela había defendido perfectamente la campaña que habíamos desarrollado. Me sentía bastante orgullosa de lo que habíamos logrado y no podía pedir un mejor lugar para trabajar.

—Angela, la presentación fue perfecta, felicidades. — Ella me abrazó con cariño.

—Bella, esto no lo habría logrado sin ti, así que este triunfo es de ambas. —No podía pedir mejor jefa, ni amiga.

— ¿Qué tal si celebramos yendo por unos tragos? —Ella me miró algo apenada.

—Hoy no puedo Bella, tengo una cena con mi familia, pero que te parece si vamos mañana.—La verdad su respuesta me decepcionó

—Mañana tengo una cita con mi prima, pero si no te molesta, puede ser una noche de chicas. —A Rose le encantaría la idea, ella siempre decía _entre más seamos, mejor._

—A mí me parece perfecto—me respondió emocionada.

—Entonces, mañana en la noche, será noche de chicas.

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la sala de juntas, Emmett se acercó a nosotras.—Bella, ¿podemos hablar?— Miré sorprendida a Angela que no podía ocultar su gran sonrisa

—Bella nos vemos después.—Dios mío quería matar a esta mujer.

—Sí Emmett, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?—Él me dio una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

—Me preguntaba si… ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?—La verdad no me parecía una buena idea, para nada. Emmett era un chico divertido y adorable, pero no quería que mal interpretara nada.

—Eehh… no sé.—Él sonrió con ternura.

—Vamos Bella, una cena como amigos ¿sí?—Suspiré derrotada, tal vez no era tan mala idea después de todo

—Ok, una cena, ¡como amigos! —Él me guiñó el ,él es un chico agradable y probablemente un buen amigo

—¿Aqué hora paso por ti?—Le sonreí.

—Te parece… ¿a las 8?—El soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—A las 8 me parece perfecto.

Cuando llegué a mi piso, Angela estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa y saltando como una niña.—Dime ¿¡quéte dijo!?—Yo la miré y le regaléuna pequeña sonrisa.

—Mmm… no mucho, soló me invitó a cenar. —Dio un pequeño grito que me hizo sobresaltar.

— ¿Te invitó a cenar?—Asentí con la cabeza como respuesta —. Por favor, dime que le dijiste que sí. —Volví a asentir como respuesta.

—Pero no te emociones demasiado, solo es una cena como amigos. —Ella me dio una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

— ¡Cómo EmmettCullen puede invitarte a cenar y sólo es una salida de amigos!, ¿eh?—Negué con la cabeza mientras reía.

—Fácil nena, le dices es una salida de amigos y listo. —Ella rió.

Agradecía tanto tenerla conmigo, fuera de ella y mi prima Rose, aun me seguía adaptando a vivir en una ciudad tan grande como NY y aún no tenía suficientes amigos. Así que había decidido que Emmett sería eso, solo un amigo. Aún tenía heridas que sanar, antes de pensar en volver a enamorarme.

Al pensar en amor otra vez; el recuerdo del chico de cabello cobrizo, ojos verdes, y una boca delgada pero hermosa volvió a mi mente. Las dos veces que me encontré con él, había sido en el ascensor. Me preguntaba, si él también trabajaría en el mismo edificio, si tan sólo había sido una causalidad, o no sé, pero parte de mi quería volver a verlo. Era tonto e irracional lo que pensaba y de hecho, esa locura debía parar.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante tranquilo. Angela intentaba convencerme de que dejara mi _locura _de solo salir con Emmett como amigos, que tal vez debería intentar algo más. La quería, pero ya me estaba enloqueciendo con esa conversación.

—Angela juro que lo pensaré. —Ella me miró como si quisiera matarme.

—Diablos Bella, no todos los días un Cullen te invita a salir. —Yo reí—. De hecho estoy segura que si el otro hijo de los señores Cullen te hubiera invitado a salir, no lo hubieras dudado ni un segundo. —Solté un fuerte suspiro, empezaba a pensar que Angela tenía un serio problema con los Cullen.

—Bueno Angi, aún no conozco al otro Cullen, pero creo que por ahora no me interesa, así que ¡respira mujer!—Movió la cabeza con resignación.

—Está bien, está bien, pero promete que me contarás todo ¿sí?—Ella nunca se daría por vencida.

—Lo prometo y tú no olvides que mañana tenemos noche de chicas. —Ella asintió, y por fin olvidó el tema.

La tarde pasó con rapidez así que estaba feliz de ir a casa, necesitaba hablar con Rose de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando llegué al departamento, Rose estaba sentada con una polera demasiado grande para ella pero que le quedaba perfectamente, con unos jeans desgastados y descalza trabajando en el diseño de un departamento de unos recién casados. Cuando me vio, me sonrió y me saludó con la mano. —Bella, ¡Por fin llegas! Te extrañé. —Yo me acerqué para poder abrazarla. Aun tenía poco más de una hora para poder alistarme, así que fui a la cocina serví unas copas de Bollinger Grande Année Rosé me quite los zapatos y me lance en el sillón que estaba junto a ella. Le pase su copa y ella me envió un beso como agradecimiento; entonces empecé a contarle mi día, pero resaltando principalmente mi pequeño encuentro en el ascensor y luego mi pequeña cena de amigos que tendría con Emmett.

—Isabella, si tienes una cita ¿por qué diablos no te estás preparando?—Yo reí sorprendida.

—Estoy acá disfrutando de una charla con mi prima favorita, además ya veré que ponerme no preocupes.

Negó con la cabeza.—No, no, no.¡Ahora mismo iremos a ver qué te pondrás!—Tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta mi cuarto.

Tras una exhaustiva búsqueda en mi closet y en el suyo, nos decidimos por un par de jeans azules, una blusa blanca junto con un saco negro y unos zapatos Manolo grises demasiado altos para mi gusto. Me gustaba como me veía. Yo era una chica de converse o zapatos bajos, pero la chica que estaba en frente en el espejo con un poco de maquillaje, una media cola que dejaba ver sus rizos naturales y todo el atuendo se veía bastante linda, ahora estaba más segura que nunca. A veces me gustaba ser la muñeca de mi prima. —Gracias Rose, me encanta como me veo. —Me di la vuelta y la abracé.

—Bella, te ves preciosa,además mereces y diviértete, es una orden—lo dijo en un tono tan autoritario que solté una risa y asentí.

Poco mas de 15 minutos después mi celular sonó, era Emmett. —Ya bajo—Escuché su risa.

—Claro, aquí te espero.

Cuando colgué, Rose dio los últimos toques y estaba lista. Al salir, Emmett estaba esperándome a un lado de su auto, se acercó y me besó la mejilla. — ¡Vaya! Bella, te ves preciosa.—Hace tanto que no escuchaba un halago, así que en ese mismo instante toda mi sangre huyó a mis mejillas.

Me abrió la puerta del coche, definitivamente era todo un caballero. Durante todo el camino reímos tanto, era un chico muy divertido, con una personalidad brillante, muy inteligente y una gran compañía.

Fuimos a CRAFT, un pequeño y elegante restaurant en Manhattan. Con mesas y sillas de madera, cada asiento cubierto de cuero negro y las luces eran bajas teniendo velas que acompañaban el ambiente, era hermoso. No exactamente para una salida entre amigos pero era definitivamente hermoso.

La comida deliciosa, la atención increíble, no podía quejarme; pero a medida que iba pasando la noche, algo era seguro, Emmett y yo estábamos destinados a ser amigos.

Él se vio muy atento queriendo saber de mi familia, mis amigos y bueno, yo también quería saber de él. Me habló mucho a cerca de sus hermanos ya que a sus padres ya los conocía. Tenía un hermano que era dos años menor, según él, todo un galán, divertido y le encantaban las aventuras.

—Creo que tú y mi hermano harían una gran pareja. —Reí como respuesta.

—Y yo estoy segura que a ti te encantaría mi prima.—Él me guiño el ojo.

—Te tomaré la palabra Swan, algún día me tienes que presentar a tu prima. —Asentí emocionada, a Rose le encantaría Emmett.

—Ese es un hecho. —Y la noche siguió entre risas.

Me habló de su hermana, 3 años menor que él, una chica genial como el decía; algo alocada, con un estilo de moda increíble y único, él creía que seriamos grandes amigas.

Cuando volví al departamento, Rose seguía trabajando. Cuando me vio, se dibujó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. —¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue?

Levanté mi dedo pulgar para decirle que todo había ido bien. —Me voy a poner pijama y vuelvo para contarte todo. —Luego de cambiarme, fui a la cocina. Tomé unas copas y serví un poco de Pinot Grigio, me senté en el piso y empecé a contarle todo. Ella se veía sorprendida por como había salido todo.

—Bella,porque te veías hermosa.—

Moví la cabeza. —Sí,lo sé Rose y él también me lo dijo, pero nosotros tuvimos otro tipo de conexión fue como hablar con un amigo de años. —Soltó una carcajada

—Ok, como digas prima.

Hablamos durante casi una hora más, hasta que terminó su diseño. Me acerqué para despedirme. —Gracias por acompañarme, te quiero Bells, tú mereces ser feliz muy feliz. —La abracé con fuerza.

Ella no sólo era mi prima, era mi mejor amiga y una hermana para mí, la amaba con todo mi corazón. Ella había estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles para mí; el divorcio de mis padres, todo lo que había sucedido con James y ahora estaba aquí y no podía estar más agradecida.—Te quiero Rose, gracias por todo. —Y luego de un abrazo, de aquellos que a veces necesitas pero no lo sabes hasta que te los dan, ambas nos fuimos a dormir.

El día siguiente fue bastante divertido ya que estábamos trabajando en una nueva campaña para TOYS R US, la juguetería más grande de Nueva York; así que me sentí una niña otra vez. Entre risas, juegos y algunas conversaciones, el día se fue volando. Con Ángela acordamos que iríamos a A60 un bar en la azotea del hotel 60 Thompson, un lugar que Rose había conseguido gracias a sus increíbles conexiones.

Para las 19:45 pm ya estaba en casa listas para cenar y luego prepararnos para salir. Tomé un rápido baño, sequé mi cabello y lo peinépara poder controlar mis rizos. Cuando había terminado con mi cabello, Rose llegaba con la cena.

—Bella espero que estés lista. —Yo le sonreí y subí ambos dedos pulgares para mostrar mi emoción. Ella movió la cabeza,sabía que quería matarme cuando hacia eso.

Rose estaba prácticamente lista. Tenía el cabello lacio, con las puntas con pequeñas ondas, y el maquillaje perfecto que hacía que sus ojos, de tonalidad azul, se vieran perfectos.

Pusimos la mesa para cenar, y en lo que esperábamos a que Angela llegara, Rose se encargó de maquillarme. Un poco de base, otro poco de rubor, sombras azules, un brillo labial. Rose tenía esa capacidad de acentuar la belleza de las personas sin mucho esfuerzo. Ella usaría un vestido corto negro que resaltaba sus curvas de manera natural y sus hermosos Jimmy Choorojos, que hacían que sus piernas se vieran preciosas. Yo usaría un vestido azul corto, que tenía unas pequeñas pierdas que iban por debajo de mi busto, subía hacia mi hombro y terminaba en la espalda, además unos zapatos Manolo Blahnik negros con boca de pescado.

Poco después de quince minutos que termináramos de alistarnos, el timbre sonó. Era Angela que se veía radiante en ese vestido rosa.

La cena fue perfecta, Angela y Rose se llevaron increíblemente bien. Reímos y charlamos de todo. Para las 22:30, estábamos más que listas para salir.

Al llegar a 60 Thompson, habían unas cuantas personas esperando para entrar; pero en cuanto vieron a Rose, nos hicieron entrar sin filas sin esperas, sin nada. Cuando llegamos al último piso, quedé sorprendida, la azotea era increíble. Había sillones blancos, pequeñas mesas de madera oscura iluminado a la luz de las velas, era increíble.

El ambiente del club era exclusivo; algunas modelos o personas importantes de NY, definitivamente me encantaba esta ciudad y me podía acostumbrar perfectamente a vivir en ella.

La noche transcurría bien, algunos chicos se habían acercado, pero ninguna de las tres nos veíamos realmente interesadas.

—Chicas ya vuelvo, voy al baño—les dije.

Me encaminé hacia el baño, el lugar estaba algo lleno. Cuando cruzaba la última sala para poder llegar, me choqué con alguien. Cuando levanté el rostro para ver quién era, quedé sin aliento, sin palabras. Él aún con el celular en la mano, me regaló la sonrisa torcida más linda del mundo y, por alguna extraña razón, yo le devolví la sonrisa casi de manera automática. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por algunos segundos y la electricidad que sentí en el elevador había vuelto. Él colgó el teléfono y tomó mi mano.

—Hola—. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

—Hola—le respondí con un tono de voz débil.

Volvimos a quedarnos ahí, en silencio. Me encantaba la forma de sus labios y como cada uno de sus rasgos encajaban perfectamente, él me miraba de una manera extraña. Hacía que me sintiera como una niña pequeña y debía admitir que me encantaba ese sentimiento.

Él volvió a acercarse lentamente a mi oído para susurrarme.—Hoy te ves preciosa.—

Volteé para mirarlo y nuestras caras se encontraron a tan solo centímetros y, tras un impulso, fui yo quien me acerqué a él para que nuestros labios se encontraran. Y esa fue la primera vez que sentí como mis labios encajaban perfectamente en los labios de otra persona. Ese beso fue lento, sensual y lleno de un sentimiento difícil de describir.

Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para hacer ese beso más profundo, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se juntaran y, aunque no sabía nada de él ni él nada de mí, no me importaba en ese momento.


	3. The Club

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por **Mirem Sandoval C**, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Gracias a todas las que siguen la historia, gracias por sus reviews, gracias por todo! Espero que este capítulo les guste, yo disfrute muchísimo escribirlo. **

**Agradezco a mi Beta Mirem por todo el esfuerzo que hace al ayudarme, aguantarme y guiarme cuando ando medio perdida, a mi hermanita Andrea y sus maravillosas ideas y palabras que me alientan a más, a Martina y el resto de las betas que me recomiendan siempre… Las quiero.**

…

Era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido, y a nosotros solo nos tocaba disfrutar de eso. Parte de mí sabía que esto estaba increíblemente mal, besar a un extraño sin razón alguna no parecía para nada lógico,¿verdad? Pero esta vez que tuviera lógica no era realmente necesario porque por alguna extraña razón, besar a mi chico de ojos verdes se sentía bien, muy bien.

—Wow. —Lo escuché murmurar.

—Sí…wow… —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

Me gustaba su sonrisa, era tan dulce, tan real y con tan sólo verla me hacia sonreír. El seguía con sus manos alrededor de mi rostro, acarició delicadamente mi mejilla para luego pasar el pulgar por mi labio inferior, me encantaba sentir su piel contra la mía.

—Tienes los ojos máshermosos que hevisto en mi vida —me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente.

Sentí como mi corazón empezaba a acelerarse, como mi sangre se escapaba directo a mis mejillas, él me hacia sonreír sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo, era tan dulce y tierno, que estaba empezando a pensar que élde verdad era un sueño.

—Gracias —le respondí en un susurro.

Él tenía algo que hacía que me sintiera cómoda a su lado, que de algún modo lograra que nada más tuviera importancia. Y después de todo lo que había pasado, no sabíacómo reaccionar hacia estos sentimientos, estaba… asustada_. _

Lamentablemente el tiempo, en este momento, se volvió mi peor enemigo, diciéndome que no estaba sola. Angela y Rose deben estar preguntándose dóndeme he metido. Pero estar con él hacía que no existiera nada, solo él y yo.

No sabía de dónde saqué la fuerza para separarme de él.

—Debo irme.—Tras decirle esto emprendí a paso veloz de regreso a la mesa, pero su siguiente movimiento me sorprendió. Se acercó inmediatamente tomándome del rostro, plantando un delicado beso.

—Nos vemos pronto. —Me aseguró nuevamente.

Yo como un loca enamorada, sonreí y volteé para encontrar mi camino de vuelta con Rose y con Angela. Antes de perderme en la multitud, me di vuelta y él seguía ahí parado, con esa sonrisa que podía hacer que mi corazón de acelerara y se detuviera a la vez, solo esa sonrisa.

Cuando llegué a la mesa, Rose me miró sorprendida. — ¡Bella! ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó preocupada—. Estábamos por ir a buscarte.—

Entonces me percaté que tenía una enorme sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, ¿Cómo un extraño podía causar esto en mí? —Todo está perfecto Rose —le dije, ella me miró extrañada por mi actitud. Rose me conocía mejor que nadie así que estaba segura que ella se había dado cuenta de mi cambio y estaba más que segura que sería cuestionada por eso, pero no ahora.

Todo iba perfectamente bien, pero cada tanto me veía buscándolo entre la multitud. Esperando que apareciera, pero no quería preocuparme solo por eso, hoy no, hoy sería una noche que disfrutaría con las chicas que ahora eran definitivamente importantes para mí.

Rose era un completo éxito entre los hombres del club, pero ella era un tanto exigente en cuanto hombres se refería, yo entendía, Rosalie merecía lo mejor. —Bells, ese chico quiere que bailes con él. —La miré asombrada, mientras ella tenía una sonrisa demasiado grande dibujada en su rostro, a ella le encantaba verme avergonzada.

Cuando giré para ver de quiénse trataba, me decepcioné cuando me di cuenta que no era mi chico de ojos verdes. Era un chico bastante atractivo, alto, moreno, con ojos color miel, con una linda sonrisa. Cuando se dio cuenta que lo miraba se acercó a mi sonriendo. —Hola, me llamo Jacob Black. —Se presentó, mientras extendía la mano para saludarme.

—Soy Bella, mucho gusto —respondí con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gustaría bailar? —. Lo miré apenada, era la peor para rechazar a las personas. Sabía que Rose me mataría si le decía que no pero era una noche para nosotras.

—Lo siento, noche de chicas —le dije mientras apuntaba hacia mi prima y mi amiga, el asintió.

—Entonces un trago. —Suspiré aliviada, había aceptado mi rechazo. Bueno, no del todo, pero un trago no mataría nadie, así que reí.

—Un solo trago —le respondí, poniendo énfasis en que solo sería UN solo trago.

Él me miró triunfante ante mi respuesta, nunca me habían gustado los chicos que creían tener en control ante cada situación. La verdad es que yo había aprendido que lo importante era hacer lo que yo sentía y lo que yo quería, no lo que los demás esperaban.

— ¿Qué quieres tomar? —me preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—uuummm… un _Apple Martini _por favor. —Elasintió y le pidió al _barman _ lo que le había dicho y el pidió un _B__ulleit Neat. _

Jacob era una chico divertido, pero era un tanto engreído, no me gustaban los hombres que creían que solo porque era un niño lindo, siempre tendría miles de chicas a su alrededor, o que todas caerían directo a sus pies, y Jake, como él me había pedido que le dijera, era definitivamente un chico arrogante.

—Jake gracias por todo, pero es hora de que me vaya con mis amigas. —Él tomó mi mano para detenerme cuando intenté levantarme.

—Nos vemos pronto, Bella. —Mi única respuesta fue devolverle una sonrisa.

Tomé mi bolso y fui directo hacia donde estaban mis amigas. Rose y Ángela estaban muy metidas en una conversación a cerca de sus ex.

El último novio de Rose era un patán, Tyler. Era el jugador de la NBA y creía que podía tener el mundo a sus pies y eso incluía a Rose, pero ella no era la novia trofeo de nadie, así que gracias a Dios fue ella quien terminó con él. El último novio de Ángela era aún más idiota, Mike, que se le ocurrió engañarla con una chica que trabajaba en nuestra empresa pero en otro departamento.

Pero yo me ganaba el premio al peor ex. James había sido el idiota más grande del mundo. Luego de 2 años, de una relación más que tormentosa para mí, él había decidido que no sólo me quería a mí sino también a Victoria, quien yo había considerado una amiga hasta ese momento. Pero ese no era mi único mal recuerdo habían muchas cosas más. Me había prometido no hablar, ni pensar en eso, pero la realidad era que esa había sido una experiencia que me había enseñado muchas cosas como que no debo esperar nada de nadie nunca más, y que la confianza era algo que las personas se ganaban, no era algo que se podía tener por que sí.

—Chicas, no hablemos de cosas, ¿sí?—Ambas me miraron con sorpresa porque no me vieron llegar llegar—. ¡Vamos a bailar!—Se dieron cuenta que no había sido una pregunta sino más bien una orden.

Ambas asintieron enérgicamente y se pararon sin ni siquiera intentar discutir. Antes de llegar a la pista de baile Rose y Ángela me emboscaron. —Y,¿qué tal todo con Jacob? —Las miré extrañada, ¿ellas ya lo conocían?

—Y ustedes ¿cómo lo conocen?—. Angela me se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, no lo conocíamos, pero hizo toda una presentación formal para que te presentáramos con él. —Puse los ojos en blanco y confirmé lo que era un hecho, ellas dos juntas me volverían loca.

Sin querer hablar más del tema las tomé de la mano y las llevé a bailar. La estábamos pasando increíble, amaba a estas chicas. Rose tenía unos pasos extremadamente sexys y atrevidos, Angela y yo intentamos seguirle el paso, y creo que funcionaba bastante bien ya que varios chicos se acercaban a nosotras cada momento. Y negarnos, hacía que todo fuera más divertido. Esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me divertía tanto y que me sentía toda una diva.

Después de un momento, escuchéa alguien llamarme. Cuando volteé, mi gran amigo Emmet apareció frente a mí. Se veía realmente guapo con jeans azules, una camisa blanca y par de converses se veía guapo y sensual. A los pocos segundos de nuestro encuentro, estaba ahí abrazándome con fuerza, me hacía sentir como su hermanita, yo reía a carcajadas. Cuando levanté la mirada mi chico de ojos verdes estaba ahí mirándome sorprendido, esto podía ser algo bueno como algo malo, tal vez esto lo animaría a acercarse a mí o definitivamente significaría que no volvería a verlo más.

Cuando por fin pude respirar con normalidad otra vez, miré a Emmett que tenía una adorable sonrisa en el rostro. —Hola Swan. —Reí por su manera de saludarme.

—Hola Cullen. —Cuando volteé, vi que Rose había quedado deslumbrada, entonces recordé mi conversación con Emmett durante nuestra cena.

Llamé a Rose con la mano para que se acercara a nosotros, tomé a Emmett del brazo.—Emmet te presento a mi prima Rose. —Ambos parecían encantados, ella tenía esa mirada que tenía cuando quería algo inmediatamente y él, bueno prácticamente se le caía la baba.

—Mucho gusto, soy Emmett Cullen. —Él tomó la mano de Rose y la besó con delicadeza, un brillo apareció en los ojos de Rose.

—Rosalie Hale, mucho gusto. —Se presentó sin dejar de mirarlo.

Sí, definitivamente ellos se veían increíblemente bien, además se estaban llevando muy bien, tan bien que me hicieron sentir que sobraba en la conversación, así que les había dado su espacio.

Cuando me alejaba para ir a buscar a Angela, di la vuelta y al ver a Rose, me di cuenta que había hecho algo bien y que ahora ella estaba muy feliz. Me sentía orgullosa de hacer sentir bien a alguien que no sólo era mi prima, si no era como una hermana para mí.

Mientras me escabullía entre la gente para llegar a donde estaba Angela, volví a mirar hacia arriba, por si veía a mi chico de ojos verdes, pero lo que vi cuando lo encontré no era lo que esperaba. Estaba abrazado de una chica delgada, y de estatura media, de cabello corto y castaño, tenía un porte grácil y elegante, unas facciones delicadas, ella era de verdad hermosa.

Un pequeño dolor se alojó en mi estómago, ¿era envidia? ¿Por qué?. Sí, él me hacía sentir cosas que para mí eran nuevas, pero yo y él no teníamos nada, tal vez verme abrazada de Emmett lo había hecho malinterpretar las cosas, y esto significaría que no lo volvería a ver más.

Cuando encontré a Angela, estaba hablando con una chica, cuando me vio me llamó con la mano. —Bella, ven te presento a Bree, ella es una antigua compañera de la universidad. —Me sonrió amablemente.

—Mucho gusto Bella, Ángela me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Miré a Angela, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Mucho gusto Bree —le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Las tres nos quedamos conversando, Bree era una arquitecta y conocía a Rose, había trabajado en varios proyectos con ella. Era una chica dulce e inteligente, nacida en Boston, y felizmente enamorada y comprometida con Riley que era abogado e iban casarse en julio justo en medio del verano.

Luego de conversar y tomar en par de copas se despidió, y volvimos a ser sólo yo y Angela.

—Bella, ¿me acompañas al baño?—Asentí como respuesta y nos escabullimos en medio de la gente.

Cuando entramos, el baño estaba extremadamente lleno así que tomé a Angela del brazo —Estaré afuera ¿está bien? —Ella asintió.

Mientras la esperaba, fui a sentarme en uno de los enormes sillones negros que había cerca, necesitaba descansar. Cuando levanté la vista, la chica con la que había visto a mi chico de ojos verdes estaba ahí.

—Sí, definitivamente ya no lo aguanto —decía en un tono algo exagerado—. Ya me cansé de él, estoy aburrida, es un idiota. —Se quejaba—. Creo que lo mejor es que termine con él —dijo ya algo más tranquila.

Ellos tenían algo, y ella… ¿iba a dejarlo?, o ¿ella iba a dejar a su novio por él? Una ola de rabia me invadió, no quería que ella estuviera con él, y tampoco podía concebir la idea de que ella le rompiera el corazón, de cualquier manera ella era una tremenda idiota.

Cuando por fin terminó de quejarse y colgó el teléfono, me miró y me sonrió, no teníapor qué odiarla, pero en ese mismo momento lo hacía, la detestaba.  
Mi estomago, mi corazón y mi cabeza inmediatamente se sintieron extraños, tenía la incontrolable necesidad de proteger a mi chico de ojos verdes. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban, mientras la hermosa muchacha de cabello castaño caminaba hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

Suspiré y rápidamente salí de la habitación, llegué donde estaba Rosalie que aún seguía hablando animadamente con Emmet. Me senté furiosa sin comprender exactamente qué era lo pasaba, así que agarré el primer vaso lleno que encontré y tomé todo su contenido, la garganta me ardió, pero alivió un poco mi enorme rabia.

…

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, el siguiente ya esta listo y en manos de mi increíble Beta, dejen sus reviews, toda idea, critica y todo es mas que bienvenida. Las quiero!**

**Jezz**


	4. A little surprise

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por **Mirem Sandoval C**, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**A todas las que leen mi fic, bueno ****¡****MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS! A todas las que dejan sus reviews y sus comentarios son simplemente increíbles, y a todas las que no lo hacen también, gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leerme. **

**A mi Beta Mirem por siempre ayudarme, aconsejarme y apoyarme te adoro nena. A Andrea mi hermanita que alimenta mis locuras y me ayuda siempre te quiero, las Betas de facebook que me ayudan recomendando mi historia Miry, Martina, Sharon, Sachita, gracias por apoyar mi historia… **

**¡****Disfruten el capitulo! **

…

Capítulo 4.

El dolor de cabeza y la excesiva sed que sentía era una señal de que anoche había bebido demasiado. Odiaba sentirme así, por eso nunca bebía tanto a excepción de las pocas y contadas ocasiones en las que estaba extremadamente enojada y anoche había sido una de esas ocasiones. Recordar a la chica de cabello castaño, me hacía sentir unos desagradables retorcijones en el estómago. Ella podía saber quién era, podía hablar con él, estos sentimientos no estaban para nada bien entonces mientras me regañaba a mi mismas me di cuenta que mi chico de ojos verdes me estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando llegué, casi arrastrándome, a la cocina me encontré con el desayuno ya preparado, un café, hotcakes, un jugo de naranja y unas pastillas de Ibuprofeno cortesía de Rosalie, junto con una nota que ella me había dejado: "_Espero que esto te ayude con el dolor de cabeza, nos vemos a medio día. Pasaré a recogerte para ir a almorzar. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar"_. Esto me sonaba a que me iba a regañar o al menos iba a hacer hasta lo imposible para saber el porqué de mi extraña actitud. Aun así sonreí al ver la nota, amaba que se preocupara tanto por mí, aunque esta vez no era necesario.

Lo primero que tomé fue el jugo de naranja con las pastillas, luego con más calma me senté para servirme el café y comer algo y los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a invadirme. El beso con el chico de los ojos verdes, que era lo que más podía recordar, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada sentimiento. Una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse involuntariamente en mi rostro y estaba segura que me veía tonta, pero luego me golpeó la imagen de la chica de cabello castaño y la sonrisa se convirtió en una línea, la sensación de rabia había regresado.

Por el momento debía dejar todos mis recuerdos de lado, así que decidí relajarme un poco. Después de un largo baño me sentía muchísimo mejor, aprovechando el calor de la primavera y la ocasión de salir a almorzar con mi Rosalie, estrené un vestido blanco que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas que mi mamá me había regalado en mi último cumpleaños, junto con unas sandalias celestes que había comprado el fin de semana en el que Rose había decidido llevarme de compras.

Mientras terminaba de acomodar las ondas de mi cabello y aplicaba un poco de brillo a mis labios, mi celular empezó a sonar.— ¡Bella! —Rose sonaba bastante entusiasmada.

—Hola Rose, ya estoy lista y esperándote —le respondí.

—Bueno, en 5 minutos llego. —Sentí su emoción a través del teléfono, por lo menos una de las dos había tenido buena noche.

Cerré la puerta del departamento y me dirigí directo al ascensor. Mientras esperaba, el recuerdo del chico de ojos verdes volvió directo a mi mente, pensar que la primera vez que lo vi había sido justo saliendo del ascensor. El recuerdo de su mirada me hizo estremecer, no sabía exactamente por quéme sentía así cuando se trataba de él, pero un suspiro salió desde el fondo de mi pecho, me puse a pensar y tal vez lo mejor sería olvidarlo. El timbre del ascensor sonó, haciendo que dejara mis pensamientos de lado, pocos segundos después estaba en la puerta de nuestro edificio y Rosalie ya estaba esperándome.

— ¿Cómo está tu cabeza? —me preguntó con un pequeño tono de burla.

—Bastante bien, gracias a ti —le respondí sonriéndole.

Ella me miró, entonces supe que la hora de mi interrogatorio ya había llegado. —Y Rose… ¿qué comeremos hoy? —Ella sonrió, creo que mi táctica de distracción me serviría por lo menos unos minutos más.

—Hoy iremos al Four Season, ¿te parece bien? —Simplemente asentí como respuesta. Rose tenia gustos algo caros, pero podía permitírselos, trabajaba mucho así que se lo merecía.

—Por cierto ayer conocí a la hermana de Emmett, quien me cayó muy bien y la invité a venir. —La miré algo sorprendida, ¿_la hermana de Emmett estaba anoche ahí?, y ¿por quéyo no la conocí? _—. No te molesta ¿verdad? —

Negué con la cabeza, de hecho me daba un poco de emoción poder conocer a la hermosa hija de los Cullen. — ¡Claro que no! —le respondí, un poco mas emocionada

Durante el camino al restaurante, Rose me contó con detalle como había sido su noche con Emmett. Ella se veía bastante feliz y era todo lo que yo necesitaba saber, aunque era mejor no adelantarnos, ya que había aprendido por experiencia propia a no esperar siempre _un final feliz_.

Rose tenía reservada una mesa para tres personas, el restaurante era simplemente hermoso, era como un pequeño jardín, tenía un toque elegante y sofisticado, solo ella podría elegir un lugar así. Cuando Rose dio su nombre para que verificaran la reserva, el mesero nos llevó a nuestra mesa. —Señoritas, ¿qué desean beber? —preguntó con cortesía.

—Tres copas de _Alban Estate Roussanne 2006_, por favor. —Rosalie también tenía un gusto excelente para el vino. El mesero asintió y se disculpó educadamente para luego retirarse.

Una vez que estábamos solas, Rosalie esbozó una enorme sonrisa. —Antes de que llegue Alice, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Yo suspiréprofundamente. — ¿De qué quieres hablar Rose?

—Te conozco mejor que nadie —me dijo en tono de reproche—. Así que quiero saber,¿cuál fue la razón por la cual anoche bebiste tanto? —Su ceño empezó a fruncirse y eso solo indicaba una cosa, ella estaba empezando a enojarse.

No sabía si decirle la verdad, era la mejor idea, tal vez me mataría por no haberle contado nada, o tal vez… no, todo estaría bien con ella, así que la mejor opción era decirle la verdad. Cuando por fin estaba dispuesta y me sentía lo suficientemente valiente para decirle toda la verdad, vi a Rose sonreír mientrasmiraba a alguien que estaba justo detrás de mí, así que seguramente era _Alice_ la hermana de Emmett.

Cuando volteé para ver quién era, quedé sorprendida. Sentí como mi mandíbula caía casi hasta llegar al suelo y un enorme nudo de enojo de alojaba en el centro de mi estómago, la chica de cabello castaño era la hermana de Emmett. No esto no podía ser peor, no podía tener tan mala suerte, en ese momento no sabía si debía sonreír o saludarla, simplemente no sabía qué debía hacer.

Rosalie se levantó para recibirla con un abrazo. —Bella te presento a Alice, Alice ella es Bella, mi prima. —Alice se acercó y me saludó con un beso, yo lo único que hice fue imitar sus acciones e intentar parecer un tanto amable.

Un enorme vacío de extendía dentro de mí, no sabía por qué tenía que reaccionar así, pero el recuerdo de ella junto a mi chico de ojos verdes y la conversación que pude oír mientras esperaba a Angela fuera del baño, hicieron que la rabia se hiciera mas intensa.

Intenté mostrar una sonrisa, pero estaba segura que no se veía del todo real. El nudo que tenía en el estómago se hacía cada vez más grande e incómodo. Ella se sentó justo en medio de nosotras, tenía una enorme y perfecta sonrisa. Ella no me agradaba, ese era un hecho, no estaba segura de que ese sentimiento era por las razones correctas, pero por el momento eso no iba a cambiar, yo la quería lejos de mi vida y de la vida de mi chico de ojos verdes.

Rose parecía tener bastante cosas en común con ella, y yo intentaba parecer indiferente, no quería mostrar ni simpatía, ni antipatía, esta salida no estaba saliendo para nada como lo había imaginado, ni conocer a la hija de los Cullen no estaba siendo como yo habría querido. Alice tenía cierta fascinación por la moda, había estudiado en Milán y hace menos de seis meses que estaba de vuelta en NY, ¿_ella lo conocía desde antes o después de que volviera a NY? _¡Ok! necesitaba sacarme a ellos dos y su posible relación de la cabeza, caso contrario iba a terminar queriendo matarla por saber algo o mejor aún, iba a terminar loca ya que nada de esto tenía sentido.

—Alice,¿tienes novio? —Cuando escuché a Rosalie preguntar eso, la miréfijamente, definitivamente eso algo que yo quería saber.

—Algo así, esuna situación algo complicada —dijo con algo de decepción—.Él no es para nada lo que yo imaginaba. — ¿Cómo diablos podía decir eso? Mi chico de ojos verdes era todo lo que cualquiera esperaba.

—Y qué esperabas, ¿un caballero sobre un corcel blanco? —dije con ironía. Tapé mi boca con ambas manos, _diablos,_ otra vez había pensando en voz alta. Y ni siquiera estaba segura que estuviera hablando de él.

Ambas me miraron sorprendidas pero Rose estaba enojada, me iba a matar, estaba segura. —Lo siento —dije apenada—. Solo que aprendí que no es bueno esperar nada de nadie, ni de ninguna situación. —Intenté arreglar lo que había salido de mi boca hace tan solo unos segundos.

— ¿Malas experiencias amorosas? —me preguntó Alice con interés, asentí como respuesta ya que ella con la última persona con la que quería compartir mi vida y mis problemas.

Miré a Rose que aún se veía molesta y estaba más segura que nunca, que si antes tenía dudas acerca de que algo andaba mal conmigo, ahora estaba absolutamente segura.—Lo siento —dije en silencio, ella entendió y asintió. Pero esto no quedaría así, si antes me había salvado de ser bombardeada por las preguntas de Rose acerca de mi extraña actitud, ahora ella estaba contando los segundos para quedar a solas conmigo y tener una conversación realmente seria.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué las cosas no son como tú imaginabas? —preguntó Rose intentando volver al tema anterior.

—Bueno, él es increíblemente guapo, pero también es increíblemente idiota y aburrido —respondió Alice, mientras una mueca de desagrado cruzaba por el rostro—. Digamos que tengo la mala suerte de atraer idiotas—dijo con cierto sarcasmo.

—Bueno, no te sientas mal, al parecer las tres tenemos la mala suerte de atraer idiotas, ¿verdad Bells? —La miré sorprendida, por un minuto pensé que se refería a él, pero luego recordé que no sabía de su existencia, entonces supe de quien hablaba, _James._

—Sí, algunas veces todas tenemos ese poder de atracción, pero solo a idiotas—dije con poco entusiasmo.

Recordar a James y lo idiota que fue conmigo, no ayudaba mucho. Había cosas que aún recordaba con demasiada claridad. Lo celoso y posesivo que era, las veces que me lastimó y luego con lágrimas en los ojos y su _'Nunca más' _lo resolvía todo y, yo era la tonta que le creía cada palabra, pero luego de que lo vi en la cama con Victoria, todo había acabado para mí. Hace tanto que no sacaba esos recuerdos del cajón donde lo había dejado. Cuando me di cuenta tenía una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla, así que la limpié con disimulo e hice de cuenta que nada había pasado, pero lamentablemente esos terribles recuerdos habían vuelto.

El resto del almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo, pero aún había algo que no me gustaba a cerca de Alice, pero creo que parte de mi sabía que era lo que estaba mal. Intenté ignorarlo, al fin y al cabo esto iba a ayudar a Rosalie a tener una mejor relación con la hermana de Emmett y, si eso iba a lograr que ella estuviera feliz yo debía hacer todo lo posible para que ella estuviera bien.

—Chicas que les parece si ahora vamos a mi departamento. —Alice nos había mencionado que vivía en Soho, y esperaba que eso convenciera a Rose y así yo tendría más tiempo.

—Lo siento Alice, pero aún tengo trabajo que terminar. —Se disculpó Rosalie—. Pero la siguiente semana tendremos noche de chicas, ¿verdad Bells?—Yo simplemente asentí con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

Después de que ellas tuvieran una rápida conversación, nos separamos. Rosalie y yo caminamos en silencio durante el camino a su auto.— ¡Ok! Necesito que me digas qué te sucede. —Rose sonaba algo exaltada.

—Rose, está todo bien, solo…—No sabíacómo contarle todo lo que había sucedido, yo estaba confundida, y estaba segura de que ella se iba a sentir bastante decepcionada por que no había confiado en ella antes.

—Tú… qué… —me dijo con paciencia, ella sabía que no era fácil hacerme hablar.

—Yo… conocí a alguien—respondí casi en un susurro.

Vi como una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.—Y… ¿Por quéno me lo dijiste antes?—Sonaba bastante emocionada.

—Porque tenía miedo, además estoy confundida…—La verdad no sabía que más decirle, además esa era la verdad, estaba confundida.

Ella me miró con ternura.—Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?—Simplemente asentí como respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?—La miré, sabía que se iba a poner histérica y que iba a empezar todo un plan maestro pero ya no iba a mentirle.

—Bueno, ya lo besé. —Ella chilló con fuerza exaltándome—. Pero no sé nada de él, no sé cómo se llama, ni a qué se dedica. —Ella volvió a gritar aún más emocionada.

—¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? ¿Cuándo lo besaste?—Sí, definitivamente estaba emocionada.

—No te dije nada, porque no hay mucho que decir y porque de verdad no sé nada de él, y ¡eso me frustra! —Tomé una bocanada de aire—. Y lo besé anoche. —El recuerdo del beso me hizo sonreír.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.—Si tú estas feliz yo soy feliz. —Se oía realmente emocionada por mi—. Pero ¡debemos averiguar quién es!—me dijo en un tono un tanto conspirador.

Puse los ojos en blanco, amaba a Rose de verdad la quería, ella sabía por todo lo que había pasado y ahora lo único que ella quería, era que fuera feliz. Durante el camino a casa me preguntó cada detalle acerca de mi chico de ojos verdes. Le conté todo, bueno casi todo, obvié el hecho de que creía que Alice y él tenían algo que ver, pero por el momento creía que esa era la mejor decisión.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, me hizo algunas preguntas más, empezaba a pensar que armaba algún tipo de perfil o algo así. Sabía que Rose quería ayudarme, pero yo prefería que las cosas se dieran por sí mismas, había aprendido a nos forzar las cosas, si él y yo estábamos destinados a volver a vernos, simplemente sucedería.

Gracias a Dios Rose había olvidado el asunto de Alice, de hecho no lo había mencionado en todo el día y eso era bueno al menos para mí, así que para dar el tema por terminado para mí.

Rose había salido a comprar algunas cosas así que había decidido, que para poder disfrutar una noche solo para nosotras dos, debía cocinar pasta con camarones el favorito de Rose y preparé su película favorita _"The Notebook"_. Así que cuando por fin llegó, empezó a saltar y aplaudir como niña chiquita amaba las sorpresas especialmente cuando estas incluían su comida favorita y una película.— ¡Bella! Eres la mejor. —Reí en respuesta.

—Eso ya lo sabía—respondí burlándome, ella me sacó la lengua. Momentos como este, me recordaba cuando éramos pequeñas, donde peleábamos de todo y de nada, pero aún así amábamos pasar tiempo juntas.

Una vez servida la cena, tomamos nuestros platos y fuimos a sentarnos al piso de la sala, empezamos a comer y hablar de todo, nuestros recuerdos, nuestros sueños y lo que aún queríamos hacer juntas. Tomé una bocanada de aire y me di cuenta de que esto era lo que necesitaba, pasar algo de tiempo con mi prima, mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

Habíamos disfrutado de nuestra noche y bueno como siempre la película terminaba en un mar de lágrimas, creo que de algún modo ambas esperábamos tener un amor así, un amor donde el _vivieron felices para siempre,_ no sean solo palabras.

Esa noche había soñado con ese lugar oscuro que según yo ya estaba en el olvido. Unas manos me tomaban con fuerza de los brazos, podía sentir el dolor, yo sólo intentaba zafarme pero no podía. La voz de James que me susurraba al oído, "_nunca nadie podrá quererte como yo te quiero a ti, porque tú no vales nada", _esas mismas palabras que había escuchado miles de veces. Luché hasta quedarme sin fuerzas y me quedé ahí sola en la oscuridad.

Desperté exaltada y asustada, vi mi reloj que marcaban las 9:30am, me quedé echada durante algunos minutos más, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ya había olvidado como se sentía tener estas pesadillas y ahora sabía porque me había costado tanto olvidarlas.

Cuando me levanté, fui directo al baño necesitaba tomar un baño y olvidar mi mal sueño. Cuando terminé, Rose ya se había levantado.—Buenos días Bells, ¿cómo dormiste?— Negué con la cabeza, entonces ella suspiró.

— ¿Necesitas un café?—Le sonreí, ella sabía cómo lidiar con mis pesadillas, así que era comprensiva conmigo.

—No, por ahora no quiero café, tomaré un poco de jugo, gracias. —Y una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres nada más?—me preguntó poco convencida.

—Segurísima—respondí algo más animada—. Iré de Compras,¿quieres venir conmigo?

Rose hizo un puchero. —Debo terminar un proyecto, lo siento Bella.—le sonreí.

—No te preocupes de todos modos no tardaré —le respondí, aunque debía reconocer que me sentía decepcionada, pero tal vez era mejor necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí.

Había decidido que hoy me vestiría cómodamente, así que saqué unos jeans algo desgastados que tenía con una blusa blanca con cuello en V y mis converse negras. Sequé mi cabello, tomé un poco de crema de peinar para poder controlar un poco mis rizos, un poco de delineador, mascara de pestañas, brillo labial y quedé perfecta.

—Rose, ¿necesitas algo?—le dije mientras tomaba mis llaves y me colgaba mi bolso.

— ¡Wow! ¡Bella, te ves hermosa!—me dijo casi gritando.

—Gracias Rose—le respondí, casi en un susurro ya que estaba algo avergonzada.

—Y no necesito nada, de verdad te ves bella—me respondió mientras me guiñaba el ojo.

—Gracias otra vez, no tardaré—le respondí, mientras abría la puerta y le mandaba un beso de despedida.

Había podido comprar todo lo que necesitaba. Al salir de la tienda vi que justo en frente había un Starbucks y ahora si me moría por un café. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vi que mi chico de ojos verdes salía con una bolsa en las manos; se veía hermoso, llevaba unos jeans oscuros, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta de cuero, junto con unos lentes oscuros e iba justo hacia una motocicleta negra. Sentí como mi mandíbula se descolocaba, se veía extremadamente sexy.

Cuando recobré el sentido ante semejante shock visual, seguí mi camino, entréal café e hice mi orden un _Frappucino de Vainilla y _esperé unos minutos hasta que recibí mi café. Cuando salía resignada a ya no verlo, me sorprendí cuando lo encontré apoyado en la gran moto negra con los brazos cruzados. Una sonrisa empezó a extenderse por mi rostro, y creo que él también había notado mi sonrisa ya que también empezó a sonreír. Empecé a caminar, sí, debía hacer de cuenta que su presencia no me afectaba… tanto.

Unos pasos más adelante él empezó a seguirme hasta que se puso delante de mí e hizo que yo me detuviera. Tenía una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.—Hola. —Me saludo casi en un susurro.

Le devolví la sonrisa, por alguna razón sonreír estando con él era inevitable.—Hola—le respondí.

— ¿Tienes algún plan para hoy?—me preguntó, y se veía realmente interesado por saber qué tenía que hacer hoy.

Mi sangre empezó a subir a mis mejillas. —Mmm… depende—le respondí con más confianza.

— ¿Depende, de qué?—me preguntó con más curiosidad.

—Depende de por qué preguntas. —Mi respuesta lo tomó desprevenido, entonces esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba volvió a aparecer.

—Quería saber si querías dar una vuelta conmigo—me dijo apuntando hacia la moto, eso realmente me sorprendió.

Irme con alguien a quien no conocía, pero que ya había besado, no parecía lo más sentado del mundo, pero con él era así, podía asumir el riesgo.

Después de unos segundos asentí.—Claro,por qué no. —Él me sonrió, tomó mi mano para llevarme directo hacia la moto… esta sería una tarde interesante.

…

**Bella y su cabeza siempre creando historias… y bueno si se dieron cuenta Alice termino afectada. **

**Y que dicen de una pequeña aventura con Edward en su moto… ¿Cuantas se animarían? **

**¡Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus reviews… las quiero mucho**

**Jezz**


	5. Freedom

Disclaimer

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría._

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval C, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**A todas mis bellas lectoras… GRACIAS por tomarse su tiempo y leer el fic de verdad se los agradezco, son todas increíbles. **

**A mis lectoras fantasmas, a todas las que dejan sus reviews y también a las que no… estas historia no seria nada sin todas ustedes. Las quiero**

**A mi Beta Mirem Gracias nena por tomarte tu tiempo y ayudarme estoy segura de que muchas veces tienes ganas de matarme! Aun asi Gracias nena. A mi pequeña hermanita Andrea gracias por todo sis… y como siempre te digo! Eres única te adoro!**

Betas de facebook que me ayudan recomendando mi historia Miry, Martina, Sharon, Sachita, gracias por apoyar mi historia…

…

Sentí cómo la adrenalina se apoderaba de mí. Sí, tal vez esto no era lo correcto, pero no veía mal por qué no hacer algo diferente alguna vez y arriesgarme, pero mi conciencia no estaba del todo de acuerdo conmigo. Seguíamos caminando y a unos pasos de la moto, paré en seco, hice que soltara mi mano.

— ¿Está todo bien?—me preguntó, mientras me miraba algo confundido.

—No puedo hacer esto —le respondí, parecía firme con mi decisión.

— ¿Por qué? —Estaba realmente sorprendido ante mi cambio de opinión tan drástico.

—No sé nada de ti —le dije—. No puedo confiar en ti, solo porque sí. —Mi respuesta lo había tomado desprevenido—. Lo siento.

Él entrecerró los ojos. —Mmm… —murmuró—. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí? —me preguntó, parecía que no iba a darse por vencido.

Me puse a pensar durante unos segundos. —Qué tal si empezamos con tu nombre —le respondí, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro.

—Soy Edward —me respondió sin dudarlo, ni dejarme preguntar algo más más—. Y ahora. —Y ahora que lo pienso, yo no puedo llevar a una extraña en mi moto —me dijo mientras mi sonrisa favorita se dibujaba en su rostro.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, bueno Bella —le respondí. Sí, me sentía un poco tonta con esto de la presentación improvisada, pero valía la pena si eso significaba que iba a verlo sonreír y mejor aún, saber que de algún modo yo era la causa de su sonrisa.

Tomó mi mano con delicadeza y suavemente se la llevó hacia su boca. —Mucho gusto Bella —me dijo en un susurro.

Toda mi sangre se fue directamente a mis mejillas, mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, y sentí que medio millón de sentimientos se desataban dentro de mí.

Me miró durante unos segundos, volvió a regalarme una hermosa sonrisa y mientras aún tenía mi mano en la suya me preguntó. —Ahora que nos conocemos, ¿podemos ir a dar un paseo?

Tomé una bocanada de aire y asentí, al fin y al cabo el ya no era un extraño o ¿sí? Sé subió a la moto y sí, se veía increíblemente sexy. Extendió su mano para ayudarme a subir, una vez que estaba acomodada, me miró de reojo. — ¿Estas cómoda? —me preguntó.

—Sí, gracias —le respondí bastante emocionada y, la verdad, algo asustada también. Yo no era una chica de motos, ese era un hecho, nunca me había subido a una y hacerlo con mi chico de ojos verdes no estaba mal para una primera vez.

—Agárrate bien —me advirtió, en un tono bastante divertido.

— ¿Qué? —le dije sorprendida.

—Que te agarres —me dijo mientras tomaba mis brazos y los ponía alrededor de su cintura—. De aquí. —He hizo que mis manos se juntaran y las suyas estuvieran justo en medio de las mías.

—Está bien —le dije juntándome más a él.

—No te sueltes —me advirtió.

—No lo hare —le respondí. Y por alguna extraña razón sentía que estábamos hablando de algo más.

Cuando encendió la moto, me exalté y él rió mientras movía cabeza, y yo me agarraba con más fuerza de él. Esperó que algunos autos mas pasaran, para que él pudiera internarse en el terrible trafico de Nueva York, pero era como si no hubieran mas autos en la calle, él zigzagueaba muy bien entre los autos y casi no parábamos más que en algunos semáforos. Para mí, hubiera sido mejor si no parara más, ya que después de un momento empecé a entrar en confianza y a soltarme un poco más y sentir un poco de libertad que hace tanto no sentía. De hecho era como si fuera la primera vez que me sentía libre, me encantaba.

Cada tanto, él me veía de reojo y podía jurar que cada vez lo atrapaba mirándome. Sonreía al verme tan emocionada, como una niña pequeña que visitaba por primera vez Disney y era agradable sentirme tan cómoda con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. Era bueno sentirme libre y no tener que darle una explicación a nadie de lo que hacía o decidía.

Cuando me di cuenta, cruzábamos el puente Brooklyn, lo extraño era que había pasado por aquí varias de veces pero en realidad nunca me había dado cuenta de lo increíble que era, una vista única. De repente Edward había decidido elevar un poco la velocidad de la moto e instantáneamente yo me agarré aun más fuerte de él, apoyé mi cara en su espalda y podía sentir su respiración, era algo bastante relajante.

Algunos minutos más tarde, él paró, sostuvo mis manos con delicadeza. —Ya llegamos — me dijo mirándome sobre su hombro.

Cuando levanté la mirada, estábamos frente a un gigantesco parque era bellísimo. — ¿Dónde estamos? —le pregunté realmente interesada.

—Es un lugar que pensé que debías ver —me dijo—. Estamos en Prospect Park.

—Wow… —murmuré—. Es realmente hermoso —le dije.

—Lo sé —me respondió, mientras bajaba de la moto, se puso frente a mí y me miraba fijamente—. Es realmente hermoso. —Volvió a decir, y de nuevo tenía ese presentimiento de que hablábamos de otra cosa.

Le devolví la sonrisa, y sentía como me volvía a sonrojar y esa se me estaba volviendo una extraña mala costumbre cuando estaba cerca de él. Como él ya había bajado de la moto, tomó mi mano para ahora ayudarme a bajar a mí, él tenía una mirada bastante dulce y sincera. Me gustaba y mucho.

— ¿Por dónde quieres empezar? —me preguntó.

—Mmm… ¿por el principio? —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Él movió la cabeza y empezó a reír. —Me parece muy buena idea —respondió, y yo empecé a reír junto a él.

—Me gusta el sonido de tu risa —me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi rostro. Ese momento sentí como si hubiera cien millones de mariposas en mi interior. Me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza, eso me había dejando sin palabras, me había tomado completamente desprevenida. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, de hecho pensaba que tenía una risa bastante tonta.

—Gracias. —Salió de mi boca en un susurro, de verdad no sabía que decirle.

Sin decir más tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar. El parque era hermoso, se notaba que la primavera ya había llegado, lo arboles tenían pintado un verde intenso en sus hojas y las flores tenían diferentes y brillantes colores, pero eso no era lo que más me llamaba la atención, sino la extraña sensación que sentía en la mano que él agarraba.

Tras juntar un poco de valentía abrí la boca. — ¿A qué te dedicas? —le pregunté, no me molestaba caminar en silencio a su lado, pero me moría por saber todo a cerca de él.

—Soy fotógrafo y a veces diseñador —me respondió.

Lo mire extrañada — ¿A veces? —le dije riendo.

—Sí, a veces —me dijo—. Mi pasión es la fotografía, pero digamos que tengo un don para el diseño. —Entonces Edward, o como a mí me gustaba decirle mi chico de ojos verdes, tenía muchos talentos.

—Siempre me ha gustado la fotografía, pero yo soy pésima para eso —le dije, era verdad, me gustaba pero no tenía un buen ojo para la fotografía.

—Nadie es pésimo para nada —me contestó con una sonrisa.

—Puedo probarte lo contrario —le dije.

—Mmm… ¿me estás retando Bella?—me preguntó.

—Digamos que sí —le dije con confianza.

—Bueno es un reto —me dijo—. Ya veremos cómo solucionarlo. —Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Aún tomados de la mano y con la extraña sensación de su tacto, caminamos mientas me contaba un poco de su vida. Sus fotos, sus viajes y a lo que yo llamaba sus locuras. —Deberías hacerlo alguna vez —me dijo.

— ¿Estás loco? Moriría de un ataque. —Saltar en paracaídas no era lo primero en mi lista.

—No morirás, créeme —me dijo.

—Lo sé, no lo haré porque tampoco lo intentaré —le dije sonriendo.

—Veras que si lo harás. —Me aseguró.

Él era extremadamente divertido, soñador y le encantaba disfrutar la vida y yo, no. Estar con él me hacia bien pero tenía miedo, ya me habían lastimado una vez y no quería volver a sentirme así otra vez ya no quería volver a ese lugar oscuro. Sentía que me estaba arriesgando demasiado con él, pero se sentía demasiado bien para ser verdad.

Mientras caminábamos y hablábamos de todo un poco, mi celular sonó. — ¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? —Era Rosalie, sonaba algo asustada e histérica.

— ¡Rose! Sí, estoy bien. —Miré mi reloj, _diablos _eran las 3 de la tarde y no la había llamado.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás? —me preguntó algo histérica.

—Estoy en Prospect Park y no estoy sola —le dije intentando calmarla.

Entonces lo inevitable pasó, un grito sonó al otro lado del teléfono. — ¡¿Cómo, cuándo, dónde?! —Me bombardeó de preguntas.

—Rose no puedo hablar ahora —le dije riendo—. Hablamos en la noche ¿sí?

— ¡Sí! ¡Hoy en la noche! —me contestó, para luego colgar. La pobre estaba al borde de una crisis nerviosa.

— ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

—Sí, bueno, ¡no! Mi prima estaba preocupada por mí —le respondí—. No sueló desaparecer tanto tiempo y sin ninguna explicación. Ya sabes. La regla de "no hables, ni subas a autos con extraños" —le dije.

Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Bueno teóricamente, no soy un extraño y hoy vinimos en moto.

Le devolví la sonrisa. —Bueno… creo que tienes razón —le respondí.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande. —Tu prima sobrevivirá, ¿verdad?

—Sí, sobrevivirá —le dije.

Cuando me di cuenta, en ningún momento él había soltado mi mano, lo que se sentía realmente bien. Esto era extraño, como si él ahora fuera parte de mí, o como siempre lo hubiera sido y no sé cómo eso se podía sentir tan bien cuando prácticamente recién lo estaba conociendo. Ya lo había besado, ya me había escapado con él, ¿qué más podría pasar?

—Ven, hay algo que quiero que hagamos ahora que estamos acá —me dijo sujetando mi mano con más fuerza.

— ¿Prometes que no moriré? —le pregunté algo emocionada, él siempre me sorprendía.

—Prometo que no morirás —me dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

Aceleramos el paso hasta que llegamos a un lago inmenso, en medio del parque y a un costado había algo así como una casa, era hermoso. En el lago había mucha gente manejando botes de pedal, era algo increíble para ver.

—Wow… esto es ¡INCREIBLE! —le dije, estaba realmente sorprendida—. ¿Dónde diablos estamos y por qué no había venido antes acá?—Estaba fascinada.

—Es _Boathouse _—me explicó—.Y bueno, pensé que sería divertido manejar un bote a pedales —me dijo. No podía negárselo tenía una expresión tan dulce que accedí sin dar pelea, además parecía bastante divertido.

Fuimos directo a un pequeño puesto, donde había un anciano. — ¿Un bote para la hermosa pareja? —nos preguntó aquel señor.

Sentí como me sonrojaba. —Sí, por favor —respondió Edward.

Lo miré sorprendida y él me dio esa sonrisa que me hacía suspirar. Así que tan solo moví la cabeza el me iba a volver loca.

—Ese es su bote —nos dijo el anciano señalando unos de los botes que estaba cerca la orilla.

—Gracias —le respondí, y ambos fuimos directo hacia estaba nuestro bote.

Él se subió primero, para luego ayudarme a mí. Una vez que estábamos perfectamente acomodados, empezamos a pedalear. Era bastante divertido y siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme reír, era increíble porque él no era una de esas personas que pretendía ser otra persona para agradarles a los demás y era algo que no veía hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué harás el siguiente fin de semana? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, el viernes después del trabajo, me iré a San Diego —le dije—. El cumpleaños de mi abuela —le expliqué. No estaba muy emocionada por que eso implicaría volver a ver a mi pasado—. Y tú, ¿tienes algún plan? —le pregunté, de verdad quería saber que iba a hacer.

—Eehh… no —me dijo—. Aunque, creo que tengo algo familiar —me respondió con una sonrisa. Bueno al menos solo estaría con su familia y no con _ella_, la chica de cabello castaño. ¡No! No debía recordarla ahora, debía devolverla en el rincón de mi mente donde la había puesto ayer.

— ¿Por qué no te quedaste en San Diego? —me preguntó—. Sé que las agencias de publicidad allá son increíbles.

No quería hablar de las razones por las cuales había dejando San Diego. Me gustaría decir que es porque había recibido mejores ofertas en NY o algo así, pero la verdad era que quería escapar de las cosas que me habían hecho tanto daño, quería escapar de quien era y empezar de nuevo.

—Bueno, me gusta más NY, además a veces el cambio es bueno —le dije con una pequeña sonrisita. Sí me encantaba NY, obviamente necesitaba un cambio y por ahora estaba más que segura que había tomado una gran decisión.

Creo que él se dio cuenta de mi ligero cambio de humor por lo que no hablamos más de eso, e hicimos un drástico cambio de tema.

—Bella, por más que me encante pasar tiempo contigo en este bote, aunque sea el único que esta pedaleando aquí, muero de hambre —me dijo riendo—. Así que, ¿te parece si vamos a comer algo?

— ¡Hey! No eres el único pedaleando. —Le saqué la lengua—. Pero, como te gusta hacer de cuenta que sí, tú vas a pedalear sólo hasta la orilla —le respondí sonriendo.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa y empezó a pedalear. Sentí como si el día hubiera sido un sueño, no podía haber sido mejor. Mientras reía con sus ocurrencias, recordaba lo que mi mamá me había dicho tantas veces "_la mejor señal de que un hombre es para ti es cuando te hace sonreír sin hacer el menor esfuerzo, entonces sabrás que siempre, hasta en los peores momentos él sabrá cómo sacarte una sonrisa y hacerte feliz." _Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, sabía que tal vez pensar en eso era demasiado pronto. No sabía qué pasaría después de hoy, no quería adelantarme a ningún hecho, no quería esperar nada de esta situación, pero con el eso se hacía inevitable.

Una vez que llegamos a la orilla, me ayudó a bajar del bote y otra vez tomados de la mano, fuimos a la pequeña casa. Había un mesero quien nos sonrió cuando nos vio acercándonos a él. — ¿Mesa para dos? —nos preguntó cortésmente.

—Si, por favor —respondió Edward.

El mesero nos guío a una pequeña mesa cerca a la orilla del lago. Tenía una vista espectacular, yo seguía pensando que estaba en una especie de sueño, cada detalle, cada instante se hace más increíble con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Algo de tomar? —me preguntó el mesero educadamente, mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

—Mmm… un té helado por favor.

Me sonrió y luego le preguntó lo mismo a Edward, soló que él ordenó una coca cola. Una vez que terminamos de ordenar, miré a Edward que me observaba de una manera extraña.

—Es una vista verdaderamente hermosa —le dije—. Gracias por traerme.

—Sí hay una vista preciosa, y no tienes nada que agradecerme —me respondió.

Nuestro _"almuerzo" _estaba delicioso. Edward había ordenado un bistec con ensalada y papas fritas y yo una lasaña. En repetidas veces mientas comíamos casi morí ahogada de tanto reír, era increíblemente divertido estar con él, pero no sólo eso, sino el hecho de que él me hacía sentir como una persona completamente diferente y me gustaba.

La tarde se acababa, el clima se hacía más fresco, un pequeño viento empezó a soplar y este me hizo estremecer, Edward me miró con ternura. — ¿Te hace frio? —me preguntó preocupado.

—Solo un poco, sobreviviré —respondí.

Entonces antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se sacó la chamarra de cuero que traía y me la puso. Estaba calientita y olía a él.

— ¿Lista para irte? —me preguntó.

Un extraño nudo se formó en mi estómago, no quería que el día acabara, pero no tenía otra opción. —Sí —le dije.

Entonces se levantó y esperó a que yo hiciera lo mismo, tomó mi mano y empezamos caminar de vuelta hacia donde habíamos dejado la moto. Me gustaba el extraño sentimiento que tenía cuando estábamos tomados de la mano. Con él no había modo de quedar en silencio siempre quería saber más y más así que me bombardeó con algunas preguntas bastante fáciles de responder, pero fuera de atacarme con sus preguntas, siempre tenía algo que decir para hacerme sonreír.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la moto y él se subió, me acerqué a él. —Gracias —le dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Él me sonrió y antes de que pudiera subirme, tomó mi mano y me estiró para ponerme nuevamente frente a él y responderme con otro beso en la mejilla. Entonces me soltó para que pudiera subirme a la moto. — ¿Estas cómoda?—preguntó.

—Sí, muy cómoda —le respondí.

—Ahora sí, te llevo a casa —me dijo—. Así que necesito que me digas dónde vives.

Le sonreí. —En la 730 Columbus Av.

—Muy bien señorita —me dijo riendo.

El camino a casa se me hizo extremadamente corto, creo que el hecho de saber que tendría que decir adiós o tal vez no, saber que lo volvería a ver; hizo que las cosas fueran un poco más difíciles. No sabía exactamente por qué me sentía así, cuando se trataba de él, pero era la primera vez que me pasaba, era algo bastante extraño y nuevo para mí.

Una vez que llegamos al edificio en el que vivía, bajarme de la parte trasera de esa moto había terminado siendo un reto. No estaba segura si eso se debía que, a pesar de que había disfrutado mi viaje, aún tenía algo de miedo o porque bajarme sería un adiós o tal vez tan solo un hasta pronto, pero no importaba cual de las razones había sido. Era una escena bastante graciosa y lo mejor de todo, era que a pesar de todo eso significaba ver sonreír a mi chico de ojos verdes.

—Gracias por todo hoy —le dije sonriendo.

—No, gracias a ti —me respondió.

Me acerqué para darle un abrazo, no era una reacción muy mía, pero sentía que en esta ocasión era lo más correcto. Además aunque sea por un par de segundos más, se sentía tan bien estar en tus brazos.

—De verdad gracias, fue una linda tarde.

Podría jurar que sentí como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Después de unos segundos, lo solté para poder verlo por última vez y por fin entrar en el edificio. Pero cuando volteaba para poder irme, sentí como tomaba mi mano y me acercaba a él, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y depositó un beso, un tierno y sensual beso en el que mis labios se movían perfectamente coordinando con los suyos y en el cual nuestras lenguas se acariciaban. Un beso que si por mí fuera, no hubiera terminado nunca, era la segunda vez que lo besaba pero parecía que nuestras bocas ya se conocían desde antes.

Cuando el beso se hizo menos intenso y se convirtieron en pequeños besitos, volvió a tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y me acarició con delicadeza.

—Nos vemos pronto —me dijo.

—Nos vemos pronto —le respondí, luego me puse de puntillas y fui yo quien le dio el último beso, un beso que era tan solo significaba un hasta pronto.

…

**Bueno, primero lo primero, deben admitir que aunque este capitulo es muchoooo amor a todas les gustaría tener una salida asi con Edward… o no?**

**Si creen que es mucho amor… bueno solo les puedo decir que no todo es color de rosa, pero ya sabran por que =0D**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo… y solo puedo decirles que el siguiente es largo 16 paginas, poco mas de 7000 palabras… Asi que les hago un trato a las 3 primeras lectoras que me escriban un review y me busquen en Facebook les doy un adelanto del siguiente capitulo les parece?**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo muñecas…**

**Besos**

**Jezz**

Por cierto acá les dejo el link de mi cuenta de Facebook: www Facebook com /Jessi. 0090 (eliminen los espacios)


	6. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por **Mirem Sandoval C**, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Primero, lo primero… Mil disculpas por retrasarme para publicar el capitulo, pero por fin ya está listo.**

**Chicas gracias por leerme, dejar sus reviews, seguirme y todo. Son las mejores **** ¿****lo sabían? ****¡****GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por todo su apoyo, por tomarse un poco de tiempo y leerme, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

**Mirem eres una Beta increíble… Gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y ayudarme con esta historia, gracias por todo tu apoyo. A mi hermanita hermosa preciosa bella Andrea A. eres muy muy increíble pequeña, mi cabeza no funcionaria igual si tu no me ayudaras siempre! ****¡****Te amooo sis! Miry, Jo BetaFfad , Sharon, Sachita, gracias por apoyar y recomendar mi historia… **

**Y a Martina nena… a ti no tengo como agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mi! Y tu sorpresa solo te digo que me hiciste llorar muñeca. Eres una personita increíble y hermosa. ****¡****GRACIAS!**

**Bueno este está un poco largo, como les dije así que espero que les guste****¡****Disfruten el capitulo! **

…

"_Hay sueños que duran para siempre, o simplemente duran un Segundo, lo importante es vivirlos, sentirlos y recordarlos con amor, no dejar que se vayan como agua entre los dedos, si no sostenerlos y disfrutarlos mientras puedas" Jezz._

Capítulo 6.

Sentí como aún tenía una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, hoy había sido un día que nunca hubiera imaginado vivir. Era uno de esos momentos que no importaba si se repetían o no, ese recuerdo siempre sería mío.

Cuando entré al departamento, no encontré a Rose por ningún lugar, miré mi reloj y ya eran las 8:30, _mmm… ¿dónde habrá ido? _me pregunté a mí misma. Me encogí de hombros y fui directo a mi cuarto. Cuando pasé en frente de mi espejo, noté que aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de cuero de Edward. Sonreí ante el reflejo de la chica con un extraño brillo en los ojos, una enorme sonrisa y una chaqueta demasiado grande para ella. Después de suspirar y mirarme por última vez, fui a mi armario para buscar un pijama. Una vez cambiada fui a la cocina y puse agua a calentar para tomar un té, me preparé un sándwich, me senté en la barra de la cocina y comencé a recordar el día que había tenido e intenté convencerme a mí misma que no había sido ningún sueño.

Escuché como la puerta del departamento se abría y a Rose riendo. Eso me sacó de mis pensamientos. Cuando volteé, me di cuenta de que Angela estaba con ella — ¡Bella! Llegaste. —Rose estaba increíblemente emocionada.

—Hola Rose, hola Angela. —Las recibí con una sonrisa—. ¿Un poco de te?

Ambas me miraron con cara de _Necesitamos información, ¡YA! _—Nada de té —me dijo Angela—. Necesitamos detalles.

Les sonreí mientras movía la cabeza, ellas estaban locas y por ende iban a terminar volviéndome loca a mí, pero a ellas no les podía negar nada. —Vengan tenemos que hablar —les dije y ambas aparecieron en la mesa antes de que pudiera decir más.

Tuve que contarles las cosas desde el inicio, al menos a Angela, aunque estaba segura de que Rosalie ya le habría adelantado algunos detalles. Ambas me escuchaban atentamente, aunque entre algunos suspiros y risas me dejaron hablar sin ninguna interrupción.

—Así que, ¿por eso estabas tan rara la anterior noche? —me preguntó Angela.

—Sí. —Admití, aunque habían algunos detalles que había obviado, como lo de Alice.

—Y ¿sigue siendo el chico de ojos verdes? o ¿ya tiene un nombre?—Rosalie estaba que moría de la curiosidad.

—Sí tiene un nombre —le respondí—. Edward —dije mientras empezaba a sonreír como tonta.

Odiaba ser el centro de atención o que una conversación solo se tratara de mí, según yo ya había sido suficiente de mí y de Edward. —Y ustedes dos ¿dónde se fueron? —les pregunté para desviar la atención de mi.

—A cenar, moríamos de hambre —me respondió Rosalie.

—Y yo le contaba a Rose acerca de la cena de gala que organizan los Cullen todos los años —habló Angela.

— ¿Que cena? —pregunté.

—Bueno, es un pequeño festejo que organizan todos los años, en agradecimiento a todo el personal por todo su trabajo y además tiene fines benéficos —me explicó.

— ¿Y cuándo es este gran evento? —pregunté.

—El próximo fin de semana —me dijo—. Y obvio iras, ¿verdad?

Entonces recordé mi gran evento familiar. Mi abuela por parte de mi mamá cumpliría 82 años este fin de semana, así que no podría asistir, hice un puchero. —No iré —les respondí.

— ¡ ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no irás?!— me preguntó un poco histérica.

—Un evento familiar y no puedo faltar. —La miré apenada.

— ¡No! No puedes, no debes faltar —me dijo.

Sí, debía admitir que me sentía un poco decepcionada de no poder asistir al gran evento, pero también extrañaba a mi familia. Así que tomar una decisión, fue bastante fácil.

Nos quedamos hablando durante un par de horas más, incluso sabiendo que mañana las tres debíamos volver a la realidad, otra vez trabajos y responsabilidades, no era lo ideal pero era parte de la vida. Así que siempre intentábamos ver las cosas de la manera más positiva posible.

Mi noche fue bastante tranquila, ningún sueño, ningún sentimiento extraño, pero despertar a la mañana siguiente y recordar el día anterior fue como si ese hubiera sido mi sueño y no quería, no necesitaba despertar, pero cuando miré el reloj no tuve otra opción, necesitaba alistarme para ir a trabajar. Así que reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad, me levanté de la cama y fui directo a tomar un baño.

Había elegido un look un tanto casual para el lunes. Jeans negros, una blusa de gasa rosa, un blazer negro y unos zapatos de tacos rosas que hacían juego con la blusa, con un poco de maquillaje, no más del necesario, y el pelo recogido en un moño, perfecto.

En la cocina me encontré con Rosalie, que se veía hermosa como siempre, con una falta tubo, una camisa blanca y sus Manolo blancos. —Wow… Rose, te ves hermosa — le dije.

—Y tu Bells, te ves espectacular —me respondió, ella sabía cómo hacerme reír todas las mañanas.

Ambas tomamos un rápido desayuno y fuimos juntas hasta el estacionamiento del edificio, ahí nos separamos para ir a nuestros trabajos.

Cuando llegué, Carlisle estaba hablando con Angela, así que simplemente la saludé con la mano y me fui a mi escritorio. Encendí mi computadora y empecé a trabajar en algunos diseños para los logos de una nueva tienda que abriría en tan solo una par de semanas.

—Isabella, ¿cómo estás? —Cuando levanté la mirada, Jacob estaba frente a mí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eh… hola, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —le pregunté.

—Sí, me dijeron que encontraría aquí al señor Cullen —me respondió.

—Creo que está en una reunión con mi jefa, déjame preguntar —le dije. Intentaba sonar lo más profesional posible, no quería darle razones para que empezara otro tipo de conversación.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el interno que daba a la oficina de Angela, luego de que sonó un par de veces, ella finalmente contestó. —Hola.

—Angela siento molestarte, pero el señor Black está buscando al señor Cullen —le dije.

—Bella, por favor dile al señor Black que tardaremos unos 30 minutos, si tuviera la amabilidad de esperar. —Me pidió.

—Claro yo le digo, adiós. —Colgué. Cuando levanté la mirada, él estaba ahí parado, mirándome de una manera que no me gustaba para nada.

—El señor Cullen estará disponible en 30 minutos —le dije—. ¿Podrá esperarlo?

Me miró con seriedad, tal vez pensó que yo iba a tener otro tipo de trato con él.

—Yo lo espero, gracias —respondió, se quedó en silencio unos segundos más y se aclaró la garganta, para llamar la atención.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos ir a tomar un café —preguntó.

—No puedo, lo siento —dije—. Acabo de llegar al trabajo y tengo mucho por hacer. —le expliqué.

—Entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a almorzar? —Volvió a preguntar, era un tanto irritante y a mí de verdad estaba empezando a molestarme.

—Ahh… por qué no me llamas en la semana y vemos ¿sí? —Esperaba que entendiera ese discreto.

—Claro, si no, me gustaría que fuéramos juntos a la gala que organizan los Cullen el fin de semana —dijo, yo estaba a punto de golpear mi cabeza contra el teclado.

—No, no iré, tengo un evento familiar en San Diego —le expliqué.

Me miró como si dudara de mí y de lo que le decía. —Es una lástima.

—Sí, es una lástima —dije un poco sarcástica.

Intentaba no parecer antipática ni nada, pero Jacob era demasiado insistente, además no le había mentido, no iría a la gala. Visitaría a mis papás que gracias a Dios, incluso después del divorcio, habían decidido que lo mejor para mí sería vivir en la misma ciudad, algo que hizo las cosas más fáciles para mí. Además debía festejar el cumpleaños de mi abuela.

Cada tanto, Jacob intentaba iniciar algún tipo de conversación incómoda acerca de mi vida privada o intentaba invitarme a salir de diferentes maneras y yo, me negaba. Pero él parecía no rendirse, así que opté por intentar ignorarlo un poco sin parecer grosera, pero nada funcionaba con él y eso me estaba empezando a irritar.

Gracias a Dios, antes de que mi paciencia con él se acabara, Angela abrió la puerta de su oficina y salió acompañada de Carlisle, solté un suspiro de alivio y me levanté para saludar a ambos.

Carlisle siempre tenía una adorable sonrisa en el rostro. —Buenos días Bella —habló conmigo primero, para luego acercarse a Jacob y saludarlo con un apretón de manos —. Jacob, ¿cómo está Billy? —le preguntó.

—Aún no vuelve de su viaje, pero él está bien —le respondió con cortesía.

Mantuvieron una conversación durante algunos minutos y a pesar de que el señor Cullen era el mejor jefe que alguien podía pedir, deseaba que alejara a Jacob lo más rápido posible y así fue. Ya que ambos se encaminaron hacia al ascensor, para supongo, ir a la oficina del señor Cullen y tener poco más de privacidad.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo. Después de terminar mi propuesta del diseño en el que trabajaba, fui a la oficina de Angela para seguir trabajando en el proyecto de TOYS R US que iniciamos la semana pasada.

Trabajar con ella era bastante fácil como nos tomábamos el tiempo para reír y conversar, también era muy importantes los momentos en lo que nos concentrábamos en un 100% en nuestro trabajo, pero debía admitir que hoy no era mi mejor día ya que los recuerdos del día anterior estabas muy presentes en mí. Sabía que el día que había vivido era muy probable que no lo volviera a vivir, entonces se quedaría como un lindo recuerdo, solo un recuerdo.

Yo me había prometido a mí misma a ya no vivir de ilusiones y esta por más de que me costara no sería la excepción, ya no podía volver a confiar en nadie ciegamente, había aprendido a construir mis propias barreras con las personas, pero con mi chico de ojos verdes todo parecía ser al revés, pero debía ser fuerte y no perder los estribos por nada ni nadie.

—Bella creo que hoy nos iremos antes —me dijo, cuando vi el reloj eran las 5:30pm.

— ¿Estás bien Angie? —le pregunté, no se veía muy bien que digamos.

—Estoy cansada y con un poco de jaqueca —me respondió.

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —le pregunté.

—No Bella, hoy vine en auto, además sobreviviré —me dijo con una débil sonrisa.

—Si cambias de opinión, solo debes decírmelo ¿ok? —le dije y me acerqué para poder abrazarla.

Ella se veía realmente cansada, así que no la entretuve más, le dije que yo terminaría de ordenar todo para que se fuera más tranquila. Me quedé en la oficina un poco más de tiempo organizando algunos papeles, mandando unos e-mails pendientes y algunas cosas más. No más de 45 minutos después, ya estaba todo listo y yo más tranquila, tomé mis cosas y ya estaba lista para irme.

El camino a casa fue un poco más tranquilo, extrañaba a mis papás, así que a pesar de que me perdería el evento del año en NY, no podía estar más feliz porque por fin los vería. En los últimos meses había estado tan ocupada pensando en mí, en mis problemas y en los cambios en mi vida, que había dejado al mundo de lado, pero eso debía cambiar al menos para las personas que realmente me importaban; porque para con el resto del mundo, yo siempre sería primero.

Cuando llegué al departamento, Rose aún no había llegado, así que aproveché para poder llamar a mi mamá.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número, sonó un par de veces y entonces escuché su voz. — ¡Bella! Amor, ¿cómo estás? —Sonaba realmente entusiasmada.

Mi pecho se llenó de cariño, cuánto extrañaba a esa hermosa mujer. —Hola mamá, ¿cómo estás? —le respondí conteniendo algunas lágrimas.

—Bien, hija acá con los preparativos del cumpleaños de la abuela —me dijo. Estaba bastante emocionada con todo el asunto de la fiesta y yo me sentía muy feliz, ella era una mujer de muchos talentos y excéntrica, así que siempre buscaba las ocasiones donde podría explayarse.

Hablamos durante casi 20 minutos, siempre sobre algo diferente. Ella me sacaba de la realidad y me hacía olvidar lo complicada que era a veces la vida y era por esa razón que la amaba más que a nadie en la tierra.

—Mamá, te avisaré sobre todos los detalles de mi vuelo en cuanto compre mi pasaje —le dije, antes de colgar, ahora sí estaba realmente entusiasmada por ir a verla.

—Está bien nena yo coordinaré con tu papá para ir a recogerte —me dijo, amaba la buena relación que ellos tenían, estaba muy agradecida.

—Gracias mamá, te amo —le dije—. Te llamo en la semana, ¿sí?

—Claro Bells, pero hay algo que debo decirte antes de colgar. —Ahora sonaba algo preocupada.

— ¿Está todo bien mamá? —le pregunté.

—Bella, la hija de James acaba de nacer —dijo.

Sentí como en pequeño nudo se formó en mi estómago y una cicatriz en mi corazón volvía a abrirse, el recuerdo del engaño que cambió mi vida e hizo que desconfiara del amor.

Antes de mudarme había escuchado algo a cerca de un posible embarazo, pero no pensé que era algo real. Tal vez me negaba a hacerlo porque después de todo, incluso de su engaño sentía algo por él, pero ahora era solo un incómodo dolor, que me recordaba lo que había vivido. Pero esa niña no tenía la culpa de eso así que a ella le deseaba lo mejor porque él no se lo merecía.

—Bella, ¿estás ahí? —me preguntó mi madre, sonaba realmente preocupada.

—Si mamá, acá estoy —le respondí—. Muero por verte —le dije, no quería pensar más en lo que me había dicho, además era verdad, solo quería verla a ella y a mi papá.

—Yo también estoy ansiosa por verte —me dijo con ternura—. ¿Estás bien, verdad? —volvió a preguntar.

—Sí, perfectamente bien. —Era una respuesta sincera, o eso creía.

—Te amo Bella, nos vemos pronto. —Se despidió, incluso al colgar el teléfono sentía melancolía, de verdad la extrañaba.

—Adiós mamá, te amo —le dije y luego colgué el teléfono.

Dejé el teléfono a un lado del sillón, tomé un poco de aire y me quede ahí, acostada mirando hacia el techo. Tal vez las cosas no habían salido como yo lo había imaginado, pero me gustaba pensar que la vida tenía algo guardado para mí.

—Bella, despierta. —Rose me movía con ternura, me había vuelto a quedar dormida en el sillón otra vez.

—Hola Rose —la saludé aún medio adormilada.

— ¿Ya comiste algo? —me preguntó.

Negué con la cabeza, la verdad el sueño me había ganado así que me perdí la hora de comer y el hambre. —Ahora me prepararé un sándwich con un poco de jugo de naranja, así que no te preocupes —le dije con los ojos medio abiertos acostumbrándome a la luces que ahora estaban encendidas.

—Bella tengo algo que contarte. —Rose sonaba algo tímida, lo cual era una novedad para mí.

— ¿Qué pasó Rose? —le pregunté.

—Bueno, hoy me llamó Emmett y me invitó a la gala este fin de semana —me dijo, mientras empezaba a sonreír—. Y le dije que sí, no te molesta, ¿verdad? —me preguntó.

Puse los ojos en blanco. —Claro que no tonta —le dije riendo. Por lo menos una de las dos disfrutaríamos de la gran noche en la gala de los Cullen.

Hablamos sobre los posibles vestidos que ella podría usar y la posibilidad de ir de compras así que coordinamos horarios para poder ir a atacar algunas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida.

El martes fue un poco más pesado de lo normal para mí, ya que Angela estaba enferma así que debía re organizar su agenda e ir a algunas reuniones que no podían moverse para nada, así que andaba de arriba hacia abajo sin mucho tiempo para descansar.

Cuando subía a dejar los últimos papeles del día me encontré con la señora Cullen en el ascensor, en cuanto me vio me sonrió y fue ella quien se acercó a saludarme. —Bella, ¿cómo estás? —me preguntó con una adorable sonrisa.

—Algo cansada, pero bien, y usted ¿cómo ha estado señora Cullen? —le pregunté.

—Dime Esme por favor. —Me pidió, mientras reía.

—Claro Esme, ¿cómo ha estado? —Volví a preguntarle un poco avergonzada por tutearla.

—Bien, que bien que te encuentro Bella, quería invitarte a almorzar mañana. Si puedes y quieres claro —me dijo.

Su invitación me tomó desprevenida, pero no veía por qué no hacerlo, la señora Cullen era una mujer increíble y adorable.

—Claro —le respondí sonriendo.

—Bueno mañana nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en el lobby, ¿está bien? —me dijo.

—Muy bien —le dije—. Lo siento, ya debo irme, tengo un montón de trabajo sin Angela acá. —Me disculpé.

—No te preocupes cariño —me dijo—. Si hablas con Angela dile que deseo que se mejore pronto. —Me pidió.

—Claro yo le digo. —Le aseguré.

Entonces tras un pequeño abrazo nos despedimos y cada quien siguió su camino. El resto de mi día fue papeles y más papeles, en los pocos momentos libres que tenía revisaba páginas de algunas aerolíneas para poder comprar mi pasaje, pero no quería hacerlo aún porque no sabía si iba a tener el permiso para trabajar hasta medio día el viernes, así que debía esperar hasta mañana para poder hacer mi compra definitiva.

Cuando terminó el día, estaba de verdad muy agradecida. Había sido un día pesado así que quería llegar a casa, comer algo, tomar un baño y dormir, era todo lo que necesitaba.

Mañana sería un día interesante, iría a almorzar con Esme y al finalizar la tarde después del trabajo, iría de compras con Rosalie para su gran noche, así que debía descansar muy bien.

Llegué a casa y Rose aún no estaba, así que aproveché y puse agua a calentar para tomar un té, fui a mi cuarto, tomé mi pijama y fue directo al baño para tomar una rápida ducha. Cuando terminé de bañarme fui directo a la cocina y el agua ya estaba lista. Así que tomé una taza del aparador, puse una bolsita de té, lo llené de agua y lo dejé pasar hasta que terminé de preparar mi sándwich.

Estaba hambrienta, pero también me sentía tan agotada, así que mientras disfrutaba de mi cena light, escribí una nota para mi prima: _"Rose, lo siento estaba super agotada así que me entré a dormir temprano, dejé un sándwich para ti en el refrigerador, te adoro prima, buenas noches"._ Lo dejé en el bol donde poníamos las llaves, terminé con mi té y el sándwich y fui directo a mi cama.

Sus manos y sus labios recorrían cada centímetro de mi cuerpo haciendo que me estremeciera ante cada toque. Mis manos estaban enredadas en su cabello mientras él iba subiendo con delicadeza besando desde mis caderas, mordiendo con suavidad. Seguía el camino hasta mis pechos y los besaba con adoración, subía lentamente depositando pequeños besos por mi cuello. Cuando estaba frente a mí y vi su rostro, el chico de ojos verdes tenía mi sonrisa favorita, me acerqué a él y empezamos a besarnos, con pasión, con ternura haciendo que en mi se desataran millones de sentimientos, pero todo fue aún más maravilloso cuando me sentí llena de él, dentro de mí, nuestro cuerpos y nuestro sentidos sincronizados completamente.

—Bella —me decía en suaves susurros.

Yo solo respondía con gemidos a su llamado. —Edward. —Salió suavemente de mis labios.

— ¡Bella, despierta!—Era Rosalie quien me llamaba.

Cuando abrí había luz entrando por mi ventana, Rose me miraba sorprendida y yo solo pensaba "¡_Diablos! ¿Qué fue eso?_ "

— ¿Dormiste bien? —me preguntó mientras reía.

Estaba tan avergonzada, no podía sonrojarme más porque sentía que mi cara iba a explotar porque toda mi sangre estaba ahí. —Sí… —le respondí mientras tapaba mi cara con las sabanas.

Tenía que levantarme, debía ir a trabajar, pero con Rose esperando que saliera de mi escondite improvisado empezaba a dudar que eso sucediera rápido. Pero la realidad era que en cualquier momento la iba a enfrentar, así que poco a poco fui bajando la sabana hasta que pude verla y estaba ahí parada con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días Rose —le dije.

—Bella, ¿estabas soñando lo que yo creo? —me preguntó.

—Eehh… sí —le respondí con un poco de culpabilidad.

— ¿Volviste a verlo? —Volvió a preguntarme.

—No. —Estaba algo frustrada por eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar de tu sueño? —me preguntó algo preocupada.

—No, ahora no, ambas debemos ir a trabajar. —Le expliqué.

Ella asintió. —Hablamos en la tarde, ¿sí? —me dijo

—Hablamos en la tarde —le respondí.

Fui al baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes, pero no podía negar que el sueño estaba muy presente. A Edward no lo había vuelto a ver desde el domingo, no había ni una señal de él, pero aún tenía su chamarra de cuero colgada en mi silla.

Había decidido que tendría un look algo más causal, ya que tendría el almuerzo con la señora Cullen y luego mi cita de compras con Rosalie, además me gustaba verme bonita. Tomé un vestido corto crema con magas tres cuartos y unos zapatos de tacón azules y un bolso que le hacía juego, había decidido que hoy llevaría el pelo suelto y un poco de maquillaje. Me gustaban los looks naturales pero siempre con un tono de sensualidad.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, me encontré con otro montón de papeles, pero gracias a Dios también me encontré con algunas reuniones canceladas y eso significaba que hoy sería un poco más tranquilo pero me preguntaba cómo estaba Ángela, así que decidí llamarla.

— ¿Alo? —me contestó.

—Angela, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté.

— ¡Bella! Ya estoy mucho mejor —me respondió, y de verdad sonaba mejor. —Lo siento por dejarte con todo mi trabajo. —Se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, tú ocúpate de mejorar ¿sí? —Le pedí.

—Claro que sí. Te quiero Bella, gracias.

—De nada Angela, yo también te quiero… pero debo irme, acá hay montones de trabajo por hacer —le dije en tono de burla.

—Lo siento Bella. Te quiero, adiós. —Se despidió y colgó.

Durante el resto de la mañana me quedé organizando, llenando y enviando papeles, además trabajé en algunas ideas para los diseños para la juguetería que no habíamos podido terminar. Decidí adelantar un poco de trabajo ya que si todo salía de acuerdo a lo que tenía planeado, faltaría el viernes en la tarde para poder ir a casa.

Para medio día, siendo muy puntual bajé para encontrarme con Esme, cuando llegué al lobby, ella estaba ya estaba esperando, avergonzada me acerqué a ella. —Lo siento, el trabajo me tenía como loca. —Me disculpé.

—No te preocupes —me dijo—. Yo bajé antes para poder hablar con mi niño. —Me explicó mientras me sonreía.

_¿Su niño? _Supuse que hablaba de su hijo menor, bueno tal vez si hubiera bajado unos minutos hubiera conocido al otro Cullen. — ¿Y pudo hablar con él? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió. —Acaba de subir para hablar con su papá, tenía algunas fotos que le quería mostrar —me dijo.

— ¿Es fotógrafo? —le pregunté.

—El mejor —respondió.

Entonces Edward volvió a mi cabeza. Él me había dicho que era fotógrafo, estaba casi segura que él era mejor que el hijo de los Cullen. Sacudí la cabeza para sacarlo de mis pensamientos, ya que de algún modo siempre aparecía en mis pensamientos, pero eso tenía que cambiar. No había vuelto a saber nada de él y eso era por algo.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —le pregunté para poder pensar en algo más.

—Iremos a La Masseria —me dijo—. ¿Te parece bien?

Había escuchado algunos cometarios increíbles de ese lugar. Un hermoso restaurant con comida italiana de primera y muy exclusivo así que moría de ganas por ir. —Claro, me parece increíble —le respondí emocionada.

Un Mercedes nos esperaba en la puerta del edificio, un hombre de unos 50 años nos esperaba con la puerta abierta y con una educada sonrisa. —Señora Cullen, señorita— nos saludó.

El camino al restaurant fue bastante entretenido, ella era una mujer increíble, muchas pasiones y un corazón increíble. Había estudiado historia en Milán, así que tenía un gusto excelente y una personalidad deslumbrante.

Cuando llegamos al restaurant, un mesero estaba parado en la entrada. — ¿Tiene reserva? —nos preguntó.

—Si, a nombre de Cullen —respondió Esme educadamente.

—Señora Cullen, tiene alguna preferencia a cerca de la ubicación de su mesa— preguntó.

—Bueno… —Me miró—. El clima esta hermoso así que deseamos una mesa afuera.

El mesero asintió hacia el pedido de Esme y nos llevó a una pequeña mesa en el patio. Este era uno de los lugares más lindos que había visto en Nueva York, hasta ahora era precioso a pesar de estar en medio de la ciudad, tenía un toque sofisticado, elegante y único, me encantaba.

— ¿Algo de beber? —preguntó el mesero.

— ¿Un vino te parece bien?

—Sí —respondí.

—Un Castel D'Edad Merlot Rose —ordenó Esme, el mesero asintió y se retiró.

Tras terminar de ordenar nuestros almuerzos y disfrutar el vino que estaba delicioso, empezamos a conversar de todo. Ella me habló mucho de su familia y de lo orgullosa que estaba de la misma y de todos los lugares que conocido. Había tenido una vida bastante complicada cuando era joven; decepciones amorosas, algunas complicaciones económicas, pero nada de eso había hecho que dejara su sueño de lado era una mujer muy admirable. —Bella, el señor Burke me dijo que habías solicitado permiso para salir antes del viernes —me preguntó.

—Eehh… sí —le dije—. Espero que no les moleste, es un asunto familiar. El cumpleaños de mi abuela y prometí no faltar. —Le expliqué algo avergonzada.

—Claro que no me molesta, aunque me hubiera encantado que asistieras a la gala del sábado —me dijo.

Sí, yo también moría por asistir. —A mí también me hubiera encantado —le dije.

—Bueno, aún te queda la gala de navidad y a esa no puedes faltar. —Me advirtió mientras reía.

—Ese es un hecho —le respondí.

— ¿E iras a visitar a algún antiguo novio? —me preguntó, sonaba muy interesada.

_Mi antiguo novio acaba de tener a su primera hija, _pensé para mí misma. —No, solo a mi familia —le respondí más seria.

— ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó.

—Bueno, mi ex novio es un idiota y es a la última persona a la que quiero ver… y acá conocí a un chico increíble, tuvimos algo así como una cita y desde entonces no volví a saber nada de él —le dije. Era como si hubiera explotado y necesitaba decirle a eso a alguien, a alguien que no conociera nada de mí ni de mi pasado.

Ella me miró con ternura. —Bella, todas tuvimos un novio idiota. —Me explicó intentando subirme el ánimo—. Y el chico nuevo bueno si no te vuelve a buscar más, es más idiota aun, eres una chica increíble, tus papás deben estar muy orgullosos de ti —me dijo.

—Tengo miedo, no quiero que me vuelvan a lastimar —dije en un susurro.

Ella tomó mi mano. —El dolor es inevitable a veces, eso te demuestra que eres una persona real y con un gran corazón. —Me consoló.

—Gracias —le respondí mientras apretaba un poco más su mano.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme —me dijo.

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, su celular empezó a sonar así que decidí quedarme callada. —Hola princesa —dijo—. Estoy almorzando con una amiga acá enLa Masseria —seguía hablando—. Claro te espero, besos. —Y luego colgó.

_¿Quién era?_ me pregunté a mí misma, entonces ella me miró sonriente mientras guardaba su teléfono.

—Lo siento era mi hija —me dijo respondiendo a la pregunta que me había hecho a mí misma.

_¡Diablos!_ Eso quería decir que volvería a ver a la niña Cullen otra vez y la idea no me hacía para nada feliz. Poco más de 10 minutos después mientras terminábamos de comer, ella había llegado.

— ¡Bella! —Me saludó emocionada—. Si hubiera sabido que mi mamá iba a comer contigo, yo también hubiera venido —me dijo.

Intenté sonreírle y parecer adorable, esperaba que hubiera funcionado. —Tal vez la próxima vez —le respondí.

—Ese es un hecho, por cierto, te ves hermosa —me dijo sonriente.

—Gracias —le respondí. La verdad sentía que con ella no tenía mucho de qué hablar y aún no estaba tan segura de por qué me caía tan mal, pero tenía algunas teorías demasiado obvias.

—Mamá recuerdas del chico que te dije que conocí —le dijo emocionada—. Bueno será mi cita el sábado por la noche —siguió hablando.

Sentí como la expresión en mi rostro cambio repentinamente, ¿_quién era ese chico? ¿Era Edward o era alguien más? _Perfecto ahora tendría con que torturarme el resto del fin de semana, imaginando a Alice Cullen con mi chico de ojos verdes.

—Bella, ¿tú irás verdad? —me preguntó Alice emocionada.

La miré intentando esconder mi enojo. —No —le respondí con seriedad, unos segundos después me di cuenta de mi mala actitud e intenté remediarlo otra vez—. Tengo un evento familiar en San Diego y debo asistir —le dije.

Ella me miró decepcionada. —La hubieras pasado increíble —me dijo.

—Lo sé —le respondí.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, intenté parecer amable aunque ya mi humor ya no era el mismo. Cuando terminamos, las tres fuimos en el coche, ambas hablaban sobre vestidos, zapatos, peinados y maquillaje y yo de verdad intentaba parecer interesada pero, por ahora, no podía, al menos hacía el intento.

Cuando llegamos a Cullen Creative Business, me acerqué a Esme para despedirme. —Gracias por todo —le dije—. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, gracias a ti por la compañía —me dijo.

La abracé con fuerza. —De verdad gracias —le dije.

—De nada muñeca —me dijo, tal como mi madre lo hacía cuando lo necesitaba—. Y no estés triste, recuerda que en el mundo hay alguien que se enamorada todos los días de tu sonrisa. —Me pidió, haciéndome reír, a pesar de que no la conocía del todo bien, sentía un gran cariño por ella.

El resto de la tarde no había sido del todo productivo, entre mis recuerdos de mi extraño sueño y la desagradable imagen que mi mente había creado acerca de Alice y Edward, no me dejaban trabajar tranquila. Así que cuando el reloj marcó las 6:30, estaba más que agradecida por poder a mi cabeza a pensar en algo más que en ellos dos.

Para las 7:00 había conseguido encontrar un buen lugar de parqueo en la 5ta avenida, estaba lista para ir de compras. Rosalie se había vuelvo loca como de costumbre buscando el vestido perfecto pero cuando lo encontró era más que obvio que ese vestido había sido diseñado para ella. Un hermoso vestido Armani blanco strapless, entallado en la cintura y un corte de sirena un poco más suelto, con un abertura que mostraba sus hermosas piernas, se veía perfecta en ese vestido, además había decidido comprar unos hermosos Jimmy Choo plateados y una cartera del mismo color, ella se iba a ver radiante.

Una vez que habíamos terminados las compras de Rose y cuando yo pensé que habíamos acabado la locura de las compras, ella tomó mi mano y me llevó a unos de los vestidores.

—Necesito que veamos algo más —me dijo.

—Ahora qué Rose, si ese vestido te queda perfecto —le dije.

—No es para mí, ¡es para ti! Lo encontré cuando buscaba el vestido para mí —Me explicó.

La mire sorprendida. — ¿Para mí? Y por qué si no iré —le dije.

—Bueno solo pensé que sería perfecto, solo pruébatelo ¿sí? —Me pidió con esa carita de cachorrito a la que nadie se podía negar.

Suspiré y la miré moviendo mi cabeza. —Está bien.

Cuando salí del vestidor y me miré en el espejo quede impactada al encontrarme a mí con ese hermoso vestido azul de espalda completamente descubierta, una pequeña cinta de encaje con bordados plateados que iba hasta mi hombro derecho, la parte delantera del vestido recto con también pequeños bordados, y era completamente ceñido en mi cintura hasta mis muslos, luego iba soltándose sutilmente; era perfecto, de hecho, me había enamorado de él.

—Debemos comprarlo Bella —me dijo Rosalie.

—No Rose, no lo necesito —le respondí aunque sentí como me dolía el corazón con tan solo pensar que no podía llevarlo conmigo.

—Algún día lo necesitaras, además te ves hermosa. —Me insistió.

—Por más que me encantaría, hoy no traje dinero —le dije.

—Ese no es problema, es un regalo ¿sí? ¡Dime que sí! —Me pidió, a veces ella podía ser demasiado insistente.

—Te devolveré la mitad del dinero, ¿ok? —Le pedí.

—Como quieras, pero ese vestido debe irse con nosotras —me dijo sonriente.

Una vez que terminamos de comprar todo lo que Rosalie necesitaría y mi compra improvisada, ambas terminamos muertas y hambrientas así que camino a casa que fuimos por una pizza a "Joes's Pizza". Rose tenía algún tipo de obsesión por ese lugar y yo no odia quejarme, eran deliciosas. Cuando llegamos a casa servimos un poco de jugo para ambas y empezamos a comer como desquiciadas. Sí, definitivamente estábamos hambrientas, pero la pizza estaba deliciosa.

Gracias a Dios, Rose no sacó a relucir mi pequeño inconveniente con mi sueño esta mañana y así estaba mejor, especialmente ahora que estaba convencida que si mi chico de ojos verdes iba a ser la cita de Alice, lo mejor era olvidarme de él.

—Bella es una lástima que no puedas ir a la gala —me dijo Rose mientras hacia un puchero.

—Lo sé, después de que todo el mundo me hablara de eso me quede con ganas de ir. —Le confesé.

—Ya habrá otra oportunidad. —Me animó.

—Lo sé —le respondí.

Después de evitar la decepción, que empezaba a sentir por no asistir al _Gran evento_, y hablar con Rose ambas estábamos demasiado cansadas para continuar así que luego de limpiar un poco para que luego ambas pudiéramos a dormir.

Con Angela en la oficina, yo ya podía tener mi descanso, ella también se sentía decepcionada por mi ausencia en la gala ya que esperaba que yo fuera su cita, pero aunque iría solo estaba bastante emocionada.

Mientras trabajábamos el teléfono sonó y Angela fue la que contestó. — ¿Alo? Sí, ella esta acá un minuto por favor —dijo.

—Bella, es para ti —me dijo mientras me pasaba el teléfono.

—Eehh... Gracias —le dije, ¿quién me podría llamar al trabajo?

— ¿Hola? —pregunté.

—Bella, cariño ¿cómo estás? —me saludó. Era mi mamá.

— ¡Mamá! —la saludé emocionada—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien nena, ¿ya compraste tus pasajes? —me preguntó.

—No mamá, pero lo haré en la tarde —le respondí.

—Nena, no lo hagas —me dijo—. La abuela enfermó y no podremos hacer la fiesta este fin de semana. —Estaba algo preocupada.

—Mamá, ¿la abuela está bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya a casa? —le pregunté, ahora era yo la que estaba histérica.

—No nena, no te preocupes, es solo un resfrío y necesita descansar, además tu papá está aquí ayudándome. —Me explicó.

_Charlie y Renée en la misma sala_, eso era nuevo para mí. —Mamá, ¿puedes pasarme con papá un momento? —Le pedí.

—Claro —me respondió.

—Hola Bells, ¿cómo estás? —Mi papá sonaba bastante bien.

—Un poco preocupada —le respondí—. Dime la verdad, ¿la abuela está bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí princesa, solo un resfriado —me dijo.

—Está bien papá, promete que si necesitas que vaya, me llamarás enseguida. —Le pedí, pero gracias al cielo ahora estaba un poco más tranquila.

—Claro, pero no te preocupes acá estoy yo para cuidar a tu mamá y a la abuela. —Me aseguró.

—Está bien papá, gracias te amo y te extraño —le dije.

—Yo también princesa, ve a trabajar ¿sí? Te amo mi niña —me dijo y luego colgó.

A pesar de que moría por ver a mi familia, sentí un leve alivio cuando me dijeron que la fiesta se había suspendido. No sabía si era porque ahora si podría ir a la gala o eso ayudaba a posponer mi encuentro con James, pero ahora si estaba más tranquila.

Cuando colgué con mis papás, miré a Angela que tenía una máscara de preocupación dibujada en el rostro. —Bella, ¿está todo bien?—me preguntó.

—Sí, es solo que mi abuela enfermó y la fiesta no podrá ser este fin de semana —le expliqué.

— ¿Y tú estás bien? ¿Irás a visitar a tu familia? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, mi mamá prefiere que me quede y así puedo ir cuando la fiesta se lleve a cabo —le respondí.

— ¿Irás a la gala? —Esa era una buena pregunta, ¿_iría a la gala?_

—Aún no lo sé —le dije—. Tengo que pensarlo.

Ella asintió y no volvió a preguntar nada, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, no ir a la gala estando yo acá era ilógico pero, quería ir y encontrarme con algo ¿desagradable? Tenía que sacarme esa idea de la cabeza, no me hacía ningún bien. Él, a pesar de lo que había pasado el domingo, no era una persona importante en mi vida, o eso quería creer, no sabía nada de él, ni el nada de mí, así que simplemente podía hacer de cuenta que nunca nada había pasado entre él y yo. Aunque la chaqueta de cuero colgada en mi cuarto me decía a gritos que existía y que de alguna manera yo tenía una parte de él.

Intentando ocupar mi cabeza en otras cosas, el día pasó relativamente rápido, siempre había detalles que me hacían pensar en las cosas que habían sucedido de lo que iba de la semana, pero ni podía dejar que eso me persiguiera para siempre.

Cuando, gracias a Dios, llegó la hora de irme, tomé mis cosas y prácticamente salí arrastrándome de la oficina. No sólo estaba agotaba físicamente sino también emocionalmente. Sabía por experiencia propia que había ciertas cosas que consumían más espacio del necesario en mi cabeza, pero tal vez solo necesitaba respirar un poco más eso era todo.

Una vez que el timbre del ascensor me indicó que había llegado al lobby, tomé toda mi fuerza para salir de ahí e ir por mi auto. Al salir del edificio, quedé embobada con la moto negra que estaba estacionada afuera, esto no me ayudaba para nada a sacarlo de mi cabeza, pero tras un fuerte respiro la ignoré y seguí adelante.

Cuando llegué a casa, Rose ya estaba ahí y tenía lo que parecía la cena lista y olía delicioso, pero cuando me vio, todo el entusiasmo que tenía se esfumo en cuestión de segundos. —Bella, ¿está todo bien? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Sí, es solo que mi abuela enfermó y no habrá fiesta —le respondí.

—Ella está bien, necesitas que te acompañe a San Diego. —Ahora estaba completamente alarmada.

—Es solo un resfrío. —La tranquilicé.

— ¿Irás a la gala? —me preguntó intentando cambiar un poco de ánimo.

—Aún no lo sé —le respondí.

—Por lo menos ya tienes un vestido —me dijo alegre.

— ¡Lo sé! Eres la mejor, pero aún no se si lo usaré —le dije riendo, ella sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

—Piénsalo todo lo que quieras nena, igual buscaré la manera de convencerte —me dijo sacándome la lengua.

Ese fue el fin de todos mis oscuros pensamientos, ella había cocinado pollo, con arroz y ensalada. No era la mejor chef del mundo pero siempre hacía sus mejores intentos.

En su intento por distraerme y sabía cómo avergonzarme, había ido de compras a La Perla una tienda de exclusiva lencería, ya que ella decía que incluso debajo de la ropa había que saber lucir bien, pero creo que en este caso la lencería tenía otro propósito, fue una noche simplemente increíble.

Mi viernes fue una locura, trabajo y más trabajo además tenía a Angela y Rose acosándome para que dejara de pensar tanto en el asunto y aceptara ir a la gala, y después de todo no parecía una mala idea. Además si la cita de Edward iba a ser la señorita _Perfecta Cullen, _él vería de lo que se estaba perdiendo. Así que después de una emboscada organizada a la hora del almuerzo accedí. —Si les digo que sí, ¿dejarán de atormentarme? —les pregunté.

— ¡Sí! —respondieron al unisonó.

—Entonces sí iré —les dije riendo.

Ambas empezaron a gritar y saltar como niñas chiquitas, ¡estaban locas! Pero así las amaba con todo mi corazón.

Cuando llegué a casa, ambas se dedicaron a darme mi itinerario del sábado que incluía, spa, peluquería y un maquillista amigo de Rose. Yo solo debía tener mi sueño de belleza, cosa que no sería difícil ya que estaba muerta de cansancio. Y fue muy fácil cumplir con la fácil tarea de dormir lo necesario, bueno incluso un poco más de lo necesario.

El sábado comenzó bastante bien me levanté a las 10:00 am y ya tenía el desayuno preparado, que por cierto estaba delicioso, luego un rápido baño y de ahí directo al spa, luego a la peluquería y bueno, el maquillista iba a ir directo a nuestro departamento.

Cuando Álvaro, el maquillista, terminó conmigo, fui directo a mi habitación para ponerme el vestido. Una vez lista, me miré en el espejo y fue el reflejo lo que más me sorprendió. Era una Bella diferente, era alguien elegante, confiada y sexy. El vestido acentuaba cada una de mis curvas y las resaltaba, unos Christian Louboutin plateados que Rose me había pedido y un bolso del mismo color. Mi cabello suavemente cepillado pero manteniendo el movimiento de las curvas naturales y el maquillaje bueno era perfecto, me encantaba como me veía.

Alguien tocó la puerta. —Pase —respondí mientras me ponía unos pendientes pequeños que mi papa me había regalado al cumplir mis 18.

—Wow… Bella te ves preciosa —me dijo Angela, que tenía un vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo se veía increíblemente bella.

—Angela te ves increíble —le respondí.

—Queríamos ver si ya estabas lista —me dijo.

—Más que lista —respondí y la tomé de la mano, Rose estaba hablando con el maquillista.

—Chicas se ven hermosas —nos dijo Rosalie, ella no se quedaba para nada atrás.

—Y tú te ves perfecta —le dije.

—Gracias —me respondió mientras me enviaba un beso.

—Álvaro, ¿nos puedes tomas una foto juntas? —le pedí mientras le pasaba mi cámara que estaba lista en la sala.

—Claro chicas, además yo también necesito un recuerdo de lo bella que las dejé —nos dijo burlándose.

Luego de tomarnos toda clase de fotos, el auto que había contratado por esta noche ya estaba aquí. Un hermoso BMW nos esperaba para llevarnos al hotel Carlton, Rose había dicho a Emmett que se reuniría con él allá. Una vez que llegamos, no podía cerrar la boca de lo impresionada que estaba, el hotel era precioso pero la decoración era exquisita. Había alrededor de 200 mesas preparadas para los invitados, era hermoso, me encantaba. Cuando entramos al gran salón un par de fotógrafos nos pidieron posar para tomar unas cuantas fotos y en cuanto terminamos, Emmett apareció de la nada saludándonos a todas, pero tomando mayor atención obviamente a Rosalie y ella, bueno, estaba encantada.

Angela y yo nos quedamos solas, mientras la impresionante Rosalie paseaba por la fiesta del brazo de Emmett. Angela conocía a varios de los invitados ya sea porque había trabajado con ellos o porque simplemente se los había cruzado en el trabajo, así que aprovechó y me presentó a algunos grandes empresarios.

Mientras conversábamos a cerca de algunos de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, Angela se distrajo por unos segundos. —Wow... viste lo impresionante que se ve Alice Cullen —me preguntó.

Cuando volteé, me sentía aliviada al encontrarla del brazo con un joven de cabello castaño y que no se parecía en nada a mi chico de ojos verdes. Era un hecho, ella se veía impresionante en ese vestido rojo y generoso escote al frente, si, ahora podía decir con gusto que se veía hermosa.

—Sí, se ve increíble —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Angela no me respondió nada y eso no era normal en ella. — ¡Angela! ¿Estás aquí? — le dije pasando mi mano frente a su rostro para que reaccionara.

—Sí, lo siento, solo que ¡WOW! Mira al hijo de los Cullen es hermoso —me dijo.

Entonces cuando miré, quedé sin palabras. El otro hijo de los Cullen era Edward y ahora venía acompañado de una impresionante morena y con la sonrisa más arrogante que había visto en mi vida. En cuanto él me vio quedó petrificado y me regaló esa estúpida pero hermosa sonrisa. Estaba furiosa con él, furiosa porque nunca me dijo que era un Cullen pero más aún, porque tenía a esa estúpida chica tomada de su brazo.

…

**Bueno! Primero quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews… las quiero: **freedom2604, **Tata XOXO**, Carelymh**, ****Mon de Cullen**, Ely Cullen M, **janalez**, yolabertay, **Alexa08**, MARIANA, **Samantha**, jhanulita, **ashleyswan**, Alejandra, **Annabelle** Berlusconi, **katyms13**, lovely joy, **chiquitza****,** issisandrea, **ALEXANDRACAST**, VHICA.

**Bueno ahora entenderán algunas cosas… y descubrirán otras. **

**Alguna ide o sospecha de quien es la chica de la melena corta… sopresa, sorpresa… jaja **

**¡Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus reviews… las quiero mucho**

**Jezz**


	7. A little change

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por **Mirem Sandoval C**, Beta FFAD.

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Mirem gracias por ser mi beta, eres increíble, gracias por tomarte tu tiempo y ayudarme, gracias por todo. A quien alimenta mis locuras mi hermanita hermosa Andrea A., se que estas leyendo esto jajaj… eres muy muy increíble pequeña, gracias por entender mi locura… ****¡****Te amooo sis! A Miry, Jo BetaFfad , Sharon, Sachita, Martina gracias por apoyarme, ayudarme en todo lo que necesito, también gracias por recomendar y apoyarme con mi historia… **

**A las lectoras de fic, Chicas gracias por leerme, dejar sus reviews, seguirme y todo. Son las mejores **** ¿****lo sabían? ****¡****GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por todo su apoyo, por tomarse un poco de tiempo y leerme, se los agradezco de todo corazón.**

…

Cap. 7.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me di vuelta casi de inmediato. Estar enojada era poco, estaba furiosa, además me sentía tonta. Yo y mi cabeza fantasiosa había puesto a Alice y a él en el lugar equivocado pero no quería pensar en eso, al menos no esta noche. No debía dejar que nada terminara con mi poco buen humor.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien? —me preguntó Ángela al ver mi cambio de actitud.

—Sip, todo perfecto —le dije sonriendo.

—Ven, vamos a buscar nuestra mesa. —Tomando de mi mano me llevó con ella, cuando volteé para mirarlo por última vez, él aún me miraba, pero esta vez no le devolví la sonrisa ni mucho menos y bueno, él veía bastante confundido.

Después de buscar durante algunos minutos, finalmente encontramos nuestra mesa. Tenía una ubicación increíble, así que no nos podíamos quejar. Aunque no debía sorprenderme, Rose no estaba en la misma mesa con nosotras, así que me sentía un poco decepcionada. Pero ese sentimiento de decepción era pequeño a comparación de lo que, aunque no lo deseaba, sentía después de ver a Edward.

Nos quedamos conversando con Peter y Charlotte. Ella era la asistente personal de Esme y él era uno de los asistentes de Emmett, casi nunca los veía pero eran bastante agradables. De repente apareció Rose con Emmett, ambos tenían una boba sonrisa en el rostro, se gustaban, eso era más que obvio, pero creo que por primera vez ninguno los dos sabía cómo actuar cuando estaban juntos, era algo bastante graciosos de ver. Además tenía la esperanza que iban a resolver ese pequeñísimo problema.

—Bella, hace horas que mi mamá anda buscándote —me dijo Emmett.

— ¿A mi? —le pregunté sorprendida.

—No, a la Bella que está a tu lado —me respondió burlándose de mí.

Tenía ganas de matarlo, pero en ese momento mi única respuesta fue sacarle la lengua como niña chiquita, ambos empezaron a reír y luego empezaron a hablar una vez más entre ellos. Volteé para buscar a Carlisle y su esposa, una vez que los encontré me sentí aliviada al ver que estaban solos, sin Alice y sin Edward.

Tome a Ángela de la mano. —Me acompañas a saludar a los señores Cullen —le pregunté.

—Claro —me respondió, así que ambas nos disculpamos y nos levantamos.

— ¿Dónde van? —nos preguntó Rosalie interrumpiendo su conversación con Emmett.

—Vamos a saludar a los señores Cullen —le respondí.

—Perfecto, vamos con ustedes —nos dijo Emmett.

Mientras íbamos a saludarlos me sentía tan paranoica, quería evitar verlo, era buena evitando a las personas así que pensé que ese no sería un problema. Así que cuando llegamos donde ellos estaban y descubrir que tenía razón y ellos no estaban, ahí me sentí mucho más tranquila.

Nos acercamos primero a saludar a Carlisle y luego a Esme.

—Ángela, Bella, ¿cómo están? —Nos saludó Esme.

—Muy bien —le contestó Ángela

—Bien, gracias —respondí distraídamente mientras rogaba que no aparecieran mágicamente.

—Bella ya conocí a tu prima, es bellísima —me dijo.

—Lo sé, ella es increíble —le respondí.

Ella rió. —Sí lo es… y por cierto te ves hermosa, Bella.—

—Sí Bella, el azul te queda hermoso —dijo Carlisle.

—Gracias a ambos —les respondí avergonzada—. Por cierto, esta es una fiesta impresionante —les dije.

—Sí, lo es —me dijo Carlisle—. Y es obra de esta hermosa mujer —respondió mientras depositaba un dulce beso en la mejilla de Esme.

— ¡Rose! ¡Bella! —Escuché a mis espaldas, era Alice. Cerré mis ojos e intenté sonreír mientras volteaba para saludar, me sentía un poco culpable por cómo me había comportado con ella, especialmente porque lo hice por las razones equivocadas, pero aún no podía confiar en ella.

—Hola Alice, te ves preciosa —la saludó Rosalie con un abrazo.

—Tú también te ves hermosa —le respondió.

— ¡Bella! —Volvió a saludarme con demasiado entusiasmo.

—Alice, ¿cómo estás? —la saludé respondiendo a su abrazo—. Por cierto te presento a Ángela —le dije para que no solo se enfocara en mi.

Creo que Alice no intentaba incomodar a la gente con sus muestras de afecto excesivas, si no esa era de una de las cosas que la diferenciaban de los demás. Sí, era un poco más alegre de lo normal, porque incluso sin conocerla casi mató a Angela en un ataque de amor.

Angela se llevaba increíblemente bien con todo el mundo, así que casi enseguida empezó a hablar con Alice como si la conociera de toda la vida, mientras estaba atenta a su conversación Rose se acercó a mí.

— ¿Y dónde está Emmett? —le pregunté.

—Fue a saludar a no sé quién, y la verdad yo ya me cansé de saludar a tanta gente —me dijo riendo.

— ¿Una gran noche? —le pregunté.

Ella me miró sonriente. —A pesar de todo, sí —me dijo.

—Y tú, ¿qué tal la estás pasando? ¿Ya viste a alguien interesante? —me preguntó.

Suspiré, necesitaba hablar con alguien. —Sí—respondí—. Él está aquí —le dije.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde? —preguntó.

De repente escuché la risa de Emmett que era inconfundible, por lo que pensé que no era un buen momento para hablar.

—Luego hablamos de eso —dije.

Ella asintió cuando entendió por qué no le decía nada ahora, pero de verdad necesitaba contárselo a alguien ya que empezaba a sentir que iba a explotar si no hablaba.

— ¡Hey! Bella ven, te quiero presentar a alguien —me dijo Emmett.

Cuando volteé quedé sin palabras al encontrarme con él, justo al lado de Emmett. Se veía increíblemente hermoso en tuxedo, el negro hacía que sus ojos se vieran aún más verdes, amaba el desorden que era su cabello y la sonrisa que ya era parte de él. Cuando vi el camino que tomaban mis pensamientos intenté pasarlos de lado, debía hacerlo.

—Bella, te presento a mi hermano Edward. Edward ella es Bella. —Nos presentó.

Cuando parecía que él quería decir algo, yo me adelanté. —Mucho gusto —le dije, mientras estrechaba su mano.

Él me miró confundido, como si no entendiera el porqué de mi actitud o el hecho de negar que lo conocía, pero él había obviado que él era un Cullen, además venía con una cita esta noche, así que yo obviara esto, no era gran cosa.

—Eehh… hola —me respondió él.

—Mucho gusto —le dije, pero aún sin poder sonreír, estaba muy enojada con él.

—Bueno chicos, ya me voy con mi cita —dije apuntando hacia Angela.

Emmett rió ante mi comentario, pero Edward aún se veía confundido por mi actitud y sí, debía admitirlo, un pequeña parte de mi disfrutaba verlo así.

—Swan, tú y yo un baile después, ¿sí? —me dijo Emmett mientras me guiñaba su ojo.

—Claro que sí, Cullen —le dije riendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de irme, la morena se acercó hacia Edward abrazándolo por la espalda y sentí como mi expresión se endurecía.

—Edward aquí estas —le dijo, su voz era demasiado chillona y aún tenía esa expresión arrogante y detestable.

—Leah, lo siento estoy hablando con alguien —le dijo mientras me apuntaba.

_Leah_ dije para mí misma, la arrogancia hecha mujer ahora tenía un nombre, pero por el momento creo que la mejor opción será ignorarla.

—Creo que me voy —dijo Emmett mientras tomaba la mano de Rose para irse, entonces ella no era del agrado de él tampoco.

Me preguntaba si Rose había notado mis extraños cambios de actitud al estar cerca de Edward, por primera vez esperaba que todos sus sentidos estuviera alerta, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Y, ¿quién es alguien? —dijo Leah mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Alguien, se llama B ella —le respondí.

Ella no volvió a decir nada más, solo me miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas o algo así, pero la verdad no me interesaba, además su presencia me estaba empezando a molestar especialmente al notar como tocaba a Edward.

—Bueno un gusto conocerte —les dije—. Adiós. —Me despedí y luego seguí mi camino.

Dejarlo atrás y no voltear era algo complicado, había algo en él que hacía que actuara diferente, que me sintiera más fuerte. Sentía algo por él, no sabía qué era, pero las cosas no habían salido como deberían, de hecho habían comenzado mal, con una mentira, tal vez no lo hizo a propósito, pero era una mentira.

— ¡Bella! Por fin conociste al otro hijo de los Cullen, es hermoso, ¿verdad? —me dijo Ángela.

—Sí, es increíble —le respondí.

— ¿Estás bien? — me pregunto.

Solo asentí, estaba tan confundida, cómo diablos él se había convertido tan importante para mí, pero antes de siquiera que las lágrimas se asomaran, tomé una profunda bocanada de aire y la miré. —Ahora no quiero hablar de eso ¿ok? —Le pedí.

—Vamos por una copa de champagne ¿sí? —me dijo sonriendo.

—Claro, vamos —le respondí.

No podía quejarme de mi compañía. Angela era divertidísima, además conocía muchísima gente gracias a su trabajo, así que cada tanto saludábamos a alguien diferente.

—Bella. —Alguien me llamó.

Cuando volteé, quedé decepcionada al encontrarme con Jacob.

—Hola… ¿cómo estás? —le dije sonriendo.

—Bastante decepcionado —me dijo—. Me dijiste que no ibas a venir. —

—Bueno, hubo un pequeño cambio de planes —le dije.

— ¿Vienes con alguien? —me preguntó bastante interesado.

— ¿La verdad? Sí —le respondí.

En ese momento su sonrisa de convirtió en una línea, se veía bastante molesto.

—Te presento a mi cita —le dije mirando a Angela—. Jacob ella es Angela, Angela es el Jacob, pero creo que ya se conocían ¿verdad? —les dije.

—Algo así —me respondió Ángela.

—Mucho gusto —le respondió Jacob—. Bueno Bella nos vemos después, ¿tal vez un baile? —me preguntó.

—Puede ser —le dije—. Bueno, me tengo que ir, adiós. —Me despedí y seguí mi camino.

Nos fuimos a nuestra mesa, parecía que todo iba perfectamente bien conmigo, pero la realidad era que había algo que me molestaba y mucho. Lo peor era que cada tanto me encontraba a mi misma buscándolo por toda la sala.

La noche estaba siendo bastante tranquila pero entretenida no podía quejarme, era un evento maravilloso, la cena había estado exquisita y la música sensacional. De repente vi que el señor Cullen subía al escenario con una copa de Champagne en la mano, mientras toda su familia lo seguía.

—Buenas a noches a todos —saludó bastante entusiasmado—. Quiero agradecerles a todos por estar aquí esta noche. Cuando empecé esta empresa, estaba aterrorizado, había las mismas posibilidades de éxito como de fracaso, entonces mi padre me dijo esa pequeña frase que en algún momento, todos han escuchado _"el cielo es el límite_", entonces yo decidí que ni siquiera el cielo iba a ser mi límite. Empecé a construir esta empresa junto a mi familia que cada vez se iba haciendo más grande, y hoy gracias a todos ellos, esta gran empresa está donde está. La vida nos ha enseñado que siempre habrá piedras en el camino, pero la clave es saber cómo evadirlas y a pesar de todo hay que saber disfrutarla, segundo a segundo. Así que quiero hacer un brindis, por esta empresa, por las causas que apoyamos, pero más aún por el amor a la vida, salud —dijo mientras levantaba su copa para realizar el brindis.

El salón explotó en aplausos, al igual que toda su familia que lo miraban con mucho orgullo, pero solo había una persona que llamaba mi atención, y lo miraba cada tanto hasta que todos ellos bajaron del escenario.

La música era más animada, los invitados empezaban a ir hacia la pista de baile, un joven rubio y de ojos azules se acercó a Angela para invitarla a bailar. —Estoy con mi amiga —le respondió.

La mire sorprendida, no podía permitir que hiciera eso. —No, esta amiga debe ir a buscar a su prima, así que ¡ve! —le dije.

Ella asintió y se levantó, entonces decidí que era hora de buscar a Rose, pero cuando la encontré decidí que no era un buen momento para molestarla, se veía increíblemente feliz bailando con Emmett así que decidí ir a buscar un trago para mí. Necesitaba un respiro, necesitaba aclarar mis ideas.

Cuando llegué al pequeño bar ordené una copa de champagne para mí, mientras esperaba un joven moreno de ojos cafés y una adorable sonrisa se acercó a mí. — ¿Te puedo acompañar? —me preguntó.

—Eehh… claro —le respondí.

—Por cierto me llamo Seth, Seth Clearwater —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Mucho gusto, soy Bella —me presenté—. ¿No tienes una cita hoy? —le pregunté

Él sonrió, de verdad tenía una linda sonrisa. —Algo así —me dijo—. Bueno no es que mi hermana sea la mejor cita del mundo pero no puedo quejarme —me respondió.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que tu hermana te buscará en cualquier momento —le dije.

Volvió a reír. —No estoy tan seguro, anda detrás de su ex novio, de hecho no lo deja en paz. —

— ¿En serio? —le pregunté riendo.

Él solo asintió, parecía bastante divertido con eso. —Y tú, ¿no tienes una cita? —me preguntó.

—Sí… mi cita es ella —le dije apuntando a Angela.

— ¿Y tienes novio? —me preguntó

Wooow… _invasión de espacio personal _pensé para mí misma. —Eehhh…—. No sabía que responderle, no tenia novio pero ese no era su problema.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpó—. No quise incomodarte.

—No te preocupes —le dije, al menos su disculpa parecía sincera.

—Bueno, qué te parece si vamos a bailar —me preguntó, vaya manera rara de disculparse.

Después de pensarlo algunos segundos. —Claro —le respondí aunque aún no estaba muy segura.

Dejé mi copa en la barra y luego fui tomada de su brazo a la pista de baile. Cuando llegamos, Rose me miró sorprendida e hizo lo impensable, fue ella quien levantó ambos pulgares para mostrarme que le parecía bien, y mi respuesta fue sacarle la lengua. A veces ella era tan tonta.

La verdad no podía negar que la estaba pasando bien, Seth era divertido, era atento y bastante caballeroso, mientras bailábamos Rose tomó de la mano a Emmett para ir justo al lado de donde yo estaba. — ¿Quién es él? —me preguntó

Entonces era hora de presentarlos. —Seth ella es mi prima Rosalie y el es…—

—Emmett Cullen. —Me interrumpió.

— ¿Ya se conocían? —le pregunté.

—Sí —me respondió, mientras se saludaban efusivamente.

— ¿Y tu melliza psicópata? —le preguntó Emmett mientras reía.

—Por ahí de acosadora ya sabes —le respondió riendo.

Ambos se llevaban extremadamente bien, al parecer se conocían desde la universidad, y supongo que el hecho de que sus padres fueran amigos hacía que todo tenga aún más lógica.

Mientas bailábamos intentaba hablar con Rosalie lo cual era un poco imposible, pero ahora no era el momento, además la estábamos pasando demasiado bien.

—Tu pareja es bastante guapo —me dijo Rose mientras me estiraba para hablarme al odio.

Yo me encogí de brazos, sabía lo que Rose estaba intentado, así que evité darle las armas necesarias para que lo siguiera intentado. Rápidamente alguien tomó mi brazo cuando volteé, Angela estaba ahí con su pareja. — ¿Los podemos acompañar? —me preguntó.

—Claro —le respondí tomándola del brazo para que se pusiera a mi lado.

Cuando volteé para seguir bailando con Seth, me sorprendí al ver a Edward al lado de Emmett, cuando él se dio cuenta de quién era, se quedó mudo mirándome y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita haciendo que me sonrojara, pero cuando miró con más atención y se dio cuenta de que estaba acompañada, su expresión cambió por completo, parecía molesto, pero más bien parecía estar celoso.

Se quedó mirándome y yo hice lo mismo, era una situación bastante rara, y ese sentimiento de electricidad apareció otra vez, era como si parte de mi quisiera ir directamente hacia él. De repente Leah apareció detrás de él, pero creo que no le gustó lo que vio, me volvió a examinar de arriba hacia abajo, pero todo se hizo aún más extraño cuando se dio cuenta de con quién estaba.

—Seth, hace horas que te ando buscando. —Lo regañó ella.

Entonces tapé mi boca para reírme ella, era la _melliza malvada y la ex novia psicópata _y evidentemente mi reacción no le había causado ninguna gracia.

—Lo siento necesito ir al baño. —Me disculpé—. Rose, ¿me acompañas? —Le pedí.

Ella no dudó, sabía que había algo importante en medio de todo esto, así que sin decir más la tomé de la mano y fuimos al baño. Cuando llegamos sentía que tenía un nudo en el estómago. Si hace 1 hora estaba confundida, ahora era todo peor.

—Bells, sé que no podemos quedarnos acá toda la noche, pero necesito un resumen de qué diablos está sucediendo —me dijo.

—Edward, mi chico de ojos verdes, es el hermano de Emmett y yo estaba bailando con su ex cuñado o ¡algo así! Y estoy enojada con él, nunca mencionó que era un Cullen, pero él sabía quién era yo —le dije molesta.

—Bella, respira, ¡tranquila! —Me pidió Rosalie.

Cerré los ojos e intenté respirar con más calma. Esta situación y él, me estaban volviendo loca, pero no podía dejar que la situación me ganara a mí.

—Ok, tengo que pensar en algo —le dije.

—No te preocupes, tú te ves preciosa, sácale ventaja a eso —me dijo.

— ¿Cómo? —le pregunté preocupada.

—Se nota que le encantas, un poco de celos no le hará daño a nadie. —No era un mal consejo.

—Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero… ¿cómo hago eso? —Ahora estaba más interesada.

—Recuerdas ¿cómo te movías la noche que salimos? Bueno muévete así, sé SEXY —me ordenó.

Asentí como respuesta, no sabía exactamente cómo lo lograría, pero haría mi mejor esfuerzo por ponerlo celoso, sería como una pequeña revancha, él me estaba volviendo loca.

Una vez más tranquila y relajada fuimos de vuelta a encontrarnos con Emmett y Seth, la verdad pensé que Edward ya no iba a estar ahí, pero me equivoqué.

Cuando nos vieron llegar, los tres sonrieron. Eran tres sonrisas completamente diferentes pero era igual de adorables. Pero había decidido que iba seguir el consejo de Rose así que fui directamente hacia Seth, evitando mirar a Edward porque sabía que si lo miraba o algo así, terminaría fracasando en el intento. Así que tomé a Seth del brazo y me quedé a su lado durante su conversación. Intentaba seguir el ritmo de la charla, pero a veces se tornaba difícil porque sentía su intensa mirada en mí.

— ¿Vamos a bailar? —le pregunté, Edward se quedó mirándome y abrió la boca como si quiera decir algo, pero no dijo nada.

—Claro que sí —me respondió y fue él quien tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

Cuando lo busqué con la miraba lo vi hablando con Emmett, intenté no darle más importancia y concentrarme en pasarla bien. Un par de canciones después, Rose y Emmett estaban de vuelta en la pista de baile, se acercaron a nosotros.

— ¿Cambio de parejas? —preguntó él sonriente.

—Claro, pero solo una canción —dijo Seth sosteniéndome con más fuerza. No era desagradable y era muy guapo pero me hacía sentir un poco incómoda.

Una vez que realizamos el cambio de parejas, no paré de reír ni un solo segundo. A parte de que Emmett era mucho más grande que yo, no podíamos coordinar en casi nada, pero hacíamos nuestro mejor intento, estaba disfrutando mi baile con él. Cuando la canción ya estaba por acabar, Alice apareció del brazo de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Emmett! ¿Un baile juntos? —le preguntó con ternura.

—Claro pequeña —le respondió—. ¿Te molestaría bailar un momento con mi hermano? — me preguntó.

—Eehh… no. —Juro que quería decir que sí, pero mi lengua me había traicionado. Entonces hicimos un rápido cambio de parejas.

Busqué a Rose y cuando la encontré, me miró sorprendida y yo no sabía qué hacer, estaba en la situación en la que quería estar, estaba con él, con mi chico de ojos verdes.

Cuando empecé a bailar con él, me sujetó con fuerza haciendo que me pegara a él, debía admitirlo se sentía muy bien. —Te ves hermosa —me susurró al oído.

—Gracias —le respondí.

— ¿Por qué estás con Seth hoy? —me preguntó, se oía algo molesto.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —le dije—. Además tú vienes acompañado hoy —le reproché.

—No estoy acompañado, me encontré con Leah acá — me explicó.

—Eso no interesa, no tienes por qué darme explicaciones —le dije.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo —me respondió.

—No lo hagas —le dije separándome de él levemente.

Me miró confundido, había algo que para él no cuadraba para nada. — ¿Por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?—me preguntó intrigado.

—Te haría una lista, pero no es necesario, no nos conocemos, no tengo por qué estar molesta contigo —le respondí.

El hecho era que estaba furiosa con él, furiosa porque había desaparecido desde el domingo que salimos, porque no me había dicho quién era y porque estaba con Leah, porque él hacía que me sintiera extraña y porque me moría de celos.

Intenté alejarme de él antes de que la canción acabara. —Quédate conmigo, por lo menos esta canción más —me pidió.

Sentí como mi corazón se encogía por la manera en la que me lo pedía y la verdad era que quería quedarme con él, suspiré. —Esta canción —le dije.

Sentí como su dedo se paseaba por la espalda, era una sensación extraña, pero se sentía tan bien su piel contra la mía. El recuerdo del sueño que había tenido hace algunas noches, volvió a mí. Y tenerlo tan cerca, sentir el calor de su cuerpo, hacía que de alguna extraña manera todo tuviera sentido.

Aun así, una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que debía tener cuidado, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos me estaban llevando por un camino desconocido, además seguía molesta y con la idea de que él me había mentido o bueno había omitido parte de la verdad.

—Te dije que te ves hermosa —me preguntó.

Sentí como me sonrojaba casi al instante, él tenía un efecto tan diferente en mí.

—Gracias —le respondí en un susurro.

—El azul te queda hermoso. —Volvió a decirme. Mi única respuesta fue suspirar.

Me quedé recostada en su hombro disfrutando de lo que quedaba de la canción. Aunque no me gustaba admitirlo, estar en sus brazos se sentía bien, no podía explicarme porqué, solo sabía que por más que intentaba buscar un porqué no lo encontraba.

De repente escuché a alguien aclarándose la garganta para llamar mi atención, de mala gana me alejé de él y al voltear para ver de quién se trataba, me sorprendí al encontrarme con Seth.

—Hola Edward —lo saludó.

—Seth —le respondió este de manera no muy agradable.

Los miré a ambos, me sentía algo incómoda con esta situación, porque por alguna razón sentía que era yo la razón de la tensión del momento.

—Vine por mi pareja de baile —le explicó.

Edward me miró con cara de ¿_de verdad quieres irte con él_?

Era el momento perfecto para hacerlo sentir celoso, pero había algo en mi que no me dejaba hacerlo, así que volteé para mirar a Seth, ya que aún me encontraba en brazos de Edward. —De hecho quería descansar por un momento. —Me disculpé.

Vi como una disimulada sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Edward, una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo.

—Claro, te acompaño —me dijo Seth extendiendo la mano para que yo la tomara.

Respiré profundamente para salir de los brazos de Edward, entonces él tomó mi mano y a medida que me iba alejando, estas se iban soltando. Era una sensación rara alejarme de él, así que cuando finalmente deje de sentir su tacto, solté la mano de Seth y me sujeté de su brazo para ir a mi mesa.

Cuando llegamos vi que Angela estaba sentada junto a su pareja de baile, parecía un chico agradable, me acerqué y la tomé por los hombros. — ¿Los puedo acompañar? —le pregunté.

Ella se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa, pero rió cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de mí. —Claro —me dijo aun riendo—. Bella te quiero presentar a Dimitri, Dimitri ella es Bella. — Nos presentó.

—Mucho gusto —le respondí, entonces me percaté que no estaba sola—. Les presento a Seth —les dije.

Angela me miró confundida, pero aún fue muy agradable con él. Nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar. Dimitri era periodista, 28 años vivía en NY hace casi 2 años y trabajaba en el New York Times, por ahora no le encontraba ningún defecto y lo más importante, a pesar de que Ángela lo había acabo de conocer, la hacía sonreír.

Pero aunque yo intentaba ser parte de la conversación por completo, no podía. La sensación que me había dejado el bailar con Edward estaba aún presente. Podía sentir sus dedos acariciando mi espalda y cada vez lo recordaba me estremecía y empezaba a sonreír como tonta, no podía entender como él podía causar esto en mi.

Mientras discutíamos acerca del basquetbol, el celular de Seth empezó a sonar, él vio para ver de quién era la llamada y después de hacer una mueca de disgusto contestó, se disculpó y se levantó para poder hablar. Luego de unos minutos volvió a la mesa y me miró algo decepcionado. —Debo irme. —Se disculpó.

—Ok, ¿está todo bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, es solo mi hermana no tuvo una buena noche, está algo irritada y quiere irse —me explicó.

Sentí una extraña necesidad de pararme y ponerme a bailar, imaginaba porqué no había tenido una buena noche y la sola idea me hacía sonreír. —Claro, espero que tengas una buena noche de regreso a casa con ella —le dije.

—Lo dudo —me dijo riendo.

—Bueno entonces con más razón te deseo una buena noche.

Él volvió a tomar mi mano. —Pasé una linda noche contigo —me dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mis nudillos.

Hizo que me sintiera un poco incómoda. Era agradable, pero creo que no teníamos la misma idea de lo que pasaba entre nosotros. —Gracias, yo también pasé una linda noche —le respondí.

Me sonrió. —Tal vez, ¿te gustaría que almorcemos juntos algún día? —me preguntó.

Dudé un segundo, de verdad no quería que mal interpretara las cosas. —Claro —le respondí intentando parecer un poco indiferente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. —Dame tu número de teléfono —me pidió.

Le devolví la sonrisa por cortesía y le di mi número, esto no le haría daño a nadie o, eso creo.

Se despidió de Ángela y Dimitri, me miró. —Nos vemos pronto —me dijo, para luego acercarse y darme un beso en la mejilla, pero demasiado cerca de lo boca—. Adiós —me dijo susurrando.

Una vez que se levantó me despedí con la mano, _ok, nada de esto está bien, _pensé para mí misma, creo que había hecho algo mal y lo había confundido. No era un buen momento para pensar en tener algo con él, cuando Edward ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos y de mi sentido común.

Volví a acércame a Angela y a Dimitri para continuar la conversación, me sentía bastante cómoda con ellos, tal vez eso se debía a que ninguno de los dos quería algo conmigo, así que me sentía libre de decir cualquier cosa sin que se malinterpretara lo que decía.

— ¿Desean algo de tomar? —nos preguntó Dimitri.

—Yo un vaso de agua —le pedí.

—Yo champagne —le respondió Ángela.

—A sus órdenes señoritas —nos respondió haciéndonos reír, para luego ir al bar a traer nuestras bebidas.

—Parece un chico agradable —le dije a Angela.

—Verdad que sí —me dijo con una boba sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté.

—Sé que lo acabo de conocer, pero sí, me gusta —me dijo, mientras su sonrisa se hacía más grande. —Y ¿tú? ¿Qué me puedes decir de tu cita improvisada? —me preguntó.

—Es agradable. —No tenía nada más que decir de él.

—Tú le gustas. —Afirmó.

—No lo sé —le dije, la verdad no quería pensar en ello.

—Sí le gustas —me dijo—. Por cierto, ¿por qué desapareciste con Rose cuando bailábamos? —me preguntó intrigada.

—Bueno, es algo complicado —le dije—. Promete que no te pondrás histérica —le pedí.

—Lo prometo, pero dime qué pasó —me dijo.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas a Edward? El chico de ojos verdes, ¿verdad? —le pregunté.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —me respondió algo confundida.

—Bueno él es Edward Cullen —le dije poniendo énfasis en el apellido.

Abrió los ojos de par en par — ¡ ¿Qué?! —me preguntó demasiado alto haciendo que las personas de la mesa de a lado se voltearan a vernos.

—Te pedí que no te pusieras histérica —le reclamé.

— ¡Lo siento! Es solo que no puedo creerlo. —Se disculpó.

—Lo sé —dije.

— ¿Y…? —me preguntó.

— Y… ¿qué? —le pregunté yo.

— ¿Qué pasará con él? o ¿acaso Seth te gustó más de lo que pensé? —me dijo.

—Con Edward, no pasará nada o eso creo —le dije decepcionada—. Y Seth, bueno él solo me pareció una buena persona —le expliqué.

—Wow… Bella creo que tienes mucho en que pensar —me dijo.

— ¡Lo sé! —le respondí frustrada.

—Tranquila, ya pensaremos en algo. —Me prometió.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa.

—De nada, nena —me respondió.

Cuando vi que Dimitri se acercaba, cambié de tema completamente. Me quedé con ellos durante algunos minutos más, ahora lo último que quería era molestarlos así que me disculpé y fui a buscar a Rose.

Mientras caminaba, Esme me tomó por sorpresa. —Bella, ¿cómo la estás pasando? —me preguntó alegremente.

—Muy bien —le respondí—. Es una gran fiesta —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Y vi que tienes una pareja, Seth es un chico agradable —me dijo.

—Eh… Seth no era mi pareja, y solo es un amigo —le dije.

— ¿De verdad? —me preguntó realmente interesada.

—Sí… y bueno ¿recuerdas del chico del que te hablé? —le pregunté, aunque no tenía el valor de decirle que se trataba de su hijo, necesitaba su opinión.

—Claro —me dijo emocionada.

—Bueno, ahora es un poco más complicado, no creo que funcione —le dije.

—Si él es para ti, las cosas tomarán su propio curso y hará que funcione, pero si no lo es bueno eres una chica preciosa, encontrarás a la persona indicada para ti —me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi hombro con ternura.

—Gracias —le dije para luego abrazarla.

Ella respondió al abrazo. —No tienes nada que agradecerme —me dijo.

Me separé de ella y le sonreí —Lo siento. —Me disculpé.

—No tienes por qué disculparte. —Me regañó—. A mí me encanta ayudarte.

—Gracias. —Volví a agradecerle—. Por cierto sabe ¿dónde están Emmett y Rosalie? —le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, los vi por el patio —me respondió.

— ¡Ok! Muchas gracias por todo —le dije y luego me alejé para ir a buscarla.

Cuando los encontré, era un momento que definitivamente no podía arruinar. Ella tenía su espalda apoyada en su pecho, él la abrazaba por la cintura y estaban tomados de la mano mientras conversaban, pero era ahora o nunca además esta sería mi última interrupción de la noche.

—Rose —la llamé tímidamente.

Ella se volteó y me regaló una sonrisa y se acercó a mí junto a Emmett. —Bella, ¿dónde te metiste? —me preguntó mientras sonreía.

—Conversando con Angela, Dimitri y Seth —le respondí intentando restarle importancia.

— ¿Dimitri? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Ella te lo contará —le respondí.

Ella asintió. — ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó.

—Sí, todo perfecto, solo venía a despedirme —le dije.

— ¿Por qué te vas? —me preguntó preocupada.

—Es solo que estoy agotaba —le dije.

— ¿Te vas sola? —preguntó Emmett en tono de burla.

—Sí me voy sola —le respondí riendo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya contigo? —preguntó Rose.

—No, no te preocupes —le dije—. Llegaré directo a dormir.

— ¿Estás segura?

—Muy segura —le dije.

— ¿Tienes en qué irte? —me preguntó Emmett preocupado.

—Sí, no se preocupen. —Les pedí.

—Yo llevaré a Rose y a Angela. —Me aseguró Emmett.

—Gracias —le dije con una sonrisa

—Llámame cuando llegues a casa ¿sí? —Me pidió Rose.

Asentí y me acerqué para despedirme de ambos. Cuando casi llegaba a la salida, sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo para que parara.

—Bella tenemos que hablar. —Edward estaba frente a mí y me miraba fijamente.

— ¿Si? —le pregunté intentando parecer indiferente a su presencia.

— ¿Por qué me evades y haces de cuenta que no me conoces? —me preguntó confundido.

—Porque no te conozco —le respondí.

—Sí me conoces —me dijo.

—No, no te conozco, no eres la persona que creía —le dije.

— ¿Y quién creías que era?— me preguntó desconcertado.

—Pensé que eras otra persona, alguien sincero, alguien que no me mentía —le reclamé enojada.

—Yo nunca te mentí —me dijo exaltado.

—Si lo hiciste, porque no me dijiste que eras un Cullen y que tú, sí sabias quién era — le contesté molesta.

—No te dije que era un Cullen porque nunca me preguntaste mi apellido ni mucho menos, y yo no sabía quién eras, no sabía nada de ti a parte de tu nombre —me respondió.

Bueno, él tenía un buen punto, pero aun así estaba molesta, aunque en este punto ni siquiera estaba segura de porqué. —Podrías haberlo mencionado ¿no crees? —le dije.

—Lo siento, no ando por el mundo diciendo quienes son mis padres —me respondió con sarcasmo.

Odiaba cuando me respondían con sarcasmo, aunque yo lo usaba muy seguido, así que tomé un poco de aire para intentar tranquilizarme.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté un poco más tranquila.

—Quería saber por qué actuabas así —me respondió con paciencia, ahora que él también estaba un poco más tranquilo.

—Ahora lo sabes —le dije.

—Bueno, si lo que quieres es una disculpa por no haber mencionado que soy un Cullen, entonces… lo siento. —Se disculpó—. Ahora, ¿podemos estar bien?—me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros. —Si Sí, por qué no —le respondí.

— ¿Tienes algo con Seth? —me preguntó de repente.

Lo miré sorprendida. — ¿Te importa? —le pregunté.

—Sí, me importa —me respondió serio.

—No creo que sea tu problema, ya que tú sales con su hermana —le dije. Ahora recordaba por qué en parte estaba tan molesta con él.

—Yo ya no salgo con Leah —me dijo, ahora sonaba un poco más molesto.

Involuntariamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Me encanta tu sonrisa —me dijo mientras él empezaba a sonreír.

—Gracias —le respondí.

Entonces me sorprendió al tomarme por la cintura y acercarme a él, para luego con la otra mano tomar mi rostro y empezar a besarme. Había extrañado sus manos, sus labios, como si lo conociera desde siempre… sentía que ese era el lugar donde quería estar…

"_Dicen que a veces es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso, así que es mejor pedir perdón cuando robas un beso. Cuando lo hagas, disfruta del momento de ese sentimiento, porque cuando robas un beso a la persona indicada y en el momento perfecto, nada más importa"._

_Jezz _

…

**Bueno! Primero quiero agradecer a todas las chicas que me dejan sus reviews… las quiero: **freedom2604, **Tata XOXO**, Carelymh**, Mon de Cullen**, Ely Cullen M, **janalez**, yolabertay, **Alexa08**, MARIANA, **Samantha**, jhanulita, **ashleyswan**, Alejandra, **Annabelle** Berlusconi, **katyms13**, lovely joy, **chiquitza,** issisandrea, **ALEXANDRACAST**, VHICA, The Princess of the Dark, Cath Robsteniana

**Y a las que no lo hacen de igual manera muchísimas gracias por leerme niñas y apoyarme siempre, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, a todas las QUIERO!**

**Que les pareció que ahora Seth sea aprte de la historia y además es un poco obvio quiere algo con Bella. **

**¿A cuántas les gusta Edward celoso? Por que por lo menos a mi me encanta, y también me encantaria que me robara un beso, ¿a ustedes no?.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews. **

**Las Quiero**

**Jezz.**


	8. A new chance

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Beta oficial: Mirem Sandoval

Beta de reemplazo: Jo Beta FFad

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Ahora tengo que empezar con un agradecimiento súper especial a Jo Beta FFad por ayudarme con todo, nena eres simplemente increíble, gracias por todo tu apoyo y cariño. **

**A Mirem mi Beta que siempre se toma algo de tiempo para ayudarme con mis locuras, a mi pequeña compañera de crímenes Andrea A Lavayen, que sin importa cuantas locuras haga, diga o escriba siempre esta apoyándome, ****A Miry, Sharon, Sachita, Martina, Emmaly Swan gracias por apoyarme, ayudarme en lo que necesito, también gracias por recomendar y apoyar mi historia…**

**A todas las niñas hermosas que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews o simplemente solo leerla. GRACIAS!**

…

**Capítulo 8**

Con cada movimiento y a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo, me acercaba más a él. Disfrutaba como su lengua acariciaba la mía, él era tan tierno, me encantaba la manera en la que tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y cómo acariciaba mis mejillas.

—Esto no está bien —dije, alejándome levemente de él.

— ¿Por qué? —me preguntó confundido.

—Porque no —respondí.

Rió irónicamente.

—Entonces, es por Seth, ¿verdad? —me acusó enojado.

—Seth no tiene nada que ver acá —respondí enojada—. Hay otras cosas, otros motivos —dije.

— ¿Qué motivos? —preguntó ahora más tranquilo.

—Heridas que tengo que cerrar, un pasado que tengo que olvidar… Además, creo que tú tienes asuntos pendientes con tu ex novia —le recordé.

Me miró confundido.

—No puedes vivir del pasado, es por eso que tus heridas siguen abiertas. Todos tenemos un pasado, pero vivimos con ello… Así que mientras tú vivas ahí, no podrás seguir adelante.

—Ojala fuera tan fácil.

—Lo es… créeme, pero de aquí en adelante es tu decisión.

— ¿Lo es? —pregunté.

—Sí, lo es… pero yo no puedo cambiar eso. Lo siento, me tengo que ir —dijo, sorprendiéndome.

No sabía qué decirle, esa no era la actitud que yo esperaba de él. De hecho, siempre era yo la que lo dejaba parado y confundido, pero _¿qué pasado tan terrible podría haber tenido él?, _me pregunté a mí misma. Sin decir nada más se volteó y se fue, dejándome confundida.

Hice lo mismo que él y me fui directo a la puerta del hotel, mientras esperaba por mi coche, Alice se acerco a mí.

—Bella, ¿ya te vas? —dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Eehh… Sí, estoy algo cansada —le respondí.

— ¿Estás bien? —me preguntó algo preocupada.

—Sí, todo bien.

—Te vi hablando con mi hermano —comentó—, pero él se veía algo molesto.

Entonces no estaba loca, y ahora era él quien estaba molesto.

— ¿Si? Qué raro —acoté, intentando hacer de cuenta que no sabía de que hablaba.

—Edward es increíble, está algo loco pero es de verdad increíble —me dijo.

Le sonreí.

— ¿Por qué me dices todo eso? —quise saber.

—Por nada en especial, creo que necesitabas saberlo —finalizó, sonriendo.

—Señorita Swan… —nos interrumpió el chofer.

—Alice lo siento, debo irme —le dije.

—Es una lástima que ya te tengas que ir, pero nos vemos pronto —aseguró.

Se acercó para abrazarme y luego entró de nuevo al hotel, una vez en el auto me quedé pensando en lo que me había dicho Alice, no entendía el porqué lo había hecho, pero yo también estaba segura de que Edward era una persona increíble… una persona que, después de esta noche, tal vez lo mejor sea olvidarlo.

Mientas miraba por la ventana me di cuenta que no me había despedido de Ángela, así que saqué mi celular del bolso para enviarle un mensaje, pero me sorprendí al darme cuenta que yo tenía un mensaje de un número desconocido, cuando empecé a leer mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"**Gracias por aceptar bailar conmigo, que pases una linda noche"**_._

Pero cuando seguí leyendo, la decepción ocupó su lugar en mi corazón.

"**Puedo invitarte a almorzar mañana quiero verte de nuevo. Seth".**

Miré el mensaje por algunos segundos. Honestamente, esperaba ver el mismo mensaje, pero me hubiera gustado que sea de otra persona, cerré el mensaje y abrí uno nuevo.

"**Ángela, siento no haberme despedido, ten una linda noche y despídeme también de Dimitri.**

**Te quiero, **

**Bella".**

Volví a abrir el mensaje que Seth me había enviado, lo miré una vez más y empecé a escribir mi respuesta.

"**Mañana tengo algo de trabajo que hacer; además, es el único día que almuerzo con mi prima.**

**Tal vez en otra ocasión.**

**Bella"**

No quería que el malinterpretara todo, no era el mejor momento para pensar en alguien más, cuando la única persona que de verdad me interesaba, por el momento me estaba volviendo loca con su comportamiento o tal vez, era yo misma que me complicaba las cosas.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, me quité el vestido y me puse un pijama, fui al baño y tomé un poco de algodón y loción desmaquilladora; una vez que terminé, me cepillé los dientes y por fin estaba lista para dormir. Fue ahí que recordé las palabras de Edward y mi pasado empezó a volver a mí, fui directo a mi ropero donde guardaba una pequeña caja llena de recuerdos de mi relación con James, una vez que abrí la caja unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, no porque mis sentimiento seguían siendo los mismos hacia James sino porque no podía creer cuántas veces había creído en todas sus palabras y promesas, en todos _"tú y yo juntos por siempre". _El haber creído que él me amaba y que yo también lo amaba. En medio de cartas y fotos había una pequeña caja, la tomé y cuando la abrí, encontré el anillo que él me había dado, jurándome que pasaríamos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, cuando el hecho fue que él tenía otros planes, que incluían jugar conmigo y acostarse con "_mi mejor amiga". _

Saqué el anillo de la pequeña caja y lo sostuve durante algunos unos minutos luego, volví a ponerlo en su lugar y lo guardé en mi mochila que ya estaba lista para mi viaje a casa. Al fin y al cabo, ese anillo ya no me pertenecía; en cuanto al resto de las cosas, las dejé donde correspondían estar: en el basurero. Algo de lo que no me podía deshacer tan fácilmente, era del corazón roto que tenía.

Cuando desperté, ya eran las 9 de la mañana, así que me levanté, fui al baño y luego a la cocina para preparar un rico desayuno y me sorprendí cuando vi que no éramos solo dos esa mañana, ya que había algunas prendas de ropa regadas por la sala, mi única reacción fue mover mi cabeza y luego reír… Puse un poco de café a calentar, agua en la caldera y me empecé a preparar panqueques, ya que esta mañana desayunaríamos tres.

Mientras el sartén calentaba, fue a mi cuarto por mis lentes y mi libro favorito "_Cumbres Borrascosas", _era uno de los pocos libros que me habían hecho llorar y podía leerlo mil veces e igualmente lloraría. Entre suspiros y unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir mientras leía escuché unas risas que venían desde el fondo del pasillo, yo estaba con las piernas cruzadas en el sofá con una taza de té acompañándome y un panqueque con dulce de leche, hice de cuenta que no había escuchado nada.

—Buenos días Bella —me saludó alegremente Emmett.

—Buenas días —le respondí el saludo con una sonrisa, cuando levanté la vista Rose estaba sonrojada, pero con una linda sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aquí huele delicioso —dijo Emmett.

— ¡Claro! Si yo preparé el desayuno, hay café, té y panqueques —respondí sonriente.

Ellos, aún sonrientes, se sirvieron el desayuno y fueron a sentarse conmigo a la sala.

—Y, ¿qué tal les fue ayer? —quise saber.

—Bastante bien, Bella. Deberías haberte quedado un poco más de tiempo. —Rose me regañó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento, estaba algo cansada —me disculpé.

En cuanto se sentaron eempezaron a contarme sobre la pequeña subasta que realizaron luego de que yo me fuera, para recolectar fondos para un par de hospitales para niños con diferentes enfermedades, la subasta incluían algunas obras de arte, libros, algunos paquetes en los mejores spas de NY, etc.

—Y… ¿qué te pareció mi hermano? —Emmett preguntó, tomándome desprevenida. Sentí como la sangre empezaba a correr hacia mis mejillas.

—No pude hablar mucho con él —mentí. Rose me miró sorprendida, sabía que ella tampoco se imaginaba que podía ser tan convincente para mentir.

—Vaya… bueno, solo te puedo decir que tú lo impresionaste —me dijo. — ¿Por qué? —pregunté enseguida.

_Diablos, diablos, ¡diablos! _Contrólate Bella, me regañe a mí misma. Al saber que Edward se había visto interesado en mí a pesar de que yo lo había ignorado. El me miró como si sospechara algo.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas el cambio de parejas ayer? —me preguntó. Yo asentí como respuesta, no quería abrir la boca y delatarme.

—Después de que los presenté, Edward buscó la manera de bailar contigo —me dijo sonriendo—. Lo vi muy interesado. Sentí como una sonrisa amenazaba con aparecer, entonces me levanté para dejar mis cosas en el lavadero de la cocina.

— ¿Ah sí? —le pregunté y empecé a sonreír ahora que él no me veía.

—Sí… de hecho, hizo toda una táctica de distracción para poder bailar esas dos canciones contigo sin que Seth los interrumpiera.

_¿Dos canciones? _Bueno, después de eso era un hecho. Siempre que estaba con él, el tiempo pasaba volando, ya que según yo a penas y habíamos podido bailar media canción juntos, y me sentía culpable porque casi no lo dejé hablar, quería golpear mi cabeza contra la pared.

—Bella… no es por nada, pero de verdad creo que le gustas —finalizó.

Entonces sentí como un enorme vacío empezaba a crecer dentro de mí, yo lo había alejado, yo, mi pasado, mi desconfianza y mi tonta inseguridad. Volví a los sillones y seguimos hablando, pero el tema de Edward no volvió más a la conversación, me sentía tan tonta. Sí él me gustaba y al parecer yo le gustaba; aún recordaba todo lo que me había dicho antes de irse y tal vez tenía más razón de la que yo quería admitir y usaba como pretexto todo lo que había pasado con James, para seguir con mi vida, tal vez estaba siendo egoísta conmigo mismas al no dejarme vivir otras cosas, tal vez yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

—Irás con nosotros, ¿verdad Bella? —Rose interrumpió, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Perdón, ¿qué? —le respondí.

— ¿Irás a almorzar con nosotros? —repitió. Negué con la cabeza, hoy era uno de esos días donde quería quedarme en casa y tener un día solo para mí.

—Me encantaría, pero aun tengo algo de trabajo que hacer —dije, era una pequeña mentira pero no quería herir los sentimientos de Rose.

Ella hizo un puchero.

— ¿No puedes escaparte unos minutos? —preguntó.

—Lo siento —dije también haciendo un puchero—.

Además, estarás bien acompañada —le dije apuntando a Emmett con la cabeza.

—Ese es un hecho —dijo él, riendo.

—Tonto —le respondí.

—Gracias, yo también te quiero, Bella —volvió a decir, riendo con más fuerza.

Una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Rose fue a alistarse para ir a almorzar con Emmett y unos amigos, mientras él me ayudaba de muy buena gana a lavar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado durante el desayuno.

—Bella, ahora que no está Rose acá me ¿podrías decir que hay entre tú y mi hermano? —me preguntó.

— ¿Qué? —respondí sorprendida y más fuerte de lo necesario.

—Sshhh… —me calló

— No soy tonto —me dijo mientras me empujaba suavemente.

— ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Bueno… —empezó— Edward nunca ha sido de quedar impresionado con nadie… pero contigo, pone una cara de bobo impresionante. Además, era demasiado obvio que ya se conocían.

—Emm… sí, ya lo concia o eso creía —le dije—, y no creo que pase nada entre nosotros, al parecer Leah sigue siendo parte de su vida —dije algo molesta al recordarla.

—Leah es una ex novia algo psicótica —explicó haciéndome reír—. Y ¿cómo es eso de que creías conocerlo? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Le hice un súper resumen de todo lo que había sucedido hace exactamente una semana, parecía bastante divertido con todo lo que le contaba.

—Y por qué te ríes —espeté algo molesta.

—Edward ama esa chaqueta, no se la da a NADIE —aclaró Emmett, poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció casi enseguida en mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué debería creerte? —le pregunté.

—Porque por más que Edward sea mi hermano, no gano nada si tú y él tienen una relación —me dijo.

Tenía un buen punto, pero nadie en ningún momento había dicho nada de tener una relación, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la idea no me molestaba para nada de hecho, me agradaba… y mucho.

—Veremos qué pasa… —le dije— Y, ¿tú y Rose ya son novios? —inquirí, cambiando de tema.

—Ehhh… algo así. Aunque verdaderamente, no sé —me dijo tímidamente.

—A qué te refieres con "no sé" —le pegunté sorprendida.

—La verdad, no soy bueno para preguntar, _¿quieres ser mi novia?_ Tengo miedo a que me diga que no —explicó.

Miré a Emmett y no podía creer lo que un chico tan grande y con tanta confianza en sí mismo me había dicho.

—Ok, eres más tonto de lo que pensé —le dije.

— ¡Hey! —me dijo un poco ofendido.

—De verdad eres un tonto… Si pasó lo que pasó entre ustedes, es porque tú le gustas y mucho —lo regañé.

El dibujó una adorable sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien te gustó tanto, que parecía que todo estaba bien cuando estás con esa persona? —me preguntó.

Moví la cabeza negando, aunque la primera persona que me venía a mi pensamiento era Edward.

—Haz feliz a mi prima —le pedí.

—Haré todo lo posible —me respondió.

Después de un momento, Rose volvió a la cocina y se veía perfecta con sus jeans azules, una polera gris con un hombro caído y unas sandalias de plataforma, se veía hermosa. A Emmett le brillaban los ojos cada vez que veía a Rose y a ella le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, y yo sentía un poco de celos, celos porque de algún modo me gustaría estar en su lugar, con la persona que me hacía sonreír y me hacía tener una cara de boba única, yo quería estar así con mi chico de ojos verdes.

—Estoy lista —dijo Rose.

Emmett se acercó a ella y, sin decir nada, la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso.

—Definitivamente, tengo la novia más hermosa del planeta —le dijo.

— ¿Novia? —Rose preguntó emocionada.

—Sí, mi novia —respondió Emmett.

Ella se colgó de su cuello y empezó a besarlo.

— ¡Hey! Búsquense un cuarto —espeté riendo. Se separaron y empezaron a reírse.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Rose avergonzada.

Yo moví la cabeza fingiendo desaprobación y luego empecé a reír, charlamos un poco más y luego ellos se fueron. Empecé a trabajar en algunos informes que tenía pendiente, claramente, intenté mantener mi mente ocupada durante la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

El trabajo me había mantenido ocupada durante casi toda la tarde, pero cada tanto mi conversación con Emmett se filtraba a mi cabeza, si era verdad lo que me había dicho —porque Edward simplemente, no me había buscado durante la semana después de todo él sabía donde trabajaba—, él podría haber encontrado la forma de hacerlo, moví la cabeza intentando dejar de lado todo esos pensamiento, porque finalmente, el problema más grande que tenía era yo misma, yo y mi increíble habilidad de crear ciertas situaciones en mi cabeza.

Para cuando había terminado totalmente agotada, pensé que solo necesitaba tomarme un respiro, miré el reloj y comprobé que ya eran las 18:30 y Rose aún no llegaba; mis divagaciones me llevaron a pensar en cuánto extrañaba a mi mamá, así que opté por llamarla.

El teléfono sonó un par de veces.

— ¿Aló? —Era la voz de Charlie que contestaba el celular de mi mamá.

— ¿Papá? — pregunte aun confundida.

— ¡Princesa! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó emocionado.

—Bien papá, ¿y tú? —Aún me sentía confundida… ¿desde cuándo mis padres podían estar en la misma habitación sin que terminaran peleando?

—Bien, acá acompañando a Renée —respondió. Intenté no prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

— ¿Cómo está la abuela? —pregunté.

—Mucho mejor, nena… ¿quieres hablar con ella?

—Eehhh… no papá, seguramente está descansando —le dije—, pero ¿está mama por ahí? —necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Claro nena, ya te la paso, te amo —se despidió.

— ¿Bella? — preguntó mi mama.

—Hola ma', ¿cómo estás? —inquirí.

—Bien muñeca, ¿y tú? ¿Está todo bien? —me preguntó algo preocupada.

—Sí, solo quería hablar contigo, te extrañaba —comenté de manera sincera—.

Además, quería saber si aún habrá fiesta —pregunté más animada.

—Claro nena, en dos semanas te esperamos acá —sonaba emocionada.

—Te amo, mami —afirmé conteniendo unas lágrimas.

—Yo también pequeña… ya quiero verte —me dijo.

—Yo también, hablamos pronto ¿sí? Te amo —me despedí y luego colgué.

Tomé un profundo respiro para lograr deshacerme de las lágrimas y tomé un pijama, yendo directo a la ducha. Una vez que terminé, volví a mi cuarto y miré mi armario y empecé a preparar lo que usaría al día siguiente. Generalmente, decidía el mismo día pero ahora, al ser consciente de que me podía encontrar con Edward, lo mejor era estar preparada.

Encontré un vestido gris tubo que me llegaba unos cinco centímetros sobre la rodilla, tomé unos zapatos de tacón negros Gucci y un enorme bolso que combinaba a la perfección, me gustaba lo que había elegido; así que decidí que iba secarme el cabello para que quedara lo más lacio posible, quería verme perfecta.

Una vez que había terminado con mi cabello, fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer asumiendo que Rose no llegaría temprano ademá é mi cena y volví a ver el reloj 21:30 mmm… ¿dónde estará Rose? Decidí enviarle un mensaje de texto, para no incomodarla.

**"Rose, ¿está todo bien? Estoy un poco preocupada, ya me voy a dormir. Te quiero".**

Pulse el botón enviar y cinco minutos después, mi celular empezó a sonar.

"**Todo perfecto, siento mucho no haber podido estar contigo, prometo compensarte. Te quiero más"**.

Ahora que sabía que todo estaba bien, me podía ir a dormir más tranquila.

En la oficina todo una locura, la fecha para la campaña de TOY'S R US se había adelantado una semana, así que todos los detalles eran importantes en ese momento, íbamos de computadora en computadora, revisando los papeles impresos, estábamos volviéndonos locas. —Bella, necesito que el señor Cullen firme esto —me pidió Angela, mientras me extendía unos papeles.

—Claro —respondí.

Tomé los papeles y fui directo al ascensor, esperé durante algunos segundos que llegara a mi piso, cuando llegué al piso del señor Cullen, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió, Leah la ex novia de Edward, estaba esperando el ascensor con los brazos cruzados.

Salí evitando prestarle más atención de la necesaria, entonces ella tomó mi brazo cuando me alejaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con antipatía.

— ¡Trabajo aquí! —respondí, mientras le mostraba los papeles como si todo fuera muy obvio, no tenía tiempo para ella.

— ¿A sí? Pues yo creo que vienes a buscar a Edward —me acusó.

—Lo que haga en mi trabajo no es tu problema —le dije y me volteé para hacer que Carlisle firmara los papeles. _Edward ¡está aquí_! Me dije a mí misma emocionada.

Volvió a tomar mi brazo, para que volteara.

—Créeme, tú no eres lo que él está buscando —me dijo con un tono de amargura.

—Y ¿tú sí? —pregunté de vuelta, ella se quedó mirándome—. Entonces, ¿por qué eres la ex novia? —volví a preguntarle sarcásticamente.

Ella intentó responderme, pero nada salió de su boca, así que sintiéndome triunfante me fui y seguí mi camino hasta la oficina de Carlisle.

— ¿Está ocupado el señor Cullen? —le pegunté a su secretaria.

—Esta con una visita, ¿desea esperarlo?

—Será que le puede pedir que firme… —estaba hablando cuando vi a Carlisle salir de su oficina.

—Señor Cullen —lo llamé. Entonces, quedé paralizada al ver con quién estaba, Edward se veía hermoso con un par de jeans azules, una camisa blanca a rayas y un saco, era algo digno de admirar, especialmente cuando tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Bella, ¿cómo estás? —pregunto Carlisle, amablemente.

—Bien —respondí, mientras con mucha dificultad dejaba de mirar a Edward—. Angela me pidió que por favor firmara estos papeles —le pedí.

—Claro —estiró su mano para pedirme los papeles y entró a su oficina, dejándonos solos.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—Hola —contestó Edward, haciendo su sonrisa más grande.

— ¿Cómo estás? —pregunté, también sonriendo.

—Ahora muy bien —me dijo— ¿y tú?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondí. Este era el momento, tenía que hablar con él o al menos intentarlo—. Quisieras ir a tomar un café durante la semana —me aventuré en un ataque de valentía.

Me miró con ternura, como si lo que acabara de oír hubiera sido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—Claro, ¿te llamo para que confirmemos nuestra cita? —me preguntó, mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo.

Yo asentí y sin decir más tome el teléfono de su mano, anoté mi número y se lo devolví. Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Carlisle salió de su oficina con los papeles firmados en su mano.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? —Nada, gracias. Debo irme, tenemos un montón de trabajo —le respondí.

—Lo de la campaña para TOY'S T US las está volviendo locas, ¿verdad? —comentó riendo.

Asentí, sonriéndole.

—Muchas gracias, me tengo que ir —dije educadamente.

—Yo también me voy papá, nos vemos más tarde. — Edward se despidió, siguiéndome hasta el ascensor.

Estaba parado justo detrás de mí, sentía como esa pequeña electricidad invadía todo el espacio entre nosotros, era una sensación increíble y yo, bueno… no podía dejar de sonreír. Une vez que entramos al ascensor, sentí cómo la electricidad se hacía más intensa, ya que el espacio entre nosotros se hacía más pequeño. Cuando miré por el rabillo de mi ojo, noté que el también tenía una sonrisa dibujada y eso me hizo sonreír aún más, de repente la campana del ascensor sonó anunciando la llegada a mi piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron me encontré a Ángela que estaba firmando unos papeles para el mensajero. Cuando ella me vio, una enorme sonrisa de dibujo en mi rostro.

—Bella, ¡mira lo que trajeron para ti! —dijo emocionada apuntando un ramo de flores que estaba a su lado.

La miré confundida, volteé y cuando vi a Edward, su rostro había cambiado completamente, ahora estaba molesto y podría decir que un poco celoso. Salí del ascensor y giré por última vez para verlo antes de que el ascensor se cerrara y él me veía fijamente; estaba molesto, una V se marcaba entre sus cejas. Era como si no le gustara lo que veía o en este caso, odiaba el hecho de que alguien más me mandara flores. Yo, aún sintiéndome valiente, le envié un pequeño beso, su reacción fue de sorpresa o eso creo, ya que el ascensor finalmente se había cerrado.

Cuando me acerqué al pequeño escritorio, había un hermoso ramo de lirios amarillos bastante bonito, y había una pequeña tarjeta escondida entre las flores.

—Bella, ¿no quieres saber de quién son? —volvió a decirme emocionada.

Moví la cabeza, era obvio que no las había mandado Edward, así que no estaba tan emocionada, pero debía admitir que sentía curiosidad. Tomé el pequeño sobre y lo abrí.

**"_Bella, hoy pensé mucho en ti._ **

**_Espero poder verte pronto,_ **

**_Seth"_**

Angela que estaba junto a mí, empezó a saltar como niña en la mañana de navidad.

—Debes salir con él —comentó emocionada.

—No lo sé, Ángela. No creo que sea buena idea —respondí.

— ¡Bella! —me dijo, sonaba algo desesperada.

—Vamos a trabajar… ya hablaremos de eso, ¿sí? —le pedí.

Ella asintió, aunque estoy que se moría de ganas por hablar o que le dijera algo, pero yo estaba con la cabeza en otro lugar y con otra persona.

Gracias a Dios no tuvo otra oportunidad para hablar a cerca de las flores que me habían llegado y la verdad, yo me sentía más tranquila. Aunque estaba agotadísima, hoy no habíamos tenido ni dos segundos para respirar, nuestro único propósito era terminar con la campaña hoy, por lo que no me sorprendí cuando al ver el reloj ya eran las siete de la tarde y yo estaba terminando con algunos detalles de los diseños para la propuesta de publicidad. Mi celular empezó a sonar y sin fijarme quien era conteste, ya que estaba segura de que era Rose.

—Rose, lo siento por no llamarte —me disculpé.

—Eeehh… no soy Rose.

—La voz de un hombre al otro lado del teléfono, me soprendió.

—Perdón, ¿con quién hablo? —pregunté confundida.

—Seth. ¿Te molesto? —preguntó algo avergonzado.

—Hola, lo siento, estoy con mucho trabajo —me excusé.

—Vaya, quería invitarte a cenar pero veo que eso no será posible hoy.

—Sonaba algo decepcionado y yo estaba aliviada.

—Tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando tenga menos trabajo, ¿te parece? —Traté de sonar amigable, pero no demasiado.

— ¡Claro! —Se escuchó más animado—. ¿Te gustaron las flores?.

—Eh… Sí, gracias —respondí.

Escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Espero verte muy pronto.

—Adiós, Seth y gracias de verdad —le agradecí de nuevo—.

Adiós —me despedí y colgué el teléfono.

Seguíamos trabajando, la oficina aún estaba algo acelerada: papeles, mails, diseños, presentaciones, nos estábamos volviendo locas, pero al final de la noche, todo había valido la pena. Ángela estaba esperando que la última hoja del informe final saliera de la impresora y cuando salió, sentí tanto alivio; ese día de locura había terminado.

Una sonrisa cruzó por nuestras caras, ahora podíamos estar más tranquilas, ya que este trabajo había terminado al menos por ahora.

— ¿Te invito a cenar? —me pregunto Ángela.

Miré el reloj que marcaba a las 20:50, estaba hambrienta; así que asentí sonriendo por la idea de pasar algo de tiempo con Ángela fuera de la oficina y sin terceras personas cerca.

— ¿Dónde iremos a comer hoy? —pregunté sonriente.

—Mmm… qué te parece Sushi en Nobu Fifty Seven —sugirió.

—Suena delicioso —respondí.

Durante la cena, intentó sacar el tema de Seth a pesar de que me agradaba, no quería hablar de él. La verdad es que no me veía teniendo una relación con él, aunque para ser sincera, no me veía en una relación con nadie… salvo con una excepción. Gracias a Dios, Angela era bastante difícil de distraer, especialmente cuando tan solo mencionaba el nombre de Dimitri.

Los días iban pasando con rapidez y yo empezaba a desesperarme por el hecho de que, aparte de que a veces nos cruzábamos en los pasillos no sabía nada de él. Desde que era consciente de que él y yo de algún modo trabajábamos en el mismo edificio, había empezado a vestir de manera más sexy de lo normal y era obvio que él se daba cuenta de eso, o al menos eso creía porque su sonrisa cada vez que me veía, me hacía sentir más sexy, aunque también me hacían sonrojar.

También había tenido algunos encuentros bastante desagradables, desde que Leah se había enterado que yo trabajaba aquí, la veía más seguido de lo que me gustaría, pero cada vez que la veía sonreía, ya que siempre tenía una cara de ogro bastante graciosa, al parecer las cosas no salían como ella lo esperaba y eso a mí me hacía feliz. Pero había algo en Leah que no terminaba de entender, por qué si él la rechazaba tanto era tan insistente, tal vez estaba muy enamorada o tal vez, había alguna razón que yo no entendería o mejor aún, no quería saber y sí, eso era lo mejor.

Cuando iba por un café, escuché que alguien me llamaba.

— ¡Bella! —Era Alice y sonaba bastante emocionada.

—Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás? —La saludé con amabilidad, tenía que admitir que durante las últimas semanas hasta antes de la gala, no había tenido el mejor comportamiento con ella, así que era hora de intentar cambiar las cosas.

—Bien Bella… ¿algún plan para el fin de semana? —preguntó.  
—Mmm… creo que nada —respondí sincera.

—Te gustaría ir de compras… ¿tal vez mañana o el sábado? Y después podríamos ir a tomar algo —inquirió sonriente.

—Claro, por qué no. Podría ser mejor si salimos el sábado —sugerí. Empezó a saltar como niña y me hizo sonreír.

—Tenemos un trato —afirmó.

—Claro que sí —respondí riendo.

El resto del día fue bastante tranquilo, no tenía de qué quejarme; solo que hoy a diferencia de otros días, no había tenido ni una señal de mi chico de ojos verdes y aunque parecía raro, lo extrañaba.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento, Rose estaba trabajando en algunos diseños, esta semana había sido una de las pocas desde que me mude que no había podido pasar algún tiempo con ella.

— ¡Rose! —la saludé emocionada.

Ella volteó emocionada para recibirme.

— ¡Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

—Extrañándote —respondí haciendo un puchero.

—Yo también te extraño, Bells —me dijo—. ¿Qué tal todo con el trabajo?

Le di un pequeño resumen de lo que había sido mi semana y de lo aliviada que ahora me sentía por que por fin habíamos terminado con la campaña de la juguetería; además, le conté un poco a cerca de mis encuentros con Leah.

—Oh… Bella, creo que está celosa —afirmó riendo.

—Bueno, ese es su problema no mío —me defendí.

—Aunque, si lo vez del lado positivo y está celosa, debe ser porque tiene alguna razón, ¿no lo crees?

—No quiero pensar demasiado en eso Rose —contesté sincera.

—Eso está mejor, pero de verdad creo que les gustas y mucho… —acotó. — ¿Estuviste hablando con Emmett de mí? —acusé riendo.

—Eh… un poco —respondió.

Moví la cabeza, ella estaba loca pero esa era de una de las más grandes razones por las cuales la quería tanto, era única. Había extrañado muchísimo a Rose, así que dejamos a los chicos para concentrarnos en nosotras.

La mañana del viernes había empezado con una ligera lluvia de primavera bastante agradable, hacía que el calor se hiciera más leve, así que aproveché para usar algo un poco más casual. Busqué en mi closet un par de jeans skinny azules, una solera blanca, un blazer azul y un par de zapatos planos, era un look bastante casual pero tenía un pequeño toque profesional, me peiné una cola y un poco de maquillaje, no más del necesario y estaba lista.

Cuando llegué a la oficina, tenía un montón de trabajo por hacer, a pesar de que habíamos terminado con la campaña más grande, aun teníamos algunas cosas por hacer. Estaba agradecida, pues iba mantener a mi cabeza ocupada durante el resto del día o eso esperaba.

—Bella, puede llevar estos diseños donde la señora Cullen para que los apruebe —me pido Ángela.

—Claro —le respondí sonriendo.

Angela se veía espectacular, traía puesto un vestido blanco que iba entallado en la cintura, e iba soltándose hasta llegar hasta su rodilla e iba acompañado con un saco negro y unos tacones del mismo color.

—Vaya, te ves increíble —comenté sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó levente.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Perfecta.

—Gracias —me respondió—.Tengo un almuerzo con Dimitri, no es demasiado, ¿verdad? —preguntó preocupada.

—Para nada, de verdad estás hermosa —afirmé.

Ella suspiró aliviada, entonces sonreí mostrándole los papeles que me había dado.

—Lo siento, tengo que ir a trabajar —dije, dejando mi escritorio.

Gracias a Dios no tuve ninguna distracción camino a la oficina de Esme y ella estaba desocupada, así que sería una visita bastante rápida.

Toqué la puerta de su oficina ya que Emily, su secretaria, no estaba.

—Pase —la escuché decir.

—Hola Esme, siento molestarte, pero Ángela me pidió que te trajera estos diseños para ver si te gustaban y los aprobabas —expliqué sonriendo.

Ella me devolvió la sonrisa mientras tomaba los papeles y los empezaba a revisar. Esperé durante algunos minutos a que viera cada diseño con calma, estaba entusiasmada porque reconocí algunos de lo que yo había hecho y mientras esperaba, sentí que mi celular empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de mi blazer, cuando vi tenía un mensaje:

**"_¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"_ **

Era un mensaje de un número desconocido, así que mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, era él… lo sabía. Pulsé el botón de responder y empecé a escribir.

**"_Todo depende… ¿dónde iremos?"_ **

Presioné el botón enviar y, tan solo unos segundos después, mi celular volvió a vibrar.

**"_Si te digo que es una sorpresa… ¿me dirás que sí? ;)"_ **

El hecho de que pusiera una carita en el mensaje me hizo sonreír, así que mi respuesta fue sencilla.

**"_Sí"_ **

Tenía una gran y tonta sonrisa en el rostro, así que estaba agradecida de que Esme estuviera ocupada revisando los papeles, entonces mi celular volvió a vibrar.

** "_Nos vemos en el lobby a las 6 =0)"_ **

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Esme.

—Todo perfecto —respondí—. ¿Qué te parecieron los diseños?

—Están increíbles, pero necesitan unas pequeñas modificaciones —me dijo.

Me acerqué a ella para que me diera un breve explicación de cuáles eran las modificaciones que deseaba hacer, yo me sentía bastante orgullosa por qué no había encontrado ninguna falla en los dos diseños que yo había presentado, así que tenía otra gran razón para sonreír.

Cuando terminó de darme todas las pautas, tomé los papeles y me acerqué para despedirme de ella.

—Gracias y lo siento por molestarte —le dije.

—No es ninguna molestia —me regañó con ternura—. Y por cierto, te ves hermosa cuando sonríes así —me dijo.

—Gracias Esme, nos vemos —me despedí con un abrazo.

Cuando volví a la oficina, aun tenía una gran sonrisa y antes de encontrarme con Ángela, tomé mi celular y respondí a su último mensaje.

**"_Nos vemos a las 6 =0*"_ **

Presioné enviar y fui a la oficina de Ángela para mostrarle las pocas correcciones que Esme había hecho.

—Bella, puedes hacerlo tú —me pidió Ángela.

—Claro, ¿está todo bien?.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy nerviosa —confesó.

—Ángela, realmente estás hermosa —intenté tranquilizarla—. Ve y pásala bien con Dimitri, ¡es una orden! —bromeé con ella. Ella asintió.

—Gracias Bella, te quiero —me dijo.

—Yo también te quiero, y mucho —respondí y fui directo a mi computadora a trabajar.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo ayude a Ángela a tranquilizarse, la pobre era un manojo de nervios, pero luego de una palabras logré que se calmara. Este era uno de esos días donde estaba extremadamente feliz y positiva, así que podía ayudar a todos con lo que podía.

Ya que no saldría de la oficina para terminar las correcciones a tiempo, ordené junto a Tia —una de las recepcionistas—, unos sándwiches de pollo y unos batidos. Era suficiente; además, ahora yo estaba algo emocionada así que no quería comer más de no necesario.

Cuando Ángela volvió, casi de las tres de la tarde se veía bastante emocionada, pues Dimitri la había invitado a que lo acompañara a un evento familiar el sábado, lo cual significaba que iba a ir como su novia y yo estaba más emocionada que ella. Al fin y al cabo, después de los últimos eventos era bastante bueno saber que por fin yo no era el centro de atención.

Había tardado más de lo necesario en cada unos de los diseños, pero había valido la pena ya que cuando miré el reloj eran las 18:45. Dejé todo listo e impreso, tomé mi bolso y fui directo al baño, quería asegurarme de que me veía bien; acomodé mi cabello, puse un poco más de delineador en mi ojos y un poco de brillo labial; me di un último vistazo y estaba lista para irme. Pasé nuevamente por la oficina para poder entregarle los diseños listos y despedirme de Ángela, que gracias a Dios, estaba tan feliz que ni siquiera me preguntó por qué tenía esa enorme sonrisa.

Una vez en el ascensor, saqué mi celular de mi bolso y empecé a escribir un mensaje a Rose.

**_"Llegaré a casa un poco tarde, iré a cenar con alguien. ¡LUEGO HABLAMOS! Te quiero"._**

Pulsé enviar y volví a guardar mi teléfono.

Empezaron a aparecer mil mariposas en mi estómago cuando iba llegando al lobby, tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro, pero cuando la puertas del ascensor se abrieron mi mundo se iba abajo, eran las seis de la tarde y era Seth quien estaba esperando, mientras hablaba con un hombre alto y rubio, cuando mi vio se disculpó y caminó hacia mí.

—Bella —me saludó sonriente.

—Hola Seth —intenté devolverle la sonrisa más sincera posible, aunque de verdad me sentía bastante decepcionada.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —respondí intentando sonreír.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, cuando alguien me halagaba no me sonrojaba. Creo que la decepción era bastante obvia.

—Quería invitarte a cenar, ¿sí? —preguntó.

Lo miré confundida, si él estaba acá a la hora que acordamos, ¿por qué volvía a invitarme a cenar?

—Bella, lo siento por tardar. —Su voz resonó en mi cabeza como, si fuera un sueño.

Volteé levemente para mirarlo y mi corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente, entonces la tonta sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

Seth me miró confundido.

—Bella, ¿vamos a cenar? —volvió a preguntarme.

Edward puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura, me miró regalándome una sonrisa y cuando estaba punto de responder fue él quien hablo.

—Bella tiene una cita conmigo —dijo Edward.

Entonces, ambos se quedaron callados y un incómodo ambiente de tensión empezó a sentirse, me sentía mal por Seth, pero no podía estar más encantada de que Edward estuviera a mi lado.

**EDWARD POV**

Después de la gala, todo se había complicado más de lo que hubiera querido. Bella causaba algo extraño en mí y me gustaba. Ella era todo lo que alguna vez me había imaginado pero nunca pensé que iba a encontrar, era obvio que tenía problemas con su pasado pero, ¿quién no? Eso no iba a evitar que estuviera cerca de ella y esperaba que lo que le había dicho la hiciera cambiar de parecer.

Pero ahora, debía pensar cómo hacer que ella no le prestara más atención a Seth, que ya se había encargado de enviarle flores. Había estado viniendo a la oficina de mi papá con más frecuencia de lo normal, esto los hacía felices y ahora a mí también, aunque no todo estaba saliendo como yo hubiera querido, ya que también era el lugar donde me encontraba a Leah.

—Ahora resulta que trabajarás todos los días aquí —preguntó Leah con ironía.

—No quiero hablar de eso contigo —le pedí con amabilidad.

—Quieres trabajar aquí por ti o ¿por esa chica, Bella? —volvió a preguntar pero ahora estaba más molesta.

—Leah… por favor —pedí.

—Qué tiene ella que tiene idiotas a los hombres… incluso a Seth —me dijo.

Cuando lo mencionó, sentí cómo mi rostro se endurecía.

—Leah… no voy a hablar de eso contigo —reiteré.

—Sabes que no voy a renunciar a ti —dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado a mí.

—Leah… basta —la alejé.

—Edward… ¿cómo puedes después de todo…? —reclamó.

Simplemente volteé y la ignore, odiaba comportarme así pero ya no podía con ella. Hace casi un año que había roto mi compromiso con ella, ya que había tenido las razones equivocadas para pensar que era para mí, pero me di cuenta de mi error a tiempo.

Al ver que no hacía nada, ella sin decir más se fue de la oficina de mi papá. Tal vez Leah no merecía esto, pero tampoco merecía una mentira porque yo no la quería, al menos no para pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella.

Durante los siguientes días, mi mamá se encargó de ponerme al día con la empresa, me gustaba pasear por los pasillos que había corrido con mis hermanos de pequeño; aunque ahora en esos mismos pasillos, me encontraba con la chica de los ojos marrones y la sonrisa más linda que había visto.

El verla sonreír cada vez que me veía, me hizo pensar que tal vez había cambiado de parecer, en cuanto a que iba a dejar que su pasado no la afectara y que tal vez, ahora sí tenía una oportunidad de verdad con ella. Así que saqué mi celular de mi bolsillo, busqué su número y empecé a escribir.

_**"¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?"**_

Pulsé enviar, tal vez no respondería, ella no tenía mi número, pero a los dos minutos mi celular anunció lo contrario.

**_"Todo depende… ¿dónde iremos?" _**

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír, pero tenía algo especial pensado para ella

**_"Si te digo que es una sorpresa… ¿me dirás que si? ;)"_**

Ella podía decir que no, pero ahora esperaba otra respuesta. Cuando el celular volvió a sonar, abrí el mensaje.

**_"Sí" _**

Perfecto, me dije a mí mismo. No iría al trabajo hasta la tarde pero llegaría a tiempo, ese era un hecho. Volví a escribir un mensaje.

**_ "Nos vemos en el lobby a las 6 =0)" _**

Cuando ella no respondió, empecé a ponerme nervioso, ¿habrá cambiado de opinión? Agradecía que Emmett no estuviera aquí, caso contrario sería una fuente interminable de burlas. Entonces… el mensaje por fin llegó.

_**"Nos vemos a las 6 =0*"**_

Había llegado a las 16:30, así que estaba ayudando a mi padre a revisar unos papeles, cuando volví a mirar el reloj ya eran las 18:00, sonriente, me levanté y tomé mi saco.

—Papá, ya me voy —anuncié.

—Claro, ¿nos vemos para cenar? —preguntó.

—No, tengo una cita. Me sonrió.

—Puedo preguntar ¿con quién?

—Aún no —respondí.

—Entonces, buena suerte —me dijo.

Había decidido tomar el ascensor de mis padres, así evitaba alguna parada indeseada porque de hecho, ya estaba tarde. Cuando llegué al lobby, me encontré a Bella hablando con Seth, _Diablos ¿había creído que la invitación era por parte de él?_ Cuando iba acercándome lo escuché hablar.

—Bella, ¿vamos a cenar? —pregunto el muy... Sentí cómo la sangre me hervía.

_No, esta era mi cita, _pensé para mí mismo.

—Bella, lo siento por tardar —me disculpé. Entonces, ella volteó a verme y me sonrió.

Seth se veía confundido.

—Bella, ¿vamos a cenar? —volvió a preguntar, como si no hubiera escuchado.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé por la cintura para acercarla a mí.

—Bella tiene una cita conmigo —dije triunfante.

El me miró con rabia, pero quería que quedara claro, ella era _mía. _

…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a las niñas que me dejan sus reviews: **freedom2604, **Tata XOXO**, Carelymh**, Mon de Cullen**, Ely Cullen M, **janalez**, yolabertay, **Alexa08**, MARIANA, **Samantha**, jhanulita, **ashleyswan**, Alejandra, **Annabelle** Berlusconi, **katyms13**, lovely joy, **chiquitza,** issisandrea, **ALEXANDRACAST**, VHICA, The Princess of the Dark, Cath Robsteniana

**Y a las que no dejan sus reviews, muchísimas gracias por leerme niñas y apoyarme siempre, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, las QUIERO!**

***Esta semana habrá doble actualización por que las deje plantadas la semana pasada. **

***Si quieren saber algunas cositas sobre el fic pueden buscarme en el facebook: www. Facebook Jessi.0090 (es el link de mi perfil, para poder introducirlo quiten los espacios)**

**Ahora SI!**

**o/ Manito arriba si te cae mal Leah! Jajaja… si esa chica está loca, loca, ¿no creen?**

**Emmett tiene un lado dulce y tierno, que yo ame! ¿Ustedes que me dice?**

**Bueno… esta vez les deje una pequeña sorpresa al final, todas alguna vez queremos ver qué diablos piensa Edward.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, dejen sus reviews. **

**Las Quiero**

**Jezz**


	9. You got Me

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Como siempre gracias a mi Beta por aguantarme y ayudarme siempre Mirem ¡te adoro!, a mi pequeña hermanita Andrea A. Lavayen, gracias por todo, y a las betas que me ayudan apoyando y recomendando mi historia muchísimas gracias: Jo****, Miry, Sharon, Sachita, Martina, Emmaly Swan, gracias hermosas.**

**A todas las que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews o simplemente leerla. ¡GRACIAS!**

…

**No sé si esto es 100% necesario, pero de todos modos lo hago. Este capítulo tiene contenido sexual asi que si eres menor de edad lo lees bajo tu propio riesgo.. bla, bla, bla. xD**

**¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**…**

**Capítulo 9**

— ¿Nos vamos? — Edward me preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Lo miré y asentí, luego volteé hacia Seth, él era tan dulce, odiaba lastimarlo.

— ¿Nos vemos pronto? —pregunté, tratando de ser cortés.

Él asintió sonriendo.

—Nos vemos pronto —me dijo, tomó mi mano y depositó un beso en ella.

Vi como la expresión de Edward se iba endureciendo. Me gustaba pensar que estaba celoso; celoso porque sentía algo por mí.

—Edward. —Se despidió Seth con tono desafiante.

—Hasta pronto —respondió Edward.

Una vez que estuvimos solos, él se veía más relajado.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —pregunté emocionada.

Él me devolvió una linda sonrisa.

—Ese es un secreto —respondió, tomando mi mano.

—Mmm… me gustan las sorpresas —le dije.

Él empezó a reír.

—Entonces ven —me dijo, mientras salíamos del edificio. Pensaba encontrarme con su gran moto negra pero en su lugar, encontré un hermoso Camaro negro esperándonos.

Aún tomados de la mano, me llevó hasta la puerta del pasajero. Desde que me encontró hablando con Seth, no me había soltado, hasta el momento en que me abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera al coche.

Una vez que estuvo dentro del auto, arrancó y me miró con dulzura.

— ¿Estas lista? —me preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano y depositaba un dulce beso.

Sentí como la sangre iba huyendo a mis mejillas, estaba agradecida de que estuviera oscuro así, él no me vería.

—Lista —respondí emocionada.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Se veía realmente interesado por saber.

—Mmm… mi día, bastante bien —le respondí—. ¿Qué me dices del tuyo?

—Bueno, estoy poniéndome al día para empezar a trabajar —comentó.

Lo miré sorprendida.

— ¿Trabajaras en _Cullen Creative Business? _—quise saber, un poco alarmada.

Él rió ante mi reacción.

—Volveré a trabajar —explicó—. Dejé el trabajo hace un año para irme de viaje, ya te lo había mencionado, ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó.

Había mencionado algo la última vez que nos habíamos visto, pero en ese entonces, no sabía quién era él exactamente.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —susurré.

— ¿Te molesta? —me preguntó algo confundido.

Negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que serás algo así como mi jefe? —seguí con el interrogatorio.

Él rió con fuerza.

—No Bella, ayudaré a mi papá con algunos papeles, pero seré el fotógrafo. Es lo que en verdad me gusta. Nada de trajes formales, ni estar detrás de escritorios.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Con él era tan fácil estar bien, hacía sentir que el mundo desaparecía junto con mis problemas y preocupaciones.

Nos quedamos conversando acerca de lo que habíamos hecho durante el resto de la semana. Él había estado en el mismo edificio que yo durante toda todos estos días, yo creía que solo había ido de visita por las veces que lo había visto, pero pensándolo bien, ahora tenía tanto sentido que también hubiera tenido un par de desagradables encuentros con Leah.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos en el puente de Brooklyn, lo miré con curiosidad.

— ¿Dónde vamos? —le pregunté,

—Ya casi llegamos, mientras tanto, es un secreto —me dijo sonriente.

—Por favor —le pedí mientras hacia un puchero.

—Bella, no seas tramposa. —Me regañó mientras reía.

Entonces, intenté algo diferente para convencerlo. Me solté el cinturón de seguridad y me acerqué a él y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

— ¿Por favor? —volví a pedirle con ternura.

—Me encantan tus besos —dijo, haciéndome sonrojar—. Pero aún es una sorpresa.

Me senté y crucé los brazos como niña. Mi mejor cualidad no era la paciencia, pero aún así me encantaba, el hecho de que él quisiera sorprenderme y siempre buscaba la manera de hacerme sonreír.

—Si te digo que no faltan ni cinco minutos, ¿me regalarás una sonrisa? —me preguntó con ternura.

No hizo falta que dijera más para que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro, volteé para intentar ocultarla.

—Tal vez —le respondí.

—Ya estamos acá —comentó mientras estacionaba el auto.

Era algo como una pequeña casa justo debajo del puente de Brooklyn y a la orilla del Río Hudson, tenía una vista espectacular hacia Manhattan. Me dejó sin palabras, era un lugar increíblemente hermoso. Edward salió del auto rodeándolo para abrirme la puerta, una vez fuera, volvió a tomar mi mano, era un lugar bellísimo.

—Wow… —Fue lo único que pude decir.

— ¿Te gusta? —inquierió.

—Es increíble…

—Ven, vamos a comer algo.

Fuimos directo a la puerta donde un mesero esperaba.

—Buenas noches, bienvenidos de River Café —nos saludó educadamente—. ¿Tienen reserva?

—Sí —respondió él—. A nombre de Edward Cullen.

—Señor Cullen, por acá por favor. —Nos guío hacia una mesa en una pequeña terraza, de hecho era la única mesa ahí, teníamos la vista hacia el río y Manhattan.

Edward apartó la silla para que me sentara y luego, él se sentó frente a mí.

—Te ves hermosa —me dijo.

—Gracias —respondí algo avergonzada.

Durante los siguientes quince minutos, hablamos acerca de lo que ordenaríamos para cenar. Había tantas cosas que quería saber, pero también estaba segura de que me tocaría responder un par de preguntas.

Cuando el mesero finalmente nos dejó solos, él se quedó mirándome y me regaló mi sonrisa favorita, esa sonrisa que hacía que mi mundo diera un giro de 180 grados.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Yo asentí como respuesta, le daría a él la oportunidad de responder primero así él no podría negarse a responder mis preguntas después.

— ¿Te sentiste decepcionada cuando te diste cuenta que había sido yo quien te invitó a cenar y no Seth?

Lo miré, una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mis labios. A él de verdad le importaba, y me gustaba pensar que era porque sentía algo por mí.

—La verdad… no —dije con total sinceridad.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande al escuchar mi respuesta.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Seth que lo verías después?, ¿te gusta? —preguntó algo molesto y borrando inmediatamente la sonrisa de su rostro.

Yo reí ante su reacción y él me miró confundido.

— ¿Estás celoso? —pregunté aún riendo.

—Sí —respondió sin ningún rastro de duda.

— ¿Por qué? —quise saber, estaba intrigada.

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —preguntó como si dudara de lo que decía.

—No —dije tímidamente, aunque en mis adentros rogaba de que yo tuviera razón y él sintiera algo por mí.

—Tú causas algo diferente en mí, haces que todo sea mejor cuando estas cerca —dijo, haciéndome sentir que el mundo, mi mundo, se reducía solo a él y el hecho de que me hacía sentir exactamente lo mismo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Él era, en muchos sentidos y de muchas maneras, alguien que me hacía sentir bien conmigo mismas, me hacía sentir más fuerte pero sobre todo, más feliz con su sola presencia.

— ¿Y qué hay con Leah? —le pregunté para sacármela de la cabeza lo más rápido posible.

—Leah ahora, es solo una amiga… pero ella, en su momento, fue una parte muy importante de mi vida —dijo.

Sentí como si mi sangre empezara a hervir. Sí estaba celosa, celosa porque ella había logrado convertirse en una parte importante de su vida

—Ah… —Fue lo único que pude responderle.

— ¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó, mientras una sonrisa pícara se empezaba a dibujar en sus labios.

Volteé mi rostro y empecé a mirar lo increíblemente hermoso que se veía Manhattan esa noche. No podía concentrarme en nada, la realidad era que no podía mirarlo, no quería mostrarle que me afectaba tanto que me hacía sentir como si tu tuviera un extraño sentimiento de que él era solo mío, o al menos eso era lo que yo más quería.

Tomó mi barbilla con ternura e hizo que lo mirara, aún tenía dibujada esa adorable e increíble sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estás celosa? —me preguntó con ternura.

Cerré los ojos y tomé un profundo respiro

—Sí —respondí. Cuando abrí los ojos un pequeño y extraño brillo apareció en sus ojos.

Sin decir más se levantó de su asiento e hizo que yo también me levantara, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y empezó a besarme. Yo colgué ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello, luego suavemente, ambas manos se arrastraron hasta que estuvieron en su nuca asegurándome que no se alejara de mí. Era increíble sentir cómo nuestras lenguas se acarician, cómo nuestras respiraciones se aceleraban cada vez más. Fue hasta que nuestros pulmones quedaron sin aire que empezamos a separarnos, dándonos pequeños y dulces besos.

—Me encanta el sabor de tus labios —dijo entrecortadamente en un susurro con su frente apoyada en la mía.

Levanté el rostro y me acerqué a darle otro pequeño beso.

—A mí también —le respondí.

Escuchamos a alguien aclarándose la garganta para llamar nuestra atención; cuando volteamos, el mesero estaba esperando para traernos nuestras bebidas, ambos empezamos a reír disimuladamente para luego volver a tomar nuestros asientos. A pesar de nuestro momento anterior, había algo que necesitaba saber:

— ¿Por qué me dijiste que Leah fue una parte muy importante de tu vida? —le pregunté, no sabía si de verdad quería escuchar la respuesta, pero no podía quedarme con la duda.

Él suspiró y me miró. También sabía que lo más posible era que no me agradaría la respuesta pero necesitaba saberlo.

—Hace un año rompí mi compromiso con Leah —me dijo.

Sentí un enorme agujero se abría en mi pecho, definitivamente no necesitaba saber esto.

— ¿Ibas a casarte con ella? —sentía cómo la voz se me iba debilitando.

— Sí, pero eran por las razones equivocadas y yo no podía seguir con esa mentira —me dijo, como si intentara convencerme de que decía la verdad.

— ¿Las razones equivocadas? —volví a preguntar, aunque ahora estaba un poco confundida.

Él asintió con los ojos cerrados.

—Simplemente, creí que me había enamorado, pero cuando intenté imaginarme una vida con ella, no pude. Entonces, me di cuenta que ella no era para mí, que estaba cometiendo un error —me dijo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y tomó mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Pero contigo es diferente. Desde que te vi en el ascensor, todo dejó de tener lógica, todo se sentía bien. — Depósito un suave beso en mis nudillos.

—A mí me rompieron el corazón de todas las maneras posibles —le dije, conteniendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

— ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó sorprendido.

—Confié mi corazón a alguien que decía amarme, le di lo mejor de mí, pero él creyó que era un juego, que podía lastimarme sin ninguna consecuencia y, al principio, yo lo deje —admití enojada conmigo misma—. Él se encargó de hacerme creer que nunca sería suficientemente buena para nadie. —Sentí como las primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer por mi rostro.

Cuando levanté el rostro, él me miraba dolido, como si entendiera mi dolor.

—Tú eres demasiado buena para cualquier persona en este mundo, incluso para mí —dijo sosteniendo mi mano con más fuerza.

Con un último sollozo, limpié mis lágrimas.

—Eres un tonto —le dije.

—No llores —me pidió.

Lo miré y sentí todo mejorar con su sola presencia.

—Tú haces que todo se sienta mejor cuando estás cerca.

Tomó mis manos entre las suyas y empezó a besarlas con ternura, me miró haciendo que mi corazón empezara a enloquecer.

—Quédate conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunté confundida, aunque con una sonrisa.

—Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, no quiero alejarme de ti.

— ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Significa que quiero hacerte feliz, quiero que sonrías junto a mí, que vuelvas a confiar. Quiero que quieras estar junto a mí. —musitó.

—Quiero estar contigo —susurré.

Una hermosa sonrisa se dibujó, en su rostro.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Mmm… aún tengo hambre así que, ¿te parece si terminamos de cenar? —le dije sonriente.

—A sus órdenes —dijo besando mi mano una vez más.

Mientras cenábamos, Edward intentó averiguar cada detalle de mi vida de la que no habíamos hablado antes y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo. Él había estado en casi todo el mundo durante los meses se que trabajo como fotógrafo con National Geographic Magazine y yo, con mucha suerte, había salido de Estados Unidos, pero parecía fascinado con cada pequeño detalle de mi vida.

— ¿Qué te parece si mañana te invitó a cenar a mi casa? —me preguntó, antes de beber un sorbo de vino.

Suspiré, porque recordé que mañana tenía una cita con Alice pero pensé que tal vez sería divertido ponerlo un poco celoso.

—Mmm… mañana tengo una cita, lo siento. —Me disculpé mientras era yo quien tomaba un sorbo de mi bebida.

— ¿Tienes una cita? —inquirió completamente serio.

—Si tengo una cita —le respondí sonriente.

— ¿Con quién?

—Bueno, tal vez lo conozcas.

— ¿Con quién? —volvió a preguntar ahora sonaba realmente molesto.

Volví a tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, intentando disimular mi sonrisa, dejé el vaso a un lado y lo miré.

—Con Alice —respondí muy seria.

Su rostro cambió completamente y empezó a sonreír de nuevo.

—Me quieres matar, ¿verdad? —Me acusó.

—Nunca —le respondí, mandándole un beso.

— ¿No puedes cancelar tu cita con Alice? —me preguntó dulcemente.

—Mejor hazlo tú, a ver si sales vivo de eso —le dije riendo.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Alice tiene suerte. ¿Dónde irán?

—Aún no lo sé, primero iremos de compras y luego a beber algo… creo —le respondí.

—Buena, suerte con eso —dijo riendo.

—Eres un tonto… pero gracias.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —me preguntó señalando mi plato.

—Sí, gracias.

— ¿Tal vez un postre?

Luego de preguntarme eso, tenía en la cabeza la idea de un postre perfecto que incluía a Edward, solo para mí. Sentí como la sangre empezaba a ir correr a mis mejillas debido al rumbo que tomaban mis pensamientos.

—Bella, ¿estás bien?

—Eehh… sí, lo siento.

— ¿Postre? —Volvió a preguntarme.

Volví a sonrojarme. ¡_Bella! ¿Qué te pasa?_ Me pregunté a mí misma.

—No, gracias —le respondí.

— ¿Vamos? —me preguntó mientras estiraba su mano para que la tomara.

—Eeehh… ¿no vas a pagar? —pregunté antes de tomar su mano.

—Ya lo hice —me respondió con una sonrisa.

—Vamos. —Me levanté tomando su mano y antes de que empezáramos a caminar, me puse de puntillas y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios—. Gracias por todo.

Él sonrió como respuesta, tomó mi mano, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y empezamos a caminar. Cuando llegamos al auto, él me acompañó hasta la puerta del pasajero, una vez que ambos estuvimos dentro el auto, me miró sonriente.

—Señorita, ¿dónde desea ir?

—Sorpréndeme —le dije sonriendo.

Esa noche visitamos desde Time Square, wonder Wheel hasta Victorian Garden en Central Park, pero no importaba dónde estábamos, siempre terminaba con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

— ¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Edward.

—Sí —le respondí con una enorme sonrisa, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el pequeño león que él había ganado para mí.

— ¿Aún quieres más sorpresas?

—La verdad… por hoy me bastan, estoy muerta.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—Eehhh… debo ir por mi auto, lo dejé en el trabajo.

Me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, porque significaba que mi noche con Edward iba a terminar.

—Qué te parece si ¿luego te acompaño a casa? ya sabes, para asegurarme de que llegaste bien —me dijo sonriendo.

Yo asentí emocionada, entre más tiempo pasara con él, mejor para mí. Durante todo el camino Cullen Creative Business, Edward no había soltado mi mano, era como si el también quisiera pasar la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible conmigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de bajar del auto, él volvió a tomar mi rostro en sus manos para besarme, pero ese beso fue completamente diferente, estaba lleno de ternura, pasión y deseo. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sin aliento, mi cuerpo temblaba con su tacto, la electricidad se hacía cada vez más fuerte y mi corazón se estaba volviendo loco.

—Nos vemos en mi casa —afirmé, dándole otro pequeño beso.

Durante el camino a mi departamento intenté aclarar mis pensamientos, pero era difícil. Sentía como mi labio inferior seguía levemente hinchado por el beso que me había dado, recordar cómo se sentía el toque de su piel sobre la mía, hacía que se me erizara la piel, él lograba que todo en mí despertara, desde el cariño hasta el deseo.

Una vez que guardé mi auto en el estacionamiento, salí con la esperanza de encontrarme con Edward y ahí estaba apoyado en su auto, con los brazos cruzados. Cuando me vio, me regaló una linda sonrisa, de mis favoritas.

—Gracias por todo hoy —le dije mientras tomaba su mano.

—Gracias a ti, muñeca.

—No quiero que te vayas… así que, ¿quieres quedarte un rato más?

El asintió.

—Claro —me dijo besando el dorso de mi mano.

Una vez dentro del edificio, nos dispusimos a esperar por el ascensor. Cuando llegó a la planta baja y ambos entramos, la electricidad volvió a aparecer pero esta vez era extremadamente fuerte y atrayente. Aún tomados de la mano, él presionó levente la mía, eso quería decir que él también la sentía.

Cuando el ascensor llegó a mi piso, salimos tomados de la mano, pero aún fuera la electricidad seguía con la misma intensidad. Caminamos hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento. Cuando abrí me sorprendió encontrarme con todas las luces apagadas, las llaves de Rose no estaban en su lugar habitual y cuando miré el reloj y vi que ya eran las 10:15, me preocupé.

—Ven pasa. —Indiqué con mi mano—. Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Busqué mi celular en mi bolso, no había llamadas ni mensajes. Eso era raro, así que marqué el número de Rose y la llamé, sonó un par de ves y luego contestó, casi no la podía oír por la cantidad de ruido que había.

—Hola Bells, ¿todo bien?

—Sí, solo estaba preocupada por no encontrarte en casa.

—Lo siento, olvide decirte, salí con unas amigas del trabajo y Emmett vendrá en un momento, ¿quieres venir?

—No, estoy bien, pásala bien. Te quiero.

—Yo también Bella, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

Una vez que terminé de hablar con ella me sentía mejor, más tranquila… ella estaba bien. Cuando miré a Edward, él sostenía una vieja foto mía y de Rose cuando éramos pequeñas, ambas peinadas con colitas y sacándole la lengua a mi papá que tomaba la foto.

—Me gusta —me dijo riendo.

Yo me sonrojé.

—Deja esa foto es bastante tonta.

—Bueno, eras una niña bastante adorable.

—Tonto —le dije sacándole la lengua.

Él rió con fuerza.

—Eres hermosa, siempre lo has sido.

Volví a sonrojarme.

—Gracias, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

—Mmm… café —me dijo.

De repente nos encontramos en el sillón, en el que tantas veces me encontré pensando en él, tomando una taza de café y riendo de las tonterías que se nos ocurrían, pero lo que más me gustaba, era que no importaba en qué situación, siempre estábamos tomados de la mano. Todo mejoró cuando empezamos a acercarnos y yo me vi apoyada en su pecho y jugando con sus dedos mientras conversábamos.

—Yo muero por conocer Londres y París algún día.

—Tú podrías ir conmigo —dijo sonriendo.

—Algún día.

Quedé embobada mirando sus manos, eran bastante grandes, con dedos largos, varoniles pero bien cuidadas, me preguntaba cómo se sentirían mientras recorrieran mi cuerpo, moví la cabeza intentado deshacerme de esos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

—Solo pensaba que tenías unas lindas manos.

—Gracias —me respondió dándome un beso en la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? — le pregunté mientras me levantaba para verlo, pero lo que me encontré fue su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío.

—Te quiero a ti —susurró.

Sin decir más, empezamos a besarnos con demasiada urgencia, como si de ese pequeño detalle dependieran nuestras vidas. Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente, un millón de sensaciones empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo. Entonces, las caricias se empezaron a hacer más necesarias. Aún con nuestros labios pegados, me senté a horcajadas sobre él, sentí su erección pegada a mi cintura rozando mi sexo, esto hizo que quisiera besarlo con más fuerza, sentirlo más cerca.

Cada tanto nos separábamos para tomar un poco de aire, él dejaba pequeños besos regados desde mi escote hasta mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. La ropa iba cayendo a medida que nuestras manos exigían un toque más cercano. Lo primero en caer fue mi blazer negro, siguió con mi pequeña polera blanca y terminó con mi brasier blanco de encaje cayendo al suelo. Fue lo mismo cuando él se sacó la polera blanca con cuello en V que traía… cuando nuestros cuerpos se juntaron. El sentir su piel contra la mía hacia todo más real, este no era un sueño como los que había tenido con él durante las últimas semanas, porque esta sensación no se podía comparar con nada.

Yo ya había estado con James, pero estos sentimientos y estas sensaciones, no tenían comparación, esta era la primera vez que me sentía completamente viva.

Todos mis sentidos iban agudizándose con cada unos de sus toques, de sus besos. Él acariciaba con delicadeza la espalda haciéndome estremecer, mientras cada tanto paraba para tomar un poco de aire. Edward paseaba por mis senos, dejando pequeños y delicados besos, jugando con mis pezones, haciendo que cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas, cobraran vida.

Aún seguía sobre él en el sillón de la sala y a pesar de que disfrutaba del momento, me aterraba la idea de que Rose y Emmett llegaran en cualquier momento, así que tomé las manos juguetonas de Edward e hice que rodeara mi cintura para no separarme de él.

—Ven —le dije mientras me levantaba junto a él, y entre más besos caminamos hacia mi habitación. Una vez dentro, cerré la puerta y le puse seguro.

Él dejo de besarme durante algunos segundos.

—Me gusta tu cuarto —me dijo en un susurro y siguió besándome. Me arrastró directo hacia mi cama, echándome a mi primero para ponerse encima.

Posó su mano en el botón de mi jeans y antes de seguir me miró, como pidiéndome permiso, en sus ojos había un extraño brillo, lleno de emoción y excitación; como un niño que moría de ansias por abrir su regalo en la mañana de Navidad, así que mi respuesta fue asentir y buscar sus labios.

Una vez que se libró del botón de mis jeans, los fue bajando lentamente, dejando mis piernas al descubierto; se alejó de mí para ponerse de pie y quitarme completamente el pantalón. Con él aún de pie, me senté en el borde de la cama e hice lo mismo, desabroché el botón de sus jeans y los dejé caer hasta que desaparecieron completamente.

Tomé su mano y lo jalé de nuevo hacia mí, caí de espaldas a la cama y él termino sobre mí, ahora su erección era mucho más grande y visible. Volvimos a besarnos con la misma desesperación y lujuria, ambos recorríamos cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos con delicadas caricias, haciendo notar el deseo que ardía entre ambos. Él estaba despertando algo completamente diferente en mí y yo, simplemente, quería ser suya.

Sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, sus labios recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, disfrutando de cada unos de sus toques, perdiéndome en el momento, en el sinfín de sentimientos que recorrían mi cuerpo.

Edward tomó mis panties y me las fue quitando con delicadeza, explorando hasta el más íntimo detalle de mi cuerpo. Estaba completamente desnuda frente a él, pero nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan cómoda conmigo misma. Mientras Edward me miraba con adoración, como si estuviera frente a la imagen más hermosa del mundo, yo seguí su ejemplo y tomé sus bóxers, empecé a bajarlos disfrutando el roce con su trasero desnudo y disfrutando la imagen de su imponente erección.

Cuando ambos nos encontramos completamente desnudos, el momento se hizo más íntimo, las caricias más tiernas, pero también más sensuales y él, lentamente, fue acomodándose en medio de mi piernas. Entonces sentí cómo Edward empezaba a llenarme y yo disfrutaba de cada segundo. Mi interior se contrajo cuando entró completamente en mí, haciendo el placer aún más intenso. Tomó mi mano y entrelazó nuestros dedos; cuando abrí los ojos, él me miraba con ternura, se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme, mientras su lengua y la mía se juntaban el beso callando algunos de mis gemidos, él se balanceaba sobre mí y mis caderas seguían su ritmo.

—Eres tan hermosa… tan única —me dijo con voz entrecortada.

Mi respuesta fue una sonrisa, unida a un gemido, no había palabras para describir lo que sentía con el dentro de mí, el ritmo de las embestidas de Edward se fueron haciendo más rápidas y yo estaba perdida en el placer, arqueaba mi espalda para juntarme más a él y poder sentirlo con más intensidad. Los espasmos del orgasmo me atacaban, todos mis sentidos estaban completamente despiertos y todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban despiertas.

Sentí cuando el clímax estaba cerca, él acariciaba mis senos, jugabas con ellos, entonces volvió a ponerse a mi altura y empezó a besarme con desesperación.

—Bella —susurró.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su espalda, entonces el placer me inundó por completo.

—Edward... —gemí.

Mi corazón estaba punto de salirse de mi pecho, Edward dio su última embestida, mientras yo arqueaba mi cuerpo para recibirla con gusto, se separó levente de mí para besarme la cara, desde mi frente hasta mi mentón, apoyó su frente contra la mía, me miró y sonrió diciendo:

—Eres perfecta.

Levanté mi cabeza de la cama y lo besé, lo besé como si ese fuera a ser mi último beso, porque él me había hecho descubrir cosas que no conocía, porque él me había hecho sentir una mujer completa por primera vez y, porque él, había sacado lo mejor de mí. De algún extraño modo descubrí, que lo quería más allá de lo lógico, más allá de lo que yo misma conocía.

Tomé su rostro en mis manos.

—Eres increíble —le dije casi sin aliento.

Él acarició mi mejilla con cariño.

— ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

— ¿Necesitabas preguntar eso? —acoté, besando su nariz.

Salió de mí con delicadeza.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Nunca había estado mejor.

Me tomó por debajo de las piernas y me cargó para meterme en la cama, él entró cuando hice un espacio. Cuando se acostó a mi lado hizo que me acercara a él, apoyó mi cabeza en su hombro y, mientras acariciaba mi espalda en pequeños círculos, cayendo en un dulce sueño.

Cuando desperté aún no había amanecido, tenía el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura. Moría de sed, así que me levanté evitando despertarlo, tomé la bata que tenía colgada en mi puerta y me la puse. Antes de salir volteé para mirarlo, él se veía tan dulce, tan tranquilo ahí dormido; vi como su pecho se movía con tranquilidad, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, pero todo valía la pena al verlo… ahí, descansando en mi cama, sabiendo que aunque sea por el momento, él era mío.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación con mucho cuidado, una vez que estuve fuera miré el reloj; eran las 4:20 de la madrugada. Intenté no darle importancia a la hora, solo quería volver a mi habitación rápido y estar con él. Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso del mueble y me dirigi al refrigerador para servirme un poco de jugo de naranja frío.

Cuando volvía a mi habitación me di cuenta que había algo de mi ropa y de Edward en el piso de la sala. ¡_Dios Mío! ¿Qué habrá dicho Rose? _Me pregunté a mí misma, mañana sería un día de preguntas pero ahora, estaba completamente dispuesta a responder a toda clase de preguntas. Aunque era una niña grande y no debía explicaciones a nadie, sabía que mi prima iba a estar feliz por mí, sin importar cuál era la decisión que había tomado.

Cuando me senté para recoger la ropa que había en el piso, mi cuerpo se estremeció, mi piel aún seguía sensible, estaba inundada por la presencia de Edward, de sus besos y caricias, cada vez que pasaba mis manos por donde él había estado, se me erizaba la piel con tan solo recordar.

Con un último suspiro, terminé de recoger nuestra ropa; la colgué en el antebrazo de la mano donde llevaba mi vaso con jugo de naranja, y con la misma delicadeza con la que había salido de mi habitación volví a entrar; dejé la ropa colgada en el respaldo de una silla, donde también estaba la chaqueta de cuero de Edward. Dejé el vaso en mi mesita de noche y me quité la bata, volví a entrar en la cama y empecé a mirarlo, "_este hermoso chico de ojos verdes se ha robado mi corazón" _me dije y antes de volver a acomodarme en sus brazos, le di un pequeño beso en la frente y volví a dormir.

Aún tenía los ojos cerrados cuando sentí unos pequeños besos en la espalda que me hacían estremecer, mi corazón volvió a latir frenéticamente, volteé mi cara hacia donde Edward estaba acostado, y abrí unos de mis ojos para poder verlo.

—Buenos días, dormilona —me saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Hola —lo saludé aún media dormida—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Increíblemente bien —me respondió acercándose a mí—. ¿Y tú?

Lo miré, le sonreí y me levanté para acercarme a él y darle un beso.

— ¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

El asintió y volvió a besarme; mis manos fueron directo a su nuca para acariciar su cabello, acercándolo a mí para poder besarlo con más fuerza. Definitivamente, despertar con él, tenía sus ventajas.

— ¿Bella? —me llamó Rose tocando la puerta. Decidí ignorarla, pero después de tocar un par de veces más, la escuché murmurar y reír, esa risa era inconfundible, esta mañana seríamos cuatro a la hora de desayunar y más de uno se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

—No nos dejará en paz hasta que nos levántenos.

Él rió.

—Cinco minutos más contigo aquí, ¿sí?

—Sabemos que no serán cinco minutos —le dije.

—Está bien —me dijo gruñendo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, tomé sus manos y me acerqué para darle un pequeño beso.

—Gracias, por todo.

Él acarició mi mejilla con ternura.

—Gracias a ti —dijo devolviéndome el beso.

Desganada, me levanté de la cama para buscar un pijama, encontré un par de shorts y una camiseta antigua. Cuando me peinaba una cola, Edward me abrazó por la espalda y empezó a besarme el cuello.

—Te ves hermosa —dijo, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

Le devolví una sonrisa mirando su reflejo en el espero.

—Me encanta como te vez con tu pelo alborotado.

Su sonrisa de hizo más grande.

—Es obra tuya.

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme, volví a mirar nuestros reflejos y sonreí al encontrarme con una chica que de verdad estaba feliz, que la sonrisa le llegaba los ojos, y a un chico que también se veía realmente feliz con sus decisiones.

Terminé de amarrarme la cola y tomé su mano.

—Ven, hora de desayunar —le dije sonriente.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, estaba nerviosa por ver cómo reaccionarían Emmett y Rose al ver con quién había pasado la noche. Cuando salí del cuarto ambos estaban sentados en la barra de la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludé.

—Hola Be… —dijo Rose y abrió los ojos como platos.

Cuando Emmett vio la cara de Rose, se volteó y escupió el café que tenía en boca, yo tapé mi boca para ocultar mi risa.

—Hola —saludó Edward riendo.

Ninguno de ellos sabía cómo reaccionar, ambos tenían una cara de confusión bastante graciosa. Edward tomó mi mano y así fuimos hasta la cocina, mientras ellos miraban como si fuéramos un show de fenómenos.

Volteé para verlo.

— ¿Qué quieres desayunar? —le pregunté como si esa fuera nuestra rutina.

—Mmm… —puso su mano bajo su barbilla, me miró y se lamió el labio inferior haciendo que me estremeciera—. Por ahora, un café con leche y tostadas.

Sacudí mi cabeza y me mordí el labio. Saqué dos tazas del mueble, serví para él un café y para mí una taza de té, puse dos panes en la tostadora. Una vez que todo estaba listo los puse en la barra para acompañarlos a desayunar, Rosalie aún se veía sorprendida y algo confundía y ni que decir de Emmett su sola expresión me hacían dar ganas de reír.

—Aquí está la leche —le dije pasándole la botella.

—Gracias —respondió, mientras acariciaba mi mano.

— ¿¡Qué diablos pasa acá!? —preguntó Rose ansiosa.

—Eeh… le paso la leche a Edward —le respondí.

Ella me miró con cara de ¿_enserio Bella?_ Cuando me disponía a abrir la boca para responderle a Rose, Edward se me adelanto.

—Bella y yo, estamos saliendo —respondió con un matiz de orgullo.

Mis labios se abrieron lentamente y empecé a respirar con cierta dificultad, mi corazón estaba acelerado y un sinfín de sentimientos me atacó. Desde mi rompimiento con James nunca había considerado salir con nadie más, hasta que Edward llegó y cambió todo en mi vida.

—Eso quiere decir que, ¿tendremos algo así como citas dobles? —preguntó Emmett sarcásticamente.

Rosalie le dio un codazo en las costillas, él hizo una mueca de dolor. Rose me regaló una enorme sonrisa, ella era una de las pocas personas que realmente me conocían y sabía cuando era realmente feliz.

—Bella, Alice me llamó y me dijo que no olvidáramos lo de esta noche.

— ¿Irás con nosotras? —pregunté a Rose, emocionada; aún no estaba lista para pasar tiempo a solas con Alice, así que me sentía aliviada.

Emmett y Edward nos miraron con cara de _Buena suerte chicas. _Ellos empezaron a burlarse de lo que "sufriríamos" yendo de compras con Alice, pero Rosalie estaba encantada con la idea y yo, bueno empezaba a emocionarme.

— ¿Puedo invitarte a almorzar? —me preguntó Edward.

—Eeehhh… —no sabía qué responderle, hoy era uno de esos pocos días en lo que podía estar con Rose.

Ella me miró confundida.

—Yo tengo planes con Emmett —me dijo sonriente.

Ya más tranquila por la respuesta de Rosalie, miré a Edward.

—Me encantaría.

— ¿Paso por ti a las 11:30?

—Perfecto.

Lo acompañé a la puerta, para despedirlo. Nunca pensé que mi noche iba a terminar como había acabado, pero no podía quejarme, ni arrepentirme de nada, había sido más… muchísimo más de lo que yo esperaba.

—Nos vemos pronto —me dijo dibujando mi sonrisa favorita en su rostro.

—Nos vemos pronto.

Se acercó lentamente a mí y me dio un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios, haciendo vibrar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Apoyo su frente en la mía, me miró.

—Si no me voy ahora, nunca me iré —me dijo riendo.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle que no se fuera, pero debía controlarme.

—Nos vemos a las 11:30 —acordé dándole otro beso.

Suspiró y se despidió, dándome un beso en la frente. Me quedé en la puerta hasta que él entró en el ascensor. Una vez que me encontré sola empecé a sacudir la cabeza y dar pequeños saltos de emoción, luego de unos segundos de locura tomé una bocanada de aire y entré de nuevo mi departamento. Al no encontrarme con Rose ni con Emmett, fui a mi habitación y de ahí directo a mi closet; encontré un vestido straples bastante ligero morado con un cinta que me ayudaba a resaltar mi cintura y un par de sandalias sin tacón grises, era casual, pero tenía un toque de elegancia. Así que no importaba donde iríamos, me vería bien.

Tomé una rápida ducha, cuando salí del baño solo quedábamos Rose y yo en el departamento. Casi lista pero aún con la toalla en mi cabeza, fui a la cocina por una vaso de agua y Rose estaba ahí guardando todo lo que habíamos lavado.

— ¡Hey! —La saludé mientras sacaba un vaso y me servía agua.

—Justo estaba pensando en ti.

—Te extraño —le dije.

—Yo también. Pero ahora, necesito detalles.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, bueno… anoche vi ropa botada por todas partes, pero nunca me imaginaría que estarías con Edward —me dijo sonriente.

—Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco.

—Te ves feliz.

—Lo sé, estoy feliz.

Ella se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

—Me hace feliz que seas feliz.

—Te quiero Rose —le dije devolviéndole el abrazo.

—Yo te quiero más. Por cierto, me encanta tu vestido.

— ¡Gracias! —le respondí sonriente.

—Ahora es mi turno para tomar un baño. —Se despidió yéndose directo al baño.

Yo volví a mi cuarto para terminar de alistarme. Sequé bien mi cabello y puse un poco de crema de peinar para acomodar mis rizos. Me maquillé levemente los ojos, puse un poco de delineador, máscara de pestañas y brillo labial, hoy no necesitaba rumor porque tenía un rosa natural en mis mejillas.

Mientras esperábamos, Rose y yo nos poníamos al día con todo lo que había pasado. Ella se había dedicado a avergonzarme, ya que exigía hasta el más mínimo detalle, quería matarla, pero así era ella. Cuando Rose quería saber qué tan bueno era Edward en la cama, el timbre sonó y nunca en la vida me había sentido más aliviada. Fui yo quien abrió la puerta y me encontré a Edward con unos jeans, un par de converse y una polera con un suave verde, Emmett estaba a su lado; él también llevaba par de jeans, unos zapatos casuales y una polera gris.

—Rose está en la cocina —dije casi automáticamente a Emmett.

Él entró riendo al departamento, tomó a Rose por la cintura y la elevó en el aire, luego la puso a su altura para besarla.

Edward acarició mi rostro e hizo que lo mirara fijamente.

—Te ves preciosa.

—Igual para ti —le dije.

Se acercó y me besó, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Te extrañé —me dijo en un susurro.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó

—Listísima.

Me despedí de ellos con la mano y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, Rose me llamó.

—No olvides que tenemos una cita con Alice, ella vendrá a las 6 —me recordó.

Asentí y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas. Mientras esperábamos el ascensor, Edward tomó mi mano.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —me preguntó.

—Eehh… ¿comida mexicana? —sugerí.

Él asintió animado.

—Hoy recorreremos Nueva York como se debe, en Taxi —me dijo.

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Me parece perfecto —respondí.

Una vez fuera del edificio Edward, como todo buen neoyorkino, hizo parar un taxi en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, él le dio la dirección. Al parecer iríamos a un lugar llamado "Rosa Mexicano**" **de hecho el restaurant no era demasiado lejos, estaba al otro lado del Central Park, pero era sábado y eso quería decir que todos los restaurantes estarían repletos.

Durante todo el camino Edward y yo estuvimos abrazados o tomados de la mano, siempre riendo con las ocurrencias que él tenía.

—Bajaremos aquí —indicó Edward, mientras le pasaba un par de billetes al taxista, este se estacionó y bajamos—. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Caminamos unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una pequeña galería, nos paramos frente a una gran vitrina donde habían expuestas muchas fotos.

—Aquí vengo a dejar algunas de mis fotos para que las vendan. —Edward sonaba algo tímido.

Había una foto que me llamaba la atención; era un perfecto atardecer, el cielo tenía varios tonos de naranja y rosa, sobre los imponentes edificios de Nueva York.

—Esa foto es perfecta —comenté.

—La tomé el día que te vi por primera vez —me dijo.

Sentí como mi corazón se hinchaba de un extraño sentimiento, me abalancé a él y empecé a besarlo.

De repente, alguien se aclaró la garanta; cuando nos separábamos, Leah estaba frente a nosotros. Se veía confundida además, tenía una expresión de amargura y odio puro en los ojos. En cambio yo, tenía una enorme sonrisa triunfal dibujada en los labios.

…

**Como siempre no podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **freedom2604, **Tata XOXO**, Carelymh**, Mon de Cullen**, Ely Cullen M, **janalez**, yolabertay, **Alexa08**, MARIANA, **Samantha**, jhanulita, **ashleyswan**, Alejandra, **Annabelle** Berlusconi, **katyms13**, lovely joy, **chiquitza,** issisandrea, **ALEXANDRACAST**, VHICA, The Princess of the Dark, Cath Robsteniana

**Y a las que no lo hacen, muchísimas gracias por leerme muñecas y apoyarme siempre, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, ¡Las QUIERO!**

**Bueno les presento a mi primer LEMMON, espero que les guste como lo trabaje y como salió, ya saben críticas y opiniones son bienvenidos. **

**Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?. Yo Amo a Edward con locura es extremadamente tierno, y le gusta dar sorpresas. **

**Amo a Emmett siendo sorprendido y escupiendo café . **

**Y si Leah nos sigue cayendo mal ¿verdad?.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**¡Besitos!.**

**Jezz.**


	10. Unexpected (Inesperado)

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**A mi Beta Mirem, muchas gracias por aguantarme y ayudarme siempre, eres una personita hermosa nena ¡te adoro! muchísimo, a mi hermanita Andrea A. Lavayen, gracias por TODO, eres increible y a las betas que me ayudan apoyando y recomendando mí historia muchísimas gracias: Jo nena gracias por ser tan increíble, Miry, Sharon, Sachita, Martina, Emmaly Swan, gracias hermosas.**

A Chikita Memoʚïɞ, nena gracias por el apoyo, ¡te quiero!

**A todas las que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews o simplemente leerla. ¡GRACIAS!**

….

—¿Qué haces con ella? —preguntó con amargura.

Edward me acercó más a él, tomándome por la cintura.

—Ella es mi novia —le respondió con orgullo.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de felicidad, orgullo y sorpresa. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mí, nunca pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de oír esas palabras.

Leah abrió completamente sus ojos, y su expresión cambió a una de incredulidad, volteó a verme.

—A ver cuánto te dura el gusto —dijo cínicamente.

—Ese no es tu problema —le dije irritada, tomé a Edward de sus brazos y me acerqué para besarlo. Él respondió a mi beso tomándome el rostro entonces, todo rastro de enojo había desaparecido. Cuando me separé de Edward, él tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, mi sonrisa favorita.

— ¿Vamos? —le pregunté ignorando a Leah que nos miraba.

Él, aún sonriendo, asintió y tomó mi mano para empezar a caminar. Aunque debía admitir que las palabras de Leah rondaban por mi cabeza, por ahora las guardaría en un oscuro rincón y tal vez más tarde los sacaría de ahí pero, por el momento, no me interesaba.

Caminamos un par de cuadras más, hasta que llegamos a "Rosa Mexicano". Por dentro era bastante agradable, y como decía su nombre, predominaba el rosa, aún así me gustaba. Un mesero nos guío a una pequeña mesa para dos, tomamos asiento y él empezó a mirarme como si quisiera preguntarme algo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté riendo.

—¿Te dije que te ves hermosa?

—Sí, gracias y yo ¿te dije que tú también?

—No, así que ¡dímelo!

—Te ves hermoso

—Así está mejor —dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Minutos después, el mesero volvió a nuestra mesa.

—¿Ya saben que ordenaran? —nos preguntó.

—Yo quiero unos tacos de pollo, unas enchiladas mixtas, una margarita de frutilla y un vaso de agua.

Cuando vi a Edward, él me miraba encantado.

—Eehh… yo quiero unos burritos, unos tacos y un té helado —dijo Edward.

El mesero terminó de escribir la orden, tomó los menús de la mesa y se retiró. Edward aún seguía sonriendo mientras me observaba.

—Eres increíble —me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

—No sé por qué lo dices, pero gracias —le respondí sonrojada.

—¿De verdad no puedes cancelar tu cita con mi hermana?

—Si lo haces tú por mí, con todo gusto.

Él me miró ceñudo.

—Alice me matará si tan solo lo intento.

—A mí también, así que no quiero morir.

El almuerzo fue agradable y divertido. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con Edward, aún no estaba segura de lo que sentía por él, pero algo que no podía expresarlo con simples palabras, iba más allá de ellas. Pero seguiría su consejo, viviría un día a la vez, aprovecharía al máximo y en ese proceso, iría descubriendo mis sentimientos.

Cuando terminamos nuestro almuerzo, estaba más que satisfecha, la comida había estado deliciosa, este era un lugar al que debía venir con Rose, le encantaría.

— ¿Quieres un postre? —me preguntó.

—Tal vez después.

Él asintió y llamó al mesero para pedir la cuenta. Una vez que estaba todo pagado, tomó mi mano para ayudar a levantarme. Fuera del restaurante, empezamos a caminar mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura. Era la primera vez que realmente veía la ciudad con tantos detalles y, era hermosa, caótica, moderna pero también era romántica; me encantaba.

De repente encontramos una pequeña feria, donde había desde ropa, hasta CD's de vinilo. Me recordaba a las muchas que había en San Diego, así que me emocioné y jalé a Edward entre la gente para poder ver todo de cerca.

— ¿Te gustan estos lugares? —me preguntó interesado.

—Sí, me recuerda a las ferias de San Diego, iba con mi mamá cuando era pequeña.

Él sonrió.

— ¿Extrañas a tu mamá?

—Sí, a ella y a mi papá, pero los veré el próximo fin de semana.

Él me miró confundido.

—¿Volverás a San Diego?

—Sip, festejaremos el cumpleaños de la abuela —le expliqué—. Me iré el viernes y volveré el domingo.

— ¿A qué hora del viernes y del domingo?

—Me iré a las 4:15pm, eso quiere decir que solo iré a trabajar en la mañana y el domingo mi vuelo llega a las 2:45pm.

— ¿El viernes podríamos almorzar juntos? —preguntó.

—Me encantaría —le respondí mientras me apoyaba en su hombro y me ponía de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Bueno señorita, ¿que desea comprar? —me preguntó mientras recorríamos cada uno de los puestos.

Cuando terminamos, teníamos un par de poleras y gorras vintage, resultaba que él también disfrutaba de esas cosas. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado y, para ser honesta, no me interesaba. Mi celular empezó a sonar, cuando vi el número, fruncí el ceño porque era desconocido aunque de todos modos contesté.

— ¿Aló?

— ¿Bella? —preguntó una voz masculina.

— ¿Sí?

—Soy Jacob Black.

—Hola Jacob, ¿cómo estás? —lo saludé.

Edward me miró y frunció el ceño, estaba molesto, pero cuando contesté el teléfono, no tenía idea de quién sería, así que era una sorpresa para mí.

—Bien, quería invitarte a cenar.

—Lo siento saldré con mi prima y una amiga —me disculpé intentando sonar amable, definitivamente él no había entendido mis negativas.

—¿Y si mañana almorzamos?

—Saldré con mi novio, ¿tal vez un café en la semana?

Cuando dije eso la expresión de Edward cambió por completo, sonrió y entonces me di cuenta que a él también le parecía importante ese pequeño detalle.

—¿Novio?

—Sí, novio —le dije con una sonrisa—. Pero si quieres, aún podemos tomar un café en la semana.

—Claro porque no. —Ahora él estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—Bueno… adiós —me despedí y sin responderme colgó el teléfono.

Cuando vi la hora que marcaba el reloj, empecé a sentirme decepcionada. La tarde había pasado volando y Rosalie me iba a matar si llegaba tarde, así que hice un puchero y miré a Edward.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó.

—Debo volver a casa, tu hermana y mi prima me matarán.

— ¿De verdad tienes que ir?

Asentí.

—A menos que tú hables con Alice.

Suspiró derrotado y me abrazó por la espalda.

—Gracias por todo hoy —me dijo besando la mejilla.

Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—De nada, gracias a ti —le respondí.

Estar en esta situación con él, significaba mucho para mí. Había vivido una relación antes, pero ni siquiera al inicio se parecía a esto. Edward me daba más de lo que yo había imaginado, más esperanza, más confianza, más fuerza, más ganas de amar.

Habíamos decidido caminar de vuelta a mi departamento, no estábamos demasiado lejos, llegaría a tiempo para alistarme y salir. Cuando llegamos a la puerta del departamento, Edward me tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarme, haciéndome estremecer con su solo toque. Rodeé su cuello con mi brazos y mis manos fueron directo a su cabello para acariciarlo y acercarlo más a mí. Me empezaba a dar cuenta que su presencia y sus caricias se hacían cada vez más indispensables para mí, solo estaba segura de que significaba eso para mí y me asustaba pero tal vez valía la pena el riesgo, un posible dolor y decepción por tener este sentimiento un minuto más.

—¿Mañana nos vemos? —preguntó, apoyando su frente contra la mía.

—Me parece una excelente idea —murmuré con voz entrecortada intentado recobrar el aire.

Rosalie abrió la puerta sorprendiéndome, ella nos miró y empezó a sonreír. Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz por mí, pero en ese momento estaba muy segura de que quería matarme por llegar tarde.

—¡Ahí estas! —me dijo intentando sonar molesta.

—Hola Rose —Edward la saludó—. Que llegara tarde, es mi culpa —se disculpó.

Ella movió la cabeza con disimulada desaprobación.

—Si llegamos tarde con tu hermana, juro que te acusaré —dijo riendo.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar —respondió riendo, volviendo a concentrarse en mí—. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió besándome con ternura.

Cuando entré, Rose empezó a saltar como loca, dejándome sorprendida; miré su ataque de emoción y una vez más tranquila, me miró y me abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Eres feliz! —me dijo casi chillando.

La miré sonrojada. Sí, era feliz, pero también tenía miedo. Unas lágrimas se asomaron a mis ojos.

—Sí soy, feliz

Me miró confundida.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque tengo miedo.

— ¿A la felicidad?

Asentí, había visto a tantas personas felices y luego vi como su mundo se derrumbaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Incluso cuando yo pensé que era feliz junto a James, esa felicidad acabó tan de repente y solo dejó un dolor insoportable en mi corazón y mi alma.

—Bells, debes tener un poco de fe, porque te podrías sorprender a ti misma —me dijo mientras volvía a abrazarme.

—Con él todo es tan diferente —dije riendo y limpiando la lágrimas que habían logrado escapar.

—Si te hace feliz, eso es suficiente, así que disfruta del momento, ¿vale? —me pidió.

—Está bien.

—¿Que traes en esa bolsa?, ¿algo para usar hoy?

—No, son algunas cosas que compré hoy con Edward, tonterías —le respondí.

—Bueno, si no es algo que usaras hoy, hazme el favor de ir a ver que te pondrás —me exigió.

—Sí señora —le respondí.

Dejé la bolsa sobre la cama y empecé a buscar en mi armario. Encontré un vestido blanco corto, solo tenía un tirante y era bastante sexy. Tomé una par de zapatos purpura de tacón y mi bolso de mano del mismo color. Vi el reloj y aún tenía tiempo, así que fui a prestarme la plancha de cabello de Rose para alisármelo. Sería un buen día para tener un pequeño cambio en mí.

Estaba dándome los últimos toques, cuando el timbre sonó, ¡_vaya! Alice era puntual._ Me puse mi brillo labial, mi billetera y una coleta en mi bolso y salí volando de mi habitación. Me encontré a Rose despampanante en un mini vestido rojo y a Alice en un vestido gris.

—Vaya, se ven hermosas —les dije.

—Lo mismo para ti, ¡me encanta tu cabello! —me respondió Alice.

—Gracias.

—Chicas, seremos un éxito hoy —afirmó Rose emocionada.

—A todo esto… ¿dónde iremos? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Sky Room, les va a encantar, lo juro —nos dijo Alice muy emocionada.

A pesar de que Alice y yo no teníamos todo en común, me encantaba la idea de salir con ella junto con mi prima y así, darme la oportunidad de conocerla.

Estaba aprendiendo que mis salidas eran siempre exclusivas, a Alice tampoco la hacían esperar y, para ser honesta, nunca me podría quejar de eso. Lugares famosos y exclusivos, sí, definitivamente no hay quejas.

La noche estaba siendo más entretenida de lo que me había imaginado. Nos cruzábamos con gente impresionante desde políticos, músicos, modelos, actores y hasta conejitas de playboy.

Bailamos como locas y reímos como nunca, varios chicos iban acercándose, pero ninguna de nosotras se veía realmente interesada en nadie.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y cuando volteé, me encontré a Seth parado con una enorme sonrisa detrás de mí.

—¡Bella! —me saludó demasiado entusiasmado.

—Seth, ¿cómo estás? —le respondí algo incómoda.

—¿Con quienes vienes hoy?

—Con mi prima y una amiga.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Vi a Rose que me miraba de reojo y Alice casi no me prestaba atención.

—Claro —le respondí no tan segura.

—Enseguida vuelvo —me disculpé con Alice y Rosalie.

Caminamos hacia unos sillones en un lugar algo apartado y nos sentamos para poder conversar.

—¿Que pasó? —le pregunté con seriedad al ver su preocupación.

—Nada… bueno, es solo que mi hermana se está volviendo loca, y…

— ¿Y ahora que le pasa a tu hermana? —le pregunté con sarcasmo.

—Bueno, insiste que tú y Cullen son novios.

Lo miré y vi que realmente pensaba que todo era una mentira.

—Seth, estoy saliendo con Edward.

—¿Qué? —me miró confundido.

—¿Por qué te sorprendes?

—Es solo que… Bella… Edward no es bueno para ti.

Lo miré molesta.

—¿Y tú quién eres para saber que es bueno para mí?

Sentí como una oleada de rabia se apoderaba de mí, así que no dejé que me dijera algo más, me levanté dejando solo.

—Bella, ¿qué paso? —me preguntó Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de mi cambio de humor.

—Odio que la gente que no me conoce, crea saber que es bueno y que no para mí —le contesté irritada.

—¿Tiene que ver con Edward?

Asentí aún enojada.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿sí?

—Chicas, que tal si vamos a bailar. —Nos animó Alice.

Rose me miró antes de aceptar. No tenía porqué arruinarles la noche a ellas también, así que asentí y las tomé a ambas de la mano y fuimos directo a la pista de baile. Una vez con ellas, me tranquilicé un poco, pero ya estaba harta de que Seth y Leah decidieran que es lo bueno o malo en mí vida, especialmente cuando ambos tenían razones demás para alejarme de Edward, así que lo mejor sería sacarlos a ambos de mi vida.

Mientras bailábamos, alguien tomó a Rose por la cintura, al ver de quién se trataba mi expresión cambió por completo. El arrogante Tyler Crowley con una irritante sonrisa intentaba marcar su territorio con Rose, pero ella al darse cuenta de quién era, la historia fue otra. Rose casi siempre mantenía la calma, pero en este caso no funciono así. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad de voltearse, una estruendosa cachetada golpeó contra su mejilla. Alice y yo quedamos paralizadas y sorprendidas ante la situación, así que intentamos tranquilizar a Rose.

—Chicas, ¿qué les parece si vamos por algo de beber? —nos preguntó Alice.

—Me parece una excelente idea —le respondí.

Una vez en el bar, Rose encargó tres shots te tequila, eso era una señal de que estaba realmente furiosa. Una vez que estos estuvieron servidos, Alice y yo tomamos el valor para beberlo, al estar dentro de nuestras papilas gustativas ambas nos estremecimos y mordimos el limón, tratando de apagar el ardor que nos había dejado el tequila.

—¿Les parece si vamos a mi departamento? —sugirió Alice.

—Me parece una muy buena idea, si sigo acá mataré a alguien. —Rosalie había perdido la paciencia, así que decidí que era mejor no discutir su decisión.

Saqué mi billetera para pagar nuestras últimas bebidas y poder irnos. Una vez que estuvimos listas, nos dispusimos a esperar el ascensor; Rose estaba un poco más tranquila pero por ahora, era mejor no sacar el tema a relucir. Mientras manteníamos una tranquila conversación, me sorprendí al sentir que alguien jalaba de mí con más fuerza de la necesaria, y me encontré con Seth con unas copas de más.

—Seth, ¡suéltame! —grité un tanto histérica.

—Bella necesito que me entiendas —me dijo demasiado cerca donde podía sentir su aliento etílico.

—No podemos hablar mientras estés en este estado, así que, ¡suéltame! —le pedí.

—Bella por favor...—insistió.

Me tomó de ambos brazos y me acercó a él para besarme, con toda mi fuerza lo alejé de mí y esta vez fui yo la que se puso agresiva y lo abofeteé.

—No te vuelvas a acercar a mí —le advertí.

En ese instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y como un milagroso rayo lo hubiera iluminado, Seth se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Entré al ascensor, el me miró apenado.

—Bella… lo siento… —intentó disculparse pero las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Limpié mi boca con el dorso de mi mano, sentía el sabor de Seth y el alcohol en mi boca, me sentí asqueada. Recordé lo que se sentía que te obligaran a besar a alguien y quedarte con ese amargo sabor en la boca. Unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, Alice y Rosalie no entendían mi reacción, supongo que habrían entendido el enojo y la rabia, pero creo que quedaron confundidas al verme llorar, así que en silencio ambas me abrazaron.

Durante todo el camino al departamento de Alice, quedé en silencio. Estaba enojada, estaba dolida. Como un día que había comenzado tan bien, podía estar terminando así, entonces me di cuenta por qué tenía tanto miedo a ser feliz, era porque siempre que encontraba una razón para sonreír, aparecían dos razones por las cuales llorar.

Entonces, en silencio saqué mi celular de mi bolso y empecé a escribir.

"**¿Qué haces?"**

La respuesta llegó casi de manera instantánea.

"**No mucho, atacando mi refrigerador, viendo la Tv**

**y obviamente pensando en ti, ¿y tú?"**

Su respuesta me hizo sonreír casi de manera instantánea.

"**Camino al departamento de Alice…**

**y también pensando en ti,**

**deja de atacar al refrigeradores, ¿sí?"**

Pulsé enviar y esperé su siguiente respuesta.

"**¿La estás pasando bien? Te extraño".**

No sabía si era una buena idea decirle la verdad, así que decidí evadir una pequeña gran parte de la verdad.

"**¡Bastante bien! Por cierto, también te extraño".**

—Bella entiendo que estés enojada, furiosa; pero podrías dejar de ignorarnos y decirme… ¿qué te dice tu celular que te hace tan feliz para que yo no lo haga? —me reclamó Alice.

Le devolví una sonrisa, avergonzada y miré a Rose, quien también me miraba con una sonrisa boba.

—Bueno debe ser su nuevo novio —me delató Rose que estaba un poco bebida.

— ¡Novio!, ¿qué novio? —me preguntó emocionada Alice.

—Eehh… sí, mi novio… —No sabía que decirle.

—Vamos, dile que ella también es tu cuñada —¿Rosalie no se podía callar?

Alice empezó a gritar eufórica.

—¡¿Tú y Edward?! —gritó.

Mi única respuesta fue ponerme roja como un tomate y asentir, entonces sacó su celular de su bolso para llamar a alguien.

—¡Edward, te odio! —empezó a gritarle mientras reía—. Pero esta noche Bella es mía, así que no la puedes molestar. Si lo haces, te acusaré con mamá —le advirtió como niña chiquita—. Sabes que lo haré Cullen, no me retes —le advirtió por última vez y colgó.

Segundos después, mi celular empezó a vibrar.

"**¿Porque me acusaste?**"

Miré a Alice que conversaba con Rose y rápidamente tecleé la respuesta.

"**Fue Rosalie. Te extraño, hablamos luego ¿sí? Besos".**

Y antes de que me atraparan, volví a guardar mi teléfono. Me di cuenta de que de algún extraño modo, Edward era una de las pocas personas que me hacían sonreír sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Alice, en SoHo, quedé impresionada. Era un lugar hermoso y enorme para una sola persona.

—Chicas, ¿quieren ponerse algo más cómodo? —Nos ofreció Alice.

Rosalie y yo asentimos al mismo tiempo. Alice nos llamó con la mano para que la siguiéramos. Mi boca se abrió cuando un enorme armario apareció frente a nosotras, era un cuarto enorme con ropa, zapatos, bolsos y accesorios acomodados a la perfección.

—En la gaveta de allá, encontraran pijamas —indicó Alice.

Rosalie tomó un par de pijamas nuevos para que pudiéramos cambiarnos. Yo seguía impresionada por la cantidad de ropa que Alice tenía, era increíble.

Una vez que estuvimos más cómodas, las tres fuimos a la inmensa sala de Alice y nos sentamos en su sillón negro en forma de L. Alice y Rose estaban concentradas en la colección de bolsos que Alice tenía y con la cual mi prima había quedado fascinada. Yo las miraba y reía por las ocurrencias que tenían.

—Rose… ¿quién era el chico que te cargó en el bar? —preguntó de repente Alice.

Ella bajó la mirada. Sabía que había hecho bien al terminar su relación con Tyler, pero Rose se había enamorado de él. A pesar de todo, esperó ver cambios pero cuando vio que eso no iba a suceder, decidió darse por vencida y seguir con su vida.

—Era Tyler mi ex novio, iba a comprometerme con él —dijo con melancolía.

—Y, ¿qué paso? —volvió a preguntar Alice.

—Él quería una novia modelo, la que se viera linda y no pudiera opinar además, buscábamos cosas diferentes en una relación.

— ¿Y ahora eres feliz… con Emmett?

Ella la miró y sonrió.

—Sí, soy feliz con él, pero más que todo, mi felicidad se debe a que no espero nada de nadie.

Rose se secó la lágrima que se desvanecía en su mejilla y sonrió ante lo que había dicho. Era cierto no había que esperar nada de nadie.

Alice se quedó colgada por algunos segundos observando sin mirar, Rose se aclaró la garganta.

—Alice, ¿estás enamorada? —la cuestionó.

La expresión de Alice cambió por completo, su enorme y típica sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una línea, que le rompía el corazón a cualquiera.

—Creo que cuando te rompen el corazón tantas veces, dejas de creer que el amor es para ti —susurró con dolor.

Extendí mi mano para tomar la suya, vi como una lágrima se asomaba por su mejilla, ella respiró y levantó su rostro.

—Cuando das todo de ti a las personas y ellas te rechazan porque no eres lo que ellos quieren que seas, hacen que creas que el amor no existe, al menos para mí.

Entonces comprendí que detrás de su sonrisa, había algo más oculto, recordé lo que tantas veces mi mamá me había dicho: "_No olvides que a veces, detrás de las actitudes más duras y las sonrisas más grandes, hay una historia y un dolor que tú no serás capaz ni de descifrar y ni de entender."_

Rose levantó su rostro y la miró con ternura.

—Alice, lamentablemente, a veces el amor no es lo uno quiere que sea, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista_. _Simplemente, significa que no a todos nos llega de la misma manera.

Alice tomó la mano de Rosalie.

—Tengo que aprender a no esperar nada de los demás, ¿verdad? —preguntó citando la frase que había dicho hace unos segundos—. Pero entonces, ¿qué debo esperar del amor?

Ella la miró pensativa.

—Tal vez que solo sea real. Ninguna relación es perfecta, ni libre de problemas, solo debes aprender a lidiar con todo eso. Es parte del riesgo que tomas al aprender amar a otra persona pero, a pesar de todo, no olvides amarte a ti misma primero.

Miré a ambas y sonreí, tal vez esta noche no iba a terminar de la peor manera. Había olvidado que detrás de mi miedo y mi dolor, estaban lo sentimientos de otras personas y que tal vez la mejor manera de dejar mi dolor de lado, era enfrentándolo.

—Gracias a ambas… por estar aquí conmigo.

—Para algo son las amigas, ¿verdad? —le respondí.

Ella me devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta, me tomó del brazo para acercarme a ella e hizo lo mismo con Rose, nos abrazó con fuerza. Sí, esta era la Alice que de algún modo conocía, una Alice llena de amor con el mundo a pesar de todo.

La noche transcurrió entre risas y conversaciones tontas, ya habíamos tenido suficiente con nuestra primera conversación, así que decidimos dejar eso de lado y cambiamos por completo el rumbo de la noche. Tras abrir otra botella de vino y reír a carcajadas de las incoherencias que decíamos, habíamos decidido que lo mejor era tener una pijamada.

…

Cuando abrí los ojos, ya había algo de luz entrando por la sala. Mi cabeza me mataba. Me acosté mirando hacia el techo e intentando tomar las fuerzas necesarias para poder levantarme e ir al baño. Tratando de hacer la menor cantidad de ruido, me escabullí para poder ir al baño. Cuando me lavaba las manos y la cara para poder refrescarme, escuché a Rosalie gritando casi histérica, con el corazón arrebato salí del baño con torpeza, golpeándome varias veces antes de llegar a la sala y encontrarme a mi prima con el celular en la mano y con lágrimas corriendo sin cesar por sus mejillas.

—Rosalie, ¿está todo bien? —la cuestioné preocupada.

Ella tenía el teléfono apoyado en su pecho y no podía dejar de llorar, me acerqué con mucha calma y me arrodillé para quedar a su altura.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Era Jasper…

Con la sola mención de su nombre, mi corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Mi primo estaba en su tercera misión en Iraq. Una ola de pensamientos llegó a mí y temiendo lo peor, tomé la mano de Rose intentando contener las lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

Levantó el rostro para poder mirarme de frente y una débil sonrisa empezó a formar parte de ella.

—Jasper… vuelve a casa… —me dijo entre lágrimas y sollozos.

Mi corazón volvió a cobrar vida, un suspiro de alivio salió de entre mis labios. Después de casi dps años volveríamos a ver a Jasper. Él era testarudo y necio, pero sin duda tenía el corazón más grande del mundo, por ello sería increíble tenerlo con nosotras.

Alice nos miraba confundida, con los ojos muy abiertos por el inesperado despertador que había recibido.

—Debería preocuparme por mi hermano al preguntarte, ¿quién es Jasper?

Mientras ambas nos limpiábamos las lágrimas, Rose levantó la mirada y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Para nada —dijo suspirando—. Jasper, es mi hermano.

Alice le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a nosotras.

— ¿Marina?

—Nop, fuerza aérea —señaló con orgullo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que no lo ven?

—Octubre de 2010, después de mi cumpleaños volvió a Iraq.

— ¿Y cuándo conoceré al valiente soldado? —preguntó mirándonos a ambas.

Volteé mi rostro para mirar a Rose, definitivamente eso también me emocionaba a mí.

—Jasper estará aquí en dos semanas —afirmó sonriente.

Alice se incorporó y fue directo a la cocina.

—Ahora que todo está aclarado, no sé ustedes, pero yo necesito un café.

—Me leíste el pensamiento —le dije emocionada.

Antes de levantarme, busqué mi bolso y tomé mi teléfono. Cuando desbloqueé la pantalla, me encontré con más de una docena de llamadas pérdidas del número de Seth, no les di más importancia de la necesaria y las borré, entonces encontré dos mensajes que me hicieron sonreír.

"**Dulces sueños, y no te dejes intimidar por Alice.**

**Te extraño"**

**Edward**

"**Muero por verte en la tarde.**

**Aún te extraño"**

**Edward.**

La misma sonrisa tonta volvió a tomar su lugar en mi rostro, volví a leer los mensajes una y otra vez mientras mi corazón volvía a tener un ritmo normal.

— ¿Bella…? —me llamó Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_¡Rayos!_ Me habían atrapado, así que intenté parecer indiferente y evitar que Edward tuviera un pequeño problema con su hermana.

—¿Si? —contesté animadamente, mientras intentaba ocultar mi teléfono.

—Debido a la enorme sonrisa que tienes, supongo que es cortesía de Edward, ¿verdad?

—¡Te atraparon! —gritó Rose entre risas.

—Si te digo que sí, ¿estaré en problemas?

Cuando Alice estaba a punto de responder, el celular empezó a sonar, vi el identificador y mi expresión cambio por completo. Aún teniendo a Alice frente a mí, me levanté violentamente para poder terminar con esta situación.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté sin ni siquiera saludar.

—Bella… yo… —respondió tartamudeando.

—Haber, ¿qué me dirás? ¿Qué estabas muy borracho? ¿Qué no sabías lo que hacías? —señalé con ironía.

—Bella, de verdad lo siento, no hay ningún pretexto para lo que hice, pero no quiero perderte.

—¿Perderme?, tú nunca me tuviste.

—Lo sé —contestó con cierto aire de tristeza—. Eres mi amiga, eres muy importante para mí.

—Seth… —empecé intentando tranquilizarme—. Dame un poco de espacio, por favor, lo que hiciste anoche…

—Nunca más sucederá —me interrumpió.

—No es un buen momento para hablar, adiós Seth —me despedí sin dejarlo hablar.

Tomé un poco de aire y volví a la sala para encontrarme con Alice y Rose conversando. Ambas me miraron pero no me preguntaron nada de lo sucedido, por ahora eso sería lo mejor.

Tras tomar varias tazas de café y terminar con el jugo de naranja, Rose y yo estábamos listas para irnos. Debía admitir que a pesar de todo, había tenido una buena noche con ambas.

Cuando llegamos al departamento, nos sorprendimos al encontrar varios ramos de flores en la puerta.

—¿De quiénes son? —preguntó Rose emocionada.

Encogí los hombros, ya que para mí también era una sorpresa encontrarme con todo esto. Rose se agachó y levantó una de las tarjetas.

—"_No tengo palabras para disculparme, no me odies, Seth"_ —citó Rosalie mientras leía la nota.

—Vaya, de verdad se siente mal —señaló Rose.

Moví la cabeza con desaprobación. Seth pensaba que era tan fácil y que lo perdonaría con un par de flores. Cuando estaba a punto le levantar las flores, tomé su mano y la detuve.

—Déjalas, no las quiero en el departamento.

—Pero Bella…

—Rose, por favor.

Ella terminó por asentir y dejó las flores donde las había encontrado. Más tarde la gente de mantenimiento al verlas ahí, las recogería.

Una vez que ambas habíamos tomado una buena ducha, ya estábamos listas, nos dimos cuenta que nos sentíamos perezosas como para cocinar o para salir a comer algo, así que la miré y sonreí.

—¿Pizza?

—Pizza, me perece perfecto.

—¿Hawaiana y de peperoni?

La vida con Rose era simple, por eso amaba vivir con ella. Mientras devorábamos la pizza planeábamos como recibiríamos a Jasper.

—¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a María?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Eso terminó o al menos, es lo que mi hermano me dijo.

—¿Deberíamos presentarle a alguien?

—Ya tengo a alguien en mente, pero veremos cómo sale.

La miré sorprendida, Rose era extremadamente celosa con su hermano, así que quisiera presentarle a alguien era algo realmente novedoso.

Mientras interrogaba a Rose para descubrir a la chica misteriosa, el timbre empezó a sonar, cuando abrí la puerta quedé sorprendida al encontrarme con Edward completamente serio y con una de las tarjetas en medido de sus dedos.

—¿Por qué Seth se disculpa contigo? —preguntó molesto.

Lo miré anonadada y tomé la tarjeta que sostenía, _la gente de mantenimiento no había hecho su maldito trabajo. _

—Hola —lo saludé intentando desviar su atención.

—¿Y…? —volvió a preguntar.

Lo miré derrotada, de todos modos en algún momento se iba a enterar de una manera u otra.

—Seth me besó a la fuerza ayer —confesé.

Noté como la expresión de Edward se endurecía y eso no era una buena señal.

—Estaba ebrio y si te sirve de algo, luego de besarme, lo golpeé.

Abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa de lo que había dicho, pero sin duda aún seguía muy molesto, tal vez lo mejor era contarle todo lo que había sucedido.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —aseguré y tomé su mano para que entrara.

Rose había dejado la sala para que pudiéramos hablar con más calma, lo guié al sillón y me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas para poder verlo de frente.

—Ayer me encontré con Seth y quería hablar conmigo, cuando accedí, quería hablar de su hermana y del hecho que tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo —le expliqué.

Edward se veía confundido, tal vez no entendía que tenía que ver lo que le estaba diciendo con el hecho de que me había besado a la fuerza.

—El caso es que cuando le dije que era verdad que tú y yo salíamos, vino a intentar decirme que tu no eras bueno para mí, yo simplemente lo detuve, pues él no es nadie para decirme que es bueno o no para mí —le dije con firmeza—. Y bueno lo deje ahí sin dejar que me dijera más. Entonces, más tarde cuando salíamos del club, él con unas copas encima, me tomó desprevenida y me besó.

Él bajo la miraba, como si intentara comprender lo que le había dicho, cuando volvió a mirarme tomó mi mano.

—¿Y tú qué crees?

—Yo, creo que eres muy bueno para mí —afirmé.

Un pequeño brillo apareció en sus ojos y su sonrisa era tan tierna y tan sincera, que hizo que mi corazón empezara a derretirse. Se acercó a mí tomándome entre sus brazos y me acercó a él con ternura, besó mi frente un par de veces.

Todo esto implicaba un riesgo para mí, sentirme de esta manera, me hacia vulnerable, pero con Edward sentía que todo valía, la pena aunque eso dejara un corazón roto a su paso.

Levanté mi rostro y lo vi fijamente a los ojos, viéndome reflejados en ellos. Era como si lo único que quisiera ver fuera a mí. Acerqué una mano para ponerla a su alrededor y acercarlo a mí para poder besarlo, porque por ahora, todo lo que me importaba era él.

**Edward POV. **

**...**

_So if you ever love somebody_  
_ You gotta keep them close_  
_ When you lose grip of their body_  
_ You'll be falling_

_Because I'm falling_  
_ Deeper in love_  
_ In love..._

Cancion: No Name - Ryan O'Shaughnessy

...

—Edward, no todo puede terminar así… —Leah reclamaba al otro lado del teléfono.

—Nada de lo que digas y de lo que hagas, será suficiente.

—Ella nunca será suficiente, ella no podrá con todo —me aseguró con amargura.

—Ella es más de lo que tú te imaginas, ella es suficiente para mí…

—Edward… —sollozó y sin decirme más, colgó.

Salí de mi auto ya estacionado fuera del edificio de Bella, tomé mi saco y entré en el edificio. Al ser domingo el lobby estaba vacío y el ascensor en la planta baja así que en casi nada me encontré en el piso donde ella vivía.

Cuando llegué a la puerta me sorprendí al encontrarme con varios ramos de flores, vi un pequeño sobre blanco y lo tomé. Al abrirlo y leer su contenido, la sangre empezó a hervirme de rabia.

"**Bella, eres importante para mí, de verdad lo siento, lo siento… **

**Seth"**

¿Porque él debería disculpase con Bella? Toqué el timbre y segundos después ella estaba frente a mí, sonriendo al verme.

— ¿Por qué Seth se disculpa contigo? —la cuestioné molesto.

—Hola —me saludó tímidamente.

— ¿Y…? —volví a preguntarle.

Me miró desconcertada por mi reacción, intentó hablar varias veces, hasta que las palabras por fin salieron.

—Seth me besó a la fuerza ayer.

La rabia empezaba a apoderarse de mí, sabía que él sentía algo por Bella, pero nunca pensé que llegara a tanto.

—Estaba ebrio —me explicó—. Y si te sirve de algo, luego de besarme, lo golpeé —comentó orgullosa de sí misma.

Me sorprendí al escuchar lo que había hecho, pero aún así me sentía frustrado, enojado, pero sobre todo me sentía decepcionado por no haber estado ahí y poder defenderla.

—Ven, tenemos que hablar —tomó mi mano para que entrara y cerró la puerta a nuestras espaldas.

Fuimos al sillón y ella esperó que me sentara, para luego acomodarse y ponerse frente a mí.

—Ayer me encontré con Seth y quería hablar conmigo, cuando accedí, quería hablar de su hermana y del hecho que tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo —empezó a hablar.

—El caso es que cuando le dije que era verdad que tú y yo salíamos, vino a intentar decirme que tú no eras bueno para mí, yo simplemente lo detuve, él no es nadie para decirme que es bueno o no para mí.

Mi corazón se llenó de… ¿cariño?, ¿amor? No estaba seguro, pero ella estaba dispuesta a confiar en mí y yo haría todo por protegerla de quien sea.

—Y bueno, lo dejé ahí sin dejar que me dijera más. Entonces, más tarde cuando salíamos del club, él con unas copas encima, me tomó desprevenida y me besó.

Aunque estaba molesto por lo que él había hecho, tenía que descubrir que era lo que sentía con certeza, pero estaba seguro de que era algo más grande que yo y que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Volví a levantar la mirada para encontrarme con esos enormes y hermosos ojos marrones.

— ¿Y tú que crees? —pregunté con verdadero interés.

Antes de responder, sonrió con ternura.

—Yo, creo que eres muy bueno para mí —dijo sin ningún rastro de duda.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaba oír y saber. La observé una y otra vez y lo supe… tan claramente. Ella era la persona que necesitaba en mi vida, con la que quería compartir cada pequeño detalle de esta, no sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaría con ella, pero mientras la tuviera, la haría feliz, la haría sonreír como si no existiera un mañana. No me importaba si tuviera que pelear con la tierra y el mar por ella, lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Se estaba robando mi corazón y mi razón.

La acerqué a mí y la abracé con fuerza. Era bueno sentirla tan cerca de mí. Besé su frente, ella se levantó para poder verme a los ojos, con una mano me acercó a ella y empezó a besarme.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

freedom2604, **Tata XOXO**, Carelymh**, ****Mon de Cullen**, Ely Cullen M, **janalez**, yolabertay, **Alexa08**, MARIANA, **Samantha**, jhanulita, **ashleyswan**, Alejandra, **Annabelle** Berlusconi, **katyms13**, lovely joy, **chiquitza****,** issisandrea, **ALEXANDRACAST**, VHICA, **The Princess of the Dark**, Cath Robsteniana, **DiAnA FeR**, mireca22.

**Y a las que no lo hacen, muchísimas gracias por leerme y apoyarme siempre nenas, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, ¡Las QUIERO!**

**Muy bien… ¿Alguien mas se quedo con ganas de pegar a Seth? o/. **

**Alice, es tan tierna, y tiene el corazón roto. Pero la queremos ¿verdad?**

**Por fin aparecerá Jaspeeer! Si, si estoy emocionada por eso. **

**Y nuestro hermoso Edward se dio cuenta de algunas cosas. Y como siempre ¡Lo AME!**

**Les deje parte la letra de una cancion que creo que es muy apropiada para Edward POV, espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos muy pronto.**

**¡Besitos!.**

**Jezz.**


	11. for you

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**A mi hermosa Beta Mirem, muchas gracias por aguantarme, ayudarme y apoyarme siempre, nena eres una personita hermosa nena ¡te adoro! muchísimo, a mi hermana Andrea A. Lavayen, pequeña muchas gracias por todo, eres increíble y a las betas que me ayudan apoyando y recomendando mí historia muchísimas gracias: Jo Beta Ffad, Miry, Sharon, gracias.**

**Ahora me atrase un día para la actualización, pero más vale un poquito tarde a nunca ¿verdad?**

**A todas las que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

….

—Hay más gente que vive en este departamento —nos interrumpió Rosalie—. Así que si van a hacer ese tipo de cosas, vayan a tu cuarto Bells —concluyó riendo.

Edward y yo nos separamos levemente y el sonrojo poseía mi rostro. Le regalé una pequeña e inocente mirada de odio.

—Hola Rose— saludó Edward con su enorme sonrisa y acunándome en sus brazos.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego sentarse cerca de nosotros.

—¿Sabes dónde diablos se metió Emmett?

—Eehhh… ¿arreglándose el cabello? —se burló.

Rose tomó uno de los cojines y lo lanzó hacia Edward, pero como él me abrazaba, llegó directamente a mí.

—Ouch —grité, mientras botaba el cojín al suelo.

—Bella, lo siento —se disculpó apenada.

Mi respuesta fue levantar mi dedo medio y sacarle la lengua, mientras que Edward se torcía de la risa ante mi reacción.

Volteé para mirar a Edward con el ceño fruncido ya que no paraba de reír, lo tomé por el cuello y lo estiré para besarlo con más fuerza de la necesaria para que se callara.

—Me atacaron por tu culpa —le reclamé.

—Lo siento —dijo aun riendo—. Pero es cierto, Emmett pasa más tiempo del que te imaginas frente a los espejos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y volví a posar mi espalda en su pecho para mirar a Rosalie, que aún me miraba apenada.

—Al parecer tú y Emmett tienen más en común de lo que se imaginan.

Ella me miró como si estuviera loca.

—Eehhh… ¿a qué te refieres?

—A la obsesión con los espejos. —Señalé como si fuera algo sumamente obvio.

Entonces con la mirada envenenada, fue ella la que lentamente fue elevando su dedo del medio regalándome un _"vete a la mierda"_.

Edward volvió a reír casi frenéticamente, me senté para quedar frente a él y lo miré con seriedad.

—ERES UN TONTO —dije poniendo énfasis en cada silaba.

—Aún siendo un tonto estás aquí, conmigo —dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Una sonrisa batalló para por fin aparecer en mis labios. Se acercó a mí y volvió a besarme con ternura. Minutos después tocaban la puerta y Rose, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba frente a ella abriendo la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos hacen todas estas flores aquí afuera? —se quejaba Emmett.

Sentí como debajo de mí, un cuerpo se tensaba con la sola mención de las flores que Seth me había enviado como disculpa. Escuché a Rose murmurar algo detrás de nosotros, seguramente intentaba explicarle a Emmett el porqué de las flores en el pasillo.

—Uuhh… y ¿qué dijo mi hermano sobre eso? —preguntó con demasiada fuerza.

Debía recordarme a mí misma darle un golpe a Emmett cuando estuviéramos solos, para que aprendiera a hablar con un poco más de disimulo. Me di cuenta que las manos de Edward se crisparon formado un puño.

—Hola —lo saludó Edward con un tono acido.

—Ups… eh, hola —devolvió el saludó algo avergonzado.

—¿Qué tal si vamos por helado? —le pregunté intentando mostrar entusiasmo.

Él sonrió y asintió, se levantó del sillón para luego ayudarme, lo arrastré hasta mi habitación para buscar mis zapatos. Mientras me ponía un par de sandalias grises sin tacón, él se sentó en mi cama y empezó a mirar al vacío. Con mucha calma me acerqué para sentarme a su lado y tomar su mano.

—¿Aun estás molesto?

Desvió la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Odio que la gente siempre se meta en mi vida —me explicó.

Sentí como un nudo se formaba en el estómago, levanté una mano para ponerla en su mejilla y le sonreí.

—No importa lo que las personas digan o hagan, nadie se meterá entre nosotros —le prometí.

Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron levemente intentando formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cambié mi postura e hice mi sonrisa aún más grande, era hora de intentar alegrarle el momento a Edward.

—¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido? —pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema y parecía que funcionaba.

Me miró intrigado pero una sonrisa de verdad, apareció.

—Chocolate —me respondió sin dudar—. ¿El tuyo?

—Mmm… caramelo y vainilla.

Una extraña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, haciéndome sonreír a mí también, y casi sin darme cuenta se levantó llevándome junto a él, me elevó hasta ponerme a su altura y besarme. Al principio con ternura, permitiéndome saborear cada centímetro de su boca y lengua. El beso empezó a hacerme más profundo, más intenso; me elevó un poco más hasta agarrarme de mi trasero y así rodeé su cintura con mis piernas. Él acariciaba mi espalda, sus manos delinearon mi cuerpo para luego poder acariciar mi trasero, mientras yo lo acercaba más a mí con ambas manos rodeando su cuello y jugando con su cabello.

Ambos disfrutábamos del beso que era el anuncio del deseo que ambos sentíamos por volver a estar juntos. Cuando casi estábamos en la cama fuimos interrumpidos por un toque en mi puerta.

Me separé de él para intentar recuperar el aire que había perdido.

—¿Si? —pregunté agitadamente, mientras Edward aún besaba mi cuello.

—¿Aun irán por el helado? —preguntó Emmett al otro lado de la puerta.

—Eehh… sí, en un minuto —respondí aún agitada.

Tomé el rostro de Edward entre mis manos para que separara sus labios de mi cuello y me mirara.

—Tú, yo, helados —le dije.

Me miró y me regaló una sonrisa pícara.

—Tú sabes mejor que el helado de chocolate —dijo haciéndome sonrojar más de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

—Vamos —ordené, soltando mis piernas de su cintura.

Mientras él gruñía, me bajaba otra vez al piso pero antes de soltarme por completo, volvió a besarme.

Cuando miré en el espejo vi que tenía un rosa pintado en las mejillas y mis labios levemente hinchados, Edward tenía el cabello completamente alborotado, aunque así se veía extremadamente sexy.

Antes de abrir la puerta, traté de aplacar mi respiración y llenar de aire mis pulmones para poder disminuir el calor que sentía, tomé a Edward de la mano y juntos caminamos hacia la cocina, donde Rose y Emmett estaban conversando.

—Emmett, no puedo creer que te comportes como un niño cuando se trata de helado —le reclamó Edward.

—Bueno…. yo siento haber interrumpido su momento de acción —se disculpó sarcásticamente mientras intentaba ocultar su risa al igual que mi prima.

—Rose, ¿de qué quieres tu helado? —pregunté evitando mirar a Emmett porque lo iba a matar.

Mi prima me miró sorprendida por mi reacción poco violenta y mi falta de sarcasmo.

—Ya lo sabes, frutilla —me respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa e ignorando a Emmett salí de la cocina junto a Edward.

Escuché como uno de los asientos de la cocina se movían con brusquedad.

— ¿No me preguntarás de que quiero mi helado? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Nop, para que aprendas a no interrumpir momentos de "casi acción" —le dije mientras hacía unas comillas con los dedos.

Me miró sorprendido y sin decir más, salí del departamento encontrándome con las flores en el piso, sentí como Edward volvía a tensarse.

—Sabes cuál es el sabor favorito de Emmett, ¿verdad? —le pregunté intentando distraerlo.

Pareció funcionar, ya que escuché como una risa escapaba de entre sus labios.

—Lamentablemente sí, lo sé —me dijo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta de edificio, miré a Edward y lo jalé para que volviera a entrar al lobby, me miró algo extrañado, pero igual me siguió.

—Hola Tom —saludé al encargado.

—Señorita Swan —me saludó educadamente el anciano de ojos miel.

—Quería pedirte un favor. Hay un montón de flores fuera de mi departamento, podrías pedirle a los de mantenimiento que las recoja por favor.

Me miró algo confundido, mientras paseaba la mirada entre Edward y yo.

—Claro, no se preocupe.

—Gracias, nos vemos en un momento —le respondí, ahora un poco mas entusiasmada.

Una vez fuera del edificio, Edward me acercó a él tomándome de la cintura para poder apoyar su frente en la mía.

—Gracias —susurró, para luego darme un pequeño beso.

Durante el camino a Grom, una de mis heladerías favoritas; el tema de las flores y todo lo que tuviera que ver con Seth, Leah, y cualquier otra persona, había quedado completamente en el olvido. Por hoy y el tiempo que sea posible, intentaría concentrarme en Edward y en mí sin importar que pensaran los demás.

El resto de la tarde fue bastante divertida e interesante, hacer sufrir a Emmett haciéndole creer que no habíamos comprado un helado para él, había sido demasiado gracioso aunque definitivamente Edward tenía razón, cuando se trataba de helado, Emmett era un niño.

— ¿En serio no compraron helado para mí? —preguntó bastante decepcionado y con una mueca bastante graciosa, me costaba evitar reír con solo verlo.

—No —le respondió Edward intentando mostrarse lo más serio posible.

—¿Rose me invitas de tu helado?

—Emmett, sabes que te quiero, pero no comparto mi helado con nadie.

—¿Edward?

En ese momento, Edward levantó su vaso de helado y lo hizo a un lado.

— ¡NO!

Viendo a Emmett tan grande, nunca me lo había imaginado haciendo un puchero, era una imagen única y gracias a Dios estuve a ahí para presenciarla. Sin poder contenerme, empecé a reír como loca, prácticamente me había quedado sin aire de tanto reír. Así que finalmente me compadecí de él dándole su helado y ganándome un abrazo.

Durante el resto de la tarde me sorprendí al descubrir que Edward y su hermano tenían más en común de lo que yo y Rose nos imaginábamos. Ambos amaban los deportes de riesgo y el exceso de adrenalina, de hecho en un par de semanas ambos saltarían en paracaídas y luego tenían planeado una pequeña excursión para escalar ¡Ah! Y sí que ellos eran los peores en los juegos de mesa, ambos odiaban perder.

La mañana del lunes era algo extraña, sentía más emoción de lo normal por ir a trabajar, aunque sabía que no podía tener la misma relación con Edward dentro de la empresa, el hecho de saber que lo iba a tener cerca hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—¡Bella! —gritó Angela sorprendiéndome—. Te ves preciosa.

—¡Angi! —La abracé, la había extrañado—. Hace siglos que no te veo —bromeé.

—Sí, ha pasado una eternidad, la última vez que nos vimos fue… ¡el viernes!

Ambas reímos, pero este fin de semana habían pasado muchas cosas, ella y Dimitri, yo y Edward. Bueno ella y yo debíamos ponernos al día, al menos yo debía hacerlo.

—¿Almorzamos juntas?

Ella me miró como si eso fuera algo obvio.

—Nos vemos al mediodía, si estás trabajando en algo, solo déjalo, luego lo terminarás ¿de acuerdo? ¡Es una orden! —dijo riendo

— ¡Sí señorita!

El resto de la mañana pasó sin grandes novedades, había terminado las correcciones que Esme había pedido, así que para medio día ya era completamente libre.

Habíamos decidió ir a Starbucks nos quedaba cerca y ahí podríamos hablar más tranquilas. Una vez que ambas teníamos lo que habíamos ordenado, fuimos a una pequeña mesa fuera del café aprovechando que el ambiente perfecto como para quedarnos dentro.

—¿Y qué tal todo con Dimitri?

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Esa era una buena señal además un suspiro salió desde el fondo de su pecho.

—Demasiado bien para ser verdad.

La miré confundida, a pesar de que se veía feliz, había un pequeño matiz de duda en sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres con "_demasiado bien"_?

—A que nadie puede tener tanta suerte Bella.

Ahora estaba mucho mas confundida, no entendía el por qué de la actitud de Angela.

—¿Suerte? Angela, él fue el que tuvo la mejor suerte del mundo al encontrarte.

Su expresión cambió por completo, la sonrisa había sido remplazada por una línea y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Bella, después de que alguien te engaña, empiezas a creer que hay algo malo en ti, para que esa persona decida cambiarte. —Señaló mientras una lágrima empezaba a caer por su mejilla.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que ella había dicho y de lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, sentí como los ojos empezaban a escocerme y un nudo en la garganta evitaba que pudiera hablar. A ella su ex novio la había engañando besando a otra chica y teniendo un par de citas para luego dejarla en el olvido. En cambio a mí, me habían cambiado por otra mujer y ahora una pequeña niña.

Tomé aire, ni él, ni su recuerdo, valía ni una más de mis lágrimas. Ahora había encontrado una razón para sonreír y haría que Angela hiciera lo mismo.

—Angela, Mike era un imbécil, un tremendo y gran hijo de puta —refunfuñé—. Pero eso no quiere decir que cada chico que se acerque a ti será igual.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, creo que mi lenguaje la había sorprendido, pero había servido de algo ya que la hizo sonreír.

—Gracias Bella —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Además, si Dimitri se atreve a hacerte daño, lo perseguiré y le cortare los testículos.

Mi advertencia la hizo reír y al parecer también la hizo pensar, de verdad creía que Dimitri merecía una pequeña oportunidad.

—Le haré saber lo que planeas Bella —me advirtió riendo.

—Me parece excelente Angi, hazlo, debe estar advertido.

Ambas empezamos a reír y empezó a contarme lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana. Mi celular vibró en el bolsillo de mi blazer, cuando vi de quién se trataba, una enorme sonrisa apareció involuntariamente en mi rostro.

"**¿Dónde estás?, quería invitarte a almorzar.**

**Te extraño"**

**Edward**

De manera inmediata empecé escribir mi respuesta.

"**Estoy con Angela, **

**Por cierto, yo también te extraño, tonto. "**

**Bella**

La respuesta llegó casi de inmediato.

"**¿Aún crees que soy tonto?**

**¿Qué puedo hacer para que cambies de opinión? "**

**Edward**

Antes de que pudiera responder, sentí como me arrebataban el celular de mis manos.

—Isabella Swan exijo saber, ¿por qué diablo me ignoras? —Angela estaba furiosa.

Le sonreí sintiéndome culpable, me habían vuelto a atrapar mientras mandaba mensajes como niña de 15 años enamorada.

—Angela promete que no te pondrás histérica, ¿sí? —La hice prometer.

Puso los ojos en blanco y asintió, mientras hacia una seña para que empezara a hablar.

—Estoy saliendo con Edward. —Escupí las palabras tan deprisa que no sabía si siquiera me había entendido.

Me devolvió mi celular, mientras me miraba confundida, como si intentara descifrar lo que le había dicho.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó un tanto histérica.

—Sé que escuchaste lo que te dije y no lo volveré a repetir —le dije riendo.

—¿Cómo?, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué diablos no me lo dijiste?

—Desde el viernes, después del trabajo, a mí también me sorprendió y no te dije nada porque recién te vi esta mañana.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¡Lo sabía!, ahora necesito detalles ¡ya! —dijo mientras aplaudía.

La miré confundida y sorprendida por su reacción, pero tenía derecho a ponerse exigente. Pero antes de que empezara a hablar y ella no me dejara callarme hasta terminar, respondí al último mensaje que me había enviado.

"**Sorpréndeme"**

**Bella**

Guardé mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y la miré, estaba lista para ser interrogada.

— ¿Y…? —me preguntó mientras levantaba una ceja y me miraba fijamente.

Empecé a hablar sin ser interrumpida por Angela pues su curiosidad estaba atenta ante cada pequeño detalle. Cada tanto pequeñas risas y suspiros se escapaban de los labios de Angela. Cuando empezaba a hablar de mi noche con él, ella se sonrojaba conmigo pero nunca dejó de sonreír como si ella entendiera cómo me sentía.

Me di cuenta de que todos estos sentimientos me abrumaban, eran más grandes que yo y que cualquier cosa que podría imaginar con Edward en mi vida. Algunos muros que había tenido que construir para protegerme, empezaban a caer mientras la confianza en mí misma y en los demás empezaba a crecer una vez más.

—Y… ¿te hace feliz? —volvió a hablar en cuanto yo callé.

—Sí —respondí sin dudar.

—Es bueno verte sonreír Bella, tienes una mirada diferente. Muchas veces te había visto reír, pero nunca había visto una sonrisa como la tuya, tan real, tan sincera —intentaba explicarme.

—Gracias Angi… tú sé feliz ¿sí?, te lo mereces.

Noté que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban caer de sus ojos, pero la expresión de su rostro reflejaba felicidad, aunque se veía un tanto empañado por un matiz de tristeza e inseguridad.

—Soy feliz, créeme, lo soy. Pero tengo miedo a tanta felicidad.

Ella y yo teníamos más en común de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, pero si yo podía dejar mis miedos de lado, ella también podía hacerlo.

—Tú puedes ser tan feliz como quieras, nunca dudes de eso. Te quiero Angi.

—Yo también te quiero Bella —respondió mientras limpiaba una lagrima.

Nuestras conversaciones continuaron, pero si ser tan profundas, ya habíamos tenido suficientes sorpresas y lágrimas por un día, así que nos dedicamos a hablar de cosas un tanto más simples.

El resto del día fue un tanto ajetreado. Una nueva campaña acababa de llegar y empezamos a trabajar casi enseguida. Tenía que realizar desde una investigación hasta un relanzamiento de imagen lo cual sería un tanto tedioso y estresante al menos para mí que debía adelantar algo de trabajo ya que me ausentaría la mitad de mis horas de trabajo para poder ir a visitar a mi familia.

Cuando revisé, mi celular camino a mi auto, me sorprendí al no encontrar ningún mensaje de Edward. Me sentía un tanto decepcionada, y sabía que no era normal, así que tomé un respiro y me recordé a mi misma _vivir un día a la vez_.

Al llegar a mi departamento fui directo a la ducha, para poder relajarme un poco y prepararme para ir a dormir, sabía que Rose llegaría un poco más tarde porque tenía una reunión en su trabajo y ella traería la cena. Una vez en pijama, y con el cabello casi seco, me acosté en el en sillón, encendí la radio y poco a poco fui quedándome dormida.

Empecé a sentir como pequeños besos se iban alojando en mi cuello, subiendo hacia mi mejilla, paseaban por mi rostro para seguir hacia la comisura de mi boca y quedarse ahí. Perezosamente fui abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme de frente con unos ojos verdes que me miraban con ternura y la única sonrisa que podía hacer que mi corazón pudiera volverse loco y detenerse al mismo tiempo.

—Hola dormilona —me saludó dándome un beso en la frente.

Extendí mi mano para acariciar su mejilla, más que todo para asegurarme de que fuera real y no otro de mis sueños. Al sentir su cálida piel bajo mi tacto, mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que juraría que se saldría de su lugar.

—Hola —lo saludé—. ¿Qué hora es? —pregunté aun medio adormilada.

—Las 9:15.

—¿Cómo entraste? —le pregunté confundida.

—Me encontré con Rose en la puerta —me dijo sonriente—. Ella me dejó entrar.

—¿Rose? —la llamé.

—Sí, si acá estoy, gracias por acordarte de mí —me reclamó riendo.

Moví la cabeza intentando despertar un poco más. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, me senté para poder mirarlos a ambos, y aunque no debería, me sorprendí al encontrarme con Emmett sentado en un taburete en la cocina.

—Hey, Bella.

—Hola Emmett —lo saludé mientras me acomodaba entre los brazos de Edward.

—¿Un día difícil? —preguntó mientras tomaba mi mano.

—Solo un poco.

—Ven vamos a comer y luego te dejaré descansar.

—¿Te irás, tan pronto?

El asintió, mientras acariciaba con ternura mi brazo.

—No quiero ser el responsable de que te quedes dormida en tu escritorio —dijo riendo.

—Tonto —susurré.

Él rió cuando me escuchó decir eso. Pensé que reaccionaria de manera diferente, de hecho no había vuelto a comentar ni a preguntar qué podía hacer para que cambiara de opinión, tal vez lo había olvidado o simplemente no le dio más importancia por eso no dijo nada más sobre eso.

Rose había comprado comida china, los cuatro terminamos sentados en el sofá, con el televisor encendido y peleando porqué veríamos esa noche. Intentamos ser democráticos, pero ese sistema no funcionaba cuando Edward y Emmett estaban juntos y contra nosotras, así que Rose tomó el papel de dictadora y decidió por todos.

Cuando Edward y Emmett estaban listos para irse yo volvía a estar medio adormilada, el día me había logrado agotar casi por completo.

—Siento tanto estar medio dormida —me disculpé con Edward mientras esperábamos que Emmett saliera.

—No te preocupes nena, ten una linda noche ¿sí?

Asentí y lo abracé con fuerza enterrando mi rostro en su pecho mientras besaba mi cabeza con cariño.

Era extraño cada vez que estaba entre sus brazos, sentía que nada en el mundo podría contra nosotros dos, sentía como si fuéramos invencibles.

Cuando ambos se habían ido, Rose y yo estábamos demasiado cansadas para continuar conversando, así que después de un abrazo, ambas fuimos directo a nuestras habitaciones para al fin poder dormir.

Como la mayoría de las noches desde que conocí a Edward, esta vez también soñé con él. Siempre eran sueños agradables, sueños que me hacían despertar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y mi corazón latiendo desenfrenados, pero también solía tener sueños que me hacían pensar que era lo que realmente sentía por él, pero más aún cómo era posible que me imaginara ya un futuro junto a Edward.

Angela llegó al trabajo con una enorme sonrisa, al parecer había tenido una buena noche después de nuestra conversación de ayer. Ahora esta era una Ángela diferente, una chica feliz que irradiaba seguridad y alegría por doquier, ella se merecía eso y más.

A pesar de haber tenido una buena noche, hoy me sentía algo gruñona, Edward había vuelto a desaparecer, sabía que no era bueno querer verlo cada dos segundos, pero su ausencia no era normal. No estaba resultando ser el mejor de los días, especialmente después de volver a encontrarme a Leah en el elevador, ella había sido un detonante para mi mal humor el día de hoy, especialmente porque al cruzarme con ella, salía con una sonrisa prepotente de la oficina de Carlisle, donde se suponía que Edward estaba trabajando ¡Perfecto! me dije a mí misma frustrada.

Ángela había notado mi mal humor así que, como ya me conocía mejor, me había dado mi espacio para que intentara tranquilizarme, pero no había señales de que el día iba a mejorar, ya que a mitad de la tarde mi celular sonó junto a un extraño mensaje de Edward.

"**Tenemos que hablar"**

**Edward**

Miré el mensaje frustrada y empecé a escribir la respuesta.

"**¿Está todo bien?"**

**Bella**

Pero todo empeoró cuando su respuesta nunca llegó.

Para el final del día contaba los segundos para poder llegar a casa, y cuando pensaba en el mensaje de Edward un enorme nudo se formaba en mi estómago y podía sentir un agujero gigante en medio de mi corazón, pero si esto debería terminar tan de repente solo esperaba que pudiera ser rápido porque el dolor sería inevitable.

Cuando llegué al lobby, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un libro entre sus manos. Cuando oyó la campana que anunciaba la llegada del ascensor, elevó la mirada como si esperara a alguien, así que cuando me vio salir, cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia mí.

—Hola —me saludó mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—He tenido mejores ¿y el tuyo?

—Bastante bien, gracias.

Cuando intentó tomar mi mano, yo la hice a un lado. No tenía por qué hacer esto más difícil, así que al ver mi actitud paró en seco tomándome del brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

—Bella ¿qué pasa? —preguntó confundido.

—No sé, dímelo tú.

—Bella… —intentó hablar.

—Edward este no es el mejor lugar para hablar. Nos vemos en 15 minutos en mi departamento ¿sí?

Él asintió. Sin decir más, volteé y me dirigí hacia el estacionamiento para poder llegar a mi auto. Sentí que mis ojos me ardían de las lágrimas contenidas, así que cuando llegué a mi volvo, tomé una bocanada de aire y dejé salir una lágrima.

Al llegar al departamento me sentía un poco mejor, ya que durante todo el camino había dejado caer unas cuantas lágrimas, tal vez después de todo, _Leah había ganado. _Me sentí aliviada al darme cuenta que Rose no había llegado. Fui al baño, lavé mi rostro con agua fría para intentar bajar la hinchazón de mis ojos, me peiné un moño y volví a la sala dispuesta a esperar a que Edward llegara y todo acabara lo más rápido posible.

Minutos después alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento, y desganada me levanté del sillón. Cuando abrí me encontré a Edward pensativo, como si estuviera confundido, pero cuando me vio una sonrisa ocupó un lugar en su rostro.

—Pasa. —Lo invité.

Ambos fuimos en silencio hasta el sillón, esperé que él se sentara primero para que yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero tomando más distancia de la necesaria. Edward me miró confundido, como si no entendiera mis reacciones, así que volteó para quedar de frente a mí.

—Bella, ya enserio ¿qué pasa?

—No sé, eras tú el que quería hablar conmigo.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo tranquilamente.

—Puedes empezar. —Lo alenté con ironía.

Frunció el ceño e intentó tomar mi mano otra vez, pero volví a quitarla.

—Bella, el día de ayer me dijiste que era un tonto ¿recuerdas?

—Sí —le respondí confundida.

—Bueno, cuando te pregunté qué podía hacer para que cambiaras de opinión, me pediste que te sorprendiera —me explicó.

— ¿Y…?

—Bueno, después de mucho pensarlo, pensé que necesitaba gente que te hiciera cambiar de opinión —me explicó—. Es por eso que mañana iremos a cenar con mis padres. —Finalizó con una sonrisa.

—¿¡Que!? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Eehh… iremos a cenar con mis padres, ellos te podrán dar buenos argumentos de por qué no soy un tonto además quiero que conozcan a mi novia —dijo con orgullo.

Cerré los ojos aliviada ya que las cosas no eran para nada como yo las había imaginado. Evidentemente aún tenía que seguir trabajando con todas mis inseguridades y debía dejar de crear historias en mi cabecita que no siempre tenían un final feliz.

—Edward tus papás ya me conocen. —Señalé confundida.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No, ellos conocen a Bella Swan la adorable chica que trabaja en _Cullen Creative Busines. _Pero no conocen a la chica increíble y talentosa con la que yo salgo —me explicó con paciencia.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojar, pero aun no me podía explicar porqué Leah había ido a verlo hoy o su extraña actitud.

—¿Qué pasa? —volvió a preguntarme.

—Nada, bueno… es solo que hoy estuviste extraño conmigo y pensé que Leah te había dicho algo.

—¿Leah? —preguntó confundido y sorprendido.

—Sí, la vi salir de la oficina de tu papá hoy, y como tú trabajas con él, pensé que habían hablado —le expliqué.

Fue él quién se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

—¿Era por eso que estabas tan extraña?

Bajé la mirada, odiaba que una situación tan pequeña hiciera sentirme tan insegura.

—Sí —susurré.

Puso su mano bajo mi barbilla y me miró con ternura, mientras que con su pulgar acariciaba mi mejilla.

—Nada de lo que diga Leah haría que me alejara de ti, ¿entendido?

Sentí como una sonrisa empezaba a formarse en mis labios, agarré su antebrazo y me acerqué para poder besarlo. Besarlo porque lo necesitaba, porque con cada pequeño detalle que tenía conmigo me hacía feliz y porque… ¿lo quería?

Fue él quien tuvo que separarse de mí para poder respirar un poco, mientras una tierna risa salía de sus labios.

—Entonces, ¿puedo llevar a mi novia a que conozca a mis papás?

Puse los ojos en blanco, porque prácticamente ya los conocía, pero ahora quería hacerlo feliz.

—Está bien —dije dándome por vencida.

Me acercó más a él para poderme abrazar con demasiada fuerza, más de la necesaria, pero se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos, él jugaba con mi cabello y yo simplemente disfrutaba de la cercanía, pero aún sentía curiosidad por su extraña actitud durante el día, así que si Leah no tenía nada que ver, había algo más.

—¿Por qué estuviste tan raro hoy? —lo cuestioné con curiosidad.

Suspiró, y me movió ligeramente para que pudiera verlo de frente.

—¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es que Esme y Carlisle no me sienten en una silla, me apunten con una luz y empiecen a interrogarme para descubrir quién eres? —me explicó—. Y peor aún ¿tienes idea de lo difícil que es que Alice guarde el secreto?

Empecé a reír con demasiada fuerza, era bastante gracioso verlo tan exasperado, pero no entendía por qué debía ser un secreto.

—¿Crees que se sientan decepcionados cuando descubran que soy yo? —pregunté preocupada.

Me miró como si estuviera loca o peor aún como si hubiera dicho una palabrota.

—¿Estás loca?, estarán más que encantados, al menos Esme, ella te adora.

Volví a reír.

—Gracias —le dije—. Y dime, ¿qué tuviste que hacer por Alice para que guardara el secreto?

Él me miró con cierta frustración e hizo una mueca como si estuviera ahorcando a alguien.

—No mucho… ya sabes llevarla de compras sin quejarme mucho… y un par de sucios chantajes de mi pequeña hermana pero, ¿sabes? vale la pena —me dijo mientras me besaba suavemente.

El beso que empezó como algo inocente, iba convirtiéndose en algo más. Edward terminó acostado en el sillón y yo sobre él. Cada toque era dulce pero podíamos sentir la necesidad que teníamos por estar juntos. Él acariciaba con ternura mi espalda y su mano bajaba lentamente hasta quedar posada en mi trasero.

Cuando las cosas se ponían más intensas, la puerta del departamento se abrió abruptamente y Rose quedó petrificada al vernos en esa situación.

—¡Bella! Ooh… ¡Dios Mío! Bájate de ahí. —Chilló avergonzada.

A pesar de que me sentía sumamente avergonzada, tanto Edward como yo empezamos a reír frenéticamente. Habíamos sido atrapados como dos adolecentes.

—Rose, lo siento —me disculpé riendo.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y nos miró enojada.

—¿Debo recordarles que hay más gente viviendo en este departamento? —nos regañó.

Ambos negamos con la cabeza mientras bajamos la mirada, y él tomaba mi mano con ternura.

—Bien, entonces la próxima vez que los encuentre así, los acusaré con sus padres —dijo riendo—. Par de sucios.

Los tres empezamos a reír ante la última frase de Rose. Una vez que estuvimos en una posición más decente Rose siguió regañándonos, pero al final terminó con una enorme sonrisa y con una anécdota para contarle a Emmett.

—Rose, sabes que Emmett me fastidiará cada vez que venga ¿verdad? —le advertí.

—Sí lo sé, y se lo merecen, ¿tienes ideas del trauma que me causaron? —Señaló mientras se doblaba de la risa.

—Ok Rose, gracias. Ya veré cómo arreglo todo esto con Emmett —dijo Edward riendo y luego me miró—. Ya me tengo que ir, mañana nos vemos para cenar ¿sí?

Asentí algo decepcionada, odiaba tener que despedirme de él, pero ahora estaba algo preocupada por nuestra cita con sus padres mañana.

Ambos nos levantamos gruñendo del sillón y lo acompañé hasta la puerta, volvió a abrazarme y empezó a llenarme la cara con pequeños besos.

—Dulces sueños —se despidió con un beso en la frente.

—Sueña bonito. —Le deseé mientras me ponía de puntillas y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que pudiera volver a poner mis pies en tierra firme, él me abrazó por la cintura y me acerco a él mientras continuaba el beso que habíamos dejado en el sillón.

—¿Enserio? No les quedó nada de nuestra conversación —preguntó Rose a nuestra espaldas riendo.

—Lo siento —volví a disculparme mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—Buenas noches—se despidió con voz entrecortada mientras volvía a darme un pequeño beso.

Me quedé en la puerta esperando a que entrara en el ascensor, cuando desapareció de mi vista volví a entrar al departamento, donde Rose me esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

—Hola Rose— la saludé con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú, me causaste un trauma —me reclamó.

Puse lo ojos en blanco y empecé a reír.

—Lo sé, lo siento y te quiero.

Ella me devolvió y gran y dulce sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero Bells, y amo verte tan feliz.

—Gracias Rose.

Estaba tan agradecida con ella, la quería con todo mi corazón y cada día dabas gracias a la vida por haberme regalado una persona así para que estuviera a mi lado.

Cuando nos separábamos la miré y dude antes de hablar.

—Rose necesito pedirte un favor.

Me miró con curiosidad y sonrió.

—¿Si? En qué soy buena prima.

—Bueno, mañana Edward quiere que vayamos a cenar con sus papás y no sé que usar.

Una gran sonrisa de extendió por sus rostro, a ella le encantaba jugar a las muñecas así que estaba encantada con esto.

—¿Volverás aquí antes de ir a la cena?

Negué con la cabeza, habíamos acordado con Edward irnos directo de Cullen Creative Bussiness, así que eso me daba cierta desventaja.

—No —le respondí preocupada.

—No te preocupes, yo me las arreglaré —me aseguró—. Pero, ¿podrías pedirle a Angi que te deje salir 15 minutos antes?

La miré confundida, pero asentí.

—Sí, no creo que haya ningún problema

—Entonces ¡perfecto!

La miré algo confundida, pero aunque no supiera que había rondando en esa cabecita suya, sabría que todo saldría bien.

El miércoles no había sido uno de mis días más productivos, me sentía excesivamente estresada y ansiosa por ir a cenar con los papás de Edward, lo cual era bastante tonto, ya que de hecho los conocía.

—Bella, si no te tranquilizas, te dará algo —me advirtió Ángela mientras se moría de la risa.

La miré algo enojada, ella estaba disfrutando con mi sufrimiento aunque estaba segura de que era una imagen bastante graciosa ya que no podía dejar de moverme ni por un segundo.

—Por cierto, hablé con Rose y estará acá a las 6 —me avisó.

—Lo siento por tener que tomar tiempo de mi trabajo para tener que alistarme —me disculpé.

Ella rió con ternura.

—No te preocupes Bella, más bien agradece que hoy estamos teniendo un día tranquilo.

—Lo sé Angi. Necesito salir de esta oficina ¿qué tal si vamos a la sala de descanso por algo de tomar?

Ángela asintió y caminamos para esperar el ascensor, mientras intentaba tranquilizarme. En muy pocas ocasiones había estado así de nerviosa y de hecho aun no estaba muy segura de porque me sentía así, pero me hacía feliz saber que esto haría sonreír a Edward.

Rose había llegado tan puntual como siempre, traía un vestido guardado en un gran bolsa negra de Channel y una caja de zapatos Louboutin, esta vez Rose se había lucido. Cuando intenté ver que había dentro la bolsa o la caja, recibí golpe en la mano.

—Es una sorpresa —me regañó.

—Rose, por favor.

—No, no, no, ven —me dijo tomándome del brazo para que sentara.

Casi enseguida empezó a trabajar en mi cabello, peinándome una trenza desde el frente para luego unirla a un moño que había hecho, dejando un par de mechones sueltos.

Luego inició con el maquillaje sin dejarme ver lo que hacía, pero le ponía más interés a mis ojos, y en mis labios. Cuando terminó, una enorme sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en su rostro, complacida por el trabajo que había hecho.

Ambas nos dirigimos al baño para que pudiera cambiarme. Cuando Rosalie abrió la bolsa donde estaba guardado el vestido, quedé impresionada al encontrarme con un hermoso vestido corto rojo con las mangas tres cuartos de encaje y con la espalda descubierta, entallado en la cintura, y en conjunto con un hermoso par de zapatos negros.

—Wow… —Fue lo único que salió de mi boca cuando me vi por primera vez en el espejo.

El vestido me quedaba perfectamente, los zapatos ayudaban a dar la impresión de que tenía piernas largas, el peinado y el maquillaje ayudan a dar el toque sensual y elegante a todo el atuendo, me veía perfecta.

—Gracias Rose. —Le agradecí intentando no llorar.

—Ni se te ocurra llorar —me advirtió.

Tomé una bocanada de aire e intenta tranquilizarme, volví a mirarla para darle un abrazo y un beso, no tenía como agradecerle todo lo que hacía por mí.

—Ya estás lista, así que ve, no puedes llegar tarde.

—¿Y tú que harás?

—Yo tengo una cita con Ángela, así que no te preocupes.

Le sonreí por última vez, puse mi celular en la bolsa que ella me había dado, y le envié un beso de despedida mientras salía del baño para ir a verme con Edward.

Tomé aire por última vez mientras esperaba el ascensor, cuando las puertas se abrieron me sorprendí al encontrarme a Seth con unos papeles en la mano. Entré en el ascensor evitando darle más importancia de lo necesario.

—Hola —me saludó tímidamente.

—Hola. —Le devolví el saludó lo más fríamente posible.

—Te ves hermosa —susurró.

—Ah, gracias

—Bella, de verdad lo siento…

—Seth no hagas esto ahora ¿sí?

—Bella, tenemos que hablar —me pidió tomándome el brazo.

—Tú y yo, no tenemos nada que hablar —respondí, mientras quitaba mi brazo para que lo soltara.

—Pero Bella…

—Pero nada.

Gracias a Dios las puertas del elevador se abrieron. Edward estaba conversando con Peter, cuando escuchó el timbre volteó, y su expresión cambió por completo al darse cuenta de quien estaba conmigo en ese momento.

Con más rapidez de la necesaria fue hacia donde yo estaba y me abrazó, dándome un beso e ignorando por completo a Seth.

—Te ves preciosa —susurró y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Gracias —le respondí, mientras ponía ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Te extrañé.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Yo también te extrañé.

— ¿Estás lista?

Aunque me sentía extremadamente nerviosa, asentí.

—Lista.

—Te ves preciosa —volvió a decirme mientras entrelazábamos los dedos.

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Te lo diría un millón de veces más si fuera necesario.

—Y tú no te ves nada mal —acoté.

—Muchas gracias señorita —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Una vez que fuera del edificio, esperamos a que trajeran el auto de Edward mientras él me abrazaba. Cuando el auto llegó, Edward me abrió la puerta para ayudarme a entrar y luego rodeó el auto para entrar.

Antes de que arrancara me miró, dudando como si quisiera saber algo.

—Seth no me molestó —le dije intentando adivinar lo que pensaba.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura. —Sabía que era una pequeña mentira pero no podía dejar que Seth arruinara la noche.

Él no estaba para nada feliz con toda esta situación, como yo no me sentía para nada feliz de que Leah lo siguiera buscando a él, así que intenté una pequeña táctica de distracción.

—¿Dónde iremos?

—Mis padres nos esperaran en Aureole —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Aún estás nerviosa.

—Sí, así que apúrate en llegar antes de que me arrepienta de esto.

Él empezó a reír con fuerza y tomó mi mano para besarla.

—Todo saldrá bien —me aseguró.

—Eso espero.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, mi corazón latía con demasiada prisa, me sentía algo descompuesta y moría de miedo. Cuando Edward bajó del auto y me ayudó a salir notó que estaba nerviosa, así que me sujetó con fuerza para hacerme notar que estaba conmigo.

Dentro del restaurant, un mesero nos llevó a la mesa donde Carlisle y Esme estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro, ambos estaban riendo tomados de la mano. Cuando nos acercamos, Carlisle levantó la mirada y nos miró algo sorprendido, pero luego una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro que me tranquilizó un poco.

—Papá —saludó Edward dándole la mano, para luego acercarse a su mamá y darle un dulce beso en la mejilla haciéndola sonreír.

Edward me jaló con delicadeza para que me acercara hacia sus padres.

—Buenas noches —los saludé.

Esme volteó sorprendida para mirarme, como si quisiera asegurarse de que había escuchado bien, a pesar de la sorpresa ella también me sonrió.

—Papá, mamá, les presento a mi novia —me presentó Edward

Esme puso los ojos en blanco, como si lo que hubiera dicho Edward fue muy obvio y estuviera de más.

—¡Bella! —me saludó emocionada con un abrazo.

—Hola Esme.

Carlisle también se puso de pie para darme un beso y abrazarme.

Cuando Edward y yo nos disponíamos a sentarnos, Esme me tomó de la mano y me acercó a ella.

—¿Él es el idiota del que hablamos? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

No pude evitar reírme por la pregunta de Esme, y la cara que había puesto Edward.

—Sip, el mismo idiota —le dije.

Y ambas empezamos a reír con fuerza mientras Edward y Carlisle nos miraban como si estuviéramos locas.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania.**

**A todas/os lectoras/es muchísimas gracias por leerme y apoyarme siempre, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, ¡Las QUIERO!**

**Primero lo primero! L s amo por ser tan observadores, ¡INCREIBLE!, muchas saben a qué me refiero, solo les puedo decir que es algo que saldrá a la luz en el momento indicado.**

**Tengo que admitir que amo a Emmett jajaja… es un tanto inoportuno pero, ¡me encanta!, pero a ustedes ¿Qué les parece?**

**Bella sigue construyendo pequeñas e innecesarias historias en esa cabecita, pero Leah siempre apareciendo en el momento menos oportuno ¿no creen?**

**Y amo a ese par de sucios y a Edward, siempre sabe como robarnos el corazón, es increíble… Manito arriba si aman a Edward o/**

**¡Nos leemos pronto! No olviden dejar sus reviews**

**¡Besitos!**

**Jezz.**


	12. Details (Detalles)

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**A mi Beta Mirem, nena nunca tendre palabras para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mi, eres increíble ¡te quiero!, a mi pequeña hermana Andrea A. Lavayen, a ti tengo muchísimo que agradecerte, eres increíble y a las betas que me ayudan apoyando y recomendando mí historia muchísimas gracias: Jo Beta Ffad tu nena eres una personita hermosa, Miry, Sharon, gracias.**

**A todas las que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

…..….

**Se que esto no es 100% necesario, pero de todos modos lo hago. Este capítulo tiene situaciones sexuales asi que si eres menor de edad lo lees bajo tu propia responsabilidad.. bla, bla, bla. .**

**¡Espero que les guste el capitulo!**

…

Capítulo 12

Esme y yo seguimos riendo con todo el asunto del "idiota", no pensé que fuera a acordarse ni mucho menos, que le iba a parecer gracioso al saber que se trataba de su hijo, ya que ella la que le había puesto el apodo.

—¿Hablaste de mí con mi mamá? —preguntó Edward confundido.

Intenté ocultar la risa, pero era inevitable.

—Prácticamente sí.

Él me miró aún más confundido. Bueno, era verdad, había hablado con Esme del chico increíble, que había desaparecido después de nuestra primera cita.

—No te entiendo.

—Ya te explicaré después —le dije riendo.

Él negó con la cabeza pero una dulce risa salió de sus labios.

—¿Y desde cuando son novios? —preguntó Carlisle.

Edward me miró y su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande.

—Desde el viernes.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos pero, casi enseguida, Esme volteó a verme para regalarme una tierna sonrisa, que significaba algo más, algo que yo desconocía.

La cena estaba saliendo perfecta, como siempre los papás de Edward eran increíblemente educados y gentiles, aunque a decir verdad, me sentía algo abrumada porque, si antes estaban interesados en mi vida, ahora era un tanto peor, querían saber esta lo más pequeño de mi vida y mi familia, en fin… todo.

—¿Qué tal si vas a almorzar a casa el sábado?, tu prima también ira.

Miré a Esme y a Carlisle apenada, ya que este fin de semana iría a San Diego.

—Lo siento… es que yo debo ir a visitar a mi familia —me disculpé.

Esme se veía bastante decepcionada por mi respuesta, pero comprendía que debía ir al cumpleaños de mi abuela además, extrañaba a mi familia.

—¿Cuándo estarás de vuelta? —me preguntó Carlisle.

—Mi vuelo llega el domingo en la tarde.

—Entonces, ¿podríamos invitarte a cenar?

—Claro.

No entendía por qué tanto interés por pasar tiempo conmigo, pero al menos no odiaban la idea de que yo estuviera con Edward, además, él se veía increíblemente feliz con todo esto.

Durante el resto de la noche, Edward no soltó mi mano ni un segundo y las pocas veces que lo hizo, se entretenía jugando con mi cabello y acariciando mi cuello. Se sentía bien tenerlo tan cerca de mí.

Carlisle y Esme se veían tan felices juntos, estaban como conectados, su relación era algo increíble de ver pero aún me preguntaba cómo se habían conocido, siendo que Esme había estudiado toda su vida universitaria en Milán y Carlisle, en Nueva York.

—¿Cómo se conocieron? —La pregunta salió tan de repente de mi boca, que no pude detenerla.

Ambos rieron y se miraron como intentando decidir quién hablaría.

—Bueno, de hecho conocí a Carlisle en Milán, él fue a hacer un curso en la misma universidad, solo que fue durante un semestre, salimos todo el tiempo que él estuvo allá —empezó a contar Esme—. Ambos estábamos consientes que era muy probable que no volviéramos a vernos más, aunque volviera a Estados Unidos, volvería a Chicago donde mi familia vivía, así que el tiempo que tuvimos juntos, lo vivimos como si fuera nuestro último día juntos.

Carlisle tomó su mano con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

—Al finalizar el semestre, sabía que decir adiós era inevitable pero también me gustaba creer que en algún momento de mi vida lo volvería a ver, tal vez de la forma más tonta o de la forma más sorpresiva. Aún me quedaban dos años más en la universidad, así, que no tenía mucho qué hacer a parte de terminar la universidad. Cuando volví, ya tenía 19 años; el tiempo había pasado pero el recuerdo estaba ahí, cada minuto, cada caricia, cada beso —dijo mirando a Carlisle—. Entonces, un día me encontré con un periódico, donde anunciaban el compromiso de Carlisle. Sí, mi corazón se había roto, pero ambos éramos consientes que eso podía pasar, así que no me quedó más remedio que resignarme. Al poco tiempo, gracias a uno de mis profesores, empecé a trabajar en el Museo de Arte Contemporáneo de Chicago, ayudando a restaurar algunas pinturas. Empecé a salir con Stefan, todo iba bien pero había un problema, y era que no me sentía bien con la relación, aun así, seguí saliendo con él, tal vez para no sentirme sola, o por intentar darme una oportunidad y sentir algo mas por él. Pero… las cosas no funcionan así, cuando la persona indicada llega a tu vida, simplemente lo sabes.

Cuando Esme dijo estas últimas palabras, volteé a mirar a Edward que también me miraba fijamente, entonces me di cuenta de que la respuesta siempre había estado frente a mí. La había evitado por miedo o porque, simplemente, no quería darme cuenta cuáles eran mis sentimientos, pero la verdad era que, hace un par de semanas, en un ascensor había encontrado a la persona que había cambiado mi mundo y sabía que era para mí.

Con mucho esfuerzo desvié mi mirada de Edward para poner mi atención en Esme.

—Casi seis meses más tarde, me ofrecieron un puesto temporal en Nueva York en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte, eso significaba dinero extra para mí y mi familia, no podía negarme a esa gran oportunidad, así que accedí. Intenté seguir mi relación con Stefan pero si ya era difícil cuando estábamos juntos, ya te imaginarás lo que era a distancia. A pesar de que él me pidió que lo intentáramos, me negué y seguí mi vida sola. —Suspiró—. Llegar a Nueva York no fue para nada fácil, buscar un departamento fue una pesadilla, pero gracias a Dios cuando lo encontré fue perfecto, ya que compartiría los gastos con alguien más. Ahí fue donde conocí a Sue, quien terminaba su carrera en Economía y, como recién empezaba a trabajar, necesitaba a alguien quien la ayudara a pagar todo. Lo peor de todo para mí, era saber que Carlisle estaba cerca, pero ya nada era posible, él se iba a casar y yo debía seguir adelante con mi vida. Sue tenía una relación de varios meses con Harry, un importante reportero, y una excelente persona. Una noche me invitaron a salir con ellos y un par de amigos, así que acepté, pero nunca imaginé que ahí me iba a llevar una gran sorpresa. —Puso algo de dramatismo en su relato—. Cuando llegó esa noche, la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba haciendo amigos, me estaba adaptando a la vida tan eufórica y caótica de la ciudad, entonces, alguien tocó mi hombro, y al voltear, mi vida dio un giro de 180°, el hombre de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que había conocido en Milán hace un par de meses estaba delante de mí, con una sonrisa que podía hacer que mi mundo empezara a girar en sentido contrario. Era Carlisle, con mi sonrisa favorita y sosteniendo mi mano.

— ¿_Qué haces acá?_

—_Pasando algo de tiempo con mis amigos, pero ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

—_Estoy acá con una amiga._

—¿_Estás de vacaciones en Nueva York?_

—_Eehh... no, hace un par de semanas que estoy viviendo y trabajando acá. _

—Jamás olvidaré la sonrisa que me dio cuando le dije eso, era esa sonrisa que mi pobre corazón se arrebatara, aún lo logra —comentó mientras Carlisle le regalaba una pícara mirada y ella lo miraba como una adolescente enamorada.

Esme, algo sonrojada, volteó para poder mirarnos y poder seguir contándonos a cerca de ella y su esposo.

—Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero la verdad era que en ese momento no sabía por dónde empezar; yo sabía que ya lo había perdido y al menos, yo creía que él me había olvidado. Tenía miedo a sus respuestas, así que me acobardé y guardé silencio.

—_¿Nunca pensaste en buscarme?_

—_Lo había considerado, pero vi el anuncio de tu compromiso y creí que lo mejor era mantenerme alejada. _

—¿_Lo viste?_

—_Sí, lo vi hace un par de meses, en un periódico de Chicago, una gran noticia. Felicidades._

Para mí todo estaba claro, yo me había enamorado de Carlisle, pero no estaba segura de si el destino o la vida, habían decidido que nuestros caminos se separaran, pero por alguna extraña razón hoy lo había vuelto a encontrar.

—_No me casaré._

—_¿En serio?... digo, ¿por qué?_

—_A Carmen la quiero y siempre la querré, compartí dos años de mi vida con ella, pero no podía engañarla. El tiempo no garantiza el amor, pero los tres meses que pase en Milán contigo, cambiaron mi vida._

Y eso fue todo lo que yo necesitaba saber, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos cambió muchas cosas, cambiaron nuestra manera de ver la vida, de ver el mundo y, definitivamente, cambió la idea que ambos teníamos del amor. Cada palabra de Esme tenía sentido, ella me había hecho ver que no importara hace cuánto tiempo conociera a Edward. Entonces, recordé las palabras que Carlisle le había dicho, el tiempo no garantiza el amor y desde que conocí a Edward, todo en mi mundo estaba mejor.

El resto de la noche fue bastante tranquilo, ellos aún sentían mucha curiosidad acerca de mi vida pero era normal, aunque de todos los presentes, se podía decir que Esme era la que sabía un poco más sobre mí. Cada tanto, cuando me veía hablando con Edward, me regalaba una sonrisa que aún no podía descifrar, pero era una sonrisa dulce y llena de cariño.

—¿Lista para irte? —me preguntó Edward besando el dorso de mi mano.

—Lista —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Fuimos junto a Carlisle y Esme hasta la puerta de restaurante, me acerqué a ella y la abracé tomándola desprevenida.

—Gracias —le agradecí.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo con ternura.

—No muñeca, gracias a ti.

Luego, me di cuenta que no estaba sola con ella y también debía agradecerle a Carlisle por ser tan increíblemente gentil y atento conmigo.

—Gracias por todo —le dije, también abrazándolo y regalándole una sonrisa.

Él también me abrazó con cariño, sin decirme nada; nos separamos pero también tenía una linda sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—No olvides nuestra cena el domingo en la noche —me advirtió.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

—Ten un buen viaje Bella y cuídate mucho, ¿sí? —me pidió Esme.

Asentí ante su petición y me despedí con la mano, mientras ellos subían a su auto y se alejaban. Cuando finalmente estábamos solos, Edward me acercó a él abrazándome por la cintura y me besó la frente mientras su abrazo se hacía más fuerte.

—Bella, gracias por esta noche, gracias por hacer esto por mí.

—No tienes nada que agradecer; adoro a tus papás, son increíbles.

—Lo sé —dijo con orgullo—. ¿Y… cuando conoceré yo a los tuyos?

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa, lo miré confundida _¿me acaba de decir que quiere conocer a mis papás? _Entendía el hecho de que él quisiera que yo conociera formalmente a los suyos, porque al fin y al cabo ellos nos verían en cualquier momento. En cambio mis papás, no llegarían a saber más a parte de lo que yo les dijera además, a ningún chico le interesaba conocer a los padres de su novia.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le pregunté algo incrédula.

—Muy en serio.

Tenía que pensar cómo iba a hacer todo esto, a Charlie no le gustaba mucho esto de los novios después de cómo había terminado con James, aunque incluso a Charlie, no les gustaban los novios desde antes de James. Era un papá celoso que no podía aceptar que su pequeña había crecido.

—¿Qué te parece si los invito venir la siguiente semana? Así ellos también verán a Jasper y puedo presentártelos.

Me miró confundido y entendía por qué, él no sabía quién era Jasper. Cuando intentó hablar, fuimos interrumpidos por el valet que traía el auto de Edward.

Como siempre, me ayudó a entrar en el auto y una vez que estaba cómodamente en el asiento, él rodeó y subió. Arrancó sin decirme nada y segundos después empezó a hablar.

—¿Quién es Jasper?

Vaya Edward estaba celoso, otra vez. Lo miré y sonreí

—Es mi primo y volverá de Iraq en poco más de una semana.

Se veía aliviado ante la explicación.

—Y ¿qué opinas si voy contigo a San Diego?

Me encantaba la idea, pero aún debía preparar a Charlie y a mamá pero más que todo, debía resolver algunas cosas cuando llegara allá. No quería herir sus sentimientos, así que debía elegir bien las palabras, para que no me malinterpretara.

—Edward, ¿alguna vez te dije que mi papá es sumamente celoso? Y… ¿qué le gusta cazar?

Su expresión cambió por completo haciéndome reír.

—¿Crees que no le agrade?

Se veía realmente preocupado, pero no creo que ese sea el problema, solo necesitaba hablar con Charlie e intentar razonar con el hombre.

—No, te adorará, solo necesito preparar el terreno. Él será feliz cuando entienda que te quiero.

Cuando terminé de decir esto, él me miró. La sorpresa e incredulidad habían empezaron a formar parte de su rostro y estacionó el auto ahora sorprendiéndome a mí.

No dijo nada, no necesitaba decirlo, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos con ternura y empezó a besarme con verdadera devoción; me besaba como si eso fuera lo último que quería hacer, como si su vida se le fuera en eso.

Se separó de mí y me miró fijamente, podría jurar que el color de sus ojos había tomado un tono de verde mucho más claro y más profundos.

—Te quiero —dijo con muchísima seguridad y convicción.

Mis ojos empezaron a encogerse, mi corazón latía frenéticamente, entonces nada más importaba, solo él, yo y esa hermosa palabra.

—Te quiero —le respondí con tanta seguridad que me sorprendí a mí misma. Muy pocas veces en mi vida, había estado tan segura de algo.

Edward me sonrió con inmensa alegría en su rostro y nuevamente me dio un beso, un beso que me demostró la realidad de nuestras palabras, de lo que sentíamos.

Mis miedos se habían hecho a un lado, las palabras que había oído salir de sus labios y aquellas que salieron de los míos, habían sido suficientes para mí. Siempre había creído que para llegar a sentirte como yo me sentía, necesitaba mucho tiempo pero en algún momento, también había llegado a creer que todo necesitaba una explicación lógica, hasta que conocí a Edward y ahí, todo en mi mundo dejó de tener sentido, pero empezó a ser un lugar en el que yo quería estar.

Aún con los labios pegados, ambos nos exaltamos cuando alguien tocó la ventana del auto, cuando volteé para ver de quien se trataba, un oficial de policía esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Abrí la ventana y él se agachó para poder mirarnos con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de desaprobación.

—No se pueden estacionar acá —nos regañó.

Sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara, estaba tan segura que en ese preciso momento podrían confundirme con un tomate gigante.

—Sí, lo siento — se disculpó Edward.

—Y por favor, no más muestras de "afecto" públicas, es una zona transitada por familias y niños, así que les pido que sean prudentes.

—Eso también lo sentimos —dijo mientras tomaba mi mano intentando tranquilizarme.

—Esta vez será solo una advertencia, así que espero que no vuelva a repetirse.

—No se preocupe oficial, nunca más sucederá.

El hombre se enderezo e hizo una seña para que nos moviéramos, Edward no tardó en encender el auto y arrancar, mientras yo seguía muriendo de la vergüenza.

—¿Bella estás bien?

—Sí… eso creo.

—Nena, tranquila, ¿sí? —me pidió mientras acariciaba mis nudillo con el pulgar.

Tomé algo de aire y empecé a tranquilizarme mientras miraba por la ventana. Sí, un policía acababa de regañarnos, pero hasta eso no era tan terrible, esa noche habían pasado cosas mucho más importantes para mí, cosas que realmente valían la pena.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Lo miré sonriendo.

—Sí, mejor.

—Te ves hermosa.

La sangre volvió a tomar su lugar en mis mejillas, pero esta vez eran por una buena razón.

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Lo sé, pero también te dije que te lo repetiría un millón de veces.

—Gracias. Por cierto, tú también te ves lindo.

Y, por primera vez, vi como él se sonrojaba mientras intentaba ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que le había dicho.

Durante el resto del camino fuimos en silencio, no podía imaginar nada mejor en el mundo en ese momento, no necesitaba nada más.

—Ya llegamos —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Me acompañas?

—Ni siquiera necesitabas preguntar —acotó sonriendo.

Como siempre, él salió del auto primero para poder rodearlo y ayudarme a salir.

—Señorita —dijo mientras me daba su mano para que la tomara.

Una vez fuera del auto, fuimos tomados de la mano hasta mi edificio, entramos y esperamos el ascensor. Cuando este llegó, entramos y una vez que las puertas se cerraron, él me tomó por la cintura para poder acercarnos y besarme, pero el beso había sido muy corto ya que más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, habíamos llegado a mi piso.

Decepcionada, salí arrastrándolo detrás de mí. Al abrir el departamento me encontré con una horrorosa imagen de Rosalie y Emmett haciendo algo más que besarse, tanto Edward como yo, habíamos quedado paralizados en la puerta ambos con la boca abierta. Rose emitió un pequeño grito haciendo que ambos reaccionáramos y volteáramos para salir del departamento y empezar a reír como locos.

Esperamos en el pasillo durante algunos minutos, tanto para tranquilizarnos como para que tuvieran tiempo de vestirse, pero antes de que decidiéramos entrar, Emmett abrió la puerta del departamento indicándonos que podíamos entrar.

Rose estaba sentada en la cocina con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa para evitar mirarnos, pero nosotros seguíamos riendo.

—Par de sucios —dije entre risas, repitiendo las palabras que Rose nos había dicho.

Ella levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Lo siento —susurró.

Seguí riendo a carcajadas, mientras disfrutaba de la cara de vergüenza tanto de Rose como de Emmett, bueno especialmente de Emmett.

—Solo háganme un favor —les pedí—. Cómprenme un sillón nuevo, no quiero ni imaginarme todo lo que hicieron en ese —dije señalando el sillón con la cabeza.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada pero Edward estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Así que decidí darles un respiro y tomé a Edward de la mano y fuimos a mi cuarto, ambos nos sentamos en la cama intentando recuperar el aire después de nuestro inesperado ataque de risa.

—Te voy a extrañar —dijo de repente.

—Yo también, y mucho.

—¿Puedo invitarte a cenar mañana?

—Mmm… me encantaría.

Su sonrisa de ensanchó, se acercó a mí y empezó a besarme tiernamente. Pero tan rápido como se acercó a mí, se alejó.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero Emmett vendrá en cualquier momento intentando encontrarnos en alguna situación embarazosa.

Lo miré algo incrédula, aunque había aprendido que de ese gran muchacho podía esperar todo. Y así fue, pues diez minutos después Emmett había irrumpido en mi habitación, encontrándonos a mí y a Edward sentados conversando.

—¿Edward nos vamos? —preguntó decepcionado.

Él asintió, para luego mirarme.

—Te lo dije.

Empecé a reír, mientras Emmett nos miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos vemos mañana —me recordó mientras me daba un beso.

—Nos vemos mañana.

Se levantó de la cama y me ayudó a que yo también lo hiciera para acompañarlo a la puerta y despedirme otra vez de él.

—Ten una linda noche.

—Tú también —le respondí mientras me acercaba para abrazarlo.

—Te quiero —me dijo con una sonrisa para acercarse y dame un dulce beso en los labios.

—Yo también te quiero.

Minutos después, tanto Edward como Emmett se habían ido, y por fin estaba a solas con Rosalie que aún seguía sonrojada.

—Eres la peor —le reclamé intentando mantenerme seria.

Ella me miró preocupada con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento.

—Bella, de verdad lo siento —intentó disculparse.

—¡¿Tienes idea del daño psicológico que tú y Emmett me acaban de causar?! Nunca volveré a ver al sillón de la misma manera —le dije y empecé a reír.

Su expresión cambió por completo y ella también empezó a reír, junto conmigo.

—¡Lo sé! Bella, de verdad lo siento.

—Rose, no te disculpes, a veces estas cosas simplemente ocurren y ya.

Volvió a sonrojarse, mientras intentaba ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que amenazaba con escaparse de sus labios.

—¿Crees que soy una indecente?

—Mmm… un poquito —respondí haciendo un gesto con la mano que acompañaba mis palabras.

—Es que cuando estoy con Emmett… todo es tan diferente.

—Créeme, sé a qué te refieres pero la próxima, usen tu cuarto, ¿sí?

Me miró intentando quedar completamente seria, pero no podía aguantarse la risa además, sabía que tenía razón. La imagen de Rose y Emmett no era algo divertido de recordar.

—Rose, necesito pedirte un favor.

Ella me miró con cierta duda, como si no estuviera segura de que estuviera hablando en serio, pero para esto la necesitaba a ella.

—¿Sí?

—Mañana podrías acompañarme de compras a medio día.

—¿Qué necesitas comprar?

—Algo especial… ya sabes…algo… sexy.

Parecía que aún no entendía a que me refería ya que me miraba como si estuviera loca o como si hablara otro idioma.

—¿Necesitas algo en especifico?

Puse los ojos en blanco, cuando ella quería ponía los nervios de punta a cualquiera.

—¡Rose! Necesito Len-ce-rí-a —chillé mientras separaba las silabas de la última palabra.

—¿Es en serio?

—¡Sí! —le respondí, sentía como empezaba a sonrojarme.

—Tengo el lugar perfecto para ir contigo —dijo sonriente.

—¿A qué te refieres con el lugar perfecto para mí?

—¡Ya verás! —dijo con emoción.

Esta mujer me iba a volver loca, aunque debía admitir siempre me sorprendía con todas las cosas que hacía además, ¿quién sabía más de lencería que ella?

—Y… ¿cómo te fue con los papás de Edward?

Mi sonrisa de hizo aún más grande, esa noche había sido en muchos sentidos perfecta, los papás de Edward eran personas increíbles.

—Fue perfecto, pero Edward se volvió loco.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Bueno se le metió la idea de que quiere conocer a Charlie y a Renée.

—Y eso te parece una locura, ¿por qué...?

—Rose… no todos los chicos sienten emoción por conocer a tus padres además, ya sabes como es mi papá.

—Los chicos que quieren algo serio contigo sí, y Charlie tiene que aceptar que eres una niña grande.

—Lo sé, por eso le dije que invitaría a mis papás para recibir a Jasper, más bien, ¿tú ya hablaste con los tuyos?

—Sí, pero ellos lo verán antes. Jasper hará una parada en Canadá antes de venir acá.

—¿Y tú no iras?

—No —me respondió con tristeza—. Mi mamá aún sigue molesta conmigo por haber terminado con Tyler.

—Pero eso era lo mejor para ti.

—Ojalá ella entendiera eso —espetó con tristeza.

Mi tía aún no podía concebir el hecho de que su hija hubiera terminado su relación con Tyler, ella era la esposa modelo, mi tío la amaba pero en este punto, yo no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo o simplemente amaba su dinero. Pero Rose había salido exactamente igual que su papá testaruda y decidida.

—Algún día lo hará —intenté animarla—. Y ¿cómo está mi tío?

—Bien, me extraña, él vendrá en un par de semanas.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande al hablar de mi tío. Jaime Hale era un importante banquero de Vancouver, un hombre carismático, tenía su carácter pero era un excelente padre.

—Entonces, ¿cuento contigo para mañana? —pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

Su sonrisa y su mirada se volvieron algo pícaras.

—No dudes de eso.

Charlamos acerca de que haríamos con Jasper una vez que estuviera acá, y aún no me decía quién era su misteriosa opción para que empezara a salir. Una vez que me di por vencida al ver que ella no me daría ningún tipo de información, decidí empezar a hablar de cosas un poco más tontas por así decirlo además, aproveché para avergonzarla un poco más. Una vez que ella se dio por vencida con mis comentarios e interminables risas, como si fuera una niña, me mandó a mi habitación para que me fuera a dormir.

….. ….. ….. …..

La mañana estaba volviéndose interminable, como era teóricamente mí último día de trabajo antes de tomarme el fin de semana, tenía un millón de cosas por terminar, así que nunca había estado tan emocionada de que el medio día llegara y podría tomarme cinco minutos para olvidarme de tanto estrés en el trabajo.

Salí casi corriendo de la oficina para ir directo al ascensor y encontrarme en el lobby con Rosalie, quien tenía esa sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Lista?

—Listísima.

—Ten, traje esto para ti, supuse que no tendrías tiempo para almorzar —dijo mientras me extendía un pequeña bolsa marrón.

Cuando abrí la bolsa me encontré con un pequeño sándwich y un jugo, levanté la miraba para poder verla y la abracé con fuerza, no había duda, amaba a mi prima.

—Gracias por preocuparte, Rose.

—Te quiero Bells, así que siempre me preocuparé por ti —susurró mientras me devolvía el abrazo, se separó levente de mí y sonrió—. Ven, no tenemos mucho tiempo para esto, así que debemos apurarnos.

Su BMW estaba estacionado fuera del edificio, me hizo una seña para que subiera al auto y solo alguien como ella era capaz de conducir tan veloz que, en menos de quince minutos, estábamos estacionando en la Quinta Avenida. Cuando terminó de poner monedas al parquímetro, tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar, de pronto ella se desvió por una pequeña calle hasta llegar a un gran ventanal donde se exhibían pequeñas prendas de lencería y el vidrio donde con divertidas letras estaba escrito "La petite coquette", la sangre huyó inmediatamente hacia mi rostro y Rosalie disfrutaba de mi reacción.

Cuando entré, quedé impresionada. Seda, encaje, satén, algodón y un millón de telas diferente, usadas para crear cada una de las pequeñas prendas que colgabas o eran exhibidas en los maniquís. Casi enseguida Rosalie había empezado a tomar varias prendas buscando tallas y modelos diferentes, ella estaba loca pero no había nadie mejor para hacer esto.

—¡Listo! —dijo satisfecha—. Ven, es hora de ir hacia los probadores.

Rose me llevó directamente hacia los probadores e inmediatamente me ordenó que me desvistiera.

—Wow, por lo menos invítame a cenar primero, ¿no? —le dije riéndome mientras me desvestía, noté una pequeña sonrisa, pero esta mujer se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo

—Muy graciosa Bella, ahora ponte esto —me ordenó, pasándome un conjunto rojo.

Era un poco incómodo pues tenía que ponerme un corset con muchas cintas para amarrar en la espalda. El siguiente conjunto fue un brasier y culotte blancos con unos ligueros muy vaporosos, demasiado para mí. Los conjuntos de lencería seguían viniendo pero ninguno me pareció perfecto, era solo que quería que esta noche sea simplemente perfecta y sin incomodidades. El estrés de probarme conjunto tras conjunto, me abrumó mientras Rose siguió buscando, decidí salir a ver que más tenían, miré entre los maniquís y los colgadores, y lo vi. Un pequeño conjunto rosa intenso resaltaba con mi blanca piel, el brasier en forma de corazón con un fino encaje que mostraba un poco más de piel de lo normal, pero dejando lo necesario a la imaginación, venía acompañado de una tanga del mismo color y material, era perfecto, hacía que mi cuerpo se viera mas voluptuosos, yo me veía simplemente sexy.

Cuando finalmente salimos de la tienda, aún avergonzada por todo lo que Rose me había hecho usar, estaba muy feliz con mi decisión. Camino al auto, Rose había insistido que ya que estábamos ahí deberíamos ir por algo más.

—Si llego tarde me despedirán —le advertí.

Ella me miró algo enojada, si había algo que le molestara a mi prima era que la apresuraran cuando estaba de compras, pero me quedaba menos de media hora para poder llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

—Por favor Bella, cinco minutos, ¿sí?

La miré sintiéndome derrotada y asentí, al fin y al cabo ella siempre buscaría la manera de ganarme, así que no entendía para que hacer las cosas más difíciles.

—Cinco minutos.

Ella sonrió animadamente, entró a una de las enormes tiendas de la Quinta Avenida y empezó a buscar casi frenéticamente debido al poco tiempo que le había dado. No había desperdiciado ni un segundo y cuando los cinco minutos habían terminado, Rose tenía un montón de vestidos y, nuevamente, yo estaba en los probadores mientras ella jugaba a la barbie conmigo. Me probé vestido tras vestido, hasta que lo encontré: un hermoso vestido blanco sin mangas, con un leve y sensual escote al frente y lo suficientemente ajustado para ayudarme a enmarcar mi cintura e iba ensanchando hasta quedar diez centímetros sobre mi rodilla.

Con una enorme sonrisa salí del vestidor, cuando Rose me vio salir me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Creo que tenemos el vestido perfecto, ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondí emocionada.

Cuando terminé de cambiarme, fuimos directamente hacia la caja para poder pagar y para cuando estamos fuera de la tienda, tan solo me quedaban quince minutos para poder llegar a mi trabajo pero con la super habilidad que Rose tenía para manejar y con la sensación de que iba a morir mientras estuviera adentro de ese auto, había llegado a mi trabajo con una ventaja de siete minutos.

Antes de bajar abracé con fuerza a Rose.

—Gracias por todo.

—No te preocupes, sabes que haría todo por ti.

—Lo sé, y sabes que yo también haría todo por ti, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Bella, te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti. Por cierto, ¿podrías llevar todo esto a casa por mí? —pregunté mientras salía del auto.

—Claro.

—Gracias —respondí mientras cerraba la puerta y me alejaba despidiéndome con la mano.

Una vez dentro del edificio, me sorprendí cuando alguien se acercó por la espalda tomándome por la cintura, haciendo exaltar, me volteé y quedé aún más sorprendida al encontrarme con mi chico de ojos verdes y su hermosa sonrisa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

Levanté ambos brazos para poder rodear su cuello con ellos, y le devolví la sonrisa.

—Fui a hacer algunas comprar de último momento.

Me miró algo confundido.

—¿De compras?

—Sí, compras. Ya sabes tengo una cita muy importante hoy —dije mientras me acercaba a él para poder besarlo.

—¿A sí? ¿Y se podría saber quién es el afortunado?

—Es alguien muy especial, un chico con unos hermosos ojos verdes, pero es algo tonto.

Él rió cuando terminé de hablar y volvió a besarme.

—Es un tonto con mucha suerte.

—Ya lo sé —volví a besarlo con ternura—. Me tengo que ir.

—¿Te acompaño hasta tu piso? —preguntó con ternura.

—Me encantaría.

Por última vez, me acerqué a él y deposité un beso en un su mejilla, antes de que él tomara mi mano y nos encamináramos hacia el ascensor.

Mientras veía la pequeña pantalla que indicaba que me faltaban tan solo dos pisos para llegar, él me volteó para que quedara frente a él, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos para besar mi mejilla.

—¿Nos vemos en la noche?

—Eso es un hecho —acoté, poniéndome de puntillas y dándole un último beso antes de que la puerta se abriera en mi piso.

Al volverme y verlo por última vez, tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Una vez que se cerraron las puertas, seguí mi camino hacia mi pequeño escritorio en mi pequeña nube y, aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme en mi nube eso por hoy no era posible, tenía un montón de trabajo por adelantar.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, el día se había acabado ante lo cual estaba muy agradecida, ya que mi tarde trabajando me había dejado agotada, y eso que necesitaba algo de fuerzas extras para poder sobrellevar la noche que tenía por delante.

—Bella, ya me voy. ¿Quieres que te espere?

Miré a Ángela parada frente a mí ya lista para irse, le sonreí.

—Estaré aquí unos diez minutos más —le expliqué—. Tengo que terminar este informe, guardarlo y listo, así que no te preocupes y ve a descansar.

—¿Estás segura?

Asentí, ella devolvió mi sonrisa para acercarse y despedirse con un abrazo.

Cuando por fin le había puesto el último punto a mi informe, suspiré aliviada al ver que por fin había terminado con mi trabajo. Imprimí una copia para luego guardarla y en cuanto la impresora dejo de sonar, apagué el computador, tomé mis cosas y salí un poco más apurada de lo normal, en poco más de una hora Edward me recogería para nuestra cita, así que debía apurarme.

Presioné el botón para esperar el ascensor, una vez que se abrieron las puestas, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa, Seth estaba con los brazos cruzados, la corbata aflojada y el último botón de su camisa abierta, parecía cansado y algo estresado. Cuando se percató que se trataba de mí, su pose cambió; se había erguido e intentó verse algo más relajado.

—¡Hey! Bella, ¿cómo estás?

Me quedé en silencio durante unos segundos, pero por más de que odiaba esta situación, ignorarlo no iba a solucionar nada.

—Hola Seth —intentaba sonar lo más indiferente posible.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien gracias, ¿y tú?

Antes de que pudiera responderme, el timbre había sonado para anunciar que habíamos llegado al lobby, así que sin esperar ninguna respuesta salí del elevador a toda velocidad dejándolo detrás, pero él no iba a darse por vencido, porque en menos de lo que me podría haber imaginado estaba caminando a mi lado.

—¿Aún me odias?

Su pregunta me hizo parar en seco, no podía entender por qué él no podía entender, _no lo quería cerca de mí._

—Seth, no es que te odie. Simplemente, no creo que debamos hablar por un tiempo.

—Bella, de verdad siento lo que pasó esa noche, pero…

—Pero nada —lo interrumpí—. Mira, me caes bien, pero no quiero ni necesito que intentes cambiar mi opinión ni nada, soy una chica grande que sabe tomar sus propias decisiones.

Me miró como si no entendiera lo que le había dicho, estaba desconcertado.

—Solo quiero que sepas que no creo que Edward sea una mala persona. Simplemente, no creo que sea bueno para ti, tú mereces ser feliz.

Intenté mantener la calma, de algún modo extraño él se preocupaba por mí. _¿Por qué? _Exactamente no lo sabía, pero en realidad tampoco me interesaba.

—Gracias por preocuparte —le agradecí—. Soy feliz con Edward, muy feliz, y si es bueno para mí o no, es mi decisión.

No era necesario decir más, y al parecer él tampoco tenía mucho por decirme así que, en silencio, ambos salimos del edificio y ahí fue donde nos separamos, sin volver a hablar.

… … … …

—Rose, ¿qué te parece? —pregunté algo nerviosa.

—Wow… Bella, te ves increíble.

—Sí, Bella, te ves increíble —acotó Emmett quien levantaba su cabeza del regazo de Rosalie—. Ojalá ese vestido terminé completo después tu noche con Eddie.

_¿Eddie?_ Me pregunté a mí misma. Rosalie le daba un pequeño manotazo en la frente de Emmett y lo regañaba y yo reía con poco disimulo.

—Gracias, Rose —dije mandándole un beso.

El vestido blanco era espectacular, pero lo que se veía realmente bien estaba debajo del vestido. Pero me preguntaba si Edward también pensaría que era increíble.

Volví a mi habitación para poder terminar de alistar mi maleta, no llevaba muchas cosas por que teóricamente sería una visita bastante corta además, aún tenía algo de ropa en San Diego, especialmente ropa de veranos que ahora me caería bien.

Cómo aún no había ninguna señal de Edward, busqué algunas cosas de mi armario. Sabía que era muy poco probable que volviera a casa esta noche, pero eso no quería decir que mañana no iría trabajar. Tomé un pequeño bolso y puse lo necesario, pijama, cambio de ropa completo para mañana, perfume y algunos accesorios más.

—Te ves hermosa.

Cuando volteé Edward estaba parado en el umbral de mi habitación, se veía increíble.

—¿Cómo entraste?

—Digamos que tengo mis contactos —dijo riendo mientras se acercaba a saludarme.

—Hola —lo saludé en un susurro.

—Hola, te ves hermosa.

—Ya me lo habías dicho.

—Bueno, es algo que definitivamente debo repetirte mucho hoy, porque es cierto, te ves preciosa.

Sentí como empezaba a sonrojarme.

—¿Lista?

—Eh… sí —respondí algo nerviosa.

—¿Está todo bien? — sonaba algo preocupado.

—Bueno, es solo que… como pensé que no volvería a casa esta noche bueno… preparé un pequeño bolso.

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Y eso te pone tan nerviosa, ¿por qué…?

—No sabía si te molestaría —admití.

—A mí me parece una idea excelente.

—¿De verdad?

Me miró levantando una ceja como si le estuviera preguntando alguna estupidez, así que sonreí y decidí que era mejor no decir nada más. Cuando terminé de guardar un pequeño estuche con algunas cosas, él me miró sonriendo mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Ahora sí, ¿lista?

Asentí mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura, él tomó el pequeño bolso que reposaba sobre mi cama levantándolo para poder salir de la habitación.

Cuando llegamos a la sala, Rose y Emmett aún seguían embobados frente al televisor. Para molestarlos y pedir un poco de atención, me paré frente a ellos y bueno, más que todo para poder despedirme de mi prima.

—Bella, no eres transparente —empezó a reclamar Emmett.

—Lo sé, créeme —respondo con algo de sarcasmo—. Rose, ya me voy —dije mirándola.

Movió a Emmett para poderse levantar del sillón.

—¿Nos veremos mañana?

—Vendré después de medio día para recoger mis cosas, ¿estarás acá?

—¡No! —chilló—. Tengo una reunión.

—Rose, gracias por todo. Te quiero —me abrazó con fuerza. Con mi prima no siempre eran necesarias las palabras, porque habían acciones que decían más, mucho más.

—Ten un buen viaje, me llamas en cuanto estés con Charlie, ¿sí?

—Claro —respondí, mientras devolvía su abrazo—. Te voy a extrañar.

—Y yo a ti también, ¡tonta!

—Yo también te voy a extrañar, Bella —dijo Emmett con un tono infantil.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando lo escuché hablar.

—Yo también, Emmett.

Abracé una vez más a mi prima.

—Nos vemos el domingo —me despedí.

—Cullen, cuida a mi prima —ordenó Rosalie.

Él no respondió nada, solo una gran sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras. Con él estaba más que segura, eso lo sabía mi prima, y yo no tenía ninguna duda.

Durante el camino al departamento de Edward, todo fue risas, pequeñas caricias y muestras de cariño que prometían mucho para una noche que aún tenía mucho que ofrecer. Después de esa noche en la que estaba segura no iba a querer ver el amanecer, solo quería disfrutar de cada segundo junto a él.

Cuando abrió las puertas del departamento quedé impresionada, era lo suficientemente grande para un chico soltero, pero lo increíble era que cada pequeño rincón de ese espacio era como él, lleno de vida y gracia. Cuando alguien se encontraba con un retrato familiar espera ver fotos de toda su familia, posando y sonriendo, pero con Edward todo eso para ser algo simplemente innecesario, él tenía fotos espontáneas con cada miembro de su familia y lo que yo suponía que eran amigos y otros familiares, pero algo que nunca cambiaba en ninguna de las fotos eran las sonrisas, aquellas que con solo verlas también te hacen sonreír.

—Wow… es increíble —murmuré.

—¿Qué es increíble? —preguntó mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

—Esto —respondí señalando el departamento con las manos—. Tu departamento es increíble.

Aún me miraba confundido, claro para él no había nada raro pero para mí era impresionante entonces, me di cuenta que lo importante que Edward siempre le daba ese pequeño toque personal a todo, y eso era lo que lo hacía tan único.

—Ven —dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Dejó mi bolso en una pequeña mesa que había la entrada de su departamento, tomó mi mano y me jaló para que lo siguiera por el departamento. No lo había notado antes por lo impresionada que estaba, pero olía delicioso, podía distinguir el olor de algunas especias en el ambiente, además de un olor dulzón que venía del horno.

—Huele increíble —comenté.

—Lo sé —respondió sonriente—. ¿Estás impresionada?

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Bastante, ¿hiciste todo esto tú solo?

Entonces una pequeña sonrisa de culpabilidad ocupó en su rostro.

—Digamos que recibí un poco de ayuda de Esme.

—¿Un poco? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Está bien, mucha ayuda, pero yo hice el postre —señaló con orgullo.

La cena había estado deliciosa, habían preparado unos filetes de pollo al horno, papas con salsa blanca y ensalada, el postre eran unos pequeños cupcakes de vainilla bañados con caramelo. Sí, se había a cordado de mis sabores favoritos, haciendo todo más especial.

—Está delicioso —dije mientras le daba otro pequeño mordisco a mi cupcake.

—Gracias —respondió mientras devoraba el suyo.

—¿Seguro los hiciste tu?

Él asintió muy seguro, haciendo su sonrisa aún más grande.

—Gracias —le dije mientras depositaba un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Después de la cena y el postre, Edward y yo fuimos directo al gran sillón negro de su sala, pero desde que entre al departamento había algo que realmente había llamado mi atención, un mueble bastante grande y una impresionante colección de CD's. Vaya, Edward tenía un gran repertorio de música, era increíble; me levanté mientras Edward me seguía con la mirada, intentando descifrar cual sería mi siguiente movimiento.

—Vaya… esta sí es una colección de CD's.

Edward aún me miraba fijamente mientras veía entre sus CD's. Tenía tanto de donde elegir, era increíble, pero aún tenía curiosidad, _¿qué habría estado escuchando?, _pulse play y una canción bastante alegre que no supe identificar, empezó a sonar. Empecé a moverme sin prestar mucha atención si se veía bien o no simplemente, disfrutaba viendo a reír a Edward cada vez que me veía dando vueltas y saltando como si estuviera loca. Vi que Edward se había levantado del sillón y se acercaba a mí, tomé su mano e intenté hacer que él se moviera junto conmigo, el ritmo era pegajoso, así que ambos seguimos bailando sin mucho sentido.

Suavemente, iba acercando su cuerpo al mío cada vez más, y juntos empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción, lo sentía tan cerca a mí, era algo muy agradable, me encantaba.

Me volteé para poder mirarlo, él me tomó entre sus brazos acorralándome, tomando mis labios ente los suyos entonces, toda la tensión que había entre nosotros empezaba a desaparecer y el deseo comenzaba a ser el protagonista del momento. Con los labios pegados empezamos a movernos por el enorme departamento hasta llegar una gran habitación, era su cuarto, estaba impregnada con ese inconfundible olor, olía a él.

Nuestros besos siempre eran más de lo que yo podía esperar, eran más por el millón de cosas que podían hacerme sentir y porque una vez que tocaba sus labios, nada ni nadie más importaba a mi alrededor. Edward se separó levemente de mí para que ambos pudiéramos respirar un poco, tomó mi rostro en sus manos para poder verme directamente a los ojos.

—Te quiero —susurró.

—Yo también te quiero.

Entonces el beso que había sido interrumpido, volvió a reanudarse sin ningún problema y con más intensidad, como si las palabras que habíamos dicho hubieran hecho que algo cambiara levemente.

Sentí como las manos de Edward empezaban a pasear por mi cuerpo, haciendo reaccionara inmediatamente ante su toque. Antes de que me diera cuenta él iba bajando el cierre de mi vestido lentamente haciendo que sus dedos tocaran con mucha delicadeza mi piel desnuda. Con la misma delicadeza con la que me acariciaba, fue deslizando el vestido blanco por mis hombros y a medida que este iba cayendo podía escuchar como su respiración se aceleraba, sus manos se volvieron empezaron a ser más inquietas, intentando acariciar cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Cuando el vestido finalmente cayó al suelo, él se separó de mí para poder verme con más atención, sus pupilas se dilataron, el ritmo que su pecho tenía cada vez que respiraba se volvió irregular, sus labios se separaron levemente.

—Wow… tú… te ves… ¡INCREIBLE!

Me había costado mucho no avergonzarme, pero tras escucharlo y ver su reacción, mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo pero también debía admitir que estaba muy orgullosa de mí y de mi elección, lo había deslumbrado.

—Gracias —respondí mientras me colgaba de su cuello para besarlo—. Pero creo que estoy en desventaja.

—¿Desventaja?

—Sí, como verás, uno de los dos está usando demasiada ropa.

Una sonrisa sensual se dibujó en su rostro, levantó las manos para que pudiera quitarle la polera que traía. Con los brazos aún hacia arriba en un rápido movimiento se libró de sus zapatos, entonces me di cuenta que esa era mi señal, solté el botón del pantalón de Edward dejándolo caer.

Con mucha calma volvió a acercarse a mí, para acostarme con delicadeza en la cama y besarme con más urgencia. Cuando nos alejamos para poder tomar un respiro, él aprovecho para ir bajando y besar desde mi cuello hasta mí entrepierna, intentaba mantenerme quieta, disfrutar de sus besos, pero las sensaciones me sobrepasaban y con la misma calma y placer con la que él bajó besándome volvió a subir, hasta quedar frente a mí.

—Creo que ahora soy yo el que está en desventaja —susurró, repitiendo lo que yo había dicho.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí —dijo, dándome un pequeño beso—. Como verás, yo llevo solo una prenda de vestir, en cambio tú llevas dos.

Me apoyé sobre los codos haciendo que también se levantara levemente, y sin decir nada me volteé. Volví a escuchar como su respiración volvía a acelerarse, pero no dijo nada, empezó a regar pequeños besos y mordiscos por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro. Sus manos siguieron su propio camino hasta el seguro de mi brasier, soltándolo y fui yo quien terminó liberándome de aquello que empezaba a estar de más y con la misma delicadeza con la me había volteado, volvió a ponerme frente a él.

—Perfecta.

Antes de que pudiera volver a hablar, él me calló juntando sus labios con los míos, sus manos habían perdido el contro, acariciaban mis piernas, mi trasero; jugaba con mis senos y yo, simplemente, me entregaba a las sensaciones. En un movimiento rápido, terminé sobre él. Podía sentir su erección bajo mi sexo, ambos estábamos ausentes del mundo real; cada tanto y de manera deliberada me movía haciendo que nuestras pelvis se rozaran, logrando que una dulce y delicada sensación tomara su lugar dentro de mí, haciendo que mis músculos se tensaran y él emitiera suaves gemidos.

Se sentó para poder quedar frente a mí y besarme, separándose de mí, me miró fijamente.

—Bella, te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie, te necesito ya, de ti nunca tengo suficiente —murmuró haciéndome estremecer.

No fueron necesarias más palabras, con habilidad única se deshizo de mi ropa interior, dejándome completamente desnuda para él, así que para no perder más tiempo, me levanté para poder quitarle su bóxer. Su erección era bastante imponente, era una buena vista, pero no quería perder más tiempo así que tan rápido como pude volví a acomodar sobre él.

Seguimos besándonos frenéticamente, nuestros cuerpos empezaban a acomodarse, seguían su propio camino hacia el placer y cuando menos me lo imaginé, sentí su miembro penetrándome, llenándome por completo. Mis músculos se tensaron haciendo el recibimiento mucho más placentero, un fuerte gemido salió de mis labios, mientras me sujetaba pangándome más a él.

Empecé a moverme lentamente disfrutando, sintiendo, viviendo cada una de las sensaciones, mientras él jugaba con mis pezones, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo ayudando a estimularme. Cada tanto, nuestros labios se encontraban, me encantaba saborear su lengua, jugar con ella mientras me movía sobre él, ambos intentábamos sofocar los gemidos que escapaban de nuestros labios.

De pronto, tomó mis caderas motivándome a aumentar el ritmo, ambos estábamos cerca, los movimientos era rápidos, mucho más rápidos y muchos más frenéticos, los gemidos empezaron a inundar la habitación, él intentaba callar los suyos besando mis pechos, mordiéndolos, haciendo mis gemidos más fuertes. Entonces lo sentí, el orgasmo se apoderó de mí, haciendo de mis últimos movimientos algo más violentos, pero necesitaba sentirlo tan dentro de mí y poco después entre gruñidos él también se dejó ir.

Aún con él dentro de mí, intentaba recuperar la respiración recostada en su hombro, sentía sus manos acariciando mi espalda, me sentía tan cómoda entre sus brazos, no podía estar en un lugar mejor. Cuando estuve más tranquila y sentía que podía hablar con tranquilidad, me levanté para ponerme frente a él.

—Eres increíble —murmuré mientras tomaba su rostro entre mis manos y lo besaba con ternura.

El respondió a mi beso, con la misma ternura y cariño con él que yo se lo daba. Me deseaba, era evidente, pero también me quería y en ese momento, el beso estaba lleno de eso, de cariño.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, tanto o más de lo que tú te imaginas —dijo dándome otro beso.

Volví a apoyarme en su hombro, mientras él con ternura y mucha calma salía de mí para recostarme en su enorme cama. Estaba agotada, pero si para estar con él necesitaba mantenerme despierta toda la noche, lo haría sin dudarlo dos veces.

—Es hora de dormir —me dijo en el oído.

—Me gusta dormir junto a ti —le respondí.

Me metió en la cama, se acomodó a mi lado y me acercó a él, abrazándome con fuerza dándome un beso en la cien.

—Te quiero muñeca.

—Dulces sueños —le deseé en medio de un bostezo.

Segundos después estaba completamente dormida en los brazos de quien siempre seria mi chico de los ojos verdes.

….. …. …. ….

El molesto sonido de mi celular me había despertado, aún tenía el brazo de Edward alrededor de mi cintura, quité su mano con delicadeza, me puse la polera que él estaba usando la noche anterior y fui en busca de mi teléfono, cuando encontré mi bolso, éste seguida sonando.

—¿Alo?

—¿Bella vendrás al trabajo? —preguntó Ángela al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las 7:45

—¿¡Qué!? —chillé.

—Las 7:45, Bella no te preocupes, es solo que siempre llega antes que yo y me sorprendió no encontrarte aquí.

—Sí, lo sé, lo siento me dormí.

—Nos vemos más tarde Bells —se despidió para luego colgar.

Busqué mi bolso que aún seguía en la misma mesa donde Edward la había dejado, lo tomé y fui directo al baño intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Abrí la ducha, esperé durante algunos segundos para que el agua se calentara y tomé el baño más rápido de mi vida, me sequé rápidamente pero con delicadeza, ya que mi piel seguía sensible. Me puse crema, cepillé mis dientes, me vestí, maquillé rápidamente y me hice un rápido moño.

Cuando salí del baño, Edward aún seguía dormido, me acerqué con mucha calma sentándome a su lado y besé su frente y sus labios. Abrió los ojos levemente regalándome su perfecta sonrisa.

—Hola —lo saludé.

—Hola —respondió mientras volteaba y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Debo irme, llegaré tarde al trabajo —le expliqué.

—Quédate conmigo —me pidió abrazándome la cintura,

—De verdad me encantaría, pero debo ir al trabajo.

Se sentó para quedar a mi altura, me acercó a él y empezó a besarme.

—Toma las llaves de mi coche, están en mis jeans y yo iré en taxi.

Lo miré sorprendida.

—No, yo iré en taxi de verdad, no te preocupes.

—¿Por favor? —me pidió con ternura

—Está bien —respondí dándome por vencida.

No me dejó decir ni una sola palabra más, dándome el mejor beso de despedida.

…. …. …. ….

Mi mañana en el trabajo me había vuelto loca, no había podido parar desde que llegué. Pasé casi toda la mañana frente a la computadora, había tenido que cancelar mi almuerzo con Edward, pero él se había encargado que comiera algo enviándome una sándwich de pollo junto una botella de agua.

—Angela, ¿estás segura que no necesitas nada más? —volví a preguntarle mientras tomaba mis cosas para poder ir a casa a recoger mi maleta.

—Sí, tranquila, todo está en orden —dijo intentando tranquilizarme—. Ve y disfruta el fin de semana con tu familia.

Le sonreí y me acerqué a ella para despedirme con un beso y un abrazo.

—Hasta el lunes Angie, te quiero.

—Nos vemos el lunes.

Ya eran las 2:15 pm, aún me quedaba tiempo para ir por mis cosas y de ahí al aeropuerto. Mientras iba en el ascensor tenía la idea de dejar las llaves con el portero y de ahí tomar un taxi, no quería molestar a Edward pero me sorprendí al encontrármelo en el lobby junto a Esme.

—¡Bella! —me saludó Esme entusiasmada.

—Esme, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien nena, gracias y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, yéndome antes de tiempo, tengo un vuelo que tomar.

—Es cierto, vas a San Diego. Bueno, buena suerte y no olvides nuestra cena el domingo.

—No lo haré —prometí.

—Bueno, ahora los dejo solos. Adiós Bella —dijo abrazándome para luego alejarse.

—Hola —me saludó Edward mientras me abrazaba.

—Hola —respondí con un beso.

—¿Lista?

Un nudo se formó en mi estómago, pensar que estaría un fin de semana lejos de él no ayudaba mucho, era tonto pero ya lo extrañaba.

—Lista —dije algo desanimada.

No tardamos casi nada en llegar a mi departamento. Dejé el bolso que había llevado conmigo la noche anterior y tomé todo lo que ya estaba listo, escribí una nota para Rose, donde le prometía que la llamaría en cuanto llegara y le pedía que se cuidara mucho.

Poco más de veinte minutos después ya estaba en el JFK esperando a que llamaran a mi vuelo, abrazada con todas mis fuerzas a Edward.

"_El vuelo 5961 con destino a San Diego por la puerta 5-K" _

La voz de la mujer por el altoparlante me hizo exaltar, en silencio, Edward me acompañó hasta mi puerta de embarque.

—Promete que seré a la primera persona a la que llamarás cuando aterrices —me pidió.

—Prometido.

Tomó mis manos y me acercó para darme un dulce beso.

—Te quiero.

—Yo te quiero muchísimo más, tonto.

Él rió por lo que había dicho, la fila de pasajeros era cada vez más corta, lo que significaba que ya debía irme.

—Nos vemos el domingo —dije dándole otro beso.

—Hasta el domingo —se despidió.

Cuando estaba a punto de entregar mi pasaje a la aeromoza, él volvió a llamarme.

—¡Bella!, por cierto, yo te quiero más.

Sí, definitivamente lo iba a extrañar, de hecho al dejar de verlo, ya lo extrañaba.

…. ….. …. ….

—Señorita, por favor ponga su asiento en posición —me pidió la aeromoza mientras despertaba.

Hice lo que me pidió y poco después el avión ya había tocado tierra. En cuanto se detuvo por completo, encendí mi celular y marqué el número de Edward, sonó exactamente tres veces antes de que escuchara su voz.

—Bella, ¿llegaste bien? —sonaba preocupado.

—Sí, acabo de aterrizar.

— Vaya, te extraño —dijo con cierto rastro de melancolía.

—Yo también te extraño y mucho… tonto.

Escuché su risa al otro lado del teléfono.

—Te quiero, tonta.

Su comentario me hizo reír.

—Y yo a ti, bueno ya me tengo que ir, tengo que bajar el avión. ¡TE QUIERO!

—Señorita, necesito pasar —me pidió la señora que estaba mi lado.

—Sí, lo siento —me disculpé.

—Edward, te llamo después ¿ok? Y por cierto, yo te quiero más.

No lo dejé responder y colgué, sabía que era una actitud infantil pero me gustaba.

Una vez fuera de avión, pude ver a mi madre y mi padre tomados de la mano y sonrientes, estaba sorprendida, no esperaba verlos así, pero eso hacía de esto un momento algo más feliz para mí.

—¡Princesa! —saludó Charlie bastante emocionado.

—Papá, te extrañé —respondí abrazándolo con fuerza

Mi mamá era una historia diferente, estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, así que no pude decirle mucho y solo la abracé. Cuando estaba algo más calmada, Charlie tomó mi maleta ya que Reneé no me soltaba y empezamos a caminar. Había olvidado lo diferente que era el clima acá, extrañaba el olor del mar y la humedad en el ambiente, pero aún le faltaba algo a esta ciudad y era ese hermoso par de ojos verdes.

A la salida del aeropuerto sin querer, tropecé con una gran maleta, lastimándome.

—¡Ouch! — me quejé.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó un amable señor, cuando levanté la vista me encontré con Jack Sutherland, el padre de Victoria—. Isabella, ¿cómo estás? —me preguntó emocionado.

—Señor Sutherland, bien gracias y usted, ¿cómo ha estado?

—Bien, llegando de Chicago. Un viaje de negocios, ya sabes cómo es —me explicó.

—Sí, lo sé. Bueno, ha sido un gusto poder saludarlo.

—Igualmente, espero verte pronto —se despidió.

Pero la verdadera sorpresa me la encontré cuando volteé para volver a los brazos de mi papá. La chica pelirroja, cargando a una niña de cabello rubio y ojos azules, acompañada de un chico de melena rubia me miraban sorprendidos.

—Bella —murmuró sorprendido.

—Hola James, Victoria —los saludé con indiferencia, mientras la niña en sus brazos se robaba toda mi atención.

Entonces me di cuenta, que volvía a encontrarme con mi pasado, por última vez…

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh****, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, ****jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen.

**A todas/os lectoras/es muchísimas gracias por leerme y apoyarme siempre, es bueno saber que les gusta la historia, ¡Las QUIERO!**

**Vamos aprendiendo un poco mas de cada uno de los personajes, personalmente me encanta Carlisle y Esme, a ustedes ¿Qué les parece?**

**Haber, haber, les dije que iba a hacer que Emmet pagara el hecho de ser tan inoportuno ¿Qué les pareció eh? **

**Bella y Rosalie yendo de compras, después de todo Bella es algo picara, ¿no creen? Y si ustedes hubieran podido elegir, ¿que hubieran elegido para ella?**

**Mi segundo Lemmon, ¿que les pareció?, aca tuve ayuda de mi increíble lectora y muy buena amiga Carely.**

**Y bueno un pequeño encuentro con el pasado… ¿que opinan?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto hermosas, ¡las quiero! **

**¡Besitos!**

**Jezz.**


	13. Everything

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Mirem, ¡mi bella Beta!, mil gracias por todo lo que haces por mi, eres increíble ¡te quiero!, lo sabes ¿verdad? a mi hermanita Andrea, solo puedo decirte ¡GRACIAS!, a las betas que me ayudan apoyando y recomendando mí historia muchísimas gracias: Jo Beta Ffad nena mil bracias, por todo, Miry, Sharon, gracias.**

**A todas las que siguen el fic, no sé como agradecerles por todo el apoyo y cariño, como siempre GRACIAS por tomarse tiempo y leer la historia, dejar sus reviews. ¡GRACIAS!**

…..….

Capítulo 13

—Es una niña preciosa —murmuré.

Victoria me devolvió una hermosa sonrisa mientras James aún me miraba confundido.

—Gracias.

Renée me miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar qué pensaba o sentía. Pero la verdad era que estaba bastante tranquila, más de lo que imaginaba que iba a sentir al verlos.

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, me están esperando —dije mientras señalaba con la cabeza a mis papás, que me miraban algo intrigados.

Sin decir más volteé y tomé del brazo a Charlie, que tenía una expresión de orgullo, y la pobre de Renée me miraba aún confundida, pero no dijo nada con respecto a lo que había sucedido.

—¿Tienes hambre pequeña? —preguntó Charlie.

En cuanto lo miré, él supo que era lo que quería para comer. Desde pequeña me encantaban las hamburguesas de In-N-Out así que, sin decir más, me llevó directamente a uno de los restaurantes que estaban a nuestro paso para pedir una orden para llevar y luego ir directamente a casa. Durante el camino hice algunas llamadas, incluyendo a Rosalie ya que, si no lo hacía, ella me iba a matar cuando volviera a casa.

Mamá estaba bastante emocionada, no paró de hablar desde que me había subido al auto, me puso al día sobre lo que había pasado desde que me fui y todo en cuanto a la organización de la fiesta. Charlie la miraba con mucha paciencia y sonreía al escuchar cada una de sus locuras, ahora ellos se veían diferentes, se veían… felices.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, haciendo mi sonrisa aún más grande.

"**No puedo creer cuánto te extraño"**

**E.**

Ahora me daba cuenta que con él aquí, todo estaría un poco mejor.

"**Yo también te extraño y mucho. **

**¿Qué harás mañana?"**

**B.**

"**Te extraño más, ese es un hecho. **

**Y mañana, pagaré mi condena con Alice.**

**TE EXTRAÑO".**

**E.**

Su mensaje me había hecho reír, ahora recordaba que había llegado a un acuerdo con Alice para que no le dijera nada a Esme y Carlisle antes de nuestra cena y ahora, Edward debía pagar el precio del silencio de Alice que, básicamente, consistía en pasar toda una tarde de compras sin ninguna queja, pero él mismo había dicho que no le importaba, que era por una buena causa, él hacía todo esto por mí.

"**Eres un tonto, respira y relájate. **

**Ten un lindo día con Alice y, digas lo que digas, te extraño más".**

**B.**

—¡Isabella! —Mi madre me llamó la atención, estaba molesta. Nunca me llamaba Isabella, a excepción de cuando estaba enojada.

—¿Si mamá?

—¡Ves! Por eso odio los celulares—empezó a reclamarme—, Los vuelven tontos.

_¡Diablos! _Debía aprender a disimular más con el celular, últimamente era el culpable de que todo mundo me descubriera.

—Mamá lo siento, hablaba con alguien importante.

Charlie levantó la mirada para verme por el retrovisor y sí, se veía algo molesto. Movió su bigote como lo hacía siempre que estaba enojado. Casi siempre me hacía reír cuando hacía eso y esta no sería la excepción.

—¿Alguien especial? —preguntó emocionada.

Ella había desabrochado el cinturón de seguridad para voltearse y verme de frente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Renée, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida amorosa, era una mujer extremadamente romántica.

—Alguien muy especial —contesté con el mismo entusiasmo.

Podía escuchar refunfuñar a Charlie en el asiento de adelante pero, tanto mi mamá como yo, habíamos decidido ignorarlo.

—¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿A qué se dedica? —empezó a atacarme con un montón de preguntas, pero decidí interrumpirla antes de que siguiera preguntando.

—¡Mamá! Tranquila, una pregunta a la vez, ¿sí?

Parecía una niña, estaba tan emocionada.

—¿Y cuándo conoceremos a esa persona especial?

Podía escuchar a Charlie que volvía a protestar entre murmullos. Renée lo miraba de reojo y negaba la cabeza mostrando su desaprobación ante la reacción de mi papá. Pero debía entenderlo, él había sido quien me había abrazado todas aquellas noches mientras lloraba en sus brazos por lo que había pasado con James.

Hablaría las cosas con él después, a solas. Mientras tanto intentaría calmar la curiosidad de mi mamá, caso contrario, terminaría volviéndose loca de la curiosidad y yo atosigada con tantas preguntas que seguramente ya tenía en mente.

—Bueno, no sé si mi papá te dijo, pero Jasper estará en Nueva York en un par de semanas.

—Sí…

—Esperaba que fueran para poder visitarlo, y así podrían conocer a Edward.

—¡Edward! —Chilló de emoción.

—Sí mamá, Edward.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Renée estaba atacándome con cientos de preguntas otra vez, pero no podía hacer nada, ella era así y punto. Intenté distraerla hablando sobre la fiesta de mi abuela y gracias a Dios funcionó. Pero a pesar de eso sabía que tarde o temprano iba a buscar la manera de volver a hablar del tema, ella nunca se daba por vencida.

Para cuando llegamos a casa estaba completamente agotada, el jet lag estaba empezando a hacer efecto, así que intenté mantenerme de pie la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para estar con la abuela, pero tan pronto como me dieron luz verde fui directo a mi cama.

…**. …. ….**

La mañana había comenzado perfectamente, no me había dado cuenta cuanto extrañaba despertar con el sonido del océano, la humedad del ambiente y el calor abrazador de San Diego.

Una vez fuera de la cama, fui directo a la cocina y me sorprendió lo que me encontré cuando entré. Renée, Charlie y mi abuela conversaban amenamente y reían de los comentarios que hacían. Era una imagen perfecta, pero aún no sabía cómo diablos habían pasado todo esto.

—Buenos días —los saludé sacándolos de su conversación.

—Bella, muñeca, ¿qué quieres desayunar? —preguntó mi mamá mientras se levantaba de su asiento para prepararme el desayuno como si aún fuera una niña.

—Mmm… creo que hoy quiero un tazón de cereal y un poco de jugo de manzana.

Mi respuesta la hizo sonreír, ya que durante la secundaria ese era mi desayuno de todos los días y lo que es aún más increíble, era que a pesar de que no vivía con ella, seguía comprando mi cereal favorito, Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

Mi abuela se veía bastante emocionada celebrando sus 82 años, era una mujer fuerte y saludable, no podía estar más feliz de estar con ella. Pero parecía aún más complacida al ver a mis papás juntos otra vez, ya que durante su divorcio ella solía decirme que ellos dos eran demasiado testarudos y orgullosos para darse cuenta que eran perfectos para estar uno con el otro, a pesar de que ella nunca cuestionó ni una sola decisión que tomó Renée.

Cuando tuve la oportunidad de quedarme a solas con mi abuela, la abracé con tanta fuerza como pude, ella era una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo.

—Y mi niña, ¿qué le puedes contar a esta anciana?

Su comentario me hizo reír, la amaba.

—¿Qué pensarías si te digo que creo estar enamorada?

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, las arrugas alrededor de sus ojos se hicieron más profundas, tomó mi mano y la empezó a acaricia.

—Te diría que estoy muy feliz, pero explícame, ¿cómo es eso de que "crees" estar enamorada? —preguntó—. Sé que soy una anciana y que ahora se tienen muchas ideas del amor, pero en mis tiempos estabas o simplemente no estabas enamorada.

—Tú sabes por todo lo que he pasado y creo que admitir que estoy enamorada… me da miedo.

—Pues si vives con miedo nunca llegarás muy lejos —comentó mientras golpeaba mi cabeza con cariño.

Era un hecho de que había superado algunas cosas, pero aún había pequeñas cosas que me hacían dudar. Mi abuela tenía tanta razón, así que debía empezar a comportarme como una mujer y enfrentar mis miedos.

—Te quiero Sarah —le dije mientras me acercaba a darle un beso en la frente—. Eres la mejor abuela del mundo y te amo por eso.

—Gracias por haber venido este fin de semana Bella.

—No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo.

Cuando volvía a mi lugar para seguir conversando con ella, tomó mi mano para detenerme.

—La próxima vez, trae al chico que te hace sonreír así.

Tras mi pequeña conversación, terminé mi desayuno para terminar poder ir cambiarme lo más rápido posible y hacer una llamada. El teléfono sonó una sola vez antes de poder escucharlo.

—Bella, ¡hola!

—Hola… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, y ¿tú nena?

—Bien, prácticamente despertando.

—Sí, lo supuse, no quise ser yo quien te despertara.

—Bueno, hubiera sido una linda manera de despertar.

Se quedó en silencio, pero pude escuchar una suave risa al otro lado del teléfono.

—En serio, te extraño.

—Yo también, tonto. Mi abuela me dijo que deberías haber venido conmigo y mi mamá muere por conocerte.

—¿Ya les hablaste de mí?

—Algo así…

—Te dije que debería haber ido contigo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya tendrás la oportunidad de mostrarles tus encantos, aunque mi abuela ya está fascinada contigo.

—Lo sé… las abuelas me aman. —Señaló riendo.

—De verdad, te extraño.

—Yo también. ¿Cómo está tu papá?

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, no sabía cómo decirle que él no estaba tan feliz con la idea de tener a alguien más en mi vida.

—Charlie… bastante bien.

—Le hablaste de mí también, ¿verdad?

Entonces como caída del cielo, escuché a Alice al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡Edward es tarde! Ya nos tenemos que ir.—Sonaba como una niña caprichosa

Nunca había tan agradecida de escuchar a Alice y mucho menos que interrumpiera una charla mía con Edward.

—Alice dos segundos, ¿sí?.

—No, no. Edward, tú dijiste que sería como yo quisiera y quiero ir ahora.

Después de eso, no volví a escuchar más de su conversación, pero supuse que si Edward tapo el micrófono del teléfono era porque estaba discutiendo con su hermana. Decidí que tal vez lo mejor era esperar.

—Bella —habló Edward de repente—, Alice no me dejará en paz… te llamo más tarde, ¿sí?

—Claro —contesté aliviada.

—Te quiero.

Esa pequeña palabra que venía de él, hizo que una sonrisa apareciera casi de inmediato.

—Yo también te quiero.

—Nos vemos pronto, preciosa.

—Hasta pronto.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé pensando por algunos minutos, Edward merecía que Charlie le diera una oportunidad pero, para que eso sucediera, tendía que hablar con él lo más pronto posible.

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de mi antigua habitación sacándome de mis pensamientos. Al voltear me encontré con mi mamá y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Pensabas en él, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras entraba a la habitación con precaución.

—¿Te sorprenderías si te diría que sí?

—La verdad, no. Bella no sabes lo feliz que me hacer verte así, tan animada, tan positiva, tan cariñosa tan feliz… —señaló —. Nunca te había visto así, ni siquiera con James.

—Mamá, con Edward todo es diferente.

—Mientras eso te haga feliz a ti, el resto no interesa.

La miré con ternura, Renée también había cambiado mucho, ella se veía mucho más feliz que antes, y no había nada que me gustara más en el mundo que ver sonreír a mi mamá.

—Gracias, te amo mucho mami —dije, acercándome para abrazarla.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo si siquiera pensarlo. Tal vez habían muchas cosas que no entendía a cerca de ella ,y su loca y complicada nueva relación con Charlie, pero la verdad era que no necesitaba entenderla, solo necesitaba saber que tanto ella como mi papá eran felices con sus decisiones.

Me alejé de ella con mucho cuidado y pude notar que tenía los ojos vidriosos, lo único que pude hacer fue regalarle mi más grande y sincera sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya me acordé a qué venía, estoy yendo al supermercado y quería saber si querías venir conmigo.

—Claro, me encantaría.

Esperó a que terminara de alistarme y como si aún fuera una niña, me tomó de la mano durante todo el camino al auto. Una vez en el supermercado estábamos a contra reloj, Renée sólo necesitaba un par de cosas más para la fiesta, así que ambas corríamos como locas de un lado al otro sin parar.

—¿Nena, puedes ir por canela? Creo que esta en el pasillo 12.

—Claro.

Lentamente fui alejándome de mi madre, recorriendo los pasillos del supermercado al que había venido desde pequeña. Sentía algo de nostalgia por todo lo que había dejado atrás al decidir mudarme a Nueva York, pero nunca me arrepentiría, porque esa también fue la decisión que me ayudó encontrar personas increíbles a mi vida.

_¡Diablos! _No podía encontrar la bendita canela por ningún lado. Había tantos frascos pequeños, tantos nombres, pero por fin en el penúltimo estante escondido detrás la nuez moscada encontré el pequeño bote de canela. Cuando me levanté para encontrarme con mamá, me choqué con un carrito de supermercado lastimándome la espalda.

—Ouch.—Me quejé, mientras me enderezaba.

Una vez que volteé, me encontré con Victoria y a su pequeña bebé, ella se veía realmente sorprendida al verme ahí y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

—Ho… hola Bella —me saludó algo incómoda.

—Hola Victoria, ¿cómo estás?

—Algo cansada pero bien, ¿y tú?

Antes de que pudiera responderle la pequeña niña, que estaba en el portabebés, empezó a moverse llamando mi atención. Victoria con mucha delicadeza movió a la niña, intentando calmarla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, tal vez ella se sentía tan incómoda como yo, pero la verdad era que sentía algo de curiosidad, de verdad era una bebita muy linda.

—Lo siento, no quise incomodarte —me disculpé.

—No… no te preocupes, su nombre es Camila.

—Es muy bonita.

—Gracias.

—Bueno, fue un gusto verte… nos vemos.

Cuando me iba alejando, ella se acercó a mí tomando mi brazo para que me detuviera.

—Bella… gracias.

La miré confundida, no sabía por qué me agradecía.

—¿Gracias?

—Sí, gracias por no detestarme, ni a mí ni a mi bebé.

—No tengo porqué detestarlas.

—Tienes muchas razones y lo sabes. Por mí terminaste con James y te fuiste de aquí…

—No Victori.a—La interrumpí—Yo decidí irme porque era lo mejor para mí. Y en cuanto a lo tuyo con James, simplemente pasó por que tenía que pasar.

—Pero Bella….

Tomé su mano para tranquilizarla, de verdad se sentía mal.

—Lo que pasó no fue solo culpa tuya, hubieron dos personas involucradas. Además, eso ya está en el pasado.

Sin decir más, se acercó para darme un abrazo tomándome completamente desprevenida, le devolví el abrazo porque era lo correcto, además era la mejor manera de empezar a despedirme de mi pasado.

Mi mamá me buscaba desesperadamente, porque según ella ya se estaba haciendo tarde y aún tenía que ir a casa, dar algunas órdenes, almorzar algo rápido y empezar a alistarse. Estaba como loca, así que por el momento era mejor no mencionar nada de lo que había sucedido.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Charlie y la abuela estaban descansando en el patio conversando mientras disfrutaban la hermosa vista hacia el mar que tenia la casa. Pero en cuanto Renée los vio enloqueció un poco, según ella la abuela debería estar almorzando para después empezar a alistarse, así que para que no se enojara más, me ofrecí a preparar todo en cuanto a mi abuela tenía que ver.

Entre muchas risas ambas almorzamos algo ligero pues tendríamos mucho que picar durante la fiesta y queríamos disfrutar de todo. Gracias a la histeria e insistencia de Renée, estuvimos listas un poco antes de tiempo. Debido al excesivo calor, decidí que lo mejor ideal sería usar un ligero vestido color marfil, acompañado de unas sandalias grises, era perfecto para la ocasión.

Poco a poco los amigos de la familia y los conocidos de mi abuela fueron llegando, todos la abrazaban con mucho cariño, felicitándola y recordándole lo increíble que era. Había intentado pasar la mayor parte de la noche con Sarah, alejándome las pocas veces que Renéenecesitaba mi ayuda o cuando tenía que ir a saludar a tíos que no veía hace años, lo cual me resultaba bastante tedioso pero definitivamente, era algo que debía hacer.

Un poco más tarde cuando todos peleaban por la atención de la abuela, pensé que era hora de alejarme un momento y dejar que el resto de las personas también disfrutaran de su increíble compañía. Tentada por el calor, fui directo hacia la playa para dejar que la brisa del mar me refrescara un poco. Sentir la arena en mis pies era algo extraordinario y era una de las cosas que extrañaba de vivir aquí. Con mis sandalias en mis manos me paré a la orilla del mar, disfrutando también del agua que llegaba a mis pies gracias a la marea que iba subiendo, se podía visualizar el atardecer _todo sería perfecto si Edward estuviera aquí, _lo extrañaba eso era un hecho, no había podido volver a hablar con él tras toda la locura, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar con él sin ser interrumpidos.

Tomé el teléfono y marqué su número, sonó un par de veces hasta que finalmente contestó.

—¿Aló? —Sonaba como si estuviera dormido.

—¿Te desperté?

—No, es solo que tengo dolor de cabeza.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —pregunté preocupada.

—No, de hecho, ya me siento mejor.

—¿Seguro?

—Si nena, tú ¿cómo estás?

—Bien… pensando en ti… te extraño.

—Créeme Bella, yo te extraño más, dime ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

—Bien, mi abuela la está disfrutando mucho.

—Eso es bueno… y tú deberías aprovechar tu tiempo con ella.

—Lo sé, ¿promete que vendrás a conocerla pronto?

—Eso es un hecho Isabella Swan, yo quiero conocer a todas las personas importantes en tu vida.

—Lo sé y gracias. Te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero.

—¿Me llamarás después?

—¿Es necesario preguntar?

—Tonto… hablamos luego… te quiero.

—Te quiero más, ten una linda tarde.

No hizo falta que dijera más, él siempre sabía cómo poner una sonrisa en mi rostro, de hecho, él era una de las principales razones por la cuales sonreír. Tras un último suspiro volteé para volver a la fiesta, pero me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme un par de enormes ojos azules que me miraban algo confundido y una expresión algo perdida, era James parado frente a mí.

Me hice a un lado para poder seguir mi camino e ignorarlo, pude dar algunos pasos antes de que él me detuviera sosteniéndome de mi brazo, cerré los ojos intentando mantenerme tranquila, ya que ahora mismo me sentía bastante molesta, _¿Q/quién diablos se creía para hacer esto?_

—Suéltame —le pedí.

Él volvió a pararse frente a mí, tenía una expresión extraña dibujada en su rostro, una expresión que nunca antes había visto en James

—Bella, tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Tienes? —pregunté con ironía—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar.

—Es solo…

—Es solo que nada —lo interrumpí—. Tú tuviste muchas oportunidades para hablar conmigo, y las desperdiciaste.

—Lo sé, ¿crees que no me arrepiento de eso?

—No lo sé y no me interesa saberlo.

Me acercó mas a él teniendo su rostro a unos pocos centímetros del mío. Con todas mis fuerzas intenté alejarme de James.

—¿Tú ya no me quieres? —preguntó con desesperación.

Con un movimiento brusco, por fin logré liberarme de sus brazos, me alejé un poco más para poderlo mirar.

—¿Quererte? Yo alguna vez te quise, pero ¿de qué me sirvió? —grité—. Tú me tomaste como un juego, me trataste como si no fuera importante, me llevaste a un mundo de mentiras e ilusiones, me prometiste cambiar y yo te creí. Creerte fue el peor error que pude haber cometido en mi vida.

James tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, como si no quisiera que nada de lo que estaba escuchando fuera real, o como si simplemente no entendía lo que estaba diciendo.

—Juro que todo va a cambiar —prometió—. Mi vida no es la misma desde que tú no estás en ella.

Una risa irónicamente salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho.

—¿Tienes una idea de cuántas veces he escuchado eso de ti? Pero ahora todo es diferente James, yo no soy la misma Bella que se fue de aquí, con el corazón roto y sin un poco de amor propio.

—Lo sé, Bella cualquiera que esté a tu lado puede notarlo. Te ves… feliz.

—Soy feliz, muy feliz.

—Quiero ser parte de tu felicidad.

—Tú ya perdiste esa oportunidad. Ahora tienes dos mujeres que te necesitan y te quieren en su vida, porque sinceramente… yo ya no te quiero en la mía.

Pude notar cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, eso no me hacía sentir bien pero tampoco haría nada para que eso cambiar, las cosas eran como debían ser.

—Estás enamorada. —Y esa no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

—Sí James, estoy enamorada.

Una lágrima empezó a recorrer su mejilla, bajó su cabeza como si quisiera tranquilizarse, esa era mi señal, era el momento perfecto para irme. Empecé a caminar, me sentía orgullosa de mí y de lo fuerte que era, él ya no me afectaba para nada.

Tan de repente como yo había decido alejarme, me volvió a tomar por la cintura.

—¡Bella! Esto no puede terminar así.

Volví a empujarlo para que se alejara de mí, solo hizo falta un intento para estar fuera de sus brazos.

—Esto terminó hace mucho tiempo, de hecho debió haber terminado cuando me dijiste que yo no era lo suficientemente buena para ti o para nadie. Además, cuando yo estaba dispuesta a seguir contigo a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, tú decidiste que ya no querías estar conmigo.

—Era un tonto, pero ahora soy una persona diferente.

—Ese es el problema James, yo también soy una persona diferente.

—Solo necesito una oportunidad más…

—Y la tienes James, tienes una mujer que te ama y una bebe que te necesita.

—¿Y dónde estás tú?

—Estoy viviendo mi vida… y créeme, soy muy feliz con ella.

—Me siento perdido sin ti.

—Yo me sentía igual —admití.

Él levantó volvió a mirarme fijamente a los ojos con un brillo de esperanza en ellos.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿qué aún sientes algo por mí?

—James, eso no quiere decir nada —le expliqué.

Se quedó mirándome, sin decir nada. Esto había acabado, todo estaba claro entre nosotros, esto era el final que necesitaba con James.

Cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás.

—Cuida mucho a tu bebé.

Volví a mirar hacia el frente y seguí mi camino hacia la fiesta. Era increíble lo bien que me sentía con todo esto, era como si fuera otra persona.

Nadie se había dado cuenta de mi corta ausencia, bueno casi nadie. En cuanto mi abuela me vio, me regaló una mirada curiosa, ella de algún extraño modo sabía que algo había pasado y seguramente, más tarde me pediría una explicación y yo se la daría.

La fiesta había sido un completo éxito, mi abuela había disfrutado cada segundo de esta, mis padres se veían tan cómodos uno con el otro, y a pesar de que eso estaba muy feliz por eso, también tenía mucha curiosidad de cómo había sucedido todo eso.

…**. …. ….**

Para casi la media noche aún quedaban unos pocos invitados, entre ellos amigos cercanos y algunos familiares. Yo me sentía agotaba por todo lo que había significado el día de hoy, así que fui a cambiarme para ponerme mi cómodo pijama y poder prepararme una taza de leche con chocolate antes de ir a la cama.

Con las risas que provenían de la sala y aún con mi taza de leche, salí al pequeño patio donde podía escuchar las olas y me senté en una de las gradas, disfrutando del sonido y de la suave brisa. Minutos después escuché que una de las puertas se abrían a mis espaldas, cuando miré hacia atrás pude ver a Charlie que me miraba con ternura, me moví para hacerle espacio a mi lado y así se sentara a mi lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó.

—Nada, es solo que quería estar un minuto a solas.

—¿Está todo bien? —volvió a cuestionarme con el ceño fruncido mientras me abrazaba.

"_Este el momento perfecto"_, me dije a mi misma.

—Sí, bueno… —No podía encontrar las palabras para hablar con él.

—Bella, sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

—Lo sé —respondí con una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Te molesta mucho la idea de que vuelva a enamorarme?

—No princesa, me molesta la idea de que cualquier idiota te rompa el corazón.

Un millón de sentimientos llegaron a mí. Amaba a Charlie demasiado a pesar de ser un padre gruñón y sobreprotector, no podía negar que era el mejor.

—Con Edward todo es diferente.

Un pequeño amague de sonrisa apareció y con la misma velocidad se fue.

—Bella, ¿él te hace feliz?

—Sí, muy feliz.

—Entonces, ¿qué importa lo que piense yo o los demás?

—Me importa tu opinión, porque eres el hombre más importante de mi vida.

Al terminar de hablar, gané un gran abrazo por parte de Charlie. Él era malo con las muestras de cariño así que ese gesto fue muy sorpresivo para mí.

—Te quiero mucho, princesita.

—Y yo te quiero más papá, gracias por todo.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, tomé su mano para que se quedara conmigo, aún había un par de cosas que yo quería saber.

—¿Cómo sucedió todo esto con Renée?

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—No lo sé, simplemente sucedió.

Lo miré confundida, esa era una respuesta bastante inesperada de parte de Charlie.

—¿Cómo que simplemente sucedió? —pregunté—. Es que, hace un año no hablaban más que lo necesario y ahora…

—Lo sé, es confuso, incluso para mí. Pero se siente bien.

—Nunca pensé que algún día iban a poder estar juntos otra vez…

—Yo tampoco, pero a veces la vida te da muchas sorpresas. Te enseña que a veces sin importar el tiempo, las circunstancias, ni la distancia el amor siempre estará ahí reservado para la persona indicada... y Renée siempre ha sido la persona indicada para mí.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que ibas a volver con mamá?

—Nunca lo había pensado—admitió—. Pero tú sabes que a pesar de todo, siempre la quise.

—¿Eres feliz con ella verdad?

—Soy feliz porque tengo a las personas indicadas en mi vida.

Nunca pensé que oiría a Charlie hablar así sobre alguien, pero sus palabras me hicieron pensar y me ayudaron a darme cuenta que yo también era más feliz ahora. Porque al igual que él, tenía a las personas indicadas en mi vida.

Después de hablar un poco más con papá y quedar todos los detalles para su visita a Nueva York, estaba lista para ir a dormir. Mañana sería un día agotador y ajetreado para por fin poder volver a casa. Y si, estaba muy emocionada por volver.

…**. …. ….**

Seguía profundamente dormida, cuando el celular empezó a sonar. Busqué en la mesita de noche hasta que por fin lo encontré. Con mucha pereza fui abriendo los ojos para poder contestar, deslicé el dedo por la pantalla y me lo puse en la oreja para intentar hablar.

—¿Hola?

—Nena… dime que ya estás lista para subirte a un avión.

A pesar del cansancio y que casi no podía hablar porque estaba más dormida que despierta, una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Aún tengo tiempo, el avión sale a las once —murmuré.

—Lo sé, es solo que te extraño.

—Lo sé —respondí mientras bostezaba—. Yo también te extraño.

—No olvides que hoy tenemos una cena.

—Lo sé.

—Ok, creo que te dejaré dormir un poco más —dijo riendo—. Nos vemos más tarde… te quiero.

La sonrisa se hizo más grande, era increíble.

—Yo también te quiero mucho.

Para cuando colgamos, el sueño ya había abandonado mi cuerpo así que me levanté y aún con algo de tiempo pues tenía ventaja al menos de dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto. Todo mundo ya estaba despierto cuando llegué a la cocina, papá y mamá estaban conversando mientras la abuela leía la infinidad de tarjetas de cumpleaños que había recibido. La imagen me hizo sonreír, todo estaba tan bien, era algo raro pero en ese momento era feliz y era todo lo que importaba.

Sin decir mucho tomé una taza, serví café con leche y me senté junto a la abuela para ayudarla a leer todo lo que había recibido.

—Te lo dije.

La miré extrañada ante su inesperada afirmación.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ellos dos —dijo apuntando a mis padres con la cabeza—. Solo eran muy tontos para darse cuenta que eran perfectos para estar juntos. Pero gracias a Dios, ya saben cómo usar su cabeza.

Su comentario me hizo reír.

—¿Extrañas al abuelo?

—Todos los días, pero su recuerdo me ayuda a mantenerme cuerda princesa, él me enseñó que lo mejor de la vida está en amar.

—Sabes que te amo mucho, ¿verdad? —dije con total sinceridad.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Y tú sabes que yo también te quiero mucho… pero la próxima vez que vengas debes traer a tu novio, caso contrario no te molestes en venir.

Empecé a reír con tanta fuerza que tanto Renée, como Charlie me miraban extrañados, pero la advertencia de mi abuela a parte de tomarme desprevenida me había alegrado el día.

La mañana había pasado con demasiada rapidez, apenas me alcanzó el tiempo para terminar de guardas algunas cosas, tomar un baño y prepararme. Aunque me quedaba un vuelo de seis horas, quería llegar a Nueva York con tiempo suficiente para poder alistarme e ir a mi cena con los Cullen.

En el aeropuerto, mi mamá me abrazaba con fuerza mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin cesar, yo la abrazaba con tanta fuerza como podía para consolarla, pero nada parecía suficiente. La última llamada de mi vuelo hizo que por fin me soltara para que pudiera despedirme, primero de papá y luego de la abuela que en cuanto nos separamos del abrazo, me dio un sobre.

—Dejaron esto para ti en la mañana —susurró al oído mientras me entregaba un sobre con discreción.

—Gracias, nos vemos pronto.

Por última vez, volteé para despedirme de todos. Mi madre estaba aferrada a la cintura de Charlie con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos hinchados, el la agarraba con firmeza mientras mi abuela me despedía con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa.

Una vez dentro del avión escribí un mensaje para enviárselos tanto a Rose como a Edward para avisarles que ya estaba a punto de despegar.

… …. …. Para cuando el avión había aterrizado, preferí no encender mi teléfono y así poder sorprender a Edward, pero quién diría que sería yo la sorprendida. Al salir, pude ver a Edward que peleaba acaloradamente con Leah, sentados en una pequeña mesa de una de las tantas cafeterías que habían dentro del aeropuerto; él estaba furioso y ella tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Por alguna extraña razón sentí que no tenía derecho a interrumpirlos, suspiré intentando ignorarlos, salí de prisa del aeropuerto y fui directamente a tomar un taxi. Después de pelear conmigo misma durante algunos minutos encendí el celular. "Ya estoy camino a casa, no quise molestarte. Nos vemos donde tus padres". B. Cuando vi que el mensaje fue enviado sin ningún problema volví a apagarlo. Estaba segura de que intentaría llamarme pero ahora, yo no quería hablar con él ni saber cuál era el maldito problema con Leah, de hecho ya estaba harta de ella y eso debería parar ahora. Cuando entré a mi edificio fui directo a la recepción. —Señorita Swan.

—Hola Tom, necesito pedirte un favor.

—Claro… ¿en qué la puedo ayudar?

—Si me vienen a buscar, no importa de quién se trate, diga que aún no llego.

El anciano me miró algo sorprendido ante mi extraña petición.

—Está bien, señorita Swan, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero ¿está todo bien?

—Sí Tom… gracias.

Subí hacia mi apartamento, para dirigirme directamente a mi habitación, me senté en la cama intentando organizar mis pensamientos. Si él me escondía algo creo que tenía derecho a saber qué era. Para ocupar mi mente en algo más, me dirigí a mi armario en busca de algo ponerme, no me sentía con ganas de hacer mucho, pero ni Esme ni Carlisle tenían la culpa, así que debía presentarme a la cena.

_¡Rayos!_ No sabía dónde vivían los Cullen, fui a buscar el teléfono para poder llamar directamente a Rose de ahí.

—¿Bella? —preguntó algo insegura.

—Hola Rose, ya llegué.

—Hola Bella, ¿está todo bien? —Sonaba algo alarmada.

—Sí… todo está perfecto. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—Claro… dime que necesitas.

—¿Estas con Emmett?

—Sí.

—¿Me podrías dar la dirección de la casa de sus padres?

Le preguntó a Emmett la dirección para poder dictármela a mí. Sonaba algo confundida pero no me preguntó mucho. Ahora estaba algo molesta, así que necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí, necesitaba entender qué era tan importante entre él y Leah, pero tenía que ser la decisión de Edward decirme todo.

—Bella, ¿quieres que te recojamos? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos

—No Rose, estoy bien… nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí?

Luego de colgar con mi prima, tomé un rápido baño. Debía apresurarme porque la casa de los Cullen era un poco lejos. Tomé el par de jeans que había elegido con una polera rosa y un par de zapatillas, era lo suficientemente casual pero elegante; dejé mi cabello suelto y un poco de maquillaje.

Manejé hacia las afueras de Nueva York a una zona residencial de la ciudad, todas las casas eran increíblemente grandes, todas tenían jardines bien cuidados y a pesar de que el día ya estaba terminando habían niños jugando en las callas o paseando a sus mascotas. Era un lindo lugar, de hecho era increíble pensar que esto era parte de Nueva York.

No tuve que buscar la casa, la encontré con demasiada facilidad ya que Edward esperaba afuera apoyado en su auto. Cuando vio mi auto acercarse su expresión cambió por completo, se veía aliviado. Para cuando terminé de estacionar, él ya estaba parado al lado de la puerta del conductor para ayudarme a bajar.

—Viniste.

—Claro, dije que iba a venir.

—Bella… de verdad, lo siento tanto.

—¿Qué sientes, Edward? Que haya vuelto sola del aeropuerto, o el hecho de que te haya visto hablando con Leah.

—¿Me viste hablando con Leah? —preguntó alarmado.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no te acercaste?

—Por qué no tenía por qué hacerlo —le expliqué—. Edward, no sé por qué cada vez que los veo, ella siempre está llorando, tal vez hay algo que no entendería, o no sé… pero ella no está dispuesta a dejarte ir.

—Lo sé, pero eso no cambia ni cambiará lo que yo siento.

—Es posible, pero no estoy dispuesta a lidiar con ella siempre.

—Nadie lo está, Bella. De verdad lo siento.

—Edward, es solo que no quiero más problemas, hay cosas que no entiendo y que no estoy segura de querer entender, pero ella es mucho para mí.

—Ella ya no será un problema, lo prometo.

—¿Qué hacía ella en el aeropuerto contigo?

—Leah se iba de viaje y nos cruzamos, yo esperaba por ti.

Ella se iba, al menos un tiempo eso era un alivio, para mí.

—Y tú te quedaste con ella… pero bueno, eso ya no importa, ¿entramos?

Se veía sorprendido ante mi actitud, pero ahora no había mucho qué hacer, porque la verdad estaba muy molesta con él.

No dijo nada más, tomó mi mano y entramos a la casa. Si por afuera era impresionante, por dentro te dejaba sin palabras. Era grande, pero increíblemente acogedora, cada rincón de la casa tenía su propia personalidad, pero lo que más me había llamado la atención fue un hermoso piano de cola café y una guitarra acústica, vaya que eran lindos.

Edward me miraba con atención y pude ver como una sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en su rostro cuando los instrumentos llamaron mi atención.

—¡Bella! —me llamó Alice bastante emocionada.

—Hola Alice, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien… te extrañé.

—Yo también, debemos tener otra salida juntas.

—Lo sé, pero mientras tanto debo presentarte a alguien.

—¿En serio? ¿A quién?

—Ya lo verás.

—Está bien, muero por conocerlo.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande, era bueno ver feliz a Alice.

—Ven, mi mamá te está esperando. —tomó mi mano haciendo que soltara la de Edward y me arrastró hacia lo cocina donde Esme estaba preparando algunas cosas.

—Bella, te ves preciosa —dijo mientras se acercaba para abrazarme.

—Gracias, ¿necesitas ayuda?

—No, todo ya está listo, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

Cuando estaba a punto de responderle, el timbre sonó y Alice empezó a saltar como niña asustándonos a mí y a Esme.

—¡Es para mí! —chilló mientras salía de la cocina.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Edward quien entraba.

—Es su cita —respondió Esme.

Edward se acercó a mí para volver a tomar mi mano, levanté la vista para poder mirarlo.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—Un poco.

—Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se acercaba para besarme.

Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos, Alice volvió a la cocina jalando a alguien de la mano.

—Ustedes dos busquen un cuarto, pero primero préstenme atención —dijo logrando hacer que no separáramos entre risas.

Pero tanto Edward como yo quedamos sorprendidos al encontrarnos a Alice del brazo de Jacob, que nos miraba con incredulidad.

—Jake, ya conoces a Edward pero ahora te presento a Bella, su novia.

La expresión de Jacob cambió por completo, su anterior sonrisa era ahora una línea… ¡vaya! esta sería una noche interesante.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh****, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, ****jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen, **Karla Stew Pattz**, Narraly.

**Parece que el pasado de Bella se va resolviendo, ¡eso nos gusta!, ahora solo necesitamos a una Bella un poquitito mas confiada.**

**Haber un Charlie celoso y una R****enée, algo loca y creo que ellos después de todo también encontraron su final feliz.**

**James… es un chico testarudo, se dio cuenta de su error un poquito tarde, ahora es su turno de sufrir y mucho.**

**Ahora… nuestra psicópata favorita Leah, ¿Qué haremos con ella?, para las curiosas que quieren saber que pasa ahí, solo les digo: Paciencia, cada vez estamos más cerca hermosas…**

**Ahora sí, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos pronto hermosas, ¡las quiero! **

**¡Besitos!**

**Jezz.**


	14. Outtake Esme & Carlisle

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**¡SORPRESA! Acá mi regalo de cumpleaños de mi para todas ustedes, así que espero que les guste.**

**Me hubiera gustado subirlo ayer que si era mi cumpleaños 08 de agosto, ¡pero más vale tarde que nunca! ¿verdad?**

…..….

OUTTAKE.

Esme y Carlisle.

Milán, Italia 1982.

¡Vaya! No puedo creer que esté por empezar mi tercer semestre en Milán. Salir de la secundaria había sido bastante complicado pues ser la estudiante más joven de mi curso no ayudaba mucho, además trabajé un poco más que los demás ya que necesitaba un buen promedio para acceder a la Beca, y lo había conseguido, así que todo había valido la pena.

A pesar de ser agosto, se podía sentir la suave brisa que anunciaba la pronta llegada del otoño, pero aun así el clima era extremadamente agradable. Mientras esperaba mi siguiente clase junto a Sophia, vi a un chico de cabello rubio y unos enormes ojos azules, buscando algo. A pesar de ser extremadamente guapo se veía gracioso mientras miraba la hoja que tenia apoyada sobre su cuaderno y miraba de un lado a otro intentando encontrar algo.

—¿Estará perdido? —preguntó Sophia con demasiada curiosidad, haciéndome volver a la realidad.

—Al parecer si —contesté—. ¿Te gusta?

—Es bastante lindo, no puedes decir lo contario.

Empecé a reír negando con la cabeza. Evidentemente no era nada feo pero eso no quería decir que lo hacía el hombre más lindo por aquí.

Intenté dejar de lado al chico rubio, que a pesar de intentar ignorarlo podía verlo caminar de un lado al otro, tanto así que creo que se había dado cuenta de mis miradas poco discretas.

—Signoria, scusi… eh —empezó a hablar mientras se rascaba la cabeza como si quiera recordar algo—. ¿Potrei dire come raggiungere l'edificio arte?

Su acento italiano era casi perfecto. ¡Ok! Debía admitirlo, no había nada más sexy que un chico guapo con un acento italiano impecable. Debía mantener la compostura y ocultar la tonta sonrisa que amenazaba con escapar de mis labios gracias a su tímida expresión y su adorable sonrisa.

—è questo —respondí, apuntando al edificio que estaba justo frente a él.

Pude ver como un suave rosa empezaba a pintarse en sus mejillas, mientras me miraba sorprendido y algo avergonzado.

—Grazie —murmuró— Scusi… ¿Parlare inglese?

—Si…

—Por fin, alguien con quien puedo hablar—soltó aliviado.

—Sí, entiendo cómo te sientes.

—Por cierto soy Carlisle.

—Mucho gusto —dije con demasiada emoción—. Soy Esme.

—Tienes un lindo nombre. —Y por alguna extraña razón, su comentario me hizo sonrojar con más rapidez de lo normal.

—Eeehh…gracias

—Gracias por la ayuda.

—Eres nuevo por acá ¿verdad? —pregunté con un poco mas de interés de lo normal.

—¿Se nota?

—Bastante —respondí riendo.

—Prácticamente, aunque solo será por este semestre.

Su respuesta me decepcionó un poco. ¿Por qué? Aún no estaba segura de la respuesta, pero había algo en aquellos ojos azules que me hacían querer saber más de él.

—Bueno, entonces buena suerte.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo y se alejó—. ¿Nos vemos pronto?

—Mmm… podría ser.

—¿Me estás retando?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, no sabía a qué se refería.

—Creo que no….

—Bueno, en ese caso, nos veremos muy pronto.

—Ok… como digas.

—Ten un lindo día. —Me deseó mientras me guiñaba un ojo dejándome anonadada.

Cada vez mis encuentros con ese chico rubio se hacían más frecuentes y pasar tiempo juntos se hacía cada vez indispensable. Era algo extraño pero se sentía bien, siempre teníamos algo nuevo de que hablar, algo bastante relajante y divertido. A veces él era algo tonto pero eso me encantaba, siempre sabía cómo hacerme sonreír.

—Entonces ¿vamos a tomar unos helados juntos?

—Eehh… Carlisle, no sé si te diste cuenta pero está lloviendo.

Dije apuntando hacia afuera.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras me miraba con ternura.

—¿Entonces…?

—Simplemente se me antojó un helado, ya sabes lo que dicen, hay que espantar al frío con frío. —Señaló sonriente.

—¿Quién dijo eso? —pregunté mientras reía.

—No lo sé, pero es un buen consejo.

—Está bien —dije dándome por vencida.

Tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar bajo la suave lluvia. El clima era cada vez más frío pero hoy estaba particularmente agradable a pesar del clima.

—¿Tienes algún novio en Chicago?

Lo miré algo confundida, si no tenía un novio aquí debido a mi gusto por los italianos, _¿Qué le hacía pensar que si tenía un novio allá?._

—No, ni allá ni aquí, simplemente no creo que haya llegado la persona indicada

Ahora él parecía confundido, pero era verdad, pero ¿por qué sentía tanta curiosidad?

—¿Y tú tienes novia?

Eso había salido, sin ningún aviso, de mi boca ¿por qué diablos quería saber eso?

—Nop —respondió casi enseguida.

Y esa tonta sonrisa volvió a aparecer, él tenía un raro efecto sobre mí.

—Vaya. —Fue lo único que pude decir.

Pude ver como una sonrisa empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro, una sonrisa que con solo verla también me hacía sonreír a mí. Durante el resto del camino, ambos fuimos en silencio. Cada tanto podía sentir su pulgar paseando por la palma de mi mano era algo agradable, algo… diferente.

—¿Has estado enamorada?

Él y sus preguntas. Siempre me tomaban algo desprevenida.

—No —contesté—. Pero creo que es porque aún no ha habido nadie que sea tan importante en mi vida.

—Eso quiere decir que has tenido novios. —Esa no era una pregunta si no más bien un afirmación.

—¡Claro que he tenido novio tonto!

—¿Muchos?

—¿Eso importa?

Me miró algo pensativo, como si intentara encontrar la respuesta en su cabeza.

—Estoy segura de que tú has tenido bastantes novias —dije rompiendo el silencio.

—No. Quiero decir… sí, he tenido novias, pero no más de lo normal.

—¿Y cuanto es lo normal?

—¿Eso importa? —respondiendo tal y como yo lo había hecho.

…. …. …..

Ya acostada en mi cama, miraba al techo intentando descifrar que era lo que realmente sentía por Carlisle. Él era un chico increíble y único en muchos sentidos, pero ¿era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Me movía de un lado a otro de la cama, intentando encontrar el lugar más cómodo para poder dormir pero por ahora eso parecía una misión imposible.

Cuando empezaba a conciliar el sueño, empezaron a tocar la puerta de mi habitación frenéticamente, al abrir quedé sorprendida al encontrarme a Carlisle con el cabello mojado y con las mejillas rosadas, sin decir nada jaló de mí para que me acercara a él para empezar a besarme.

Un beso lleno de cariño y tal vez la respuesta de muchas de mis dudas. Mis pulmones me pedían un poco de aire, pero la verdad era que no quería alejarme.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté con la voz entrecortada.

—Se le dicen besos —contestó.

—¿Y porque me besaste?

—Por que eres alguien a quien quiero cerca hoy, mañana y durante todo el tiempo que se pueda.

—¿Le dices eso a muchas chicas?

—No —contestó con cierto matiz de orgullo—. Eres a la primera chica a la que se lo digo Esme.

—Entonces… ¿Qué esperas para invitarme a salir?

—Esme Patt, ¿te gustaría salir en una cita conmigo?

—Mmm…. déjame ver, podría ser —le respondí intentando ocultar una risa mientras me acercaba a él—. Me encantaría —concluí parándome de puntillas para poder darle un beso.

Después de esa noche todo cambió. Empezamos a salir, a conocernos más pero sobre todo, a disfrutar y apreciar el tiempo que nos quedaba junto ya que al finalizar el semestre, él y yo nos tendríamos que separar.

Con Carlisle a mi lado todo valía la pena. Era un chico increíblemente inteligente, motivado y muy detallista. Siempre hablaba de que algún día él seria el dueño de una de las agencias más grandes de publicidad de Nueva York, ese era uno de sus sueños.

Cuando llegó enero, mi corazón se había empezado a romper poco a poco, pero lo peor había sucedido el día que él debía partir. No podía creer lo mucho que los últimos cinco meses habían significado para mí, y lo peor era que debía y sabía que sucedería, no quería perderlo.

—No quiero que te vayas —confesé, mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

—Y yo no quiero irme —respondió abrazándome con más fuerza. —Ven conmigo —me pidió sorprendiéndome.

—No puedo hacer eso, esta beca significa todo para mí.

—Lo sé, pero ahora me siento egoísta y te quiero conmigo.

—Yo me siento exactamente igual que tú, pero de verdad no puedo.

Volvió a abrazarme con fuerza, teníamos los minutos contados y no podía dejarlo ir sin que supiera como me sentía, así que tomé lo poco que quedaba de valentía y me alejé de él para poder mirar sus tiernos ojos azules.

—Te amo —susurré.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, al parecer sorprendido por lo que acababa de escuchar pero no me importaba, no podía dejarlo ir sin decirle lo que sentía por él. Me tomó de la cintura para acercarme a él y poder besarme con fuerza.

—Yo también te amo —dijo mientras se alejaba levemente de mi—. ¿Por qué esperaste hasta hoy para decírmelo?

—No sé, lo único de lo que estaba segura es que no te podía dejar ir sin que lo supieras.

—No puedo creer que me tenga que ir sin ti.

—Quien sabe y algún día nos volveremos a ver —dije con algo de esperanza.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, un hombre nos interrumpió. Era la hora de decir adiós. Había prometido que no me vería llorar, no podía dejar que Carlisle se fuera sabiendo que yo me quedaría llorando por él, no era justo para ninguno de los dos.

Sin muchas palabras, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso nos despedimos, y una vez que él estaba lo suficientemente lejos, una lagrima empezó a correr por mi mejilla. Me di cuenta que dejarlo ir sabiendo que probablemente no lo volvería a ver fue unas de las cosas más difíciles que me había tocado hacer.

…. ….. ….. …..

ESTADOS UNIDOS 1984.

Los meses habían empezado a pasar al igual que el dolor y, a pesar de que podía ya no doler su recuerdo, él se había convertido en un recuerdo constante para mí.

Gracias a mi buen promedio había podido adelantar algunas materias en la universidad y eso me ayudó a poder terminar antes la universidad.

Para mis 19 ya estaba de vuelta en Chicago, tanto mamá como papá estaban encantados de que estuviera en casa otra vez. Y más orgullosos se sintieron cuando gracias al señor Maifredi, uno de mis maestros en la universidad, me dieron un trabajo en el Museo Contemporáneo de Arte. Ahí tenía un excelente sueldo, además tenía a mi familia cerca y los podía ayudar, y eso era lo más importante para mí.

Una tarde mientras ayudaba a mi mamá a buscar unos anuncios en el periódico, quedé sorprendida al encontrarme con una foto del chico de cabello rubio y una extraña sonrisa en el rostro y, el gran titular que anunciaba su compromiso.

"**La familia Cullen se complace al anunciar el compromiso de su hijo menor Carlisle, con la señorita Camen Denali."**

Cuando terminé de leer, los ojos me empezaron a arder y las lagrimas empezaron a caer una tras otra.

—Esme ¿qué pasa? ¿Está todo bien? —preguntó mi madre preocupada.

—Todo está perfecto. —Mentí.

—Entonces, ¿por que lloras?

—Solo vi algo que me sorprendió.

—Vaya, debió ser algo impresionante para que te hiciera llorar así.

—Lo es —contesté, y no era mentira pero yo sabía que esto podía pasar y no me quedaba más que resignarme a lo que iba a pasar.

Tiempo después conocí a Stefan, era un buen amigo pero él me veía como algo más. Hace casi 2 años que no salía con nadie así que era bueno darle la oportunidad a alguien más por eso empecé a salir con él. Era atento y dulce conmigo pero a pesar de que trataba, no podía exigirme a sentir algo más por él que una simple simpatía.

Para mi cumpleaños número 20, mi papá me esperaba con una gran sobre en las manos a la hora del almuerzo junto con una gran sonrisa de culpabilidad que decía que él sabía que había dentro.

—Feliz cumpleaños muñequita —dijo antes de abrazarme.

—Gracias papá.

—Mira lo que llego hoy en el correo para ti —comentó mientras me pasaba el sobre.

Lo tomé y fui a sentarme para poder abrirlo y revisar su contenido con más calma. Al abrir el sobre, quedé realmente sorprendida y entusiasmada, tan solo ver la hoja membretada del Museo metropolitano de Arte de Nueva York hizo que mi corazón latiera de la emoción.

—Debes tomar el trabajo.

Miré a mi papá que se veía bastante emocionado y completo consigo mismo. A mí me emocionaba la idea, pero no quería que dejarlos a ellos acá.

—No lo sé papá, además aquí dicen que es solo un trabajo temporal.

—Es una gran oportunidad para ti.

—No quiero alejarme de ustedes.

—Nueva York no es tan lejos.

La conversación se había extendido más de lo que me hubiera gustado, pero él me había pedido que no dejara pasar la oportunidad que según iba a cambiar mi vida. Así que después de discutirlo también con mi mamá, cuando llegó, había decidido que iba a tomar el trabajo.

Los siguientes días me había dedicado a terminar los trabajos que tenía pendientes en Chicago y presentar mi carta de renuncia, además debía aclarar algunas cosas con Stefan.

—Pero puedo irte a ver. —Afirmó.

—Sé que puedes, pero no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo.

—Ese no es el problema, haremos que esto funcione.

—Estefan, no quiero mentirte, ni que pierdas tu tiempo, simplemente… las cosas no van a funcionar.

Él había intentado por todos los medios hacerme cambiar de opinión pero eso no pasaría debía ser justa y sincera con él y conmigo misma. Después de una conversación más tortuosa de lo que hubiera deseado, todo entre nosotros había terminado.

Los primeros días en NY habían sido una locura, mientras encontraba un lugar donde quedarme, el museo pagaba la habitación de un hotel para mí, lo cual era increíble. Entre acostumbrarme al ritmo de trabajo y buscar un lugar para vivir, terminaba el día muerta. Hasta que por fin encontré el departamento más perfecto para mí, por muchas cosas.

—Bueno este departamento tiene tres dormitorios y dos baños, los gastos de la casa los compartiremos…—me explicó la chica de piel morena y una dulce sonrisa.

—Me parece perfecto —respondí emocionada.

—¿Vas a necesitar ayuda para traer tus cosas? —preguntó con amabilidad.

—No, no te preocupes, pero gracias por preguntar.

Sue era una brillante estudiante egresada de economía y necesitaba ayuda para poder pagar tremendo departamento en SoHo. Ambas congeniamos casi enseguida lo cual era genial, porque fuera de la gente del museo, aún era completamente nueva en esta enorme ciudad.

—Hoy saldré con mi novio, ¿tal vez te gustaría acompañarnos?

—No quiero hacer un mal tercio —admití.

—Tú no te preocupes por eso.

Sin darme más opciones acepté enseguida. Esa noche fuimos a un pequeño bar, donde había buena música y la mayoría de la gente era amigo de Sue o de su novio Harry. Así que pude hacer algunos amigos sin ningún problema.

Mientras conversaba con Rebecca, una de las amigas de Harry, alguien tocó mi hombro. Cuando volteé, quedé sorprendida al encontrarme con el par de ojos azules a los cuales estaba resignada a no volver a ver.

— _¿__Qué haces aquí? —pregunté sorprendida._

—_Pasando algo de tiempo con unos amigos, pero… ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

—_Estoy con una amiga._

—_¿__Estás de vacaciones en Nueva York?_

—_Eehh... no. Hace un par de semanas que estoy viviendo y trabajando aquí. _

Él se veía tan sorprendido y a la vez tan confundido, pero yo no sabía que decirle. Él ya era un hombre casado o al menos eso era lo que yo había decidido creer.

—_¿Nunca pensaste en buscarme? —preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos_

—_Lo había considerado, pero vi el anuncio de tu compromiso y creí que lo mejor era mantenerme alejada. _

—_¿__Lo viste?_

—_Sí, lo vi hace un par de meses en un periódico de Chicago, una gran noticia. Felicidades._

Para mí todo estaba claro, yo me había enamorado de Carlisle pero en algún momento nuestros caminos se habían separado, y hoy por alguna razón, lo había vuelto a encontrar.

—_No me casaré._

—_¿En serio?... digo, ¿por qué?_

—_A Carmen la quiero y siempre la querré, compartí dos años de mi vida con ella, pero no podía engañarla. El tiempo no garantiza el amor, pero el tiempo que pase en Milán contigo, cambiaron mi vida._

_Sus palabras significaron más de lo que el mismo podía imaginar, pero ¿esto significaba que teníamos otra oportunidad?_

_—¿Y ahora?_

_—Ahora veremos qué pasa con el tiempo, pero puedes estar segura de algo._

_—¿De qué? — pregunté con curiosidad_

_—Esta vez no te dejare ir._

….…

**Incluso con este pequeñísimo regalo no podía terminar sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen, **Karla Stew Pattz**, Narraly.

**Esta es la mini historia de amor de Carlisle y Esme, espero que les haya gustado, como les dije un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños de mi para ustedes, así que si no es mucho atrevimiento ¿me regalan un review? Claro si quieren (por favor) xD ¡ok, no!**

**Muchas Gracias por su apoyo y cariño, eso es lo más importante para mí, las quiero muchísimo.**

**Jezz.**


	15. Crazy

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**Nenas! Primero quería disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasado han sido días algo difíciles, pero al fin aca esta el capitulo 14 hermosas…espero que de verdad les guste. **

**Miremme hermosa e increíble Beta, te adoro nena gracias, a las chicas que recomiendan y apoyan mi historia Jo Beta Ffad nena gracias por todo, Miry, Sharon, gracias.**

**A los(as) lectores del fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo y esta vez paciencia son increibleees y como siempre gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo! =0D**

…..….

Cap. 14

La noche se había puesto algo tensa con la presencia de Jacob. Edward se había tensado por completo y su expresión había tenido un cambio radical, sin contar el hecho de que ahora no me soltaba ni un solo segundo como si quisiera que él también supiera que de algún modo yo era suya.

En mi caso, yo aún estaba molesta con Edward, quería saber que tanto sucedía entre él y Leah pero debía ser él quien me lo dijera, porque quería decírmelo y no porque se lo pidiera. Era un chico grande y estaba más que segura que sabía que los secretos no traían nada bueno.

—¿Qué tal estuvo tu visita a San Diego? —preguntó Esme, logrando que toda mi atención se centrara en ella.

—Bastante bien… gracias. Mi abuela estaba más que feliz.

—¿Y tus papás?

—¿Ellos? Increíblemente bien —afirmé con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Algún día los conoceremos?

Sentí como mis ojos se abrían por la sorpresa, ¿qué tenían todos ellos con el tema de conocer a mi familia?

—Eehh… claro, vendrán el fin de semana —comenté aún sorprendida.

—¿Te visitaran tan pronto? —preguntó—. Deben extrañarte muchísimo.

—Supongo que me extrañan, pero no vienen preciosamente por mí —le expliqué.

Ella me miró con curiosidad como si no entendiera a que me refería.

—¿Entonces por qué vienen?

—Mi primo vuelve a casa después de tres años en Iraq y bueno, lo adoran.

Miró a Alice con una gran sonrisa, parecía que se decían algo que solo ellas dos podían entender, dejándome algo intrigada. Ellas dos tenían algo en mente y yo debía intentar descifrar qué era.

Sentí que Edward se movía algo incómodo a mi lado, buscaba mis manos bajo la mesa con cierta desesperación. Lo miré algo extrañada por su rara actitud, pero no tardé en descifrar el por qué. Jacob me miraba atentamente, haciéndome sentir incómoda casi al instante. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, por apenas unos segundos, él me regaló una sonrisa algo odiosa y en cuanto Edward se dio cuenta, me rodeó con su brazo para que me acercara más a él, haciendo que nuevamente la expresión de Jake cambiara por completo.

—¿Quieres ponerme un Post-it en al frente que diga: "Ella es mi novia"?

Rió ante mi comentario algo irónico, pero debía admitir me gustaba ver que él también se ponía celoso cuando alguien me prestaba un poco mas de atención de la necesaria.

—No es una mala idea, pero no —dijo aún riendo.

—Eres un tonto.

—Ya lo sabía, pero soy tú tonto.

Su comentario me hizo reír, _¡Rayos! _Él sabía cómo hacerme sonreír, incluso en los momentos que quisiera patearlo por su boba actitud y sus odiosos secretos con su ex.

—¡Edward! Nos acapares a Bella —lo regañó Carlisle haciendo sonrojar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

Como caída del cielo, llegaron Rosalie y Emmett tomados de la mano y riendo llamando la atención de todo mundo en la sala.

—Emmett, ¿qué horas son estas de llegar? —preguntó Esme algo molesta.

—Lo siento mamá —se disculpó—. Pero es culpa de Rosalie —explicó mientras apuntaba a mi prima.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, mientras toda la sangre escapaba a su rostro.

—Emmett, ¡no seas grosero! Además, es de mala educación señalar a la gente —lo volvió a regañar Esme.

—Está bien mamá, lo siento —se disculpó entre risas.

Gracias a Dios ellos se sentaron a mi lado. Cuando intenté acercarme para hablar con mi prima, no podía moverme ya que los brazos de Edward estaban fuertemente aferrados a mí.

—Edward, quiero hablar con mi prima y no puedo moverme.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y bajó la mirada.

—¿Y yo en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó intentando parecer inocente.

—Necesito que me sueltes para poder moverme —le expliqué.

—¿Y qué si no quiero soltarte?

_¿Por qué diablos era tan tonto y tan dulce?_ Me pregunté mientras una sonrisa tonta aparecía en mis labios, haciendo que él también sonriera.

—Te acusaré con tus papás.

—Eres una tramposa —reclamó.

—Y aún así me quieres.

—Con todo mi corazón.

No podía creer lo que había escuchado, así que mi única respuesta fue besarlo, con tanta ternura y cariño como fuera posible. Sin importar lo que había pasado o pasara, él era una persona que quería en mi vida tanto tiempo como fuera posible, porque por ahora sentía que él era todo lo que yo quería.

Cuando finalmente me liberó, pude darme cuenta que Jacob aún me miraba atentamente pero no quería concentrarme en él, así que lo ignoré y volteé para poder conversar con mi prima. Minutos después y sin aviso alguno Alice se unió a nosotras y por ahora se veía bastante entusiasmada.

—Rose, debo presentarte a al chico con el que estoy saliendo —dijo con emoción

Rosalie se veía algo decepcionada y no muy convencida cuando vio de quien se trataba pero aun así, sonrió.

Cada tanto me distraía mirando a Edward que me miraba con mucha atención y sonriéndome como un niño tonto, logrando hacerme sonrojar y sonreír. Tras una larga conversación, me disculpé ya que debía ir al baño. Cuando salía me encontré a Jacob esperando, intenté ignorarlo pasando de largo sin darla más atención de la necesaria pero me sorprendió cuando se paró frente a mí sin dejarme pasar.

—¿Con que Cullen es tu novio? —me cuestionó con ironía.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —pregunté retrocediendo un poco.

—Sí, hay un problema —contestó—. Aún me gustas, y mucho.

—Tú sales con Alice.

—Eso no es ningún problema, si es cambias de opinión.

—¿Cambiar de opinión? —pregunté algo irritada.

—Sí, cambiar de opinión, al fin y al cabo Edward es solo una cara bonita.

—Eres un imbécil —respondí furiosa—. Edward es mucho más que una cara bonita y obviamente más hombre que tú —señalé—. Si te atreves a hacerle daño a Alice, juro que te mato —lo amenacé—. Y por tu bien… ¡no te vuelvas a acercar a mí!

Él me miraba sorprendido y algo perdido, era un perfecto idiota por muchas razones, pero por hoy ya tenía suficiente. Volteé y seguí mi camino a la sala intentando mantener la calma, hacer de cuenta que nada había sucedido y lo único que esperaba era que de alguna manera Alice se diera cuenta de qué clase de idiota era Jacob.

La noche estaba siendo bastante entretenida, pero cada tanto sorprendía a Jacob mirándome con cierta arrogancia y cada vez que lo hacía, le regalaba mi mirada más acida.

—¿Está todo bien? —murmuró Rosalie al verme tan rara.

—Sí, no te preocupes, pero luego tú y yo debemos hablar.

Ella asintió, sabía que para deshacerme de un patán necesitaba ayuda y bueno Rose era la indicada, además por su actitud era más que obvio que ella tampoco toleraba a Jacob.

Me sorprendí al sentir los labios de Edward en mi mejilla, mientras yo me encontraba perdida en mis pensamientos, aquel pequeño detalle me hizo sonreír, era tan propio de Edward. Me moví levemente para poder acomodarme y poder verlo, tenía mi sonrisa favorita dibujada en su rostro.

—Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —respondí algo avergonzada, eso era algo que él mencionaba con frecuencia y cada vez que lo hacía me sorprendía. Tal vez porque él me lo decía, tal vez porque me gustaba escucharlo o muy probablemente era un poco de los dos, pero hoy era la primera vez que lo mencionaba.

—¿Ningún cumplido para mí?

—No —contesté—. Aún sigo molesta contigo.

—Sí, eso lo sé. Aún lo siento y no sabes cuánto.

—Pero aún molesta contigo, sabes que te quiero ¿verdad?

Vi como otra de sus sonrisas volvía a aparecer, y era una sonrisa que lograba que mi pequeño corazón se derritiera con solo verla, era la sonrisa perfecta.

—Sí —respondió acercándose para poder depositar un dulce beso en mis labios.

El beso fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos que alguien empezaba a atorarse, cuando miré de quién se trataba, intenté para parecer sorprendida, pero la verdad no era así. Jacob fingía haberse atorado, pero en realidad tenía una ácida mirada dibujada en sus ojos.

Una irónica sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en mis labios, yo no permitirá que un idiota como Jacob intentara arruinar las cosas con Edward y tampoco dejaría que le rompiera el corazón a Alice.

Lo poco que quedaba de la noche fue bastante tranquilo. No le había dado ni la más mínima importancia a Jacob y alguno de sus comentarios fuera de lugar, ya que estaba segura que lo único que él quería era hacerme enojar. Cuando estaba despidiéndome de Esme, Alice se acercó bastante emocionada.

—Mamá, ¿ya le dijiste lo del domingo?.

_¡Domingo! ¿Qué pasaré el domingo? _Me pregunté a mi misma bastante sorprendida.

—No, Alice, aún no le había dicho nada.

—Siento interrumpirlas —pregunté algo asustada—. Pero, ¿qué pasará el domingo?

—Pensábamos invitar a almorzar a tus padres —admitió algo avergonzada.

—Eeehh… ¿En serio?

Al ver lo mucho que me había sorprendido su idea, intentó tranquilizarme ya que se veía algo apenada por ponerme en aquella situación algo incómoda y bastante sorpresiva.

—Sabes que puedes decir que no —comentó Esme.

—No mamá, no le des ideas a Bella —protestó Alice.

—Mary Alice Cullen. —Empezó a regañarla, mientras la pequeña Alice se encogía de hombros y ponía ambas manos en la boca.

—Sé que mi mamá estará encantada —contesté intentando parecer entusiasmada, no quería que Esme se decepcionara.

—Bella, si te sientes algo incómoda, solo debes decir que no —dijo con ternura.

Alice intentó decir algo, pero calló cuando Esme le dio una mirada severa. Era la primera vez que veía que alguien lograba que Alice se callara, algo impresionante. Luego de pensarlo durante algunos minutos no encontraba ninguna razón por la cual mis papás y los de Edward no podían conocerse.

—Me encanta la idea —admití—. Sólo que me sorprendió que quieran conocer a mis papás.

—Debimos haberte dicho algo primero, así que lo sentimos —se disculpó—. Pero hay más de una razón por la cual queremos conocer a tu familia.

—Especialmente, porque son importante para ti —interrumpió Edward.

Tanto mi sonrisa como la de su mamá, se hicieron aún más grande cuando escuchamos a Edward.

—Pero si no quieres que pase aún, no tienes por hacerlo, de verdad —dijo con total sinceridad.

Tan solo escucharlo y saber que eso era tan importante para él, hizo que de alguna forma se hiciera importante para mí también, tal vez porque de esta manera haría que las personas más importantes de mi vida iban a conocerse y eso era suficiente para mí.

—De todos modos tú los conocerás el viernes —le recordé—. Así que me encantaría que mis papás tengan la oportunidad de conocer a los tuyos.

Se acercó para abrazarme con fuerza. No habían sido necesarias ni las palabras ni los besos, por que con su abrazo pude sentir su cariño y su agradecimiento.

Conversamos un poco mas quedando algunos detalles para un rápido almuerzo que organizarían el domingo, ya que el vuelo de vuelta de mis papás salía a las seis de la tarde de ese mismo día, eso les daba el tiempo necesario para conocerse un poco más y donde yo solo rogaría que todo saliera bien.

—Puedo acompañarte a casa, si quieres, claro —dijo Edward tomándome de la mano para que me detuviera y pudiera verlo.

—No te preocupes.

—¿Sigues muy enojada?

—No, pero necesito un poco de tiempo para mí y para pensar, eso es todo.

—De verdad te quiero, y mucho.

—Yo también y lo sabes. Te llamo ni bien llegue a casa, ¿sí?

Lo noté algo inseguro ante mis respuestas, pero necesitaba algo de tiempo para mí. No solo para pensar sobre lo mío con Edward, también debería digerir todo lo que había pasado durante el fin de semana, además debía ver que haría con toda esta situación con Jacob.

Me acerqué para despedirme de él con un tierno beso, pero me sorprendió al tomarme por la cintura y besarme con mucha urgencia, como si estuviera intentando decirme algo. Cuando el aire me faltó, me separé levemente de él, para encontrarme con una dulce e intensa mirada.

—Te extrañé —murmuró mientras su mirada yacía fija en mí.

—Yo también.

Me volvió a acercar a él con mucha delicadeza para poder abrazarme con fuerza, puse mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder devolverle el abrazo, mientras sentía sus labios en mi cabeza.

—Ya me tengo que ir.

Sentí como me presionaba con más fuerza contra él, como si quisiera que nos quedáramos ahí, perdidos en aquel abrazo por siempre.

—Te voy a extrañar.

—Lo sé…

Me miró algo extrañado, como si esa no fuera la respuesta que él hubiera querido escuchar.

—Lo sé, porque yo también te extrañaré —señalé con una pequeña sonrisa—. Y se está haciendo tarde… de verdad, debo irme.

—Sé que debes irte, pero no sabes cómo me gustaría que llegara el día en que no necesitaría despedirme más de ti. Que solo nuestra más larga despedida sea… el buenas noches.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron de muchas maneras. Mis ojos se empezaron a encoger. Quería llorar porque muchas veces había pensado de la misma manera que él, solo que nunca había encontrado las palabras adecuadas, pero lo que más me había gustado, era que él también podía imaginarse una vida a mi lado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó algo preocupado, mientras limpiaba una lágrima que había logrado escapar.

—Sí, es solo que…—Intentaba encontrar las palabras perfectas—. Te quiero.

Volvió a abrazarme con tanta fuerza, con tanto cariño, que ahora era yo la que quería quedarme ahí con él. No podía explicarme a mí misma cómo Edward había podido llegar a significar tanto para mí. Me había dado la fuerza para poder volver a confiar en alguien más pero me estaba enseñando a querer de una manera diferente.

—Ok, en serio debo irme.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en serio.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar con mucha ternura, como un niño curioso.

—Por que mañana debo ir a trabajar y necesito descansar —contesté entre risas.

—Algún día te tendré solo para mí.

—No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue.

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, haciéndome sonreír a mí también.

—No dudes que ese día llegara, y más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

—Eso espero.

Volvía a acercase a mí, cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Rose y Emmett.

—Bella hace como media hora que te habías despedido de todo el mundo.

—Me entretuve —admití.

—Sí, ya me di cuenta —respondió riendo.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntas?

—Ya que estas aquí… me encantaría.

Tomé a Edward de los brazos para acercarlo a mí y poder darle un último beso.

—Nos vemos —me despedí.

Volvió a darme un pequeño beso.

—Nos vemos… pronto.

…. …. …. ….

Durante todo el camino a casa, Rosalie me hizo un montón de preguntas acerca de lo que había sucedido tanto en San Diego como a mi vuelta. Ella también estaba muy intrigada porque quería saber cuáles eran mis razones para haber ido a la cena de los Cullen sola y yo había aprovechado para contarle lo que había sucedido con Jacob, tal vez ella podía ayudarme a encontrar una solución.

—Wow… Bella, no sé por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque son muchas cosas para un fin de semana.

—Sí, lo sé.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien… creo, es decir, aún son muchas cosas para…

—Me imagino que sí, pero estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

La miré extrañada, _¿Por qué ella se sentiría orgullosa de mí?_

—¿Orgullosa?

—Sí, muy orgullosa. Tal vez tú no te des cuenta del gran cambio, pero el resto de la gente sí —me explicó—. Durante este fin de semana demostraste que eres más fuerte de lo que tú misma te imaginas, le pusiste un fin a una parte de tu vida que te había lastimado más allá de tus límites. Pusiste un freno a la idiotez de algunas personas, y en cuanto a Edward bueno… creo que tomaste la decisión correcta.

—Intento pensar que lo hice, aunque la curiosidad a veces es más grande y más fuerte.

—Lo sé, pero eso es algo que Edward debe decirte por que es algo que él quiere y necesita decir, no porque es una obligación.

—Es por eso que decidí dejar el tema fuera de discusión.

—Hiciste bien.

—Gracias Rose.

—Te extrañé.

—Y yo a ti, y por cierto, mi papá está ansioso por verte.

—Y yo muero por ver a mi tío Charlie —dijo emocionada—. Esta semana será algo increíble, todas las personas que quiero estarán aquí.

—¡Hey! Yo te quiero y siempre estoy acá.

—Bella, tú eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, así que es más que obvio que a ti eres a la que más quiero aquí.

—¿Más que a Emmett?

Mi pregunta la hizo sonrojarse, reí.

—Con él es diferente, porque tú eres mi hermana, mi familia.

Después de oír sus palabras me di cuenta de lo afortunada que era. A pesar de todo, estaba rodeada de personas que me querían y, desafortunadamente algo cierto es que cuando uno pasa por un mal momento, nunca se da cuenta de hay personas a nuestro alrededor que de verdad nos quieren.

…. …. …. ….

La mañana de lunes había sido una completa locura. Había podido tener el tiempo necesario para poder almorzar. Era increíble, los papeles no dejaban de llegar, teníamos que empezar a trabajar en un par de diseños así que andaba de arriba abajo sin poder descansar. En fin, era toda una locura.

Para el final de la tarde estaba completamente agotada así que ni bien tuve la oportunidad, apagué el monitor de la computadora, tomé mis cosas y fui a despedirme de Angela. Necesitaba llegar a casa, tomar un baño e ir directamente a la cama.

—Ángela, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo más?

Levantó la cabeza para poder mirarme, ella también se veía completamente agotada, había sido un día terrible para todos en la oficina.

—No, ya casi término, solo que aún no sé de donde sacar fuerzas para levantarme de este asiento —dijo riendo.

—Sé a qué te refieres, hace cinco minutos tenía el mismo problema.

Ambas empezamos a reír, aunque era evidente que ambas estábamos cansadas. Odiaba los días como este, apenas tenía ganas de estar parada pero no podía negar que era la persona más feliz del mundo con mi trabajo.

Cuando finalmente llegué al lobby, mi celular empezó a sonar y al ver de quién se trataba, inmediatamente una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

—Buenas noches, nena.

—Hola… ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, aunque te extraño ¿y tú?

—Estoy muerta de cansancio, fue un día horrible en la oficina.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Solo dormir.

—De verdad fue un día difícil.

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Ve a casa y descansa, ¿sí?

—Lo haré y por cierto… te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Una vez que cortamos, me dirigí al parqueo del edificio donde me encontré con Jacob, que esperaba apoyado en una enorme Land Cruiser blanca. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo, la misma sonrisa odiosa que me había mostrado la noche anterior volvió a aparecer. Intenté ignorarlo, pero él se había puesto frente a mí, sin darme paso.

—Hola Bella.

Sentí como si la sangre me empezara a hervir, mis manos se crisparon hasta formar dos puños.

—¿No me vas a saludar? —preguntó en un tono bastante arrogante.

—No suelo hablar con idiotas.

Pude notar como él se tensó ante mi respuesta.

—Solo quería disculparme por lo de anoche —dijo de manera cortante.

—Tú no tienes por qué disculparte, ya que en realidad, no me interesa nada que tengas que decir.

—No seas tan dura, Bella —dijo mientras intentaba acercarse a mí.

—Cuando te dije que no te quería cerca, lo dije en serio, no era un juego —le advertí mientras lo esquivaba para poder llegar a mi auto pero antes de poder entrar, volteé una vez más—. Y si lastimas a Alice, juro que te arrepentirás.

Se veía realmente sorprendido ante todo lo que le había dicho, pero Jacob se estaba empezando a convertir en una verdadera molestia en mi vida y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Ya había dejado muchos malos recuerdos durante el fin de semana y este el momento perfecto para empezar a tener nuevos y mejores recuerdos para el resto de mi vida.

…. …. …. …..

El camino a casa fue bastante tranquilo a pesar de que había tenido un día terrible y mi pequeño, desagradable encuentro con Jacob, me sentía bastante bien. Así que cuando por fin estuve en casa, dejé mi mente en blanco, solo necesitaba un largo baño y a mi cama, eso era todo lo que pedía por ahora.

—Bells, ¿quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Rose cuando estaba por entrar al baño.

—¿Qué harás para ti?

—Hoy solo una ensalada, ¿quieres un poco?

—Está bien, solo que primero necesito ducharme y sacarme todo el estrés que traigo conmigo.

—¿Un día difícil?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

No era una fan de tomarme duchas extremadamente largas pero esta era una gran excepción, este día me lo ameritaba. Una vez que me sentía lo suficientemente relajada, salí para poder cambiarme e ir a comer la ensalada que mi prima había preparado para mí y al fin, poder ir a dormir.

Con la poca fuerza que me quedaba había podido terminar mi cena y poder conversar un poco con Rose ya que de verdad iba a necesitar su ayuda para ver que podíamos hacer con Jacob.

—Es un verdadero idiota.

—Créeme, lo sé.

—¿Le contaras algo a Edward?

—No creo que sea una buena idea. Además no quiero tener ningún problema ni con él ni con Alice.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

—Eso espero.

—Mientras tanto, hagamos de cuenta que no ha pasado nada.

—Creo que eso es lo mejor.

Charlamos un poco más, intentando dejar el tema de lado, no era bueno darle más importancia de la necesaria, ya que estaba segura de que encontraríamos la solución el momento menos pensado.

Poco después de que me fui a dormir, pude sentir que alguien se acostaba a mi lado, acurrucándose y acercándome más. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y volteé para poder encontrarme con una sorpresa increíble… Edward estaba mi lado.

—Lo siento, te desperté.

—Esta es una linda manera de ser despertada —murmuré—. Y no es por reclamarte pero… ¿qué haces aquí?

—Te extrañaba, quería verte.

—Yo también —admití—. ¿Cómo entraste?

—Digamos que el que tu prima sea mi cuñada, tiene ciertas ventajas.

—Me imagino que sí… ¿te vas quedar conmigo?

—Si fuera por mí, me quedaría contigo todas las noches. Por lo mientras, esta noche seré yo quien cuide tus sueños.

—Gran guardia que tengo… gracias —contesté mientras me acercaba a él para poder besarlo

Ese beso empezó con algo inevitable, algo que necesitaba, a él. Su calor, sus besos, sus caricias y a pesar de que estaba completamente agotada, dormir menos para disfrutar de él, valía la pena.

Al abrir los ojos y encontrarlo a mi lado era más de lo que yo misma podía pedir, verlo dormir tan serenamente, con los labios levemente separados; era algo que simplemente no tenía precio y sentirlo tan cerca de mí era aún más maravilloso.

Miré mi pequeño reloj de mesa y aún tenía alrededor de una hora para volver a dormir, así que me acurruqué y cerré los ojos para poder disfrutar un poco más de ese pequeño y perfecto momento. Mi despertador sonó para ayudarme a despertar, cuando me estiré para poder apagarlo, Edward me rodeó la cintura con su brazo para acércame más a él.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar —dije riendo, mientras disfrutada de su abrazo.

—Yo también, pero quiero quedarme contigo cinco minutos más —susurró en mi oído para luego darme un dulce beso en mi mejilla.

—Solo cinco minuto más —le advertí, mientras volteaba para poder mirarlo y aprovechar para darle un beso.

—Me encanta que seas a la primera persona a la que veo al despertar.

Sus palabras lograron que mi pobre corazón enloqueciera, pero si, definitivamente poder despertar a su lado era algo a lo que podría acostumbrarme.

Empezamos a besarnos con ternura, sin apuros, disfrutando de las caricias y de la compañía. Ahora solo quería estar con él, pero nada era perfecto y eso era un hecho ya que fuimos interrumpidos cuando mi prima tocó la puerta de mi habitación.

—Bella, creo que te dormiste.

Me separé de Edward quien tenía una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro pero definitivamente buscaba recuperar un poco de aire.

—Sí, Rose… ahora me levanto, gracias.

Volví a mirar a Edward quien me abrazaba con un poco mas de fuerza, puse ambas manos alrededor de su cuello y lo acerqué a mí para poder devolverle el abrazo.

—Ahora sí, debemos levantarnos.

—¡No! —protestó como un niño.

Me acerqué para poder besarlo y en el más pequeño de los descuidos, me levanté de la cama a toda prisa, haciendo que mi cabeza me diera vueltas, pero por fin estaba levantada porque si me quedaba en la cama intentando razonar con él, nunca iba a levantarme.

—¡Hey! Eso es trampa.

—No…. Bueno… sí, pero era la única manera en que iba lograr levantarme de la cama.

—Nunca sabrás eso, pero si vuelves aquí, tal vez lo descubras.

—No voy a caer en tu trampa —le advertí riendo.

Fui directo a mi armario para sacar unos jeans oscuros, una blusa café, un blazer beige y unos zapatos de tacón que le hacían juego al atuendo. Ya vestida, estaba frente al espejo intentando hacer algo con mi cabello que hoy había amanecido un tanto rebelde así que había decidido hacerme un trenza, haciendo que mi cabello se viera algo suelto pero con un toque elegante al dejar la trenza cayendo sobre mi hombro derecho.

—Te ves hermosa —comentó mientras se terminaba a de vestir.

—Igual para ti, aunque hoy te ves especialmente sexy.

Era increíble, pero muy pocas veces había visto a Edward sonrojándose y esta, era una de esas ocasiones.

—Mmm ¿En… en serio?

—¿Dudas de mi palabra?

—No me atrevería.

—Entonces, te ves extremadamente sexy.

Empezó a reír acercándose a mí.

—Te quiero, Bella.

—Sabes que yo también… tonto.

—Siempre es bueno escucharlo.

—Te quiero.

—Lo ves, es increíble —dijo con una enorme sonrisa—. Ven, no quiero que vayas al trabajo sin desayunar algo.

Tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a la cocina, donde Rosalie nos esperaba con una taza más en la mesa, lo que indicaba que ella sabía que hoy tendríamos a alguien más con nosotras. Tras un desayuno bastante entretenido y lleno de risas, fui a cepillarme los dientes y ponerme los zapatos. Me despedí de Rose antes de salir mientras Edward me acompañaba a mi auto.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —pregunté con la esperanza de pasar unos minutos más con él.

—Por más que me encantaría, hoy no, vine en mi auto.

—Gracias por venir a pasar la noche conmigo.

—Lo haría todas las noches.

—Algún día…

—Eso es un hecho.

—Nos vemos luego, ¿sí?

—Ten un lindo día —me deseó.

—Igual tú… te quiero.

Tras esas últimas palabras me dio un beso, dejándome sin aire.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, más de lo que imaginas.

…. …. …. ….

Los días no habían mejorado mucho desde el lunes, aún teníamos mucho trabajo por delante pero cada día nos acostumbrábamos mas a ese loco ritmo de trabajo haciendo todo muchísimo más fácil. Casi, no había tenido tiempo para hablar con Rose, pero cada tanto aprovechábamos para terminar con algunos detalles de la bienvenida de Jasper, que por alguna extraña razón se había trasladado al sábado, lo que dejaba el viernes libre para ir a cenar con mis papás para que por fin conocieran a Edward, quien por cierto estaba demasiado emocionado. Y bueno yo, gracias a Dios, estaba demasiado ocupada en el trabajo, que ayudaba a dejar lo nervios a un lado.

Pero cuando viernes llegó, la historia fue otra. Sentía millones de mariposas en mi estómago, como si estuviera a punto de confesar el peor crimen de la historia. Y no era por Renée que me sentía así, la razón de que estuviera a punto de arrancarme los cabellos, era Charlie y su complicado carácter. Su vuelo llegaba a las siete de la noche, así que Edward estuvo puntualmente a las 6:30 en el edificio, dándonos el tiempo necesario para llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo.

Mientras esperábamos fuera de la puerta de llegada, no podía mantenerme quieta, mientras que Edward estaba completamente sereno, parado a mi lado y tomándome de la mano, acariciando mis nudillos con su pulgar para que pudiera tranquilizarme.

—Nena, tranquila.

—Eso intento, soy una tonta por estar tan nerviosa, ¿verdad?

—No eres tonta cariño, aunque creo estás exagerando pero prometo comportarme.

—Gracias —le dije mientras me acercaba para poder besarlo. Debía empezar a apreciar todo lo que él hacía por mí y esto era algo importante.

Cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron, las personas empezaron a salir con sus maletas buscando a sus familiares o en muy pocos caso seguían su camino hasta la parada de taxis. Finalmente mi padre con una pequeña maleta en una mano y tomado de la mano de mi madre en la otra, salieron de las puertas ocultas. Al verme, ambos sonrieron y se acercaron a abrazarme con fuerza pero Renée tenía más curiosidad por el guapo muchacho que estaba a mi lado que el continuar abrazándome.

—Hola, soy Renée, la mamá de Bella —se presentó con mucho entusiasmo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Edward Cullen.

—¡Edward! Es un gusto al fin conocerte.

—Igualmente —contestó gentilmente con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Bueno, mi mamá había reaccionado de la forma en la cual yo esperaba, ahora el problema era Charlie. Lo tomé del brazo y caminé hacia Edward.

—Papá, el es Edward, mi novio. Edward, él es mi papá, Charlie —los presenté.

A pesar de la seriedad de Charlie, Edward se había mantenido completamente risueño y amable.

—Señor Swan, es un placer —lo saludó.

—Soy Charlie y… el gusto es mío.

La actitud de papá me sorprendió, lo cual provoco un gran alivio que realmente esperaba. Una vez en el auto, Charlie y Edward no paraban de conversar. Algo sobre baloncesto y no sé qué otras cosas más, Renée como si entendiera la conversación miraba a ambos con mucha fascinación.

Habíamos ido a comer a Rosa Mexicano, ya que a ambos les encantaba la comida mexicana además era un lugar muy agradable.

—Charlie, Renée, mis papás me pidieron que los invitara a almorzar el domingo. Si es que quieren, claro.

Cuando Charlie estaba a punto de abrir la boca para responder, mi mamá lo interrumpió, sin importar cuál sería su respuesta.

—Nos encantaría —dijo con emoción.

A pesar de tener tan poco tiempo conociéndose, mis padres inmediatamente crearon y ofrecieron una confianza con Edward que le pidieron desde un principio hablarles por su nombre y "nada de formalidades" segun mi padre, lo cual fue sorprendente pues con James nunca pasó. Definitivamente estar con Edward no solo me afectaba a mí.

La cena estaba saliendo bastante bien, una situación tan extraña pero definitivamente algo muy bueno de ver y de vivir. Era increíble ver a Charlie tan cómodo con un chico interesado en mí, ya que casi siempre tenía una actitud bastante a la defensiva, pues él decía que esa era la mejor manera de marcar los límites pero con Edward era una excepción, ya que parecía como si él siempre hubiera sido parte de la familia.

—¿Están listos para irse? —preguntó Edward con amabilidad.

—Sí, Renée va a dormirse en la mesa si seguimos acá —acotó Charlie entre risas.

—¡Hey! Yo estoy perfectamente bien —reclamó mamá.

Edward y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reír. Yo le había advertido que mis papás estaban locos y parecían dos chicos enamorados que estaban empezando con su relación, así que discutían de cualquier cosa, pero algo que me alegraba de toda esta situación era que Renée había logrado sacar el lado más comprensivo y dulce de Charlie.

Una vez en mi departamento, Edward se despidió de mis padres, se veía completamente encantado con todo lo que había sucedido esta noche.

—Gracias.

—¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

—Por ser tan increíble, te quiero Bella.

—Y yo a ti —dije mientras lo abrazaba—. Y más bien gracias a ti por soportar a mis papás.

El rió mientras besaba mi cabeza.

—Son buenas personas.

—Los mejores.

—Al igual que tú.

—Tú no te quedas atrás.

—Lo sé, soy adorable —dijo en un tono burlón.

Lo abracé por el cuello acercándolo a mí para besarlo.

—Mañana nos vemos.

—Hasta mañana muñeca, te quiero.

Como siempre, me quedé parada en la puerta de mi departamento mientras lo veía desaparecer en el elevador. Odiaba verlo irse, pero cada vez que lo volvía a ver, era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado.

…. …. …. ….

La mañana siguiente había comenzado desde temprano, Rose era bastante temática con el asunto de organizar fiestas, pero esta vez le estaba poniendo mucho más interés ya que se trataba de su hermano. A penas nos había alcanzado el tiempo para almorzar algo rápido y luego darnos un baño rápido, ya que hoy éramos cuatro personas en el departamento.

—¿A qué hora iras a recoger a Jasper al aeropuerto? —pregunté mientras terminaba de alistarme.

—Me dijo que vendría por sí solo, que tiene una sorpresa para nosotras.

—¿Sorpresa?

—Créeme yo también muero de la curiosidad.

—¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo más?

—No, ya está todo listo —dijo mientras suspiraba de alivio—. Así que me voy a alistar antes de que Emmett llegue.

Mis padres estaban en la sala disfrutando de un vino, mientras conversaban bastante entretenidos, Charlie estaba encantado con pasar tanto tiempo con ella, pero estaba bastante emocionado de poder ver a Rose, quien para él, también había sido como una hija.

El timbre había sonado un par de veces. Por la emoción de Rosalie para ir a abrir la puerta supuse que era Emmett, y ella también estaba bastante emocionada por presentárselo a Charlie. Escuché un par de risas que venían de la sala, por lo que supuse que Emmett había dicho algo ocurrente, como solo podía decir las cosas. Minutos después me sorprendí al encontrarme a Edward parado en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Hola —saludó sonriente.

Me acerqué para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya va venías?

—Quería sorprenderte.

—Pues lo lograste. Ven, ya estoy lista, créeme a Charlie no le gustará esto.

Fuimos hacia la sala tomados de la mano, para poder unirnos a todos. Fue sorprendente ver como el gran Emmett podía verse intimidado por mi papá. Una imagen bastante graciosa, pero aún así intentaba ser él, sin abrir mucho la boca para que no saliera ninguna barbaridad de ella.

La conversación se había puesto bastante entretenida, pero la emoción del recibimiento de Jasper era cada vez aún más grande, según mi reloj su vuelo había aterrizado en el JFK hace aproximadamente unos veinte minutos, así que solo nos quedaba esperar.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Rose saltó de su asiento para poder ir abrir la puerta, y al hacerlo su reacción no había sido para nada lo que yo esperaba. Me levanté para ver qué había sucedido y cuando vi quién estaba en la puerta entendí la falta de emoción de parte de mi prima.

Esta debía ser una muy mala broma, del brazo de Jasper estaba Leah, quien había clavado su mirada en mí, para luego pasearla sin cesar de mi prima a mí. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que lo que estaba viendo era real.

Esto no podía ser verdad.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh****, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, ****jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen, **Karla Stew Pattz**, Narraly.

**Ahora si, podemos confirmar Jacob es un completo idiota, ¿alguien apoya la idea?**

**Bella tan tierna, ya está encontrando su lugar en todo y eso es excelente ¿no les parece?**

**Y ya conocimos a los Swan! Tan bello Charlie… me encanta =0)**

**Como siempre no podía dejar de mencionar a mi hermoso y tierno Edward, ¡lo amamos!**

**Y si sopresa… apareció Jasper, con un "adorable sorpresa"**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**Jezz.**


	16. strange things

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capitulo beteado por mi bella e increíble amiga

Cath Robsteniana.

**Hermosas, esta vez les debo una disculpa gigante, no hay excusa por desaparecerme tanto tiempo, pero han sido días muy difíciles para mí, pero de todos modos gracias por su paciencia y su cariño siempre, las quiero muchísimo, no tienen idea de cuánto. **

**Cath nena hermosa! Esta vez me salvaste muchísimas gracias hermosa eres increíble mujer ¡GRACIAS! A todas las que recomiendan y apoyan mi fic mil gracias nenas son las mejores. **

**A los(as) lectores del fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo y esta vez paciencia son increibleees y como siempre gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo! =0D**

…..….

Cap 15.

—Vaya recibimiento —se burlo Jasper con una enorme sonrisa.

—Eres un idiota —reclamo entre risas Rosalie, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su hermano —no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañe.

Jasper la abrazo con la misma fuerza, para luego separarla y limpiar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—Tú no has cambiado en nada —dijo entre risas —aun eres una sentimental, y yo también te extrañe pequeña.

Leah miraba aquella escena con incredulidad, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo era real, al parecer para ella está también era una gran sorpresa. Una vez que terminaron de saludarse me acerque, para ahora yo poder abrazar rápidamente a mi primo, para que pudiera entrar junto a su acompañante.

Pero la sorpresa de Leah no había terminado ahí, su expresión se hizo aun más sorprendida, al encontrarse a Edward sentado en el sillón hablando con quien para ella eran dos extraños, aunque al verlo entendió de quienes se trataba.

Cuando mi padre vio entrar a Jasper, no espero a que dejara su maleta para saludarlo efusivamente, Charlie prácticamente lo había criado, todos los veranos, sin falta, se quedaban con nosotros cuando mi tía se negaba a llevarlos a sus viajes.

—Tú ya necesitas un corte de cabello —bromeo Charlie.

—Lo sé soy un rebelde —contesto mi primo riendo, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello que apenas tenía unos centímetros de largo.

Renée también se acerco para poder saludarlo, el al igual que todos se sorprendió cuando vio que después de darle un abrazo fue al lado de Charlie para tomarse de las manos.

Antes de que Edward y Emmett se acercaran para poderlos presentar, Jasper tomo la mano de Leah para acercarla hacía el, mientras se aclaraba la garganta.

—Quiero presentarles a Leah —dijo con timidez —es, bueno… Una amiga y espero que pronto algo más— siguió mientras la miraba, pero la expresión de esta aun seguía siendo bastante confusa.

Tanto Renée como Charlie la saludaron con una amable sonrisa, pero en mi caso mi respuesta fue asentir ante todo lo que había dicho mi primo, ya que la verdad la noticia no me agradaba para nada.

Sentí los brazos de Edward alrededor de mi cintura para luego besar mi cabeza, se veía realmente calmado, como si Leah no existiera para él, lo que hizo que yo también me sintiera más relajada, ella había logrado convertirse en una constante molestia en mi vida y después de lo que había pasado hace una semana, cuando yo llegaba de San Diego, decidí que ni ella, ni nada de lo que intentara iba a llegar a afectarme.

Jasper frunció el ceño al ver como Edward se acercaba a mí, durante toda mi vida el había sido como mi hermano mayor, y la verdad era muy bueno desempeñando ese papel.

—Jasper Hale —se presento con total seriedad mientras estiraba su mano para poder estrechar la de Edward.

—Edward Cullen, su novio —respondió él sonriente, mientras respondía el saludo.

Pero si conmigo fue así, cuando volteo para buscar a Rose, quedo aun mas impresionado al encontrares con un enorme chico de cabello castaño sosteniendo la mano de su hermana, el proceso de presentación fue algo más largo y nunca había visto a Emmett tan serio y formal, lo que hizo la situación un poco mas graciosa. Cuando termino con ellos, nos dirigimos hacia la pequeña sala del departamento, donde las conversaciones se empezaron a hacer más amenas, donde al parecer la única persona incómoda y algo molesta con toda la situación era ella, a quien cada tanto me la encontraba mirando a mi novio con mucha atención.

—Enseguida vuelvo —me disculpe con Edward, para poder ir a mi habitación a buscar un par de zapatos mas cómodos.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No te preocupes, solo voy a cambiarme de zapatos —asintió y tomo mi mano para depositar un dulce beso en ella, le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa y con un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

Mientras buscaba en mi armario, alguien toco la puerta un par de veces, cuando voltee para ver de quien se trataba, me encontré con Jasper.

—Hey tu —lo salude amistosamente, mientras sacaba un par de sandalias sin tacón.

— ¿Cómo has estado? —pregunto intentando sonar despreocupado.

—Con mucho trabajo, ¿qué me dices de ti?

—Feliz de volver

Mientras conversaba con él, me senté en la cama para poder cambiarme lo zapatos y me sorprendió al sentarse a mi lado.

—Te vez muy feliz —comento.

—Lo soy, por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento que todo está en su lugar en mi vida

—Bella, te mereces eso y más, siempre te lo he dicho y siempre te lo voy a repetir

—Ojala hubieras estado aquí hace un año, cuando necesitaba que alguien me lo recordara

—Lo siento por eso —dijo con pena —y si te sirve de algo, estaré por aquí durante algún tiempo.

—Esas son muy buenas noticias —dije con total sinceridad —Por cierto tu también te vez feliz.

—No sé si feliz sea la palabra exacta, pero quiero darme una oportunidad.

—Encontraras a la persona indicada.

—Eso espero —murmuro —por cierto, ¿por qué esa extraña bienvenida?

—Solo nos sorprendió verte con Leah.

— ¿Ya la conocían? —pregunto con sorpresa.

—Se puede decir que si —aclare —de hecho, es la ex prometida de mi novio.

No sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto al contarle todo esto, pero tampoco quería ocultárselo.

—Vaya este es un mundo pequeño —dijo aun mas sorprendido — ¿te molesta que salga con ella?

—No para nada —conteste riendo —Estoy muy segura de mi relación con Edward, así que Leah me es indiferente.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde la conociste?

—En Canadá, Sali con unos amigos, ella estaba con sus primas y bueno.

—Vaya este es muy mundo pequeños

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

—Si lo es. Me gusta verte tan segura y tan feliz.

—Gracias… De verdad extrañaba tenerte cerca.

—Yo también las extrañaba mucho —dijo mientras me abrazaba — ¿Sabes que si te hace daño lo voy a lastimar mucho, cierto?

—Sí, gracias por querer hacer eso por mí.

—Haría todo por ti y por Rose, lo sabes —señalo.

—Sí, lo sé, y por más que ame hablar con mi primo favorito, si no vamos a la sala mis padres me van a regañar por acaparar al festejado.

Volvimos a la sala donde todo el mundo hablaba animadamente a excepción de Leah, que al parecer intentaba mantenerse al margen. Cuando me acerque donde estaba sentado Edward, me recibió con una dulce mirada, haciéndose a un lado para que me sentara junto a él, rodearme con su brazo y darme un beso en la frente, para luego volver a concentrarse en la conversación que tenía junto con Charlie y Emmett.

La noche había sido increíble a pesar de algunos pequeños detalles no podría quejarme, al parecer Jasper había recibido un buen merecido receso después de ser un ejemplar serbio en Iraq, y él se veía bastante emocionado con el hecho de no tener que ir de un lugar a otro en un buen tiempo.

Hablaba con Rosalie, mientras mi mamá acaparaba toda la atención tanto de Edward como de Emmett, quienes estaban encantados con ella.

— ¿Cómo logra eso tu mamá? —pregunto mientras la apuntaba con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, siempre ha tenido ese don.

—Los tiene encantados.

—Yo también me había dado cuenta de eso — conteste riendo.

Charlie los miraba desde lejos, parecía algo molesto, pero más que eso, parecía celoso y eso me ayudo a ver que el definitivamente no había cambiado para nada, a pesar de parecer un hombre bastante seguro de sí mismo, era alguien que cuidaba mucho a aquellas personas que quería. Así que no me sorprendió para nada cuando lo vi caminando hacia Renée, para unirse a la conversación y de la misma manera en la cual había llegado se retiraba despidiéndose de los dos apuestos muchachos, llevándose a su amada con él. Casi enseguida ambos, aun conversando entre ellos, caminaron hacia donde nosotras estábamos.

—Renée es increíble —comento Emmett.

—Dinos algo que no sepamos —respondió Rose

—Creo que tu tío nos odia.

Tanto Rose como yo empezamos a reír con aquel comentario, ambas habíamos aprendido que para que Charlie llegara a odiarte debías hacer algo realmente malo.

—No los odia —les aclare —es solo que quería que ella le prestara toda la atención a él.

—Vaya entonces eso es hereditario —agrego Edward.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —siguió Emmett.

Mire sorprendida a Edward quien me abrazaba por la espalda.

— ¡Hey! Eso no es verdad —le reclame, aunque sabía que el tenia solo un poco de razón.

— ¿Estás segura? —pregunto mientras intentaba ocultar su sonrisa.

—Mmm… Si —mentí.

—Como tú digas nena.

—Eres un completo tonto.

—Lo sé y vivo con eso.

—Te quiero idiota.

—Y yo a ti.

Gracias esas simples palabras, pero tan llenas de significado, me había vuelto merecedora de un beso que respondí con mucho gusto, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, para poder acercarlo más a mí.

—Oigan, hay más gente aquí —nos regaño Rose.

—Además tú y yo ya nos vamos —agrego Emmett.

— ¿Enserio ya te tienes que ir?

—Si en serio tiene que irse —se adelanto Emmett para responder, quien tenía un enorme, pero adorable sonrisa en su rostro, mientras mi prima que estaba entre sus brazos, intentaba ocultar su risa.

Edward volteo para mirarlo con mucha seriedad para que por fin cerrara su enorme boca.

—Nos veremos mañana, pasare por ustedes, si te parece bien.

—Me parece perfecto.

Sin decir más se acerco para darme un tierno beso y estrecharme contra él.

—Te quiero Bells.

—Yo también, ya lo sabes.

—Ya te lo dije, siempre es bueno oírlo.

Antes de poder responderle, mi gran y querido amigo Emmett volvió a interrumpirnos, si, lo quería, pero sin duda había ocasiones como esta donde lo quería, pero matarlo.

—Emmett danos dos segundos, ¿sí? —le pedí.

—Ok. Uno, dos. ¡Listo!

— ¡Emmett! —chillé algo histérica —Rose, ¿te lo puedes llevar dos segundos? No quiero matarlo.

Mi pobre prima estaba que no podía contener la risa ni un solo segundos más, así que con mucho esfuerzo para no reír, jalo a ese gran chico que estaba a punto de morir atacado por una chica muy pequeña.

—A veces es un poco insoportable —dijo mientras intentaba tranquilizarme.

—Créeme me estoy dando cuenta.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, además aunque no lo creas, a pesar de querer golpearlo a veces, lo quiero, es un tonto con talento natural.

— ¿Es tu tonto favorito? —pregunto algo preocupado haciéndome reír.

—No… Mi tonto favorito esta justo frente a mí.

—Me gusta ser un tonto por ti.

—Créeme, a veces yo también soy bastante tonta por ti.

— ¿Enserio? —volvió a preguntar ahora sorprendido.

—Sí y me pasa más seguido de lo que te imaginas.

Se veía algo confundido con todo lo que había dicho, pero era verdad, el me había ayudado a encontrar muchas cosas en mi misma, incluso mi lado más tonto, donde no me importaba nada si él y yo estábamos juntos, riendo, peleando, o haciendo cualquier cosa, pero al final eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

— ¿Y por qué nunca lo había notado?

—No lo sé —conteste algo intrigada —tal vez porque te gusta mi actitud tonta.

—Me gusta todo de ti, boba.

Ese simple comentario me hizo sonrojar casi al instante, él siempre era más de lo que yo esperaba, de hecho, nunca sabia que esperar de él, ya que siempre me sorprendía.

— ¡Bells! —grito Rose.

Supuse que esa era la alerta para anunciar que ya no había podido contener a Emmett por más tiempo, así que sin decir nada me acerque a Edward para abrazarlo y darle un rápido, pero tierno beso de despedida.

— ¿Ya? —sonaba algo impaciente.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa para irte?

—Bueno solo necesitamos irnos y ya.

Estaba algo intrigada ante la actitud de Emmett, si, a veces era algo insistente e infantil, pero esta vez había algo mas, pero intenté no prestarle más atención de la necesaria, porque al final si fuera algo malo, Rose lo sabría y obviamente me lo diría… O al menos eso creo.

—Estas bien —refunfuñe.

Intente tranquilizarme para prestarle toda mi atención.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondí intentando ignorar a Emmett, que se movía demasiado para mi gusto.

Una vez que despedimos a ambos y volvimos al departamento, vi a mis padres y a mi primo que estaban conversando.

—Rose, ¿qué paso con la invitada de tu hermano?

—Se fue como hace un rato —contesto.

—Ah…

— ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

—Nop.

—Vaya

No quería seguir hablando a cerca de Leah, al fin y al cabo ella no podía, ni debía, significar nada para mí, y la mejor prueba de que eso era que, tanto su presencia como su ausencia me eran indiferentes, tal y como debía ser.

Justo antes de ir a dormir busque el momento indicado para hablar con Jasper, a pesar de que habíamos aclarado algunas cosas en la tarde, quería terminar de hablar con él.

— ¿Estas muy cansado?

—La verdad no, estas últimas horas he dormido mucho —admitió riendo.

—Mereces un largo descanso.

—Sí que lo merezco.

—Jazz, ¿qué tan seria es tu relación con Leah? —pregunte de una.

—Ya te dije, estamos empezando, pero me gustaría que las cosas vayan realmente enserio con ella, ¿estás segura que no te molesta?

—No para nada, enserio.

— ¿Entonces?

—Es solo que quiero que seas feliz… Con ella o con cualquiera.

No tenía el valor suficiente para contarle el resto de la historia, y que hace tan solo una semana ella aun quería la atención de Edward. Solo esperaba que por el bien de Leah, no lastimara a mi primo.

— ¿Estás segura de que es solo eso?

—Bueno, espero que no hayas hecho ningún plan con ella para mañana.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto algo extrañado.

—Por que mañana tienes que hacer algo por mí.

— ¿Que necesitas que haga?

—Mañana iremos a almorzar don de los Cullen, quieren conocer a mis papás y a ti también —dije un poco emocionada.

— ¿Y a mí por qué?

—Porque desde que dijiste que ibas a volver estábamos tan emocionadas que era de lo único que hemos hablado Rose y yo.

— ¿Enserio?

—Sip.

El se veía algo sorprendido, pero acepto sin ningún problema, además de todo esto podía resultar algo bueno, o eso esperaba, ya que durante mi charla con Rose había descubierto que ella quería presentar a su hermano con Alice, pero en estos últimos días habíamos descubierto que eso ya no podría ser, pero quizás podían conocerse, ser amigos y quizás después algo más. Y lo mejor de todo era que mañana no contaríamos con la presencia de Jacob, ni la de Leah, lo que hacía todo perfecto.

Después de contarle un poco de todo lo que había pasado con Edward desde que lo conocía, se veía escéptico, ya que no podía creer como habían sucedido las cosas.

— ¿Y ya sus papás quieren conocer a los tuyos?

—Al parecer si —conteste bastante emocionada.

—Te hace feliz toda esta situación, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y mucho. Nunca había visto a mis papás reaccionar así con nadie.

—Eso es porque te ven feliz, estas tan diferente.

Todo mundo, de algún modo, mencionaba que ahora era diferente, solo que nadie podía explicarme a que se referían con "diferente", pero Jasper era mucho más coherente que la mayoría de esas personas, así que esperaba que el pudiera explicarme a qué se refería.

— ¿Cómo diferente?

—Bueno, para empezar te ves realmente feliz—empezó. —Siempre has sido una chica hermosa y con un millón de admiradores, créeme, muchos de mis amigos morían por salir contigo—me explico —pero eras tímida y algo introvertida, ahora eres alguien diferente, eres tan confiada, ya no te da miedo hablar, ni decir lo que piensas y cuando sonríes el mundo empieza a sonreír contigo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sentir tan bien, era extraño que alguien que no me veía hace tanto tiempo había notado tantas cosas en mí.

— ¿Enserio crees todo eso?

—Sí, te vi después de casi dos años y me deslumbraste, hoy vi una nueva Bella, es impresionante.

—Entonces, ¿crees que fue un buen cambio?

—Fue perfecto.

Era increíble darme cuenta la falta que me había hecho mi primo, muchas veces había sido difícil poder obviar su ausencia, y tenerlo aquí con nosotras era perfecto.

Charlamos a cerca de todo, desde mis últimos días en San Diego, mi rompimiento con James y todo a cerca mi trabajo, el me conto a cerca de todo los lugares y personas que había conocido y de algunos de los cortos romances que había tenido, al tener que viajar de ciudad en ciudad, eso me hacia entender la emoción que él podía tener en cuanto a Leah, y la oportunidad de poder estar con alguien durante el tiempo que el quisiese, sin presiones, ni el miedo de tener que irse sin previo aviso, y por mas que no me gustara su relación con ella, era su decisión y no la mía.

…. …. …. ….

A pesar de haberme desvelado mientras conversaba con Jasper, la mañana siguiente me levante temprano, quería desayunar con mis papás, había disfrutado tanto su visita, pero a pesar de que tenían que irse, estaba más feliz que nunca por ellos, porque sabía que al final se tenían uno al otro para disfrutar de su compañía.

Mientras nos alistábamos para salir, Charlie estaba en el sillón haciendo zapping en el televisor intentando encontrar algo de su interés, pero parecía una misión imposible al menos por el momento, ya que cada tanto lo escuchaba refunfuñarle al televisor, lo cual era bastante gracioso. En cambio Renée estaba más emocionada que cualquiera en el departamento por conocer a Esme y a Carlisle, así que andaba de arriba abajo pidiendo la opinión todo mundo, acerca de cada pequeño detalle.

Cuando yo ya estaba lista y mientras esperaba que Edward y Emmett pasaran por nosotras me senté al lado de Charlie para hacerle compañía, ya que seguía en la desesperada búsqueda de algo en el televisor.

— ¿Nada interesante que ver?

—No entiendo porque tienen tantos canales y no hay nada para ver.

—A veces eres algo exigente para con la televisión, papá.

—Si lo sé —contesto riendo — ¿Estas emocionada?

Lo mire algo sorprendida ante su inesperada pregunta.

— ¿Emocionada?

—Ya sabes, con todo este asunto de que conozcamos a los papás de Edward.

—La verdad, un poco.

—Por alguna extraña razón yo estoy algo ansioso.

Su cometario me tomo completamente desprevenida, era extraño saber que él se sentía así.

— ¿Tu?, ¿Enserio papá?

—Muy enserio.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por que es algo importante para ti.

Empecé a sentir que mis ojos me ardían, no podía creer que Charlie me estuviera diciendo todo esto, ni el hecho de que él se sintiera ansiosos solo porque quería que todo saliera bien, porque quería verme feliz.

—Te quiero papá, muchísimo —fue todo lo que alcance a decir.

No contesto nada, lo único que hizo fue abrazarme con fuerza, mientras nos quedamos sentados en ese gran sillón viendo caricaturas, y mientras esperábamos que todos estuvieran listos..

Poco antes de medio día el timbre del departamento sonó, provocando que Rose y mamá empezaran a moverse a mayor velocidad para estar listas lo más pronto posible. Me levante a abrir la puerta, y me encontré al gran Emmett , y con la hermosa sonrisa de Edward.

— ¡Hola! —saludo Emmett con demasiada emoción.

—Hola —le respondí rápidamente mientras le hacia una mueca para que entrara, y yo pudiera ir hacia Edward para saludarlo con un abrazo.

—Hola —murmuro con sus labios cerca de los míos.

— ¿Como estas?

—Bien, bueno ahora estoy más que bien.

Lo acerque aun más a mí para poder besarlo.

—Te extrañe —confesé.

—Y yo a ti —dijo mientras me devolvía un suave beso — ¿Ya están listos?

—Si… Bueno eso creo.

Me miro interrogante por lo que le había dicho, yo estaba lista hace mucho, pero por ahora el problema era Renée, que estaba algo nerviosa.

— ¿Eso crees?

—Sí, digamos que Renée está algo ansiosa.

—Vaya, ya sé de donde saliste ansiosa tu —dijo entre risas, mientras yo le sacaba la lengua.

Con toda mi fuerza lo golpee en el brazo, logrando que se quejara un poco.

— ¿Por qué la agresividad? —pregunto confundido.

—Porque siempre te burlas de mi —conteste algo irritada.

—No me burlo —aclaro —bueno tal vez un poco, pero la verdad me encanta ir descubriendo de qué lado de tu familia sacaste ciertas cualidades, es fascinante.

El siempre tenía las palabras indicadas para robarme el corazón, y su poder con las palabras era algo que lo hacía tan único, tan especial.

—Ven a saludar a Charlie —dije mientras lo jalaba dentro del departamento, ya que me había dejado sin argumentos.

Cuando voltee Charlie hizo lo mismo, había estado espiando, lo cual me hizo reír. A pesar de que Edward le caía bien, algunas cosas que no iban a cambiar en él, especialmente el hecho que siempre me vería como su pequeñita, y siempre iba a cuidar de mí.

Mientras Edward saludaba y conversaba con Charlie, yo fui en busca de Renée para poder irnos, ya que Rose, que aun no estaba lista, iba a irse con Emmett. Me sentí muy agradecida cuando la encontré lista poniéndose un poco de perfume para luego tomar su bolso y al fin estar lista para poder salir.

— ¡Bella! —llamo mi primo cuando ya salíamos del departamento.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Puedo irme con ustedes?

— ¿Por qué?

—Si me quedo con ellos, voy a volverme loco.

— ¿Ya te espantaron? —pregunte entre risas.

Nunca pensé que Emmett se atrevería a volver loco a mi primo, ya que este tenía su carácter, además de ser el hermano mayor de su novia, pero al parecer nada había sido suficiente para detenerlo.

— ¿Cómo los aguantas?

—Ya estoy acostumbrada.

El pobre se veía algo confundido. Rose siempre había sido una chica extremadamente tranquila, pero ahora con Emmett a su lado ya nada era igual, pero eso era bueno porque ella había aprendido a disfrutar cosas antes desconocidas, pero más que todo, se veía plenamente feliz.

—No te voy a dejar sufrir con ello, yo se que se siente pasar demasiado tiempo con Emmett —acoto Edward entre risas.

Logro que la expresión de Jasper cambiara haciéndolo reír. Durante el camino a la casa de los Cullen, ellos no habían parado de conversar, mientras Renée y Charlie jugaban como dos niños enamorados. Cuando finalmente llegamos fue Esme quien nos recibió, sorprendiéndome al no estar acompañada de Alice esperándonos eufóricamente.

Una vez que Edward la saludo rápidamente, yo hice lo mismo, para luego poder presentar a mis padres.

—Esme, te presento a Charlie, mi papá, Charlie ella es la mamá de Edward, Esme.

—Mucho gusto —la saludo extendiendo su mano acompañada de una extraña sonrisa.

—Y ella es Renée, mi madre —ni bien termine de hablar, ella la abrazo, al parecer su entusiasmo no había disminuido ni un poco, y gracias a Dios, Esme le devolvió el abrazo de muy buena gana.

Una vez que Renée la soltó, volví a acercarme a ella.

— ¿Y Carlisle y Alice?

—Ya están por llegar, fueron a comprar un par de cosas.

Le devolví una sonrisa, pero me estaba olvidando de presentar a alguien muy importante, que estaba justo parado detrás de mí.

—Esme, te quiero presentar a mi primo Jasper.

—Señora —saludo mi primo, con algo de timidez, tendiéndole la mano.

— ¡No me digas señora! —Lo regaño mientras reía —Dime Esme.

—Esme, mucho justo —contesto con una dulce sonrisa y un poco sonrojado.

—Pasen por favor —nos invito a entrar.

La seguimos hacia la sala y empezamos a conversar, Esme se veía bastante entusiasmada, al igual que Renée, y Charlie, pues el pobre se veía confundido entre dos mujeres hermosas y extremadamente emocionadas, así que intentaba mantenerse alejado de su conversación y le prestaba más atención a la conversación que teníamos Edward, Jasper y yo.

Minutos después, una emocionada Alice, con una enorme sonrisa, entraba a la gran sala acompañada de Carlisle, quien tenía una expresión algo apenada por su retraso. Se acerco primero hacia donde estaban su esposa y mi madre, para presentarse, y luego se acerco hacia nosotros.

—Papá, te presento a Carlisle, Carlisle el es Charlie.

Cuando estos se saludaron cordialmente, llego Alice para presentarse ella sola, como lo había hecho con mi madre, y sorprendiendo a mi padre con un abrazo, haciendo que este se sonrojara, cosa bastante graciosa, pero cuando llego donde estaba sentada yo, y vio quien estaba a mi lado se quedo estática mirándolo con muchísima atención y curiosidad, como si intentara reconocerlo.

—Hola, soy Alice —se presento algo sonrojada.

Mi primo la miraba anonadado, con demasiada atención. Sin decir nada tomo su mano para depositar un beso en el dorso de esta, parecía que nada podía salir de su boca, solo la miraba.

—Jasper Hale —se presento sonriente, luego de unos segundos.

Los mire algo sorprendida, era increíble ver a Alice callada, y a Jasper mirando de esa forma a alguien, no hablaron demasiado, pero ambos sonreían como bobos.

—Hola Alice —la salude para sacarlos de su pequeña burbuja.

—Bella lo siento, hola —saludo sonriente, sin abrazarme, ya que su mano seguía entre las manos de Jasper.

—Alice —la llamo Edward.

Cuando escucho a su hermano, se percato de la pequeña y extraña situación en la que se encontraba junto a mi primo, quitó su mano de entre las de Jasper y luego se sonrojo.

—Hola Ed —lo saludo algo avergonzada

Edward en respuesta, solo frunció el ceño, el no estaba para nada feliz con su relación con Jacob, pero algo en su reacción hacia Jasper había llamado su atención.

Carlisle se había sentado para poder conversar con mi papá, y él se veía extremadamente cómodo. Toda esta situación era increíble, estaba sorprendida de ver como se iban dando las cosas, como si todo debiera ser de ese modo.

El almuerzo había estado delicioso, además que la compañía había sido simplemente increíble. Mi madre se había enamorado de Esme y su gusto para todo, y era curioso que Charlie se haya comportado como un verdadero caballero, además gracias a Carlisle había descubierto que podía gustarle algo más que el basketball, lo cual Renée agradecía profundamente. Pero lo más sorprenderte de todo, es que ellos ya habían coordinado volver a verse en algún momento, en el cual ni Edward, ni yo estuviéramos realmente involucrados.

Para el final de la tarde no sabía qué era lo que más le apenaba a mis padres, si separarse de mi, o de los Cullen, lo cual no era del todo malo, al menos ellos habían llevado realmente bien.

La despedida con mis padres fue bastante emotiva, los iba extrañar ese era un hecho, pero Edward les había prometido que los visitaríamos en un par de semanas y eso para mí significaban buenas noticas, porque por fin el conocería a mi abuela.

…. …. …. ….

El tiempo con Edward había pasado muy rápido, habían sido seis meses llenos de alegría, amor y algunas peleas, pero a pesar de haber tenido nuestros problemas, algo normal en una pareja, no había nada que no pudiéramos arreglar con un poco de paciencia. Cada momento, cada experiencia, nos ayudaba a conocernos mejor.

Al poco tiempo de la visita de mis padres, habíamos viajado a San Diego, y mi abuela se había enamorado frenéticamente de Edward, de hecho después de nuestra visita, había optado por visitarnos a nosotros, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al menos en mi vida, todo empezaba a tener un poco mas de sentido.

El invierno ya había llegado a Nueva York, y Rose se había encargado de que cambiara todo mi guarda ropa, en san Diego tenía un par de suéteres ya que el frio no era excesivo, pero al parecer acá cada estación del año, tenía su propio estilo, y eso me gustaba y mucho.

En las últimas semanas a pesar de estar con otras personas, Alice y Jasper se veían con bastante frecuencia, y en algún punto me hubiera molestado, pero no era el caso.

Tras un largo y agotador miércoles, cuando ya recogía mis cosas para poder irme a casa, me encontré con Leah parada en la puerta de mi oficina, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Tenemos que hablar —murmuro mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

La mire algo confundida, la verdad es q yo no tenía nada que hablar con ella, al menos no había nada que a mí me interesara respecto a ella.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea —comente.

—Créeme de verdad te interesara.

—Leah, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Se trata de Edward.

Al escuchar su nombre sentí como mi piel se erizaba, ¿que tenia Leah que decirme de Edward, cuando se suponía tenía una relación con mi primo?

—Leah, no quiero perder mi tiempo —le dije un poco exasperada.

— ¿Te dijo por que terminamos?

—Si —respondí con mucha seguridad.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces dime porqué

—Porque tú no eres la persona con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida.

— ¿Solo te dijo eso? —pregunto con ironía.

—Si, al menos eso es todo lo que yo necesito saber.

—Él no te dijo toda la verdad.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste, y ahora debes saber toda esa verdad.

Por primera vez la mire con un poco miedo por lo que podía decirme, y no estaba muy segura si yo quería escucharla.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen, **Karla Stew Pattz**, Narraly, vivi S R, AlitaC, Laura Katherine.

**Bueno, las cosas empiezan a ponerse en su lugar, eso es bueno ¿verdad?**

**Leah, diablos, quien diría que terminaría con Jasper, esa chica oculta algo grande.**

**Bueno gracias a Dios Charlie se comporto bien, y Renée controlo sus niveles de locura.**

**Ya saben no todo es perfecto, damas y caballeros prepárense…**

**Jajaja…. Por favor no me maten, las quiero.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**Jezz.**


	17. Broken

**Disclaimer**

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es de mi autoría.**_

Capítulo beteado por Mirem Sandoval, Betas FFAD

www. facebook. groups /betasffaddiction/

**muñecas hermosas se que me deben estar odiando un poquito por no haber actualizado, pero la Universidad, los parciales y mis pequeños problemas me tienen como loca, les debo una disculpa GIGANTE. Pero ahora acá está el capitulo y espero que les guste.**

**A las(os) segudores del fic, muchas gracias por su apoyo y paciencia son increibleees y como siempre gracias por los reviews. Espero que les guste el capitulo! =0D**

**PD: estoy lista para ocultarme bajo una piedra unos días…. Jajaja ya verán por que… las quiero**

…..….

Cap. 16.

Leah estaba logrando que perdiera la paciencia, no entendía que pretendía pero odiaba la idea de tenerla más tiempo cerca de mí, así que respiré profundamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté esperando sonar algo más tranquila.

—Nada, solo creo que de verdad necesitas saber algunas cosas.

—Ya te dije, no hay nada que puedas decirme que realmente me interese.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso.

—Pues yo si…

—Leah —La interrumpí—. Se supone que estas saliendo con mi primo, así que si no se trata sobre él, no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

—Ya te dije, esto te interesara —señaló con arrogancia.

Cerré los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme, esto ya no era divertido, pero la única manera de terminar con esto era escucharla.

—Ok Leah, siéntate.

Ella obedeció sin dudar, por alguna extraña razón, ella estaba más interesada de lo que yo misma imaginaba, a tal punto que empezaba a temer por lo que podría descubrir.

Una vez que ambas estábamos sentadas la miré fijamente.

—¿Y? —pregunté.

Una extraña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios, para luego acomodarse en su asiento.

—Edward te ha estado mintiendo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza, que podía esperar de ella.

—¿A si?, y ¿con que se supone que me ha estado mintiendo?

—A cerca del por qué terminamos.

—Leah, eso paso hace mucho, ¿no crees que deberías superarlo?

—Crees que estoy bromeando ¿verdad?

—No Leah, no creo nada —contesté con algo de sarcasmo—. Mira estoy cansada, tuve un largo día de trabajo, quiero llegar a casa y poder dormir… así que si no te importa, me voy.

Una vez dicho eso me levanté y fui directo hacia la puerta. Cuando me disponía a abrir, escuché como su asiento se movía, pero decidí que tal vez lo mejor era ignorarlo. Pero al parecer las cosas no iban a quedarse así para ella, ya que me tomó del brazo para obligarme a voltear y quedar justo frente a ella.

—¿Enserio no quieres oír lo que tengo que decirte? —preguntó irónicamente.

—Ok, que tienes que decirme —contesté dándome por vencida.

Una sonrisa burlona y llena de enojo empezó a extenderse por su rostro.

—Edward va a morir.

Sentí que mi corazón había dejado de latir y como toda la sangre empezaba a huir de mi rostro hasta estar segura de que estaba tan pálida como un papel. Si esta era una broma por parte de Leah, era una broma de muy mal gusto, pero ahora no estaba segura de que era todo esto, pero las palabras habían salido con tanta seguridad de entre sus labios que estaba realmente asustada.

—Leah, eso no es gracioso —murmuré.

—Créeme lo sé.

—Entonces… porque…—No podía si quiera completar una frase.

—¿Sorprendida? —preguntó.

Sonaba tan complacida por verme así, su expresión reflejaba lo mismo, ella gozaba cada segundo.

—Vete —le exigí—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más.

—Pero aún no terminé de decirte todo.

—No quiero oír nada.

—Igual lo harás —respondió mientras se apoyaba en la silla, como si quisiera ponerme más cómoda—. Como sabes, Edward y yo estábamos comprometidos, todo iba bien demasiado bien. Un día el desapareció y la siguiente vez que lo vi era otra persona. Yo guardé silencio porque no me importaba nada más que estar con él, pero al parecer para Edward, las cosas no eran así.

Su expresión empezó a cambiar lentamente, como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir, de verdad le doliera, a tal punto que empezaba a dudar que ella fuera consciente de que yo estaba ahí.

—Cuando empezaba a preparar todo para nuestra boda, fui a casa de los Cullen para ver los primeros detalles junto a Esme y Edward, pero esa visita no terminó como yo hubiera querido. Días antes, Edward se había sentido enfermo y fue al consultorio de su médico de cabecera, el Doctor Walters, cuando le pregunté que le había dicho él me dijo que no pasaba nada, que simplemente no me preocupara, así que yo le hice caso y le di menos importancia de la necesaria. Así que cuando Edward me pidió hablar conmigo tan solo unos días después lo vi como algo normal.

Tras sus últimas palabras y extraño silencio apareció entre nosotras, ellas aún seguía sin mirarme, pero en cambio yo la miraba fijamente, mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla logrando que me preguntara, que era lo que ella realmente ocultaba.

Cuando ella se percató de que realmente no estaba sola, volvió a levantar la mirada sorprendiéndome mientras limpiaba una lágrima con el dorso de su mano.

—Me dijo que me quería, pero ya no podía estar conmigo, cuando le pregunté el por qué, simplemente respondió que no era la indicada.

—A veces las cosas son así Leah, no puedes obligarlo a sentir algo que no sentía y ya, debes superarlo.

Las palabras salían de mi boca sin control, aún seguía en estado de shock por todo lo que ella me había dicho, había un par de cosas que me costaba procesar.

—¿Superarlo? —preguntó muy molesta—. Tú crees que es bastante fácil ¿verdad? Yo era la novia perfecta, hubiera dado todo por él y aun así él nunca me miró como te mira a ti. Y cuando reapareció la maldita leucemia, él lo único que quería era encontrar a la persona indicada, a la persona que lograra que nada tuviera sentido por completo, pero con quien todo se sentiría bien, entonces… apareciste tú.

Todo lo que ella había dicho perdió completamente importancia, solo había una palabra que sonaba con mucha fuera en mi cabeza.

—¿Leucemia? —la cuestioné mientras unas par de lágrimas batallaban por no salir.

—¿De verdad nunca te había dicho nada? —comentó sorprendida.

—No, nunca menciono eso.

—Pues ya lo sabes, así que disfruta el tiempo que tienes con él, quien sabe y él puede morir mañana.

Sus palabras eran tan acidas llevas de rabia, ironía y algo de resentimiento, aún no podía entender por completo todo lo que ella había dicho, de hecho solo quería que todo fuera mentira una ilusión de me cansada cabeza.

—Leah, mira ya no quiero perder más mi tiempo contigo así que vete —le pedí intentando mostrar indiferencia.

—Bueno —contestó otra vez con su sonrisa estúpida—. Al menos ya sabes toda la verdad.

Se enderezó por completo y empezó a caminar como si nada mas importara, abrió la puerta de la oficina y justo antes de salir se acercó a mí por la espalda.

—Ten una buena noche —se despidió en un susurro.

Una vez sola en mi pequeña oficina fui a la silla en la que Leah estaba apoyada hace tan solo unos segundos, para poderme sentar, apoyé los codos en mis rodillas y las lágrimas empezaron a caer sin cesar.

Intentaba convencerme a mi misma que Leah tenía más de una razón para mentirme, pero era increíble hasta donde había podido llegar, pero más que todo intentaba asegurarme de que fueran como fueran las cosas, Edward estaba y estaría bien.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, intentando procesar todo lo que Leah me había dicho, pero más que todo rogaba que todo fuera una broma de muy mal gusto por parte de ella. Intentaba buscar una solución quería hablar con él pero primero debía hablar con Esme, rogaba porque aún siguiera en su oficina, tomé el teléfono y marqué el interno de su oficina.

—¿Alo? —contestó su teléfono tras que sonara un par de veces, sonaba exhausta pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

—Hola, Esme ¿te molesto? —Intentaba contener el llanto para no preocuparla.

—No muñeca, ya casi terminaba, ¿necesitas algo?

—Sí, quería consultarte unas cosas.

—Claro, ¿quieres que yo baje o tú vienes a mi oficina?

—Enseguida subo.

Sin decir más y porque ya no tenía más fuerza fui yo quien corto la llamada, necesitaba ordenar mis ideas, si esto era verdad para ella no iba a ser un tema fácil de hablar, pero ahora yo necesitaba decir la verdad esta situación me estaba matando.

Limpie las lágrimas que aún estaban en mis mejillas, tomé un último respiro y fui al ascensor automáticamente, no podía pensar en nada, el único pensamiento que tenia ahora era el miedo.

Una vez fuera de la oficina de Esme mis manos me temblaban, su secretaria ya se había ido y por primera vez en mi vida una puerta me resultaba intimidante, detrás de ella estaba la verdad de todo lo que Leah me había dicho y creo que… temía oírla.

Tome un último respiro antes de tocar la puerta con las manos temblorosas.

—Pase.

Volví a respirar con fuerza y entré a la oficina donde Esme revisaba algunos documentos. Levantó la mirada y su expresión de tranquilidad cambio por completo.

—Bella, ¿está todo bien?

Negué con la cabeza, no sabía por dónde empezar simplemente estaba asustada. Con una notable preocupación, se levantó casi enseguida de su asiento para acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano con tranquilidad, para luego poder llevarme al pequeño sillón que estaba a un lado de su oficina.

—Bella, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa con Edward?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —Ahora había cierto matiz de sorpresa en su pregunta.

—Leah vino a hablar conmigo y me dijo que…

No pude contener mas el llanto, las lágrimas y los sollozos empezaron a salir con demasiada rapidez, sorprendiéndome a mí y a Esme que intentaba tranquilizarme acariciando mi mano.

—¿Qué te vino a decir esa niña estúpida?

—Solo necesito que me digas la verdad… ¿qué tiene Edward?

Cuando terminé de hablar pude notar como los ojos de Esme se llenaban de lágrimas, entonces me di cuenta que mis peores temores eran ciertos, Leah me había dicho la verdad.

—Bella, Edward está bien.

No se escuchaba para nada segura, de hecho parecía que quería convencerse a sí misma de lo que ella decía era cierto.

—Pero…

—Bella… es solo que…

—¿¡Qué pasa con Edward!? —Ahora yo sonaba alarmada.

El volumen de mi voz había aumentado, pero estaba realmente alarmada, necesitaba saber qué diablos pasaba.

Ella no dijo nada, pero cuando vi que por sus mejillas empezaban a correr un par de lágrimas, el dolor se alojo en medio de mi pecho, como si ahí ahora hubiera un agujero gigante.

—Bella, él va a estar bien. Hace más de un año que él no ha tenido ni una sola recaída.

—¿Pero puede recaer?

Otra lágrima volvió a caer por su mejilla mientras asentía, cerré los ojos rogando que cuando los volviera a abrir, esto fuera una maldita pesadilla, pero no fue así, todo era muy real.

—¿Hace cuanto que le diagnosticaron la leucemia?

—Cuando tan solo tenía 7 años.

Sentía como si mi corazón estuviera rompiéndose, ahora podía entender muchas a cerca de Edward, su amor por la vida, sus deseos de disfrutar de cada segundo.

—Siempre había sido un niño sano o al menos eso aparentaba, pero un día mientras jugaba con Emmett se desmayo y no encontramos la manera de hacerlo reaccionar. Cuando lo llevamos al hospital y le hicieron lo que en ese momento pensábamos que eran exámenes de rutina, nos sorprendimos cuando en ese momento su pediatra el Doctor Sanders dijo que habían encontrados algunas anomalías en sus exámenes de sangre y luego de volver a realizarse los exámenes nos confirmo que Edward tenía Leucemia y que tenía las mismas posibilidades de vivir que cualquier niño en la misma situación.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía imaginarme todo lo que habían tenido que pasar, no podía hacerme a la idea de que todo era verdad.

—¿Y cómo lograron que saliera de eso? —Las palabras salían por si solas de entre mis labios y a pesar del miedo habían cosas que necesitaba.

—No fue para nada fácil, Edward necesitaba trasplantes de medula, Carlisle y yo nos hicimos todas las pruebas necesarias, pero ninguno de los dos éramos compatibles. Estábamos desesperados y un día mientras lloraba en los brazos de Carlisle, Emmett se acercó a nosotros para decirnos que él haría todo, pero que no quería perder a su hermano y a pesar de que era pequeño y aún no entendía muchas cosas nos pidió que le hicieran las pruebas para ver si él lo podía ayudar. Fue ahí donde las pruebas salieron positivas haciendo a Emmett el donador perfecto. Intentamos explicarle todo lo que eso implicaba, el dolor, las visitas al hospital, pero al no le importaba nada más que su hermano estuviera bien.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas en la relación de ellos y como de algún modo Edward no había sido capaz de golpear algunas veces a su hermano por ser insoportable. A pesar de mi confusión y mi dolor nunca había estado más agradecida con Emmett, que era una de las mejores personas que había podido conocer.

—Emmett se encargó de que Edward nunca se sintiera solo, siempre tenía algo para mantenerlo ocupado, amigos, algunos deportes y si, chicas —dijo recordando entre risas—. Y por fin, a sus dieciséis años su nuevo médico, el doctor Walters, nos dijo que por fin estaba fuera de peligro. Edward prometió que cada día iba a disfrutarlo como si fuera el último de su vida.

Otra lágrima empezó a caer por su mejilla.

—Pero cuando te conoció, todo cambio de verdad. Su manera de hablar, de pensar y su manera de sonreír, tu cambiaste su mundo.

—¿A sí? —pregunté con algo de ironía—. ¿Entonces porque nunca me dijo nada?

—Por que no quería perderte y porque no quería que estuvieras con él por pena… él te quiere más de lo que te imaginas.

—Es posible, pero yo merecía saber la verdad.

—Lo sé Bella… pero él tenía miedo a perderte…

—Nunca pensaron en mí y como todo esto podía afectarme ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la cabeza porque sabía que yo tenía la razón, esto era muy duro para mí, en este punto no podía imaginarme una vida sin Edward.

—¿Es cierto? —pregunté angustiada.

Ella levantó la mirada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, algo confundida por mi pregunta, no sabía a qué me refería.

—Qué la leucemia de Edward ha vuelto —le dije en tono cortante.

—No exactamente… simplemente hubo unas pequeñas anomalías en unos exámenes que se había hecho Edward en ese entonces.

—Entonces por qué le dijo a Leah que si había vuelto.

—Es porque él sabía cómo iba a reaccionar y de lo que era capaz.

—¿Pero existe el riesgo que en cáncer vuelva? —le pregunté en un susurro.

Ella asintió y eso hizo que mi corazón se rompiera aún más.

—Siempre existe ese riesgo.

—No quiero perderlo —murmuré mientras me tapaba la cara con ambas manos y empezaba a llorar otra vez.

Intentó tranquilizarme durante algunos minutos sin ningún éxito, en ese momento me sentía asustada, angustiada, perdida y algo enojada. Esto era algo grande e importante y merecía saber la verdad desde el principio, porque estaba segura que nada de lo que me hubiera dicho habría cambiado lo que siento por Edward.

—Me tengo que ir —dije de repente mientras me levantaba.

—Bella ¿qué harás ahora? —preguntó ahora algo angustiada.

—La verdad no sé, tengo mucho en que pensar.

—Él te ama.

Por alguna extraña razón sus palabras me lastimaron, tal vez porque ni yo misma sabía que iba a pasar, pero ahora solo necesitaba pensar. Así que con la poca fuerza que me quedaba empecé a caminar, necesitaba salir de ahí en cuanto antes.

—Bella, no te vayas.

—Por favor, necesito un poco de tiempo para mí.

—Deja que Edward te explique, él…

No había dejado que terminara la frase, cuando levanté la mano para que callara.

—No quiero hablar con él, ni con nadie.

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada mas salí de su oficina. Cuando llegué a la mía, busqué mi celular en mi bolsa y marqué el número de Rose enseguida, en este momento necesitaba a alguien y esa persona era mi prima.

—¡Hola, Bells! Justo estábamos hablando de ti.

—Rose ¿con quien estas? —pregunté mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas

—Ehh… con Emmett, ¿está todo bien?

—No, nada está bien… necesito que vengas por mí, no tengo cabeza para nada.

—Enseguida estaré ahí.

—Rose una cosa más.

—¿Si? Lo que quieras.

—Ven sola ¿sí?

—Claro.

Una vez que corté la llamada con ella, apagué mi teléfono no quería saber nada de nadie, necesitaba organizar las cosas en mi cabeza. Así que me quité los tacones y empecé a bajar hacia el lobby por las escaleras y por ahora todo lo que quería era llegar a casa dormir y al despertar darme cuenta de que todo había sido una pesadilla.

Dos pisos antes de llegar al lobby me encontré con un sonriente Jacob y una sonrojada Leah que salían de una pequeña sala de descanso que había en ese piso. _Malditos,_ pensé para mi misma, aunque la verdad no podía esperar nada mas de ellos. Él la acercó con brusquedad para tomar su rostro y besarla con torpeza, pero al parecer esto no le molestaba para nada, ella era una zorra y él un completo patán.

Cuando dejaron de besarse para poder respirar, él levantó el rostro para encontrarse con mi mirada envenenada. Cambiando su expresión de satisfacción a completa sorpresa y antes de que ella pudiera voltearse para ver que había hecho que su acompañante cambiara de expresión, seguí mi camino con un poco mas de rapidez de la necesaria.

Leah había conseguido todo lo que quería, lastimarme, todo esto no se trataba de Edward nada más, porque evidentemente ella estaba más que bien a lado de Jacob. Ella quería vengarse de mí porque Edward se había enamorado de mí, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

Cuando llegué al lobby, Rose estaba esperándome caminando de un lado al otro, cuando levantó la cabeza y me miró sorprendida acercándose rápidamente hacia donde yo estaba.

—¡Bella! —me llamo preocupada—. ¿Qué paso?

—No quiero hablar aquí.

Ella asintió y empezamos a caminar en silencio. Rose tomaba mi mano con ternura mientras acariciaba mi espalda, cuando por fin llegamos al estacionamiento del edificio, saqué las llaves para poder entregárselas a mí prima. Durante todo el camino estuve ausente mirando por la ventana sin poder articular no una sola palabra.

Una vez en mi departamento dejé todo en el sillón, tomé mi toalla para ir directo a la ducha, la pobre de Rose se veía algo preocupada y perdida. Justo antes de entrar al baño levanté la mirada para encontrarme con Rose.

—Si alguien llama, por favor diles que no estoy o algo, no quiero hablar con nadie.

Su expresión de confusión se hizo aún más evidente, pero aun así no dijo nada y solo asintió.

El agua de la ducha había logrado relajarme un poco pero aún no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, cada vez que intentaba aclarar mis ideas, empezaba a llorar sin cesar, de lo único que estaba segura era de que no quería perderlo.

Para cuando terminé de ducharme, Rose había empezado a preparar té, así que le hice una seña indicándole que necesitaba algunos minutos para cambiarme.

Aún con el cabello mojado, fui directo a la cocina y me senté en una de las sillas para luego apoyar mi cabeza en la mesa y quedarme ahí en silencio. Escuché como Rose se acercaba hacia donde yo estaba y dejaba una taza delante de mí.

—Ok, Bella ¿qué diablos pasa? —preguntó casi histérica.

Era hora de hablar y decirle todo, la necesitaba. Necesitaba oír que todo iría bien, que él estaría bien y que todo esto se acabaría como un mal sueño.

Levanté mi cabeza para poder mirarla, tomé la taza y luego de tomar un pequeño sorbo, empecé a hablar mientras pequeñas lágrimas y sollozos salían de mí casi descontroladamente. Rose me miraba atentamente y cada tanto la veía limpiando una lagrima. Cuando por fin terminé de contarle todo se acercó a mí para poder abrazarme con fuerza.

—Bella, todo va a estar bien… Edward va a estar bien.

Parecía que intentaba convencerse a sí misma de que lo que decía era cierto.

—No sé qué haría sin él… tengo miedo.

—Oohh, Bella tranquila.

La abracé con fuerza y los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes, las lágrimas volvían a caer sin cesar y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi prima no tenía nada para decirme.

Cuando parecía que ya el llanto había cesado, ella se alejó levemente de mi para poderse sentar justo en frente sin soltar mi mano.

—¿Ahora que harás?

Negué con la cabeza.

—La verdad, aún no lo se

—¿Esto cambio en algo lo que siente por él?

—Esto no cambia nada… pero no sé qué hacer.

—Bella si lo quieres, todo lo que tienes que hacer es tomar las cosas con calma, tal vez si él no te dijo nada fue porque no quería lastimarte ni perderte.

—Tal vez tienes razón, pero yo merecía saber la verdad. —Entonces una enorme duda se me vino a la cabeza—. ¿Tu sabias algo? —pregunté ahora alarmada.

Ella negó frenéticamente.

—¿Tú crees que hubiera podido esconderte algo así?

—No, lo siento Rose… es solo que no se…

Me faltaban palabras y no sabía cómo ordenar mis ideas, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo.

—No te preocupes —me pidió—. ¿Qué quieres para comer?

—¿Ahora? Nada gracias.

—Bella, debes comer algo.

Eso no sonaba como un pedido, más bien era una orden

—Un sándwich y otro te —le respondí ahora más tranquila.

Ella intentaba distraerme contándome algunas cosas a cerca del trabajo y de los planes que había hecho con Jasper. Había considerado contarle lo que había visto más temprano en la oficina pero no quería ser yo quien le propiciara otro mal momento, esta vez relacionado con su hermano.

Minutos después, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta con demasiada insistencia, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, no quería que fuera Edward quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Rose me miró algo preocupara al notar mi expresión.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con una voz un poco mas chillona de lo normal.

—Nena soy yo. —La voz de Emmett resonó al otro lado.

Sentí que podía volver a respirar con un poco mas de tranquilidad y pesar de que no tenía nada contra Emmett de hecho me sentía muy agradecida con el por todo lo que había hecho y hacia por su hermano y quería verlo.

—Enseguida te abro —contestó recuperando su tono normal.

—Rose no te preocupes por mí, yo me voy a descansar —le dije en un murmuro.

Ella asintió, sin decir más y con mucho cuidado me dirigí hacia mi cuarto cerré la puerta, para luego ir directo a acostarme a mi cama.

Pude escuchar cuando Rose abrió la puerta para recibir a Emmett, había algo raro afuera pero intenté no darle más importancia de lo normal, pero antes de lo que imaginaba alguien abría la puerta de mi habitación sorprendiéndome.

—¡Bella! —Era Edward quien sonaba preocupado y estaba con la mirada perdida.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunté con más dureza de la necesaria.

—Estaba preocupado, te llamé a tu celular infinidad de veces pero estaba apagado y mi madre llegó a casa hecha un mar de lágrimas diciendo que teníamos que hablar.

Había olvidado que apagué mi celular pero la verdad no quería ni tenía ganas de hablar con él.

—No quiero hablar contigo, al menos no ahora.

—Pero Bella…

—Pero nada, necesito un poco de espacio.

—¿Qué paso?

Una risa irónica salió desde lo más profundo de mi pecho

—¿Qué paso? —pregunté con sarcasmo—. Haber ¿por dónde empezamos? Qué te parece con el hecho de que Leah habló conmigo.

Cuando dije eso su expresión cambió por completo, entonces él cayó en la cuenta de que yo sabía toda la verdad.

—Bella… las cosas no son como tú crees.

—¿Enserio? Entonces ¿cómo son?

—Yo tuve que decirle las cosas así a Leah porque ella no iba a entender de razones, para ella lo más importante era que no podía soportar el rechazo.

—¿Entonces me mintió? —pregunté algo esperanzada.

Él se quedó en silencio, respondiendo mi pregunta sin decir nada.

—Merecía saber la verdad.

—Lo sé, fui egoísta, pero no quería ni quiero perderte.

—Necesito tiempo.

—¿Tiempo?

—Sí, tengo mucho en que pensar.

—¿Esto es un adiós?

—No… pero no se que pasara después de esto.

—Por eso no quería decírtelo, porque sabía que iba a significar eso.

—No es por lo que crees Edward… estoy molesta por que merecía que seas sincero conmigo, merecía saber la verdad desde el principio.

Él bajó la mirada sabía que se había equivocado, pero nada cambiaba lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento, por todo.

—Se que lo sientes, pero eso no cambia nada.

Sentía como cierto tono de reproche se filtraba entre mis palabras, pero en realidad no me molestaba que lo hubiera ocultado, me dolía el hecho de que haya sido Leah precisamente quien me dijera todo.

—Bella…

—Ya no me digas nada más ¿sí? —le pedí y sentía como los ojos empezaban a arderme, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para mí.

No podía seguir hablando o mirándolo porque dolía y mucho así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me voltee para no poder mirarlo más.

Escuché un último suspiro de su parte antes de que se volteara y saliera de mi cuarto y una vez que la puerta se cerró, las lágrimas empezaron a salir sin control. No sabía qué diablos iba a suceder solo sabía que esta situación dolía demasiado y que no podía imaginarme una vida sin él.

….…

**No podía terminar el capitulo sin agradecer a todas las que me dejan sus reviews: **

**freedom2604**, Tata XOXO, **Carelymh, **Mon de Cullen, **Ely Cullen M**, janalez, **yolabertay**, Alexa08, **MARIANA**, Samantha**, jhanulita**, ashleyswan, **Alejandra**, Annabelle **Berlusconi**, katyms13, **lovely joy**, chiquitza**,** **issisandrea**, ALEXANDRACAST, **VHICA**, The Princess of the Dark, **Cath Robsteniana**, DiAnA FeR, **mireca22**, Manue Peralta, **karito CullenMasen**, Gretchen CullenMasen, **Ania, **MadeleineTCullen, **Karla Stew Pattz**, Narraly, vivi S R, AlitaC, Laura Katherine.

**La bomba ya exploto… y se que algunas de ustedes me quieren matar aunque sea un poquito… ¿verdad?**

**Bueno la zorra de Leah cumplió su cometido, si, si yo tambien la odio y ya veremos que hacemos con ella y con Jacob. No se preocupen.**

**La pobre de Esme… creo que Bella se pasó un poquito con ella ¿verdad?**

**Y si tenemos mas de una razón para querer y aguantar a Emmett ¿no cree? **

**Edward se que debió abrir su boca desde el principio pero guardaba el secreto por una buena razón, igual lo amo mi pequeño y hermoso Edward.**

**Las quiero con todo mi corazón y espero que aun me quieran. **

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Las quiero!**

**Jezz.**


End file.
